Double Trouble
by browneyes99
Summary: Mostly a Emily/Morgan Story with a little of JJ/Will thrown in. What happens when Emily and Morgan have a one night stand and Emily ends up pregnant. JJ was raped and only Will knows about it until she ends up pregnant who's the baby daddy? mentions of rape, language, self harm, and violence. Summary's bad please give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: this is my first story don't know where it's going to lead yet. so please review and tell me what you think hope you enjoy :)**

The elevator opened and Emily walked towards the empty bullpen. She saw the door to JJ's office closed but the lights shined through blinds.

"Hey Em you want some coffee?" Emily heard Reid call from the kitchen off the bull pen.

"No thanks Reid. Do you know if JJ's in the lights are on in her office but I can't tell if she's in or not," Emily questioned Reid.

"I don't know they were like that when I walked in this morning,"

"Ok I'm to go and check it's not like her to be in this early on a Friday with Henry acting out so much lately. I'm going to and check to make sure she's ok" Emily states as she walks up the catwalk to JJ's office. She quietly knocked twice on the wooden door.

"JJ you there" Emily asked when she didn't hear an answer. Emily gently pushed the wooden door open and saw JJ asleep on her desk.

"Hey JJ wake up" Emily gently shock JJ's shoulder until she started to stir.

"Emily what are you doing at my house?" asked a slightly confused JJ asks. At this comment Emily burst s out laughing.

"JJ take a look around since when is your house in the middle of the FBI bullpen. You didn't sleep here did you?" Emily asked still laughing.

"I must of fallen asleep going over the last case file I was looking at…" JJ trailed off looking around her desk trying to find the file.

"What's wrong JJ can't find that file of yours I'm not surprised at the way your desk looks I'm surprised you can even find your desk. Want some help?" Emily asked staring at JJ who looked like she was about to cry. "JJ is something wrong?" Emily asked concern laced in her voice.

"No, no it's nothing,"

"JJ don't lie to me! Did something happen between you and Will? Is Henry ok? JJ I'm going to ask again what's wrong!?"

"Emily its nothing, trust me." JJ replied tears spilling down her checks.

"JJ," Emily says firmly like a mother punishing her child would.

"I'm pregnant and I'm not sure it's Will's"

"What do you mean JJ?"

"You know how a few months ago I took the three weeks off to spend time with Will and Henry"

"Ya..." Emily asked slightly confused

"Well Will and I went to a bar and I got a call so I stepped outside to take it and… and…" JJ couldn't finish her sentence before she completely broke down.

"JJ what happened?" Emily asked though she already had a fairly good idea.

"He raped me I didn't even see his face" JJ said just above a whisper looking down at her desk an ashamed look over her face.

"Oh my god JJ does Will know what happened."

"Ya he came out to look for me after I was gone over an hour he found me naked, behind a dumpster. He took me home and from the bruising over my body he guessed what had happened. He wanted to get me checked out but I wouldn't let him. I kept telling him I was fine and I just needed to shower and get some sleep. He finally gave up after three hours of arguing with me." JJ said not trying to hold back the tears anymore. Emily moved around JJ's desk to were the weeping blonde was sitting and threw her arms around her shoulders she could feel JJ trembling beneath her arms. They stayed like that for a long time when they heard a knock on the door they broke apart and Emily went to open it. Behind the door Will stood with a worried look on his face.

"Emily it's so nice to see you if Jennifer here?" Will asked still standing in the hall his voice laced with worry.

"Ya she's at her desk I'll leave you two alone then," Emily said shooting a glance at JJ before moving out of the door way to allow Will through. Emily closed the door behind her when she suddenly felt a rush of nausea overcome her she sprinted to the bathroom. She just made it before her breakfast made its reappearance.

_Meanwhile in JJ's office_

"Jennifer what's wrong you never came home last night and every time I called you it went straight to voicemail. And it looks like you've been crying all morning!" Will stated pacing back and forth I JJ's office.

"Will please stop pacing you're making me sick," JJ said turning a light shade of green. At this comment Will stopped pacing and walked over to kneel in front of JJ. Will grabbed JJ's hands and forced her to look at him.

"JJ what's wrong? If you don't tell me I'll go find Emily because I'm pretty sure she knows what's got you so upset," Will says trying to sooth JJ as she began to cry again.

"You remember when I took the time off a few months ago and we went to the ba…" JJ tried to finish but Will cut her off

"JJ we don't have to talk about this we both know what happened, what is this about?"

"Will I'm pregnant," JJ whispered

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant Will and I'm not sure if it's yours" JJ said crying. Will sat back looking at his crying girlfriend trying to think of what to do next.

"Jennifer, I love you no matter what you know that right." JJ only manages to nod her head. "Good now no matter what happens next I will stand by your decision and whatever choice you make I will always love you, ok," Will said meaning every word of it.

"I love you to Will," JJ said still in tears and slid off her chair and in to Wills lap.

"Come on Jen let's get your home. I don't care what anyone says you need to rest and get some food in you," Will said standing up and lifting JJ to her feet. "Come on let's tell Hotch I'm taking you home,"

"No don't leave me I'll call him and tell him what's up, ok?"

"Whatever you want to so Jen," Will said releasing JJ so she can make the call. The phone rang three times before Hotch picked up.

"Hotchner" Hotch picked up not bothering to look at the caller ID

"Hey Hotch it's me JJ do you mind if I take the day off I'm not feeling too well," JJ said trying to keep from crying.

"JJ is everything ok," Hotch can sense her emotional state over the phone.

"Ya just a little tired I stayed all night working on a case, I'll be fine once I get some sleep and something to eat."

"Ok JJ I'll see you tomorrow IF you're felling better," Hotch said concern in his voice.

"I'll be fine by tomorrow Hotch. Thank you." JJ says as she hangs up. "Ok Will I'm ready to go I just want to freshen up a bit I'll be right back, ok?"

"Ok I'll wait here and your leaving your brief case here you're not bringing any files home."

"Ok I'll be right back" JJ said as she kissed Will on the check and walked out the door and down the hall to the bathroom. When JJ enters she see's Emily washing her face off.

"Hey Em,"

"Hey you and Will talk?" Emily questioned turning and looking at JJ.

"Ya we had a nice talk I'm going to take the rest of the day off to rest,"

"Good you should you just had a major shock. And don't worry I won't tell anyone why your gone I'll say you were feeling a bit under the weather." Emily said walking over to the paper towels to dry her hands off.

"Thanks Emily I really appreciate it, I'll see you tomorrow ok,"

"Ya no problem if you ever need to rant you have my number." Emily said as she walked ok the bathroom trying to figure out why she would be so sick so suddenly.


	2. Chapter 2

All Derek Morgan could think about was the drunken night he spent with Emily. They went to a bar after a case in Idaho. Where the killer was kidnapping, raping, and stabbing 8 year old redheads. The team had been there for three weeks before they had caught the killer. Sadly while they were in Idaho 3 more innocent girls lost their lives before they realized they all went to the same church just on different days. Everyone was affected by this case, JJ went home and spent it with Henry and Will, Reid went over to JJ's, Garcia spent the night with Kevin, Hotch went home to Jack, and Rossi went home with Strauss. Morgan offered to bring Emily the bar and she accepted. He couldn't remember how many drinks he had nor did he want to. He just remembered leaving the bar after midnight with a very drunk Emily Prentiss. They ended up at her apartment and made love throughout the night. When he awoke that morning he was laying naked next to a naked Emily.

"Hey Morgan, Morgan, DEREK!" Morgan was snapped out of his memory by Reid yelling his name and a laughing Emily when he turned beet red realizing he had been caught.

"Yes Reid?"

"I said do you know where JJ is?"

"No. Isn't she in her office?"

"Nope I just checked? Emily do you know where she went?"

"Ya um… she went home she wasn't feeling too good she has a bug or something. Um… she said she would be back tomorrow," Emily lied and got a busted look from Morgan. "What Derek?"

"Nothing where is she really, Em?" Morgan asked knowing Emily lied about where JJ is.

"She went home sick she wasn't feeling good. Is there something wrong about her going home sick? Morgan," Emily said getting more pissed by the moment.

"Nothing it seemed like you weren't telling us the whole truth. No need to get pissy," Morgan said throwing his arms up in surrender.

"I'm going to go talk to Garcia," Emily said storming out of the bullpen.

"Nice going Derek you pissed Emily off," Reid said looking a little scared.

"Me you asked her where JJ was!" Morgan said defending himself.

"Ya but you hinted that she was lying, you couldn't just leave it alone?" Reid fought back.

"ENOUGH!" Hotch shouted "The two of you behave JJ went home sick and by the looks of it Emily might be coming down with it to she looks pale and just got pissed off by you two! Now get back to work!" Hotch said storming in to his office mumbling about sometimes all he does is yell at them for acting like kids.

Morgan and Reid gave each other a shocked glance and started working on the cases piling up on their desks.

**A/N sorry the chapter was short but of writers block**


	3. Chapter 3

Emily barraged in to Garcia's office not bothering to knock.

"Why! Why are men so stupid and annoying! Why do they think there always right and why do they need to know everyone's fucking business!" Emily ranted on but Garcia stopped her.

"CALM DOWN EMILY! Now tell mama what's bugging my princess,"

"Reid was looking for JJ and he asked Morgan. Morgan didn't know so he asked me and I said she went home cause she wasn't feeling well and Morgan had the never to ask me if I was LYING!" Emily yelled sitting down on one of the couches in Garcia's office.

"Um wow ok. Since when would of this pissed you off you never let stuff like this bug you! Emily is something wrong?" Garcia asked now getting worried.

"I don't know Garcia I've been super moody and have been feeling a little nauseous lately. What!" Emily asked when she noticed Garcia smiling ear to ear.

"Could you be pregnant? I mean you have two of the common symptoms when was the last time you little friend visited?"

"Really Garcia I think I would know if I was pregnant,"

"Ok if you're sure you're not pregnant, when was your last period?"

"I don't know,"

"Ok then when was the last time you had sex,"

"Oh I am not answering that!"

"Emily! Come on don't you want to find out why you're sick we need to rule this theory out first. So I'll ask again, when was the last time you had sex?"

"2 months ago after that case with the little redheaded girls, happy now?"

"Yes did you use protection?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

"Yes you must! Now spill your gusts," Garcia said smiling hoping she was right.

"No we didn't ok," Emily said blushing.

"Ha I knew it so who was it!"

"Not telling you,"

"Oh come on please? Pretty pretty pretty please,"

"No Garcia" Emily said getting up to leave but staggered to the door suddenly feeling extremely dizzy.

"Woe there Emily are you ok?" Garcia said jumping up to help a dizzy Emily sit back down.

"Ya just got up a little too fast," Emily said putting her head down to her lap to keep from vomiting.

"Em are you ok you look like you're going to be sick," Garcia asked concerned. Garcia got up and grabbed her trash bin and just in time to because when she walked back to where Emily was she emptied what was left in her stomach from breakfast.

"Ok you're going home now!" Garcia said picking up her phone and calling Hotch.

"Ya Garcia what's up do we have a case?" Hotch asked already heading to the door to get Morgan, Reid, and Rossi knowing Emily was still with her.

"No. No case. I called to tell you I'm driving Emily home she just got sick and she doesn't look to hot," Garcia said over the sound of Emily's retching.

"Ok ya I can hear her. Make sure she gets home safe and please wash your hands JJ must have the same thing she said she wasn't feeling good when she went home this morning,"

"Ok got it boss see ya when I get back," Garcia said before hanging up.

"Come one Emily let's get you home," Garcia said softly helping Emily up off her couch.

"No I'm fine. Garcia I must have the bug JJ has it's nothing really," Emily said fully knowing JJ didn't have a bug.

"I'm bring you home no argument and were stopping at a drug store to grab you a pregnancy test,"

"Garcia I already told you I'm not pregnant!" Emily said getting annoyed at her constant asking.

"I don't care either you pee on the stupid plastic stick or I will knock you out and do a blood test done on you,"

"Ok fine I'll take the test just please quite down I have a headache,"

"A ha another symptom of pregnancy!"

"Fine just get me home before I puck all over your shoes," Emily said with a grin and laughing at the shocked look on her best friends face.


	4. Chapter 4

"MOMMY!" a three year old Henry yelled running to his parents when he heard them come in the front door.

"Hey buddy," JJ said crouching down to pick Henry up.

"Henry come back here!" Jackie Henry's babysitter said running after him. "Oh. Hi JJ. Hey Will. I wasn't expecting you guys home until 5 it's only 11 is there something wrong?"

"Oh no nothing's wrong I just haven't been feeling well lately and I called Will to come and pick me up. Jackie you can go home we got this little rug rat," JJ said tickling her son.

"Are you sure I can stay if you need me to," Jackie said knowing it was pointless to fight with the two of them.

"Go home Jackie I'll call you later to see if we need you for tomorrow," Will said handing Jackie her pay.

"Thank you. See you later Henry," Jackie said to the small boy in his mother's arms.

"Bye Jackwe," Henry said waving at his baby sitter. Jackie walked out the door smiling as she always did when she left the LaMontagne **/** Jareau household.

"Jennifer why don't you go lay down and get some sleep I'll wake you when it's time for lunch. Here give me Henry,"

"Ok thanks Will," JJ said handing Henry over to her boyfriend and father of her child and hopefully the father of the child she's carrying. JJ walked in to her bed room and changed into some pj's. When she laid down on her bed her hands traveled to her still flat abdomen.

"I know in my heart your Will's but I don't know that in my mind but as soon as its safe I will find out that Will actually is your Daddy," JJ said as silent tears rolled down her checks, she slowly drifted off to sleep to images of what her life will be like once this child was born.

"Jen wake up its 1 o'clock do you want something to eat?" Will asked softly as he sat down on the bed next to his awakening girlfriend.

"Ya I'll be right out I just want to freshen up a bit. I love you Will," JJ said kissing Will on the lips.

"Ok I'll be in the kitchen," Will said as he headed back to the kitchen. JJ stood up getting off the bed and pulling on a sweatshirt over her flimsy tank top. She slowly walked in to the kitchen and stood there watching as Henry started throwing chunks of banana at Will. A slight laugh escaped JJ's as a piece of banana hit Will squarely in the

forehead.

"Hey, nice to see you smiling," Will said whipping the banana off his forehead.

"It feels good to laugh again," JJ said walking over to wipe the banana off her son's face.

"How was your nap?"

"Good I had a nice dream about the four of us…" JJ said looking at Will.

"The four of us?" Will asked slightly confused.

"Ya. Me, you, Henry, and the child I'm carrying..."JJ said slowly getting quitter and picking Henry up and walking over to where Will was standing shocked at what JJ had said.

"You serious Jen?" Will said shocked and secretly happy because he wanted that child if it was his or not.

"Yes I want to keep this child if it's alright with you?"

"Of course I want to keep this child Jen and I will love him or her no matter what a stupid test says," Will stated closing the remaining space between and putting a hand on her shoulder. Henry reached out and tried to grab some banana on Wills shoulder.

"Henry that's gross," JJ said as Henry smiled and shoved the banana in his mouth. It was too much for her weak stomach she quickly passed Henry off to Will and ran for the bathroom down the hall.

"Poor Mommy ha Henry come on lets clean you up and get you ready for a nap," Will was smart enough this time around that when JJ had morning sickness to leave her alone. He enjoys having his nose not broken.


	5. Chapter 5

"You wait here and I'll go grab the test Em," Garcia said 25 minutes ago a slightly pissed off Emily remembered. Emily sat alone in Garcia's car waiting for her best friend to return with the test. Emily pulled out her phone and checked her phones calendar. Emily knew the second Garcia said it that she was pregnant and she knew there was only one possibility to who the father is.

"How on earth am I suppose to tell Derek he's going to be a father?" Emily asked an empty car. 2 minutes later Garcia came back to the car with three bags full of odds and ends.

"Garcia what did you do buy every pregnancy test they had to offer?" Emily asked shocked when she saw three boxes of pregnancy tests and trying to guess what was in the other bags.

"No I only bought 3 boxes the rest have prenatal vitamins, milk, candy, ice cream, and a pregnancy book for you!" Garcia said all happy. Emily's mouth dropped open in shock.

"I don't even know if I'm pregnant yet!"

"Oh trust me you are who do you think JJ went to when she got all moody and sick for no reason?"

"Just drive Garcia. I want to get this over with," Emily said slightly pissed. Emily stomach growled and Garcia heard.

"Do you want anything to eat? I can go through a drive through if you want?" Garcia said looking over to her hungry friend.

"Yes please its 1 o'clock I haven't eaten since this morning and then well… you know what happened," Emily said turning a little red in the checks.

"Yes I do know," Garcia said laughing at the blushing brunette. "Ok so who's your baby's daddy?"

"Garcia we don't even know if I'm pregnant and if I am I will tell him to see if he wants to have children and I'm pretty sure he doesn't," Emily said glaring at Garcia.

"Oh please, I'm dying to know who knocked you up!" Garcia said laughing at the pissed off look on Emily's face.

"We're done with this conversation until we see what that stupid test says!" Emily said now turning to stare out the window. 10 minutes pass until they pull in to the apartment parking lot.

"Come on my baby Mama!" Garcia said stepping out of the car and grabbing the bags from the back of the car.

"GARCIA!" Emily yelled at Garcia as she stepped out of the car.

"I'm sorry," Garcia said laughing.

_Emily's apartment_

"Ok let's get this over with. Give me the stupid test," Emily said holding her hand out for the test.

"Here you go. Now just pee on the uncapped end, recap it and come out here and we will see the results in two minutes," Garcia said handing Emily the plastic stick.

"I'm telling you it's going to be negative," Emily said hopefully as she walked to the bathroom down the short hall.

_Three minutes later_

"Garcia what am I suppose to do I live too much of a dangerous life to have a child it has to be wrong I can't be PREGNANT!" Emily said as she started to pace the length of the room.

"Hey Em calm down everything will be ok. JJ has Henry and he's fine," Garcia pleaded trying to calm her stressed out friend.

"Well that's because she has Will and he's been there for her. I have no one Garcia no one!"

"That's not true Emily and you know that I'm here for you and so is the team!" Emily sat down on her couch and started to cry when Garcia mentioned the team.

"God what am I going to tell Morgan… oh god how am I suppose to tell Ro-" Emily mumbled through the tears.

"What did you say Emily?" Garcia cuts her off getting up from the chair she was sitting on and moved over to where Emily was sitting. Emily leaned in to Garcia's shoulder and let the tears flow. They sat like this for 15 minutes, before Emily sat up and looked at Garcia.

"Thank you Garcia I'm fine now you can go back to work I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Emily said whipping tears off her face.

"Are you sure Emily I called Hotch when you were in the bathroom saying that you got sick again and I was going to make sure you were ok. He said to take as long as I needed to make sure your fine,"

"Ya Garcia I'm sure I'll be ok I'm going to take a nap and try to figure out what to do next," Emily says giving Garcia a hug as she walked her to the door.

"Ok call me if you need anything, anything at all ok," Garcia said returning her friends hug.

"I will just please, please don't tell anyone about my pregnancy ok. Please Garcia I'm begging you,"

"You have my word baby mama,"

After Garcia left Emily walked down the hall to the quest bedroom. She looked in to the room and imagined it with a crib and baby stuff. She smiled as that image popped into her head. No matter what Morgan wanted to do and if he wanted to apart of his or her life or not. She would love her child. Just like, she loves her other child.


	6. Chapter 6

2 days later

Emily decided she couldn't keep it from Morgan any longer. She saw it was 2 o'clock she figured she would call him and see if he wanted to come over for dinner. The phone rang 3 times before she heard Morgan's gruff voice over the phone.

"Morgan,"

"Hey Derek its Emily"

"Oh hey princess what's up. You feeling any better please tell me yes I've been stuck here with Reid and he's driving me insane, I don't know if I can last another day here without you to save me from the nerd talk," Morgan whispered into his phone. Emily laughed at his comment.

"Ya I'm feeling better, I'll be back tomorrow. I called to see if you wanted to come over my house for dinner later maybe around 5:30-6 o'clock I'll cook?"

"Um ya I'll be there by 6. Is there something wrong Em?" Morgan asked now concerned.

"Oh ya everything's fine I'll see you later we'll talk then ok?" Emily said dying to get off the phone so she could call JJ.

"Ok Em I'll see by 6 feel better,"

"Ok see you later Derek," Emily said hanging up. She redialed her phone to JJ's cell knowing she would have it on her.

"Hey Em do we have a case?" JJ asked when she picked up Emily's call.

"Um no I don't think so I'm actually not at work," Emily said quietly. "No I was wondering if you want to go grab a bite to eat but if you don't want to I completely understand,"

"No you sound like you need to talk and so do I so where do you want to meet?" JJ questioned.

"Um… My place or yours I don't feel like going out in public right now,"

"Ok how about my place Em I think Henry will cheer you up a bit he cheered me up a bunch," JJ said laughing at Henry who had ran away from Will when he was trying to change him.

"Ya sounds great I'll be over in 20 minutes, if that's ok?" Emily asks.

"Yup come over when you're ready," JJ said as she hung up. Emily walked into her bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes. When she walks by the full length mirror she turned to the side and pulled up her shirt to look at her still flat stomach. She wonders how Morgan's going to act when she tells him. She looked at her stomach once more before shoving on her shoes and walking downs stairs to her car. Once she steps in her car she realizes she will have to make a call to Spain very soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Once she arrived at JJ house she sat in her car a moment longer to let yet another wave of nausea pass. She walked up the path way to JJ's house the door opened before she reached it. She saw Henry run out butt naked and heard Will screaming,

"HENRY get back here buddy! JJ did you see where he went!?" she could hear JJ laughing as she replied "No." When Henry saw Emily he ran over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Hey Henry what are you doing running away from your mommy and daddy like that?" Emily laughed as she picked up the little boy and walked up the path to the house. Will continued to yell "Henry come out, come out where ever you are!" Emily entered the house and called out "Will you lost I found Henry first!" Will and JJ ran in to the front hallway where Emily was standing holding a still naked blonde headed boy.

"Emily thank god where was he?" JJ asked as she took the laughing boy out of her arms.

"He met me outside. You guys better start locking that door he can open it now. Oh and by the way Henry running nude in a public area is a crime," she told the little boy as Will and JJ exchanged a slightly amused glance.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you Emily but what are you doing here?" Will asked as JJ left to finish dressing her son.

"Um I wanted to talk to JJ for a bit and I haven't seen you or Henry in a while," Emily said.

"Oh ok. Do you want anything to drink we have some beer and wine in the fridge, and coffee on the counter," Will said as they walked towards the kitchen.

"Um no thanks some water will be fine thanks," Emily said as she sat down at her kitchen table.

"Em is everything ok?" Will asked as he filled a glass of water for her.

"Ya. It will be I felt too alone in my apartment needed to get out for a while I need someone to talk to and I'm pretty sure JJ does too. I hope you don't mind if I steal her from you for a while do you?" Emily asks Will.

"Nope it's fine as long as I get her back," Will says giving Emily a strange look.

"Hey Will do you mind putting Henry down for his nap when Emily and I talk for a bit?" JJ asks as she carrier an almost sleeping Henry into the kitchen.

"Ya sure Jen," Will said as he gave Emily her water and took Henry from JJ and walked upstairs to put his son down.

"Emily is something wrong? When you're over you usually have coffee or beer?" JJ said as she sat across from her best friend. Emily took a small sip from her glass her throat suddenly feeling very dry.

"Yeah I can't have that anymore well not for 9 months at least," Emily whispered looking up at JJ seeing a shocked look on her face.

"Oh my god Em, are you pregnant?" JJ asked.

"Yeah I got a bit moody this morning after you left and went to rant to Pen. Then I got sick and light headed and she made me take a pregnancy test. When she dragged me home after she told Hotch I got sick. It was positive now I don't know what to do," Emily said as she wiped away some tears that began to fall. JJ scooted the chair closer to Emily and grabbed her hand.

"Emily, have you told the father of your child yet? You need to do that first before you make any decisions,"

"Ha he's a completely different story. I'll tell him and all he'll want to do is the right thing. Ok answer me this how are you supposed to tell a guy you got pregnant during a one night stand?" Emily asked tears falling once more.

"Emily who's the baby's father?" JJ asked feeling her sympathy.

"Please don't make me answer that," Emily replied looking down to her lap.

"Emily please I just want to help,"

"Morgan" Emily said just above a whisper.

"Emily, how did that happen?" JJ asked completely shocked now.

"It was after that case with the little red headed girls. We went to a bar and the last thing I remembered was arriving at my apartment and making our way to my room, then waking up the next morning in his arms. JJ what am I suppose to do?"

"You need to tell him Em,"

"I know I invited him over for dinner tonight I just needed to tell someone," Emily said wiping the tears from her face. "Ok so now you talk how are you handling your pregnancy?"

"I want to keep this child even thought there is a possibility it's not his. Will said he will back me no matter what I choice to do," JJ says tears glistening in her eyes.

"It's nice you have Will to relay on," Emily says with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Hey do you guys need anything I'm going to head out… Hey is everything ok?" Will asked when he say that both women had been crying.

"Ya Sweetie everything's fine, can you run to the store and pick up some popcorn?" JJ said.

"Please don't tell me the cravings are starting this soon?" Will said with a scared look on his face.

"No, no they've haven't started yet Emily and I are going to watch a movie and you can't watch a movie without popcorn" JJ said laughing. Emily had a slight smile on her face loving the relationship JJ and Will share.

"Do you want me to grab you anything when I'm out? Pizza, chicken, burgers, fries…." Will stops when Emily runs out of the room with one hand covering her mouth and another over her stomach. Emily dashed into the bathroom down the hall. She reached the bathroom just in time before the sandwich she had on the car ride over made its reappearance. She leaned back against the wall when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Hey Emily you ok in there?" JJ asks softly.

"Ya just give me a second I want to wash my mouth out," Emily said as she walked over to the sink to rinse her mouth. Once she finished she walked out she saw JJ leaning against the wall opposite the bathroom.

"Morning sickness?" JJ asks in a slightly amused tone.

"Shut up JJ it's not funny I'm going to kill Morgan," Emily says as she fights another wave of nausea.

"Trust me it doesn't get any better," JJ says as they walk back to the kitchen where Will is pacing wondering what he did wrong.

"What doesn't get any better?" Will asked even more confused now.

"Morning sickness," JJ says smiling at Emily.

"Wow really I never imagined you a settling down type so who is the lucky man?" Will asks now curios.

"Why does everyone want to know that? How do you know I didn't go to a sperm bank?" Emily says laughing when Will's face turns beat red.

"Oh be nice to him Em," JJ says as she walks over to where Will is standing wrapping his arms around her waist. "No she had a one night stand with Morgan,"

"Really JJ can you keep anything secret?" Emily asks laughing when Will's face turns redder.

"Not from Will," JJ says laughing. "But luckily for you I can from certain soon to be Dad, uncles, aunts, and others. So who else knows about your bun in the oven besides me and Will?'

"Garcia she was with me when I took the test," Emily says.

"And how did she react?"

"How do you think?" Emily asks laughing.

"True so let's go watch a movie when Will goes to get POPCORN and only popcorn," JJ turns to Will "We clear?"

"Got it I'll be right back," Will says grabbing his key.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" JJ asks as they enter the living room.

"I don't care something funny,"

"How about… 'The Hangover'?"

"Sounds good," Emily says laughing as the movies begins. Will arrives about 30 minutes with the popcorn which he is ordered to pop it and bring it in to them. Once the movie is over Emily looks at her watch and sees it's 5 o'clock.

"Well I better get going I'm planning to tell him tonight when he comes over. Oh and you might want to wake Henry or you'll never get him to sleep if he makes it to a 3 hour nap," JJ and Will look like each other like how could we have forgotten to wake him up.

"See ya tomorrow Emily," JJ says as she walks Emily to the front door.

"Bye JJ," Emily leaned in and gave JJ a small hug. She walked down the path to her car.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily drove to the super market by her house. She looked around for something to make that would not make her sick to her stomach. She passed the meat section and decided she could deal with some steak tips and potatoes. She grabbed what she needed to make the meal, checked out and heads back to her apartment.

A little less than an hour later she hears a knock on her door.

"Hey princess open up I come bearing gifts," Morgan called through the still closed door.

"It's open Morgan," Emily called back. She heard the door open and Morgan walking to the kitchen.

"Wow Em whatever you made smells amazing!"

"Thanks Morgan. Hope you like steak and potatoes," Emily said carrying the last of the bowls to the kitchen table.

"Here you go Emily," Morgan said as he handed her a bottle of red wine. "It'll go great with dinner,"

"Ya I'll poor you a glass," Emily said she grabbed a wine glass from the cabinet and poured some wine for him. "Here you go Morgan,"

"You're not going to have any?" Morgan questioned when he saw she didn't pour herself any and had water.

"No maybe later, come on let's eat," Emily said as she sat down at the table. Morgan now weary sat down across from her.

"You sure?"

"Yeah positive, come on let's eat before the food gets cold,"

"Ok," Morgan says they talk aimlessly throughout dinner before Derek realizes Emily never poured herself a drink.

"Prentiss what's going on you went home sick, then you call me, and ask me to dinner. Come on Emily please tell me ever since you called me I've been on edge please Em," Morgan said looking at Emily as she looked down at the food on her plate.

"You remember that case back in Idaho, with the little red headed girls," Emily asked though she knew he remembered.

"Ya what's this about?"

"You remember what happened after we got back?"

"Ya we went to a bar and then we came back here …. Emily you already know this we agreed it was a onetime thing. No harm, no foul. Right?" Morgan asks hoping Emily wanted to take things a step further.

"Right but there were further consequences Derek," Emily said taking bite of her food and immediately regretted it she felt the bile rising in her throat.

"Emily what's wrong!" Derek said seeing that Emily looked at bit sick.

"Excuse me," Emily managed to choke out before making a beeline to the bathroom. Morgan followed Emil and as she began to throw up Morgan held her hair out of her face and rubbed her back until she finished. When she finished she stood up and began rinsing her mouth out.

"Emily are you going to tell me what's wrong now, because if you don't I know Penelope or JJ know what's going on,"

"I… I… I'm pregnant Derek. It's yours," Emily said as she turned around to face her shocked partner.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure?" Derek asked barely audible.

"Yes I took the test and you the last person I've slept with in a while trust me, let's go to the living room I need to sit down," Emily said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Emily I will do whatever you want me to do and I'll support you no matter what but I will not allow you to have an abortion it's against my moral belief," Morgan said as they sat down on the couch.

"No I wouldn't be able to do that, I couldn't the…" Emily says stopping herself before she says more

"Couldn't what?" Morgan asked now confused.

"Nothing," Emily says and Morgan glares at her. "Derek I swear if it was important I would tell you but it's not I swear,"

"Are you sure?" Derek asks and Emily nods. "Emily no matter what happens I want this child and I want you," Morgan closed the gap between them and gave Emily a hug.

"I want you to Derek," Emily says as she returned his hug. "Are you sure your ok with this?"

"Oh I'm positive I am so happy right now I don't have the words to explain it. Oh god I have to call my mother she's going to be so happy,"

"How about we wait to tell our parents just keep it between us for now?" Emily asks.

"Whatever you want," Derek agrees thinking about how his mother and sister's will react. Emily hears her phone ring and got up off the couch to answer it.

"Prentiss," Emily answered composing herself.

"Hey Emily its Garcia I hate to do this to you but we have a case we need to leave immediately can you be at the airstrip at 7am tomorrow?" Garcia asked knowing Emily might not be up to it.

"Ya I'll be there want me to call Morgan and JJ?" Emily asked hoping she said yes so she can talk more to Derek about the baby.

"Ya that would be great I still have to get hold of Rossi and Reid I wanted to call you first so you can decided if you want to come or not so I can tell Hotch," Garcia said hoping she would want to sit this one out.

"No I want to come I think if I stay here I'll go insane, are you tagging along with us this round or no?" Emily asked.

"No I'm staying here so you call JJ and Morgan and I'll see you when you get back Baby Mamma,"

"Garcia you call me that in front of the team and I'll hurt you," Emily said laughing.

"Fine but you need to stay out of the field it's not good for you or they baby and you need to tell Hotch,"

"I know Garcia I'll tell him on the plane hold on a second Garcia," Emily said as she cover her phone with her hand and took it away from her head. "Morgan we have a case we need to be at the airstrip at 7 tomorrow, can I tell Garcia you're going to be a dad," Emily asked Morgan as he made his way over to where she was standing.

"Sure why not we can tell the team on the plane let her know first," Morgan said smiling knowing that everything was going to work out fine.

"Well she'll be the second besides you I told JJ earlier I need someone to talk to and I knew she would be home,"

"Ok one less person we have to tell go ahead and tell her wait put her on speaker I want to hear her reaction," Morgan said laughing.

"Ok Garcia I'm back. Do you want to know who the baby daddy is?" Emily asked after she put her phone on speaker.

"YES!" Garcia yelled

"Please don't kill me or him cause we both need to live to raise this child,"

"Wait I know him who is it?" Garcia asked now excited. Emily looked over to Morgan and mouthed 'you tell her'

"Hey baby girl it looks like I'm going to be a daddy," Morgan said and they heard silence over the phone.

"Garcia you there?" Emily asked now concerned.

"Ya just a little shocked you know Hotch and Strauss are going to kill you two," Garcia said still shocked.

"Yup we know well we have to go I'll call JJ, and Garcia DO NOT TELL ANYONE," Emily stressed.

"My lips are sealed my baby parents don't worry, Garcia out!" Garcia said as she hung up.

"Ok you better get going Morgan I'll call JJ and meet you at the air strip," Emily told Morgan.

"I'll see you at the air strip please eat something you barley touched the dinner before you threw up," Morgan said as they walked towards the door.

"I will I was just so worried about you reaction I made myself sick, or this little one was tired of being kept a secret," Emily laughed as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"I think they little guy wanted to be known to the world," Morgan said as he placed a light kiss on her cheek. "Bye Em I'll see you at the plane,"

"See you," Emily said as she closed the door behind Morgan. Emily walked back to the kitchen where her phone was, she picked her phone up and called JJ it rang twice before she picked up.

"Hey Emily how did Morgan take the news?" JJ asked

"Good he wants to keep the baby and he wants to be in his or her life it was sweet. But that's not why I called we have a case if you're not feeling up to it I'll call Hotch and tell him that you spiked a fever or something," Emily said knowing her friend may not be up to leaving the city quite yet.

"No I think I'll be fine it's been a few days. When do we have to be at the airstrip?" JJ questioned.

"7am tomorrow. I'll see you there." Emily said as she hung up.


	10. Chapter 10

_In the jet_

"Ok where heading to Cleveland, Ohio," Hotch said once the plane had taken off. "We have killer who is kidnapping, torturing, raping, and starving to death women who have just found out they were pregnant. There are no apparent connections. One was blonde, one was a redhead, one was African American, and one was Asian," Hotch passed out the case folders. Emily, Morgan, and JJ all exchanged glances knowing that when Hotch found out he would probably kick them off the case.

"So 4 victims and no apparent connections. That's just awesome Aaron so how are we suppose to solve this?" Rossi asked slightly pissed at the lack of evidence.

"How far apart are the kidnappings?" Morgan asks scanning the file in his hand thinking about Emily.

"Now that is a very good question my baby daddy," Garcia responds.

"Garcia what do you have for us and would you care to explain Morgan's new nick name," Rossi asks.

"The nick name is for him to explain and I have two common connection, they all live within a five block

radius of each other, and they all go to the same church,"

"Thanks Garcia," Morgan said in a flat tone.

"Don't be mad at me my chocolate god of thunder,"

"I'm not the one you have to worry about baby girl," Morgan said glancing at a pissed off Emily Prentiss.

"Excuse me," Emily said as she got up from her seat and moved towards little kitchenette in the back of the plane. JJ got up and followed Emily.

"Oh dear lord did I piss her off?" Garcia asked now worried.

"Good bye Garcia," Morgan said as he got up and shut off the TV where Garcia was.

_JJ and Emily in back of plane_

"Em you have to tell the team before we land, I do too," JJ said as she gave her best friend a hug.

"I know I was going to do it after we finished going over the case. When are you going to tell him about your pregnancy?"

"I wasn't… I have talked to Will about telling the team yet," JJ said stepping back to lean against the small counter.

"Well looking at what the case is we both have to tell him were both pregnant JJ," Emily said looking at her friend.

"Ya I know I want to call Will first and tell him I'm telling them," JJ said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket "Hey Will," JJ said when her boyfriend picked up.

"What's wrong Jen?" Will asked concerned because he knew they were on a top priority case.

"Nothing, no I need to tell the team I'm pregnant and so does Emily. I just wanted to let you that I'm telling them,"

"Oh, ok please be careful and get some sleep. Tell Emily to do the same, don't let Emily hear you say this but tell Derek that if he has any questions about anything to call me,"

"I will. Love you Will, see you when we get back," JJ said laughing as she hung up.

"So he ok with you telling the team?" Emily asked.

"Ya he said go ahead, might as well be creative in how we tell them," JJ says.

"Want to call Morgan back here and come up with a good idea," Emily asks having the perfect plan in mind.

"Emily what are you thinking? Will Hotch kill us? And I'm going to tell everyone the baby's Will's, don't them knowing about the rape just yet,"

"Ok let me get him," Emily said sharing her friend's sympathy. "MORGAN GET BACK HERE!"

_Seating area on jet_

"So Morgan you care to explain the very strange nickname?" Rossi asks.

"No not really," Morgan says looking down at the case file in his hands.

"Ok then care to explain why Emily and JJ vacated the area after Garcia said your very interesting nick name?"

"That's for them to tell it's none of my business," Morgan replied to Rossi's question.

"MORGAN GET BACK HERE!" they all heard Emily scream from the back of the plane. Morgan paled when he heard Emily.

"Oh god, by any chance do you know if either one of them have a gun on them?" Morgan asks getting up and slowly making his way to the small kitchenette.

"May god be with you my dear friend," Rossi replies with a sly smile on his face.

"Good luck," Reid said knowing fully what a pissed off Emily is capable of. All Hotch had to offer was a sympathetic glance his way.


	11. Chapter 11

"Don't worry Derek she's not going to kill you," JJ says looking at the scared look on his face.

"Are you sure she seemed pissed and she doesn't sound to happy," Morgan says

"Nope it's all just an act I want to bring some humor to Hotch before he kills us," Emily says. Morgan immediately relaxed and replied

"He's going to kill us. All three of us," Morgan said wondering what Emily could have in mind.

"Well if we're all going to die, you might as well know you're going to be an uncle again," JJ told Morgan.

"Oh dear god two pregnant FBI agents on one team and both carry guns were doomed!" Morgan says sarcastically, and gets two well deserved punches to the arms. "Ok. Ok I deserved that," Morgan said rubbing his arms.

"Ok so do you two want to hear the plan or what?" Emily says knowing they don't have much time before Hotch or Rossi come see what's going on.

"Ok so what do you have in mind and should I be scared?" Morgan asks now a little scared.

"Ok grab the ketchup from the fridge, and cornstarch from the cabinet," Emily tells JJ. "Morgan this is going to hurt and please forgive me later," Morgan could here JJ laughing and suddenly got very worried.

"JJ what is she planning?" Morgan questioned the blonde.

"I'm not at liberty to say but all I can is good luck," JJ replied handing the ketchup and cornstarch to Emily.

"Ok Morgan this is going to be cold," Emily said as she mixed the two together and put some on his forehead and under his nose. Emily handed him a towel that she had drenched in the mixture. "Hold this to your nose and act in pain when you come back out ok," Emily told Morgan and nodded to JJ.

"Emily it's not his fault!" JJ said loud enough for their fellow team mates to hear.

"Stay out of this JJ!" Emily hollered. The team exchanged worried glances. "It's all his fault! Don't try to defend him he's a worthless..."

"EMILY enough he said he was sorry but it's just as much as your fault as it is his!" JJ replied knowing Morgan will know just what to say next.

"See Emily even JJ agrees with me it's your fault to!" Morgan said hoping it was what they were expecting.

"I told you to shut up its 100% your fault" Emily said as she staged punched Morgan.

"Shit Em you broke his nose hand me a towel!" JJ said as she turned her attention to Derek.

"NO! He deserves it!" Emily said storming out of the small kitchen and sat down on the couch.

"Um Emily is everything ok?" A very nervous Reid asks.

"Why don't you ask Derek?!" Emily said as JJ and Morgan reentered the area where they sat.

"Morgan what did she do to you?" Hotch asks looking at his friends bloody face.

"She punched me I think my nose is broken," Morgan winched as JJ moves the towel to wipe the blood from his forehead.

"Ok. But why did she punch you?" Rossi asks slightly amused by the situation.

"Oh you want to know why I punched him! I'll tell you why! He knocked me up!" Emily said as she gets shocked looks from the men of the team.

"You're pregnant, but how?" Reid asks not fully sure what's going on.

"You're telling me you don't know how babies are made but you have an IQ of 187?" JJ asks surprised.

"No I know how but Derek and Emily together?"

"No it was a one night stand Reid," Morgan said sneaking a glance at JJ and Emily who both nodded.

"A ONE NIGHT STAND! HOW STUPID ARE YOU TWO? AND WHY HE FUCK DID YOU PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE! I am greatly disappointed in the both of you," Hotch asks getting more pissed by the moment.

"Yes were stupid Hotch but not as stupid as you guys to believe that I would punch Morgan in the face. He's fine guys,and i'm not mad at him i realize it's just as much my fault as it is his we were both irresponsible," Emily said as she got up and went to sit next to Morgan and whipped the goo off his face. JJ, Emily, and Morgan looked at the shocked looks on their co-workers faces.

"Ha wow you guys are good I thought you were going to kill him," Rossi laughed and loved the joke they played on them.

"Oh thank god I knew you and Morgan were smart enough not to be that stupid," Hotch said to Emily.

"Hotch I wasn't joking about being pregnant and Derek being the dad," Emily replied. "Oh and JJ has something she wants to say,"

"Ok I will deal with you two later. What's up JJ?" Hotch says pointing two fingers at Emily and Morgan.

"You know what a hearing that threat I think I'll wait until later," JJ says laughing.

"Oh really how good are the chances of Garcia knowing our being able to find out," Rossi asks loving how pissed off Hotch is getting.

"She doesn't know and won't be able to find out unless she does some very very illegal stuff," JJ replies.

"JJ," Hotch says in a demanding voice.

"Ok, ok your all going to be uncles again," JJ replies.

"We know that JJ, Emily's pregnant," Reid replies not knowing why she's repeating already known information.

"Oh Spence you don't get it, Emily's not the only one who's pregnant," JJ says knowing everyone else gets it.

"So who else is pregnant?" Reid asks. Everyone on the team laughs except Reid. "Wait I don't get it what's so funny?"

"Spence I'm pregnant," JJ says still laughing.

"Oh now I get it," Reid says finally being clued in.

"Good cause we touchdown in 15 minutes. JJ, Emily desk duty I don't want either of you leaving the station," Hotch tells them as the TV becomes live again.

"Wait why can't JJ leave the station I know why Emily cant as I figure you all do now but why can't JJ?" a confused Garcia asks.

"You mean I knew before Garcia! Wow, now that's new," Morgan says laughing.

"What did the baby daddy know before me JJ?" Garcia questions.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that I'm pregnant," JJ said as if it was nothing.

"OMG MY TWO BEST FRIENDS PREGNANT! Ya I get to spoil two nieces or nephews rotten at the same time,"

"Oh great were all doomed," Emily jokes.

"Yes, yes you are now go catch your killer, my baby parents and various others," Garcia said as she signs off.

"Ok I really need to have her drug tested," Hotch says as he laughs. "We touchdown in 5 now get to your seats and buckle up, we have a killer to catch,"


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: sorry for the random updates been sick the past few days i hope to get back to on to two chapters a day by Tuesday. Again i'm sorry.**

The team spends a week in Ohio. They finally catch the unsub when he tries to take his 5th victim. He didn't realize her 10 year old son was already in the car and called the cops when he grabbed her he took pictures of the plates and the van. The team was mentally and physically exhausted. On the jet Rossi stretches out on the couch and falls asleep, Reid is reading a book in one of the chairs across from the couch, Morgan is sitting across from JJ and Emily listening to music, and Hotch is asleep across from Reid. JJ and Emily are sitting across from each other next to the small kitchen.

"What do you think Strauss is going to say, I mean you get off easy your baby's daddy doesn't work for the FBI so she has no reason to care, where as she'll probably take me or Morgan off the team," Emily says rubbing her slightly extended stomach.

"She won't split up the team and if she tries I'm sure you can call you mother and she'll call someone to stop it. Speaking of which have you told her she was pregnant?" JJ questions mimicking Emily's motions.

"No I haven't told my mother but she probably already knows, and I will not play that card unless I have to I hate throwing my parents name around like that," Emily said.

"I know you don't but you might need to,"

"I know I might. Gosh what am I going to do about Derek's family? Do you know if he told them yet?"

"No princess I haven't told them yet I wanted to talk to you about it first," Morgan says removing his head phones and getting up to sit next to her. Emily leans her head against Morgan's shoulder and looked to JJ who just laughed.

"What so funny Blondie?" Morgan asks.

"You two you're both so cute," JJ says as Emily yawns.

"No were not," Emily says as she closes her eyes and slipped off to sleep.

"You're going to be fine Derek," JJ says as he starts to gently run his fingers through Emily's hair.

"At what?" Derek asks confused.

"Being a father, you had to see the look on my parents face when I told them I was pregnant with Henry. What are you going to tell you mom and sisters?" JJ asks thinking about how she was going to tell her parents she was pregnant again.

"I don't know. Thanksgiving is next week I was thinking about going down and maybe bringing Emily down with me to tell them,"

"That nice that's when Will and I decided to tell my parents I just don't know how yet,"

"I don't even know what my mom and sisters will say, do you know if Em told her parents yet?" Morgan asks.

"She hasn't. She said that they probably already know though. I'm guessing you mom and sisters will be happy for you and Emily,"

"I hope they will be, I'm just worried that I'll screw the kid up,"

"When I called Will to tell him I was telling the team he told me to tell you to call him if you had any questions or needed any help," JJ said looking at the shocked look on his face.

"He said that,"

"Ya he knows how hard it is not knowing how to deal with a hormonal pregnant girlfriend," JJ said smirking.

"Girlfriend? Did Emily say I was her boyfriend?" Derek says barely audible.

"What no I just assumed that… well you two have been really… you two have been hanging out move often after we left the station so I assumed," JJ said now embarrassed.

"No it's fine JJ why don't you get some sleep it's late and no one really got much sleep on this case," Derek said.

"Ok you get some sleep too," JJ said as she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep. 2 hour later they were all awoken by the flight attendant telling them they would be reaching the landing strip in 25 minutes.

"Hey wake up Em," Morgan said gently shaking her shoulder as everyone beings to move in to a sitting position for landing.

"Oh god," Emily says as she moves away from Morgan and makes it to the bathroom just in time. Morgan follows her not far behind. He holds her hair back until she finishes.

"Thanks," Emily says moving toward the sink to rinse her mouth out.

"Hey it's no problem I told you I will be there for you," Morgan says as they make their way back to their seats.

"Morning sickness?" JJ asks as they sit down.

"Ya every time I wake up I lose whatever's left in my stomach," Emily says looking extremely pale.

"Ya same with me if I sleep for more than 5 hours," JJ says as the plane starts to descend. When the plane touches down and roles to a stop everyone starts to grab their stuff and move off the plane. The team drives back to the BAU and quickly grab their bags to go home. Rossi is the first to leave, quickly followed by JJ and Reid .

"I'll see you on Monday," Emily says to Derek as they reach their cars.

"Hey come over to my place I'll order dinner. We can talk," Derek says carefully.

"What about Derek?" Emily asks now concerned.

"About me, you, the baby," He says quietly.

"Ok so I'll follow you," Emily said hoping he isn't reconsidering being a father. They got in their cars and went to his apartment.

"Ok so what are you craving?" Morgan asks Emily handing her a handful of take out menus.

"I want pepperoni pizza with pickles, mayonnaise, ketchup, and pretzels," Emily says.


	13. Chapter 13

Emily tries to keep a straight face as Derek turns a shade of green. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Emily finally gives in laughing.

"You better be because that is gross so what do you really want to eat," Morgan says truly disgusted.

"Chinese's," Emily said as Derek looked relived.

"Ok I'll order it you can go shower if you want, or you can watch some TV,"

"I'll go shower mind I borrow a t-shirt I'm all out of clean clothes," Emily says a little embarrassed.

"No problem Princess. Here I'll go grab you a shirt and a pair of sweat pants," Morgan said heading to his room to grab some clothes for her. "Here you go," Morgan said as he handed her the sleep wear.

"Thank you," Emily said as she moved toward the bathroom. Emily finished her shower 30 minutes later. When she reentered the kitchen she saw Morgan paying the delivery.

"Hey how was your shower?" Morgan asked as they sat down at the dining room table.

"Well it was wet," Emily says sarcastically.

"Oh really? I thought it would be dry. Ok so what do you want to eat?"

"Um I don't care I'll go grab some drinks what do you want?" Emily asks getting up to grab the drinks.

"Whatever you're having,"

"Ok then you get water," Emily said filling two glasses and returning to the table.

"Ok thanks," He says taking a bit of food.

"Ok so what did you want to talk about?" Emily asks.

"Um you know how its thanksgiving next week,"

"Ya what about it,"

"Well I want you to come with me to tell my family I'm going to be a dad," Morgan said quietly.

"Ok I'll be happy to I like you Mom she seems nice though when we meet it wasn't on the best circumstances," Emily said remembering when the team had to prove Morgan's innocents.

"She is. I just don't know what she's going to say when she finds out it was a one night stand,"

"What will your sisters say?"

"They'll rag on me, and will hold it over my head as long as they can. Oh and they'll spoil you rotten just to annoy me,"

"They will?"

"Ya so have your old your mom yet?" Morgan asks.

"No but I bet you she has known from the minute I took the test," Emily says looking down at her food.

"So you're not going to tell her?" Morgan asks confused.

"No she won't care any ways she'll see him or her as the next heir to her fortune," they sat in silence for several minutes when they finished their dinner. "I'm getting tired I'm going to go lay down," Emily said picking up her now empty plate.

"Ok I'll see you in the morning," Morgan said clearing the rest of the table.


	14. Chapter 14

_BAU next morning_

"Hey Emily how's it going?" Reid asks as he sits down at his desk.

"Good do you know where JJ is," Emily asks

"Ya I'm right behind you," JJ says approaching them.

"SHIT!" Emily says as she jumps up out of her chair.

"Sorry to scare you," JJ says laughing as Emily makes her way back to her desk she stumbles and tries to regain her balance on the edge of her desk.

"Hey Em are you ok?" Reid asks jumping up to help steady her.

"I'm ok just a little dizzy," Emily says sitting down with Reid's help.

"Ok sit down for a minute you should be fine once it passes," JJ says sitting on the edge of her desk.

"Hey guys. Oh my god Em what's wrong?" Morgan asks entering the bullpen and rushing to her desk when he say how pale she looked.

"I just got a little dizzy it's nothing!" Emily says.

"You sure you're ok?" Morgan asks.

"Yes I'm fine. Come on JJ, Morgan we need to go tell Strauss the great news,"

"Ok," they both mumble, following her to Strauss office. When they reach her office Morgan knocks twice before they hear a muffled come in. They open the door and go to stand in front of her desk.

"How may I help you?" Strauss asks.

"Chief Strauss we thought it would be nice to inform you that Agent Jareau and myself are pregnant and Agent Morgan is the father of my child," Emily says showing no emotion.

"Excuse me?" Chief Strauss asks.

"Agent Jareau and I are pregnant and Agent Morgan is the father of my child," Emily repeats herself.

"I heard you the first time Agent Prentiss I am just confused to why you and Agent Morgan didn't inform me that you were dating. Agent Jareau you may go," the Chief says as JJ glances to her two friends and exiting the room.

"Well you see Chief Strauss were not. It was a one night stand," Derek says.

"Well ok Agent Prentiss, Agent Morgan I'll have your new assignments for you by the end of the day. You are dismissed," the chief says picking up her phone.

"Chief Strauss I think you have made a mistake," Emily says staring down the chief.

"Excuse me," she says putting the phone back in its holder.

"You heard me the first time Ma' am,"

"Your right Agent Prentiss, i am just confused by the fact you think i am mistaken," the chief replies

"The fact is that you are mistaken breaking up this team is not the answer. You know who my parents are and I don't like throwing their names around but I will do what ever necessary to make sure neither Agent Morgan or I leave the team, if i have to I will," Emily says crossing her arms.

"If you have to what will you do?" chief Strauss asks changeling her.

"I will make a call to my mother who, will make a call to one of her connections, who will probably do the same, to make sure it is not myself or Agent Morgan who will be leaving the team but you who will be reassigned and trust me the position you get will only give you clearance to take out the trash," Emily says giving the death glare to her boss. Just then the Chief's phone rang.

"Chief Strauss," She says as she answers her phone. Emily and Morgan can only hear her side of the conversation but assume it is not good.

"Yes sir I was planning to," "No sir," "Yes sir," "Ok I will tell them," "Good bye," she says as she hangs up.

"You two may go back to work you will remain on the BAU team. You are dismissed," Chief Strauss tells them looking pale.

"You have a good day Chief," Emily says exiting the room followed by Morgan. When they return to their seats they are mobbed by JJ, Reid and Rossi.

"What happened in there she looked pissed when I left," JJ says worried.

"Oh nothing happened she got a phone call and informed us that she is aware of the situation and that we are to return to work," Emily says simply sitting at her desk.

"That is not at all what happened," Morgan said turning to his friends. "Strauss informed us that we will be receiving our new assignments by the end of the day. Emily told her she was mistaken and that she would call her mother to make sure she was the one to get resigned and that her clearance would only allow her to take out the trash. Then she got a call and told us to return to work and not to worry about our new assignments it was a mistake,"

"You threatened the Chief Emily!" Reid asks shocked.

"No I didn't I simply told her she was mistaken and that I would call my mother to ask a favor," Emily says turning her attention to a case file on her desk.

"Ok remind me not to piss you off," Rossi says heading to his office.

"I'm going to grab some coffee Reid do you want some," Morgan asks making his way to the kitchen.

"Sure I'll come with you," Reid says following his co-worker.

"So who was on the other end of the call," JJ asks standing up to sit on Emily's desk.

"I have no idea," Emily says standing up and falling to the ground.

"God Emily that's the second time today you've fainted and it hasn't even been an hour since the last time," JJ says helping her friend up.

"I… I'm… I'm fine JJ," Emily says holding her hands to her head.

"No you're not I'm taking you to the hospital," JJ says helping her up and Emily stumbles even with the help of her friend.

"Ok that's it I'm taking you to the hospital," JJ says putting an arm around her waist.

"No I'm fine," Emily says struggling to get out of her grasp.

"You are going and either I will take you or Morgan will," JJ says.

"Fine," Emily says giving up.

"Tell Hotch were going to the hospital, Emily fainted again," JJ says over her shoulder as they walk past make their way to the elevator.

_Emily and JJ at the hospital_

"JJ I'm fine we don't need to be here," Emily pleaded as JJ dragged her in to the ER.

"How can I help you?" a nurse said as she passed the bickering women in the hall.

"I just got light headed I'm fine! JJ you felt light headed all the time when you were pregnant with Henry," Emily said really wanting to leave.

"Yes I know but you weren't pregnant before, and I've never fainted!" JJ said knowing this would win her the fight.

"I didn't faint I just stumbled a bit and you and Morgan freaked out," Emily said getting frustrated

"Well let's get you checked out anyways it can't hurt," The nurse said grabbing a wheel chair for her.

"Oh no, I can walk," Emily fought.

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss you will sit your ass down and let the nurse take care of you and my grandchild," an older woman says as she rounds the hall corner.

"Mother?" Emily asked shocked her mother was there.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note translations will be at the bottom of the page sorry if there wrong or if there are any misspellings. **

"Yes Emily are you really that shocked I heard you were pregnant and decided to stop by and say hello," Elizabeth Prentiss says as she pushes her daughter in to the wheelchair. "Hello again Agent Jareau,"

"Ambassador, it's nice to see you again too," JJ replies nicely as they head to a cubical to get Emily treated. "So you were in Italy last right?"

"Yes it is so nice this time of year. but it is nice to come back to the states and its especially to see my daughter to bad she didn't care enough to tell me I was going to be a grandmother," the Ambassador said as she shot her daughter a glare.

"Well Mother if you had given me time I would have told you. Oh one quick question how did you find out I was pregnant and how did you now I was here?" Emily asks just now realizing that she never told her mother where they were.

"Oh honey I have my ways and no I will not tell you because then you will kill me," Elizabeth says with a smirk.

"Ok let's get you on the bed I'll get a doctor to see you," the nurse said helping Emily out of the wheel chair and onto a bed. She left the cubical and Emily started to question her mother again.

"Seriously Mother how did you know where I was?"

"I already told you I will not tell," Elizabeth replied looking back to JJ

"So Agent Jareau how is your pregnancy going?" Elizabeth asks the shocked blonde.

"Um… good so far my morning sickness is far less server than your daughters," JJ replied wonder how she knew and if she knew about the rape.

"Oh Emily I didn't know you had morning sickness well I'm not surprised I was sick my whole pregnancy with you," the ambassador said looking at the shocked looks on both agents faces.

"I really didn't need to know that Mother and please tell at least tell me how you knew JJ was pregnant," Emily pleaded.

"Ok her baby bump," Elizabeth said simply.

"I'm not even showing that much," JJ said looking down at her mostly flat stomach.

"Oh I know Agent Jareau I'm just not telling either of you how I know," Elizabeth said as JJ went to sit on the foot of the hospital bed.

"Please Ambassador Prentiss I'm dying to know how you know more about us then we do," JJ said placing a hand on her stomach.

"Nope. Emily it's not nice to prank your boss and is that how you got so many bloody noses as a child mixtures of who knows what? Oh and please call me Elizabeth Agent Jareau," Elizabeth says.

"How… what… but…?" Emily stutters completely shocked.

"I think what Emily is trying to say is how did you know that and ok only if you call me JJ," JJ replies for a flabbergasted Emily.

"Oh I have my ways and Penelope emailed the video feed from the plane," Elizabeth replies.

"I'm going to kill her… I swear to god I'm going to kill her," Emily said running her hand through her hair.

"Oh be nice to her Emily," Elizabeth scolded her daughter.

"Come si cura quello che faccio non è mai prima*," Emily said in Italian.

"Ho sempre curato Emily,**" her mother replied sternly.

"You do know its rude to speak in a language I don't know," JJ says trying to ease the tension.

"Sorry JJ," Elizabeth replied as a doctor enters the cubical.

"Hello I'm Doctor Fox which one of you if Agent Prentiss?" the women asks.

"I am," Emily said as JJ moved to a chair in the corner of the room.

"Ok so what do we have here," The doctor asks as she flashes a small light in to Emily eyes and check her blood pressure.

"So when can I go home?" Emily asks getting impatient.

"Well nothing seems to be wrong but I want to give you an ultrasound just to be sure," the doctor hands her a gown.

"Ok, JJ can you call Morgan and tell him I'm fine he's probably driving Reid and Rossi insane," Emily said as she makes her way to the small changing area in the back of the cubical. JJ calls Morgan and he answers on the 3rd ring.

"JJ is Emily ok? Is the baby alright?" Derek questions.

"Yes Emily, the doctor just came in she's getting into a gown now so she can be checked out," JJ replies hearing him sigh in relief.

"Ok thank god I was a little worried about her, wait who is Emily arguing with?" Morgan asks. As Emily and Elizabeth start to argue in German.

"Oh just Elizabeth they've been at it since the doctor left have no idea what they're saying though," JJ says as if it's the most casual thing.

"ELIZABETH as is Emily's mother Elizabeth," Emily could hear Morgan's panic attack as she paused momentarily from arguing with her mother. Elizabeth held her hand out for the phone and JJ gladly handed it over.

"Yes Agent Morgan, Elizabeth as in Elizabeth Prentiss Emily's mother," Elizabeth says. She hears silence on the other end of the line. "Agent Morgan are you there?"

"Um… No this is Agent Reid can you please explain to me why Agent Morgan dropped his phone and is now looking like he saw a ghost?" Reid asks nervously.

"Oh hello Agent Reid, it's Ambassador Prentiss," Elizabeth says throwing the phone on speaker.

"Hello Ambassador how is Emily doing?" Reid asks hoping Morgan will move.

"Good the doctor should be back any second now I shall call you back once she is checked out," Elizabeth says as JJ and Emily try to hold back laughter at Reid's nervousness.

"Ok I will await your call good bye," Reid says as he hangs up.

**Translations curiosity of Babylon translator **

**Like you care what I do you never have before.***

**I have always cared Emily.****


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note: sorry i didn't upload yesterday but i spent the day in the ER. I chipped the growth plate in my left wrist. So it has made it extremely difficult to type and do almost everything.**

"Ok Agent Prentiss let's check your baby out," the doctor says as she and a nurse wheel in the ultrasound machine. Emily flinches when the cold gel is placed on her stomach.

"Ok look right there and that's your baby Agent," the doctor says pointing at a little figure on the screen. "Ok everything seems fine here," the doctor says. "Would you like some print outs of your ultrasound?" she asks wiping the gel from Emily's stomach.

"Yes please can I have 3 if that's possible," Emily asks sitting up.

"Yes I'll be right back you may get dressed," Emily moved away from her mother and friend to get dressed.

"So JJ how far along are you?" Elizabeth asks.

"About 10 weeks. Emily how far along are you?" JJ replies.

"8 weeks and two days," Elizabeth replies for her daughter.

"Mother how do you know that?" Emily asks looking at her mother.

"I already told you I know everything," Elizabeth replies.

"Well that's good to know so do you know why your daughter fainted?" the doctor asks reentering the room with the pictures.

"No I do not know that answer," Elizabeth replies.

"Ok well Agent Prentiss you have minor dehydration. You need to drink more fluids and remember no caffeine," the doctor says handing over the pictures and the discharge forms. "Fill these out and then you may go home,"

"Ok thank you so much," Emily says taking the forms from her and begins to fill them out. Once she is done the 3 women being to make their way to the hospital exit.

"I will see you later Emily," Elizabeth says as she steps in to a limo that has pulled up. Before Elizabeth stepped in she took one of the ultra sound pictures from her daughters hand.

"See you later mother," Emily replies before it pulls out of the parking lot.

"Ok that was a nice surprise don't you think? Oh and we have to call Derek to tell him everything's fine," JJ says as they step in to the SUV and leave the parking lot.

"Ok I'll call him I'm sorry about what my mother said back in the ER she was mad at me for not telling her," Emily says as she pulls out her phone.

"You do know I don't speak German right?" JJ says laughing and pulling on to the highway.

"Oh ya. Hey Derek," Emily said as he picked up the phone.

"Hey is your Mom still there?" Morgan whispered into the phone?

"No it's just me and JJ, my mother left were on our way back to the bureau,"

"Ok good Hotch is pissed you two left with no explanation and Strauss biting his head off because you two left. So how are you why did you faint twice?" Morgan asks

"Dehydrated not drinking enough I'm fine and so is the baby. Tell Hotch I'm really really sorry Strauss is on his ass," Emily says as they pull in to Quantico's parking lot.

"Ya he's pissed but glad the team's not being split up,"

"Ok listen we just pulled in we'll be right up," Emily says hanging up.

_In the Bull Pen_

"EMILY!" they hear Garcia yell as they step off the elevator. Seconds later Emily is engulfed in a bone crushing hug. "Oh my gosh Oh my gosh I came out here to see you and JJ to see if you wanted to do lunch and Reid told me you went to the hospital because you fainted and then Morgan went in to a state of shock when you called the first time and your mom got on the phone and oh my gosh are you ok?" Garcia asks crushing Emily.

"Ca… Can… Can't ...Breathe," Emily manages to choke out.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I was just so worried about you and my little niece or nephew," Garcia says realizing a breathless Emily.

"It's ok Pen I'm fine and so is the baby,"

"Oh thank god, well I have to go back to my cave. You two lunch 12:30 got it," Pen says walking away.

"Got it Pen we'll be there," JJ says as they walk back to their desks.

"Hey Em hey JJ," Spencer says as they walk in.

"Hey Spencer where's Morgan?" JJ asks.

"Right here," Morgan says returning from Hotch's office.

"So did you tell Hotch I'm taking the same days off as you," Emily asks.

"Ya he cleared them and wished me luck with my sisters," Morgan said.

"Ya from what you told me your sisters will rag on you forever," JJ says moving to her office.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all the reviews and i thought might as well upload this now didnt feel like waiting until tomorrow cause i will have no time to upload so expect an upload late tomorrow or some time on friday**

_Derek's mom's house thanksgiving day_

"You did tell your mom I was coming right?" Emily asks as they approach the door.

"No I thought I told you it was going to be a surprise for them," Derek said opening the door and walking into his mom's house. "HEY MA WE'RE HERE!"

"Hey Derek," his sister Desiree says walking in to the front hall to meet her brother. "Hey, your Agent Prentiss right?" She asks when she see's Emily.

"Ya please call me Emily," she replies looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Hey I don't bite no promises about Derek though," Desiree says.

"Hey I haven't bitten anyone since I was like 10 and it was you so I would shut…"

"Derek Morgan, Desiree Morgan if you two do not stop fighting I will be forced to ground the both of you now do you want me to do it because I will be happy to," Derek's mother Fran says as she follows the sound of bickering. "Agent Prentiss right?"

"Yes Ma' am but please call me Emily,"

"Only if you promise never to call me Ma' am again its Fran," Fran says.

"Ok," Emily says still looking uncomfortable.

"Ma do you want me to set another plate," Derek's sister Sarah says as she walks in to the hall.

"Yes Sarah, Emily would you something to drink?" Fran asks.

"Oh no I'm fine for right now," Emily replies as she follows Morgan to the kitchen.

"So Derek how long have you and Emily been together?" Sarah asks not sugar coating anything.

"Why do you care Sarah," Derek counters

"Because you are my brother and I want to know why we are just finding out that you have a girlfriend," Sarah replies.

"Leave him alone Sarah be nice to your brother," Fran says "Come on lets go to the living room and Derek and Emily can fill us in on everything,"

"Aw come on Ma some stuffs private," Derek says as they sit down in the living room. Emily sat next to Derek but just out of arms reach. Desiree comes up behind Derek and pushes him closer to Emily; he fell in to Emily and elbowed her squarely in the abdomen.

"Ow," Emily says backing away to make sure he could sit back up without elbowing her again.

"Shit Em you ok?" Derek asks his voice laced with concern. He slowly moved closer to where she sat on the couch.

"Ya I think so," Emily says gently putting pressure on her stomach.

"Are you sure,"

"Ya I'll be fine you didn't elbow me that hard, I don't feel any cramping nut if I do I will tell you," Emily says removing her hand from her stomach.

"Um… is everything ok," Desiree asks worried about their little confrontation.

"Ya everything fine," Derek says not taking his eyes off Emily's face.

"Um where's the bathroom?" Emily asks.

"Down the hall to the right 2nd door," Sarah says. Emily following her directions to the bathroom, she quickly ducked in. When she exited the bathroom she could hear Fran asking Morgan what was going on.

"Oh don't worry Fran all that's going on is your son has made you a grandmother," Emily says casually. She makes her way back to the couch where Derek was sitting.

"You're pregnant," Desiree asks still trying to process what Emily had said.

"Ya I'm going to be a father," Derek says.

"Ok so let me understand this, you don't tell me you have a girlfriend, then you don't tell me she's pregnant now what's next you're going to tell me its twins," Fran asks getting a little mad at her son.

"No it's not twins I can promise you that," Emily says.

"How you don't look that far along how far along are you?" Sarah asks

"9 weeks, the scan proved that," Emily says

"Wait you wouldn't of had a scan until your 10 week mark," Fran says remembering her own pregnancies.

"Ya I know I fainted last week and a friend took me to the ER and the doc wanted to do a scan just to be sure," Emily replies as they lapsed in to a comfortable silence.

"Ok so who's hungry," Fran asks figuring they better start eating.

"I am," Derek says

"Same" Sarah adds in

"Me too" Desiree says getting up to head to the kitchen.

"What about you Emily?" Sarah asks noticing the brunette has stayed quite.

"Starved," she said getting up and following Desiree to the kitchen Fran, Sarah, and Derek followed close behind. Everyone enjoyed dinner and ate there fill Fran gave Emily advise on her pregnancy and shared stories of her own. Emily began to feel tired soon after dinner.

"Hey Emily are you ok?" Sarah asks as Emily rubs her eyes and leans back against her chair.

"What ya just a little tired," Emily replied with a yawn.

"Ok why don't you take my room I'll crash on the couch," Derek says helping her to her feet.

"You sure?" Emily asks as they make their way up the steps.

"Ya I don't mind the couch for a night," Derek replies waiting until she fell asleep before he left. When Derek returned back down stairs he was grilled by his family.

"Why the hell did you offer to sleep on the couch wouldn't you want to sleep with your pregnant girlfriend?" Desiree asks.

"Well because were not really together together," Derek replies.

"What do you mean your not together?" Sara asks.

"I mean it was a tough case and we went out for drinks and one thing lead to the next... and you can fill on the rest," Derek replies knowing fully well how much trouble he was in.

"Derek how dear you be so irresponsible! I though I raised you better!" His mother scolded him.

"It's not something i'm proud of Ma i mean come on i almost got fired because of it," Derek replies remembering his encounter with Strauss.

"What do you mean?" Fran asks.

"I mean when Emily and I went to tell our witch of our boss that we are going to be parents she told us we'd have our new assignments by the end of the day. So Emily told her she was mistaken and then Strauss got a phone call and she told us that we would be remaining in the BAU and she dismissed us,"

"Wow you got off lucky I would of kicked you off no matter what," Fran said.

"Ya i know you would just please don't bring it up to Emily she doesn't need anymore stress she has already been to the hospital once because she fainted I don't want her to have to go again," Derek says expressing concern for the mother of hid child.

"You love her don't you!" Sara accused.

"What I do not love her love her, but i love her because she is the mother of my child," Derek lies.

"Your so lying you do love her!" Desiree says knowing her brothers lying voice.

"You know what its getting late i'm tired let me go to bed," Derek says as he grabs some pillows and blankets and lying down on the couch completely ignoring his sisters comment.


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note: I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in a while but of course luck has not been in my favor the past few weeks I spent the weekend with family and my laptop charger broke and I couldn't find a replacement until I got back to my hometown and on top of it all I have a major writers block so this chapter might be the only one for a day or two hopefully it will lift quickly.**

_Next morning_

"So my brother's going to be a daddy," Desiree teases when they woke up.

"Ya my sister is going to be an auntie,"

"Ok so are you happy with her? And is she happy with you?" Desiree asks.

"Yea I think I'm in love with her I just don't know how she feels about me," Derek says embarrassed.

"My big bro embarrassed I thought I'd never see the day," Sarah says entering the room where her brother and sister sat.

"Oh shut up and be nice to you niece or nephews father," Derek says. The three of them fought and joked for several minutes before their mother came in.

"The three of you be quite unless you want to wake up a tired hormonal pregnant woman," Fran said and all three of them quieted down immediately.

"Too late," Emily says as she leans against the door frame.

"Sorry Em didn't mean to wake you up," Derek says sympathetically

"It's ok I was all ready up," Emily replies going to sit down next to him.

"Anyone hungry?" Fran asks from the kitchen. The three Morgan children replied with a yes, when Emily paled slightly at the mention of food.

"You want anything Emily?" Fran asks when she didn't hear her reply.

"No thanks," she managed to choke out.

"Ouch you have morning sickness don't you?" Fran asks.

"Ya," Emily managed before she took off to the bathroom down the hall. Derek followed her close behind and held her hair until she finished.

"Thanks," she said as she got up to rinse her mouth out.

"No problem but if you break my nose I'm done helping you out," Derek says as they reenter the living room. Emily laughed at his remark.

"Wait why would Emily break your nose?" Desiree asks hearing Derek's comment.

"Do you remember an Agent Jareau from before?" Derek asks.

"The blonde?" Sarah asks.

"Ya well with her first pregnancy about three years ago she had really bad morning sickness and she got tired of her boyfriend telling her she would be fine. So she elbowed him to try to get him away from her and she hit him in the face and she broke his nose," Emily says simply remembering when the team found out.

"Oh that's nice, if you need to take a punch at Derek go right ahead he could use a knock in the head or two," Desiree says trying to picture it.

"Hey that's not nice!" Derek says putting on a pouty face.

"Derek if you want to pout I will put you on a time out," Fran says entering the room with a cup of coffee and sitting down across from Emily.

"Ugh," Emily said as she moved away from Fran and to the other side of Derek. "Never thought I'd become nauseous by the smell of coffee," Emily says covering her mouth with her hand.

"I'm sorry Emily do you want me to take it in the other room?" Fran asks feeling bad.

"No I think I'll be fine if you stay over there," Emily says looking slightly better.

"Ok so does anything sound appetizing to you? I can make anything you would like," Fran asks sipping her coffee.

"No the second I think of food I get sick," Emily says closing her eyes and leaning against Derek's broad shoulder.

"Hey Em are you ok?" Derek whispers in her ear.

"Ya just feeling a little nausea's," Emily replies in an equally quite tone.

"Ok just making sure," Derek says kissing her head. Emily is a little confused by this gesture but doesn't let it show on her face. She simply keeps her eyes closed and focused on his breathing to try to keep the last of her food in her stomach. She soon fell asleep and Morgan carried her upstairs to where she slept the night before. Emily awoke around 3 in the afternoon and made her way down stairs to find Morgan and his mother talking; she didn't see his sisters though. She figured they had headed back to there own houses for a while. Emily suddenly got a strange craving and hoped Fran had everything she was craving.


	19. Chapter 19

"Are you sure Mom I mean…?" Derek trails off.

"Yes Derek I'm sure I saw it and you did to," Fran replies as Emily made her way into the kitchen. "Hey Emily you feeling any better?"

"Ya much. So what did you two see?" Emily asks leaning against the door frame suddenly curious.

"Your baby bump," Derek replies quickly.

"My baby bump?" Emily asks confused.

"Ya you have one between your hips and chest. Our child is growing in there," Morgan replies sarcastically walking over to place a hand over her slightly extended stomach.

"Ya I know I didn't realize how noticeable it was yet," Emily says placing her hand over his.

"So do you feel like eating anything?" Derek asks.

"Um ya…" Emily replies, remembering her strange craving.

"Well then what do you want? Bagel, eggs, toast, cereal?" Derek asks Emily just looks down at her feet looking embarrassed. Fran puts Emily's request fro food and her embarrassed look and began to laugh. Hearing his mother laugh Derek asked. "What's so funny Ma?"

"Emily come here," is all his mother says. Emily slowly made her way over to where Fran stands.

"Yes?" Emily questions as Fran leans over to whisper in her ear.

"Strange food craving," Fran asks.

"Um...Ya. Pretzels with ketchup and chocolate sauce," Emily replies turning beet red.

"Ok that's gross but whatever you want. Oh and don't ignore the cravings sometime they'll be the only thing you can keep down," Fran replies starting to look around the kitchen for what Emily had requested. "Hard or soft pretzels dear?"

"Either or I don't care," Emily replies.

"Pretzels?" Morgan asks confused.

"Yes Emily is craving pretzels with ketchup and chocolate sauce," Fran replies.

"God Emily that's gross," Derek replies.

"Hey it's you kid too so it's not 100% my fault," Emily replies sitting down at the table as Fran gathered everything for her. "Thanks," Emily said as she squirted some ketchup on the pretzel.

"How can you eat that?" Morgan questions turning a shade of green.

"Hey I wouldn't complain have I told what you made me eat when I was pregnant with you," Fran asks thinking what Emily wants to is not half as bad as what she had to eat.

"No…" Derek asks now concerned.

"Well I think the grossest one was when all I could stomach for about 2 and a half months was a mixture of pasta, chocolate sauce, tomato sauce, sardines, pickles, bacon, and marshmallows,"

"You're kidding right. Mom please tell me you're joking," Derek pleads.

"No I'm not your father and sister wouldn't eat dinner with me until the craving ended," Fran said "Emily hopefully you won't have cravings that bad if you do I wish you, Derek and your team luck,"

"Oh great Emily I swear if you try to eat anything like that I won't eat any meals with you again," Derek says as Emily get a guilty look over her face. "Oh no,"

"What Derek," Fran asks

"Emily I don't like that look over your face what are you thinking?" Derek asks.

"Nothing," Emily says softly taking another bite of pretzel covered in chocolate sauce.

"Emily," Derek says sternly.

"It sounded good…" Emily says barely audible.

"Oh dear lord you have to be kidding right please tell me you are because this is not funny Emily," Derek says as he begins to pace.

"You know what I'm going to call Desiree I told her I would call when Emily woke up," Fran says making a quick exit from the kitchen.

"THANKS MA!" Derek yelled. "Ok so do you really want it because if you do I'll make it and then go get a burger for myself?"

"No it's ok I'm actually feeling full I'm not really hungry anymore," Emily says as she begins to put the food she had out away.

"You sure?"

"Ya I'm fine really. Where did your sisters go?"

"Oh Desiree went to take a nap she was tired I think she drank too much last night after you went to bed and Sarah went to see her boyfriend," Emily laughed at his comment and went to stand next to him. "Ya so how's the morning sickness? Do you think you can keep that pretzel concoction down or no?" Derek says stepping closer to Emily placing a hand on her stomach.

"Ya I think I can," Emily replied placing a hand over his. "So when do we have to head out today?"

"We have to be at the airport by 5 our plane leaves at 6:30," Derek says pulling her closer so there touching.

"Um ok I'm… um going to repack our bags," Emily says getting a bit uncomfortable. Before she can move away Morgan pulls her in to a kiss. Emily moves her arms to put them behind Morgan's head deepening the kiss. When they break apart Emily gets a little uncomfortable realizing she didn't want the kiss to end.

"Ok," Derek says realizing her and sensing her unease. "Go grab your stuff it's a quarter to 5 I'll go tell my mom were heading out,"


	20. Chapter 20

Before the team knew it Christmas was just a few days away. Emily headed up to JJ's office to ask her a question.

"Hey JJ you have a second," Emily asks her pregnant coworker sticking her head in her office door.

"Ya what's up Emily?" JJ says putting away the folder she was looking at. When Emily enters her office JJ can sense there is something bugging her.

"What's wrong Emily did something happen with the baby?" JJ asks quickly standing up to move closer to her friend.

"No the baby's fine," Emily says vaguely sitting down on the couch.

"Ok then what's bugging you?" JJ asks sitting down next to her.

"You know how I went to Derek's house for Thanksgiving,"

"Ya why did something happen when you were there?"

"Ya Derek and I kissed and now I can't stop thinking about it," Emily says quietly.

"Oh my gosh, Emily do you have feelings for him?" JJ asks remembering a similar conversation she had with Morgan just after thanksgiving.  
"Ya. God JJ I think I love him,"

"Then tell him that," JJ says knowing Morgan feels the same.

"I don't know if he feels the same though I don't want to tell him only to find out he doesn't feel the same,"

"Well why don't you tell him and see what he says,"

"JJ do you know something you're not telling me," Emily asks placing a hand on her now noticeable baby bump.

"So has the baby started to kick yet," JJ asks avoiding Emily's question and placing a hand over her own stomach.

"Don't change the subject JJ answer the question," Emily says now annoyed.

"I'm not I'm just curious Henry started kicking around this time this little one just started a few weeks ago," JJ says rubbing her stomach.

"Jennifer I swear if you try to change the subject one more time I will hurt you!"

"I don't know anything I swear Em I don't know a thing. Hey so you want to go grab some lunch I'm hungry," JJ says grabbing her coat and standing up.

"Fine if you aren't going to answer. Want to see if Garcia wants to join us?" Emily asks standing up.

"Ya I'll go ask her go grab your car I want sushi," JJ says exiting her office and heading to Penelope's lab.

"Ok I'll go tell Hotch," Emily calls back.

"Tell Hotch what?" Reid asks as Emily goes to grab her coat from her desk.

"That JJ, Pen and I are going to grab lunch we'll be back in a bit," Emily says as she heads to his office. Emily doesn't bother to knock on Hotch's door she just sticks her head in to tell him that there leaving for lunch.

_At a sushi restaurant_

"So have either of you figured out the gender of your babies yet?" Penelope asks as there food is served.

"No, I'm not sure I want to know," Emily answers taking a sip of water. "What about you JJ?"

"No not yet Will and I want to know but they seem to be a little shy," JJ answers not looking realizing her slip up.

"THEY!" Penelope nearly screams.

"Shit. Ya, Will and I wanted to invite you all over for dinner to tell you," JJ replies.

"So are you sure you're not having twins as well Em," Pen asks.

"Oh ya I'm positive only one little kiddo in here," Emily says placing a hand on her stomach feeling a little nudge. A sly smile crosses her face at that moment.

"Hey is everything ok Emily," JJ asks noticing her smile.

"What… oh ya the baby just kicked for the first time it's feels weird," Emily replies rubbing her stomach.

"Well ya get use to it, try having two in there," JJ replies

"That's awesome Em how far along are you two," Penelope asks.

"20 weeks," JJ replies taking a bite of food.

"18 weeks," Emily replies.

"So do you two know your due dates yet?" Penelope asks.

"Middle of April," JJ replies

"Late April early May," Emily replies. They spend the rest of their lunch talking about the babies, Henry, Will, Morgan, Kevin and anything else besides work. When they return they head back to their desks and they rest of the day goes on without a hitch no new cases. Emily and Morgan pile in to his SUV and head and to their newly shared condo.

"Hey Princess what do you want for dinner?" Derek asks as they enter their condo.

"Pizza with sardines and olives," Emily answers hanging up her coat.

"Ok I'll order you that and I get myself a meat lover's pizza," Derek says no longer fazed by her strange cravings.

"So I was thinking at my next appointment I want to fins our the gender of the baby," Emily says sitting on the couch when Derek returned from ordering the pizza.

"I thought you said you didn't want to know," Derek replies sitting next to her.

"I know but I don't want to keep calling the baby, baby I want to call him or her by a name and it will be easier to pick out clothing," Emily replies.

"Ok you know I don't have a problem with it I wanted to find out from the start,"

"Ok then so when's the pizza suppose to be here I'm starved," Emily replies her stomach growling.

"25 minutes calm down Princess,"

"Oh," Emily says as the baby kicks.

"What is something wrong do you have a cramp?" Derek asks concerned.

"No the baby's kicking. Here feel," Emily replies as she places his hand on her stomach.


	21. Chapter 21

"Wow Em when did this start?" Derek asks feeling the slight nudge from her stomach.

"I felt it the first time at lunch," Emily replies. She can feel the warmth rush to her checks when Derek lays a hand on her stomach.

"Hey are you ok?" Derek asks.

"Ya. Why wouldn't I be?" Emily asks now confused

"Well it looks like your blushing but you don't feel hot," Derek replies placing a hand on her head.

"Ya I'm just a little tired," Emily replies with a lie.

"Ok why don't you go lie down until the pizza gets here," Derek says moving so she can stretch out on the couch.

"Ok," Emily says laying down. 20 minutes later the pizza arrives.

"Hey Em the pizzas here," Derek calls from the front hall.

"Ok can you bring it in here?" Emily asks sitting up feeling a little dizzy from not eating enough.

"Um sure what do you want to drink?" Derek asks grabbing some plates.

"Ya do we have any more blue Gatorade left?" Emily asks knowing there is a full bottle in the fridge.

"Ok I got it," Derek replies grabbing the bottle and going into the living room. He handed her the drink and the pizza and sat down next to her.

"Hey here you go,"

"Ya I'm hungry and so is the baby," Emily says taking a bite of pizza and opening the Gatorade.

"Ok. Eat up then, i don't want you two to starve," Derek says taking a chunk out of his pizza.

"I know but you worry too much sometimes,"

"Hey it's my job to worry about you two you are my life and if something happens to you two I don't know what I'll do," Derek says turning to face her.

"But were both fine you've been to all my appointments and you heard everything the doctor said," Emily says looking at him.

"Ya I know but there's always a chance something can go wrong," Derek says taking her hands in his. "With our jobs and just with our luck of something happening and going wrong, I mean look at what happened to JJ,"

"What happened to JJ Derek?" Emily asks now concerned that he had overheard one of their many phone calls talking about whether she was going to take a paternity test or not.

"She went into early labor with Henry. Why what did you think I meant?" Derek asks noticing the shocked look on her face.

"It's nothing to worry about Derek," Emily says struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Emily are you sure you looked really worried when I mentioned JJ and the early labor thing," Derek says tightening his hold on her hands.

"I told you Derek it's nothing and even if it was something it's not my place to tell you I can't tell you personal information on JJ's life,"

"I know you can't but if something is wrong with her I want to know about it so we can help her if she needs it,"

"Derek I already told you she's fine if she has something she wants to tell you she can tell you but I cannot tell you because it is not my place to tell you," Emily stresses.

"Hey ok Em. Don't get stressed out about it it's not good for you or the baby," Derek says pulling her in to a hug.

"I know I'm sorry it's fine. I'm fine, JJ's fine her kids are fine, and Will is fine so there's nothing to worry about," Emily says snuggling into his broad chest.

"Hey look at me," Derek says and Emily sits up to look at him.

"Yes?" Emily asks as Derek puts a hand on her extended stomach.

"You know I love you and this baby right? And I will do anything necessary to protect the both of you,"

"I loves you to Derek and I love our child," Emily replies placing her hand next to his on her stomach.

"Hey I think the baby loves us too," Derek replies as they feel the baby kick.

"Ya it feels so weird you know," Emily says looking into his deep brown eyes knowing their child will have the same.

"I know how weird it must feel it feels weird to me I wonder how weird I is for you to know that there is a child growing in there and is moving around and stretching out and everything," Derek says sounding extremely like Reid.

"You know you are starting to sound a lot like Reid," Emily says with a laugh.

"Shut up Emily," Derek says laughing along with her. They stop laughing and stare into each other's eyes they move towards each other until their lips meet. Derek releases her hand and moves them around her back and they settle on her hips. Emily raises her hands to put them behind his head pulling him as close as her baby bump will allow.

"You know I think we have too many clothes on," Emily says breathlessly as Derek begins to kiss down her neck.

"You know what you're right," Derek replies between kisses and removes his arms and removes his shirt. As Derek begins to remove his shirt Emily does the same. As soon as they are both shirtless they begin resume kissing. Derek picks Emily up never breaking their kiss and carried her to the bedroom there dinner completely forgotten.


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey beautiful," Derek says kissing her forehead as she wakes up.

"Morning," Emily says pulling the sheet closer to her chest.

"Are you hungry?" Derek asks knowing neither of them finished their dinner.

"Ya but we need to talk about this," Emily says sitting up in bed.

"Talk about what Em?" Derek asks mirroring her position.

"What we did Derek. We just had sex for crying out loud what does this mean?" Emily asks.

"I think it means that we are both done being complete idiots and will finally admit that we love each other," Derek says

"You love me?" Emily asks quietly.

"Yes Emily I love you and I have ever since you started working at the BAU," Derek confesses.

"I love you to Derek. I love you so much it hurts," Emily replies leaning in to kiss him.

"Well good now that that's settled lets go get something to eat because I don't know about you but I am hungry," Derek says getting out of bed and heading to the kitchen still naked.

"Hey aren't you going to get dressed!" Emily yells after him.

"Nope. What do you want to eat?" Derek yells from the kitchen starting a pot of coffee for himself and setting a teapot on to boil for Emily.

"Um is the pizza still good?" Emily asks entering the kitchen with one of Derek's t-shirts on.

"No we left them out all night and you had fish on yours so I don't think it's safe to eat sardines that had been sitting out," Derek says as Emily enters the kitchen and sits down at the bar.

"Ya you know what your right and now the thought of sardines and olives on pizza is making me sick," Emily says placing a hand over her mouth feeling slightly nauseated from the smell of fish.

"I'll go throw it out and spray some air freshener in the room. Just if you are going to throw up please do it in the bathroom," Derek pleads as he see the look on Emily's face and heads to the door to throw out the pizza.

"Derek," Emily calls him.

"Ya what's up Em," Derek says stopping with his hand on the door knob.

"You might want to put on some pants or something because I don't think the neighbors want to see you in your birthday suit," Emily says laughing as Derek just remembers he is in the nude.

"Ya, hey toss me my pants," Derek says noticing his regarded jeans on the floor by the couch. Emily goes over and grabs his pants. Emily hands him his pants and pulls him in to a kiss before she releases them.

"Thank you Princess," Derek says. Pulling on his pants and heading out to throw the trash away. When Derek returns he finds Emily asleep on the couch. He gently places a kiss on her head and heads to the kitchen to make himself some food. Emily awakens close to 1 o'clock when she hears Derek's side of his phone conversation.

"Yes Ma," "Everything's ready for when you come up tomorrow," "No I don't know if Emily's parents are going to be here," "Why won't they? I don't know Ma I didn't ask if they would or wouldn't be here," "Why because it's none of my business," "I know she's caring my child but still her relationship with them has been stressed for a long long time so," Morgan gets cut off by whatever his mother says, "I don't know why its stressed all I know is that she barely speaks with them and when she does it's usually in another language and she sounds pissed off when she does," "NO I will not ask her why it's so stressed between them," Emily decides to make Derek aware that she is awake.

"Derek," she calls softly like she has just awoken and is slightly confused to where she is.

"Hold on Ma," Derek says thankful for the excuse to end the conversation with his mother. "Hey Emily is everything ok Princess?"

"Ya what time is it," Emily asks getting up from the couch and walking over to where he stands.

"1:15, are you hungry?"

"Ya," Emily replies as her stomach growls.

"Yup the baby has spoken it's hungry and so is the momma," Derek replies placing a kiss on her forehead.

"DEREK MORGAN!" they both hear his mother scream from over the phone.

"Yes Ma," Derek answers slightly annoyed.

"Why did you put me on hold?!" His mother demanded.

"Because Emily woke up and I was asking her if she wanted some food," Derek replies slightly annoyed.

"Oh good put Emily on," Fran demanded.

"Why?" Derek asks.

"Because I want to ask her if her parents are going to be there for Christmas or not," Fran says simply.

"No you will not. She does not need the added stress," Derek says and gets a questioning glance from Emily. _"Leave it"_ he mouths to her.

"Well I want to speak with her put her on now!" Fran says loudly enough for Emily to hear. Emily holds her hand out for the phone. Derek places his phone in her hands giving her a good luck glance and pulled her in to a hug.

"Hello Fran," Emily says nicely.

"Ah Emily dear how are you?"

"Fine I heard you wanted to speak with me,"

"Yes I do. I wanted to know if your parents were going to be at your place for Christmas." Fran asks simply.


	23. Chapter 23

"No I do not believe so," Emily answers simply.

"Why not, families are suppose to spend holidays together and since you spent thanksgiving with us. So why aren't your parents coming down to visit you for Christmas?" Fran says ingoing Derek's request to drop it.

"Because my mother is in Belgium, and my father is in Spain," Emily replies not knowing the exact location of her parents.

"Wait your parents are overseas, not together, and not spending Christmas with their only child?"

"Yes but they will call and send their love but they have work to do and so they're doing what they have to," Emily says and Derek can feel the dampness on his shirt where her head lays.

"So then why don't they just come back for the day to spend it with you?" Fran asks again

"Because they can't they have to do their jobs just like Derek and I must and just like you have to," Emily says through the tears.

"But they can take the day off to see their daughter and to spend time with her and their unborn grandchild," Fran insists.

"No they can't they work in the embassy so it is extremely hard to pick up and go," Emily says remembering all the times she moved as a child.

"Well they could at least try to make it here," Fran insists getting annoyed Emily won't give her a straight answer.

"Yes they can and they can try but may not be able to get here, they might show up tomorrow or they might not it all depends on if they are busy or not," Emily says the tears falling freely. Stupid hormones why am I crying over this I should be use to it by now Emily thinks to herself.

"What is the best way to get in contact with them?" Fran asks knowing she will be able to convince Emily's parents to come.

"I don't know they contact me when they can they are in when they can. Due to their jobs they can't always make contact with the outside world because it could be dangerous to their work, themselves, or anyone they works with," Emily says trying to regain her composure.

"You mean you don't even have a way to call and talk to them! Do they even know you're pregnant?" Fran asks.

"My mother knows, my father probably knows my mother probably told him," Emily says.

"SO YOU HAVEN"T SPOKEN WITH YOUR FATHER SINCE YOU HAVE GOTTEN PREGNANT!" Fran yells so loud Derek can hear her.

"No I haven't he has been employed to a embassy that is working on a top secret project for the U.S government,"

"So a project is more important to him than his own daughter!"

"…No," Emily lies.

"Do not lie to me Emily!"

"Goodbye," Emily says handing the phone back to Derek and running to the bathroom where she throws up whatever was left in her stomach.

"EMILY! EMILY!" Fran yells.

"Ma it's me," Derek says in a stern tone.

"Put her back on Derek I'm not done talking to her," Fran says simply.

"No Ma she's gone she handed me the phone and ran to the bathroom. Ma what the hell I told you to leave it alone I knew she would get all stressed out about this,"

"Derek Morgan I need you to tell me the truth. Have you spoken to or seen either of Emily's parents since you got her pregnant,"

"Yes I have spoken to her mom she was at the hospital when Emily fainted at work,"

"So you have spoken to her mother and what did she say?" Fran asks.

"Well I kind of went into shock and Reid had to answer my phone for me,"

"Seriously Derek you went into shock for speaking with her mother?"

"Yes well I was talking to JJ and I heard Emily yelling in German and I asked her who she was talking to and the next thing I know I'm speaking to Ambassador Prentiss,"

"Ok if you hear from either of her parents I want to know the best way to reach them I swear if I see them I will give them a piece of my mind for being such careless, idiots they are to Emily,"

"Ma come on their her family,"

"I don't care I haven't heard a lot about them and Emily didn't mention them once when she was here for thanksgiving,"

"Ma I got to go I want to check on Emily I haven't seen her since she handed me the phone,"

"Ok Derek I love you see you tomorrow,"

"Bye Ma," Derek says as he hangs up. He heads towards the bathroom. He gently knocks on the door and when he doesn't hear an answer he opens the door to find the bathroom empty.

"EM! Emily where are you?" Derek calls checking all the room for her. He looks in every room but comes up empty.

* * *

Emily ran to the bathroom after handing Derek the phone. She emptied whatever was left in her stomach in to the toilet when she finished she exited the bathroom and saw that Derek was still on the phone with his mother, she went into their bedroom and got dressed. She knew she would never make it out of the condo with Derek standing in the kitchen so she opened the window and climbed out thanking god they were on the first floor. Shortly after she closed the window she can hear Derek calling for her she runs to her car and hops in. Emily speeds out of the parking lot and merges onto the highway, she needs to get away she just doesn't know where she's going to go. She hears her phone begin to ring and looks at her caller id she sees its Derek and puts it to voice-mail she knows the next call he makes will be to Garcia to track her phone so she quickly turns it off. Emily exit's the highway and pulls into the park where she and Derek had their first date. She walked over the freshly fallen snow thankfully it wasn't too thick. She walk over to the frozen lake and sees about a dozen kids skating, she sits down on a frozen picnic bench. She remembers when Derek brought her here about 3 years ago around this time, snow covering the ground and trees kids ice skating.

_Flashback begins_

_"Come on Em hurry up!" Derek yells childishly as he grabs his go-bag from the car and ran towards the frozen lake._

_"Ok ok give me a sec!" Emily yells back as she yells to him following in his footsteps._

_"Here sit down," Derek states clearing the snow off the picnic bench._

_ "Derek what are you doing?!" Emily asks franticly as Derek begins to remove her boot and takes a pair of skates out of the bag._

_"We are going skating," Derek says as he gently places her foot into the skate and laces it up. He repeats this motion with her other foot and does his own skates up._

_"Ok give me your hand," Derek says standing up and offering her his hand._

_"Um Derek I have never been skating before and are you sure that ice is thick enough to hold us?" Emily asks as she takes his hand and he leads her to the frozen lake._

_"Yup I came here yesterday and spent 3 hours going over it all with a bunch of other people who volunteer to check the ice to make sure it's safe for everyone to skate on," Derek says as he pulls her on to the ice._

_"Ok…. Ahhh," Emily yells as she loses her grip on his hand and falls on her butt._

_"Hey are you ok?" Derek asks helping her up._

_"Ya I think so but don't let go I think if you do I will fall again," Emily says gripping his hand tightly._

_"Ok. Come on," Derek says as he drags her further away from the shore stopping a whiles out. "You know ever since I've moved to Virginia I have known about this place and I actually came by it on accident," Derek says turning to face her._

_"Oh really then how?" _

_"After my first case on the BAU I needed to get away it was hard on me it was with some little girls being kidnapped, raped, released and then a year later killed by the same person it took us 2 weeks to catch this guy to fucking weeks and he committed suicide when we tracked him down he waited until we saw him and then ate his own gun he never admitted to the crimes he committed,"_

_"Oh god Morgan," Emily says pulling him into a hug._

_"So when we got back I just drove and my car was running low on gas so I got out on this exit and tried to find a gas station but couldn't so I pulled over here to see if I could call a tow truck or something but just ended up staying here for hours watching the kids play in the park and just enjoying the view. Now after a hard case this is where I go," Derek says simply moving to look Emily in the eyes._

_"It's beautiful here," Emily says leaning in and kissing him for the first time._

_Flashback ends_

"Emily! Emily oh thank god I found you," Emily heard Derek say pulling her out of the memory.

**A/N: Ok not sure how Derek's mother would act so I made her to be a women who won't take no for an answer, and will ask whatever she feels necessary to get the truth and the answer she wants. And this chapter is longer than my usual ones so I hope you enjoy and please review. and if you want a input to what JJ and Emily have review with the gender and a name thanks for all your reviews.**


	24. Chapter 24

"How did you find me?" Emily asks.

"Well after you didn't answer your cell I called Garcia to track it but you shut it off so I tried to think of where you would go when you need to cool down and relax and I remember I told you this is where I come and I bet you do to but avoid me if you see me," Derek replies sitting next to her.

"So who else did you call to ask where I was JJ, Hotch, Rossi, or Reid?" Emily asks.

"JJ, I knew you two became closer after you both found out you were pregnant I figured you went to her house to talk it out or cool down for a bit," Derek says leaving out a major part.

"She's in the car isn't she," Emily says knowing he is leaving something out.

"Ya the second I told her I couldn't find you and it was after the conversation you had with my mother she rushed over to our place and got there right as I was about to leave,"

"Ok,"

"How did you get out of the house without me seeing you?" Derek asks

"I climbed out the window in the bedroom," Emily says looking guilty.

"You climbed out the window!" Derek asks in a harsh tone.

"Ya I swear I was careful and after I got out I made sure I didn't have any cramping and on the way over the baby kicked a bunch on our way here so were both ok," Emily placing a hand on her stomach over her coat.

"Ok are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure we are both fine,"

"Good now come on let's get back to the cars before you freeze," Derek says standing up and offering her his hand.

"Ok," Emily says as she follows him to the cars.

"Oh thank god Emily," JJ says jumping out of the cars and embraces her in as much of a hug as their baby bumps will allow.

"I'm fine JJ I swear I just needed to clear my head for a bit," Emily says excepting the hug.

"Good you scared the shit out of me I thought you were pulling another disappearing act," JJ said slapping her in the arm.

"I came here then too and I swear I was fine then as well,"

"Wait this isn't the first time you've disappeared!" Derek questions the two pregnant ladies.

"Ya when I first found out I was pregnant I had no idea what to do and only JJ and Garcia knew about it. You know how I took the sick days off when I first found out I was pregnant well I shut my phone off and came here and it was after I told JJ so she didn't know where I was and she didn't know Garcia knew so she was freaked out for the whole time I was off the grid so to speak," Emily rambles turning to face Morgan.

"God Emily I wish you told me this, I'm not mad at you just a little worried ok you can't be climbing out windows and pulling disappearing acts," Derek says softly.

"I know I'm sorry," Emily says gently hugging her boyfriend, and kissing him.

"Aww did you two finally fess up to loving each other because if you didn't I will hurt you both," JJ says ash they kiss. They both turn to face their blonde friend.

"Wait you knew that we both loved each other and didn't say anything to either of us!" Emily yells.

"Maybe," JJ says.

"Love you to JJ," Derek says sarcastically. "Ok can we please go I am freezing!"

"Yes Derek we can go. JJ would you mind riding back with me?" Emily asks.

"Um… Ya no problem," She replies shooting a questioning glance Morgan's way as they climb in to the vehicles.

"Ok so what did you want to talk about?" JJ asks after about 5 minutes of silence.

"So have you deiced what to do yet?" Emily asks carefully.

"About the paternity test ya Will and I want to know. I need to know it won't change how I feel about them and Will said the same but we just need to know so if one day my parents ask why they don't look like Will or me I will be able to tell them why and I will know how to answer it and expect it instead of being blindsided by waking up one day and realizing they don't look like me or Will," JJ trails off.

"You do know that no matter what that test says I will still love them with all my heart because they are by nieces or nephews,"

"Nieces," JJ says softly.

"What?" Emily asks not hearing JJ completely.

"I said nieces, I had an appointment the other day and I had the test done and they needed to make sure the embryonic sacs didn't rupture so they did and ultrasound and they were able to see that I has having identical twin girls," JJ says placing a hand on her stomach as she gets a swift kick to the ribs. "Shit," she mumbles.

"Hey you ok?" Emily asks quickly.

"Ya I'm fine just a kick to the ribs don't worry its nothing," JJ says seeing the worried look on her friends face.

"Oh good because if you went into extremely premature labor I would kill you for stressing me out," Emily says as they fall in to silence. After a few minutes JJ asks,

"Ok what did you really want to talk to me about, because I know it wasn't about the test? Is it about your mom and what Fran said?"

"Ya," Emily replies softly.

"Take this next exit there's a rest stop we can stop there and talk for a bit and plus I need to pee there laying and kicking my bladder," JJ says and both women laugh. Emily pulls over and JJ hopes out in route of a bathroom. Derek who has been following them pulled up next to her and walked up to the car Emily rolled down her window.

"Hey why did you two stop and where did JJ go?" Derek asks.

"1. she had to pee the babies were laying on her bladder and 2. We wanted to stop to talk for a bit. Go home we will be there in a but don't worry if we're not back by," Emily pauses to look at the clock which read 3:30 "5 then send search dogs out for us,"

"Ok please be careful I can't lose you two," Derek says leaning into give Emily a kiss. Soon after Derek left JJ returned with her arms filled with snacks from the small store.

"JJ, what did you buy?" Emily asks when she enters the car.

**A/N: same as last chapter if you would like an input to what JJ and Emily have and what there names should be along with the godparents please review and let me know thanks for all the reviews i gotten so far.**


	25. Chapter 25

"Cheetos, Doritos, lays chip with riffles, onion dip, sour cream and onion chips, twix bars, snick-"

"JJ what did you do buy the whole junk food section!" Emily asks shocked.

"…No only like half of it," JJ says softly opening a bag of lays and the dip.

"Why?"

"It's what the babies wanted," JJ mumbled her mouth full of chips and dip.

"Fine ok. Hand me the snickers bar please," Emily says holding her hand out when JJ digs through the bag.

"Ok here you go. Ok so what did Fran do to piss you off?" JJ asks handing her the candy bar.

Emily replies knowing lying to JJ will only cause her more pain. "She kept asking me why my parents probably won't be here for Christmas and why I didn't spend Thanksgiving with them and why I don't keep in better contact with them. She doesn't realize all I wanted to do when I grew up was get out of there and never look back never go back and never talk to them again! They don't give a shit about what I do for a living my mother only cares because this child is another heir to her throne someone for her to train to be the next Ambassador,"

"Oh Emily," is all JJ can muster before Emily continues her rant.

"And the worst part is that Derek told her not to mention it to me and she does that's all she says to me is "Why don't they come spend Christmas with their only child. Don't they love you?" and other shit like that. I fucking told how stressed my relationship with my parents is and she still goes on and she didn't stop I finally had to hand Derek the phone because I was so sick to my stomach that she would be so mean as to not leave it alone and drop it," Emily pauses giving JJ a chance to talk.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it Emily. She probably didn't know how stressed your relationship is with your parents and for the most part she had to raise Derek and his siblings alone, and you had both your parents to love you and care for you and they chose their job over you she probably feels bad for you that you lived growing up being cared for by nannies and the staff,"

"Ya I was cared for by the staff I was a prize child brought out only to have dinner with possible husbands or future family members," Emily says smiling slightly as she feels her baby kick.

"Hey what's that smile for?" JJ asks a little confused.

"The baby's kicking again she started kicking last night," Emily replies.

"Wow that's aweseom- WAIT DID YOU SAY SHE YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T KNOW!" JJ screams when she realizes what her friend said.

"Ow ok calm down I don't know I just have a feeling that the baby's going to be a girl and look just like Derek," Emily says rubbing her stomach as the baby kicks more.

"Ya I had a feeling these guys were girls to it felt different at the beginning of pregnancy with them instead of Henry," JJ says as her phone rings. "Hang on I have to take this,"

"No problem," Emily says as she starts to pull out of the rest area.

"Yes this is Agent Jareau." "You do I thought they wouldn't be in until sometime next week," "Are you sure," "Thank you," "No no cramping or spotting," "yes I will call later today and schedule an appointment," "Bye and thank you again," JJ says as she hangs up. Emily sends her a questioning glance.

"That was a nurse at my doctors the results of the paternity test came in early,"

"And?" Emily prods.

"There Will's oh god I feel like a ton of brick has just been lifted off my shoulders now I can truly forget that day for good,"

"What day?" Derek asks neither one of them realized that he had called Emily's phone and was somehow put on speaker.

"Shit! Hey Derek," Emily says as she pulls her phone out of her pocket she thought she put it to voicemail.

"Hey so would either of you like to explain why JJ would need a paternity test and what night does she want to forget?" Derek asks still on speaker.

"Sorry JJ I thought I put him to voicemail," Emily says softly.

"It's fine Emily do you know how many times I have done that to Will while we were on the plane or discussing a case he usually hands up and then texts me. Sometimes it sucks having a touch screen phone," JJ says

"Hey I'm still here and if neither of you tell me I will call Garcia and have her do a thing to figure it out," Derek says truthfully.

"Ok Ok but if I tell you, you cannot tell anyone," JJ says.

"Got it JJ and I swear I won't tell,"

"Ok you know how I took some time off back in September?" JJ asks.

"Ya I remember JJ what's wrong?" Derek asks.

"Well Will and I went to a bar and I got a call so I went outside to take it and I got jumped and… and ra… raped," JJ finally gets out getting quieter as she spoke.

"Oh god JJ I'm so sorry so is that why you wanted the test done? JJ what were the results?" Derek asks.

"They came back today and it showed that Will is the father," JJ says smiling.

"JJ that's awes-," Derek is cut off by the sound of horns honking and metal crashing the phone goes silent.

"EMILY! JJ! ANSWER ME PLEASE!" Derek yells getting no response.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger please don't kill me and please please please review about what you think. and thank you for all the reviews i have gotten.**


	26. Chapter 26

"EMILY! JENNIFER!" Derek continues to yell though he doesn't get an answer. Derek starts to pace when he hears a mans voice over the phone.

"Hey! Hey! Are you guys alright?" Derek hears the man yell quickly getting louder.

"HEY! HEY! PICK UP THE DAM PHONE GUYS!" Derek yells. The man reaches in and grabs the discarded phone next to the car.

"Hi who is this?" The man asks reaching in the car to check Emily's pulse.

"I'm Derek Morgan. Listen I work with the FBI so do those two women in the car. I need you to listen to me call 911 and tell them that both of them are around 20 to 24 weeks pregnant," Derek says heading to his SUV.

"Ok I already called 911 when I saw the car go off the road they were rammed from behind and I was a lane over listen I'm an EMT the brunette has a pulse but it's weak the blonde has a pulse as well it's a little stronger though,"

"Ok where are you? What highway?" Derek asks.

"Were on 95 North by exit 13," the man says as he hears a low groan from inside the car. "Hi," he says softly moving over to the passenger side of the car. "Hi my name is Jason can you tell me yours?"

"Agent... Jennifer... Jareau... wh... what happened?" JJ asks bringing her hand up to touch her head but pulls it away when she feels blood.

"Hey it's ok don't touch you head you were in a car crash can you tell me how far along you are he says trying to open her door.

"24 weeks. Oh God Emily!" JJ says as she regains where she is and turns to her trapped friend.

"HEY! Hey what's going on?" Derek yells over the phone as he speeds down the road sirens blaring.

"Agent Jareau has regained conciseness she is freaking out about someone named Emily," Jason says trying to get her to calm down so she doesn't injure herself further.

"Emily is the driver is she alright?" Derek asks closing in on the crash site.

"Ya as far as I can Agent Jareau is fine. AGENT JAREAU! AGENT JAREAU I NEED YOU TO CALM DOWN BEFORE YOU CAUSE HARM TO YOUR SELF OR YOUR CHILD!" Jason yells as JJ frantically tries to undo her seat belt.

"No she needs to be helped. You have to help her EMILY! EMILY COME ON YOU NEED TO WAKE UP!" JJ screams getting her seat belt off and hears the sirens approaching.

"JJ! EMILY!" Derek yells as he makes his way down the slope where the car is.

"Derek! Help Emily! She's not waking up!" JJ screams.

"Where the hell are the medics I thought you said you called them!" Derek yells at the young man.

"I swear I did from my phone when I saw them go off I'll call again," Jason says as he steps to the side and Derek pries Emily's door open.

"Hey Em, Emily, sweetie can you wake up for me?" Derek shakes Emily's shoulder but gets no response he reaches to her next to check her pulse he finds it steady but weak.

"Ok the ambulances should be here any minute now," Jason says as he makes his way over to where Derek is.

"Ok thank you," Derek turns to face him when he hears a groan from the car he turns quickly and sees JJ doubled over. "JJ! JJ talk o me what's wrong?"

"Not… noth… nothing Derek its fine stay with Emily," JJ says as she sits back up slowly.

"JJ don't lie to me what the fuck is wrong!?" Derek runs to her side and grabs her hand.

"I think it was a contraction…" JJ says softly rubbing her stomach.

"CONTRACTION?! Dam JJ how far apart?" Derek asks.

"I don't know that was the first one," JJ says "Derek if they are born now they won't survive,"

"I know JJ just take deep breaths and stay calm," he pauses as he hear the sirens, "look there are the ambulances," a minute later a few EMT's make their way to the car with gurney's.

"Ok hi my names Robert and this is Kate can someone explain what happened," the male EMT says as he goes to check Emily and the female goes to JJ.

"JJ what happened?" Derek asks softly.

"We were on the phone with Derek and we... we heard a horn honking we moved into the next lane and someone rammed into us the next thing I know is I was waking up here and that other man was saying everything was fine and telling me to calm down," JJ says as the EMT puts a blood pressure cuff on her arm.

"Ok can you follow my finger ma'am?" Kate asks.

"Only if you call me JJ I have never been ma'am" JJ jokes following her finger.

"Ok any dizziness or double vision," Kate asks as JJ doubles over at the next contraction. "Ok JJ talk to me what's happening?"

"Contraction" JJ spits out.

"Ok, Ok is this the first one?" the EMT asks.

"No her first one was about 25 minutes ago, she's only about 22-24 weeks," Derek answers for her pained friend.

"Ok, got it we need to get you out of here now we need to get your contraction under control," Kate says helping JJ turn her legs so she can step out of the wrecked car. "Sir I need you to grab her other arm and help her onto the gurney,"

"Ok JJ on three ready? One, two, three," Derek says as he and Kate help her stand up and move to lay down on the gurney.

"Derek you have to stay with Emily if she wakes up in the ambulance alone she will freak stay with her and can you call Will I think my phone got wrecked," JJ says as she is wheeled up to where the ambulances are parked and sirens blaring.

"Ok JJ I will I swear I'll call Will once I'm in the ambulance with Emily," Derek says. "Where are you going to take them?"

"The Rosemary Hospital **(I know it's not a hospital I'm just too lazy to look one up) **down the road," Kate says as she hops in the ambulance and pulls the doors shut. Derek runs back to the crash site and grabs Emily's hand as she is wheeled out on the gurney.

"How's she doing?" Derek asks the other EMT.

"She's ok minor abrasion on her forehead, arm, and thigh. Her pupils are equal and reactive but she still hasn't regain conciseness so she might have a concussion," The male EMT says.

"Ok what about the baby?" Derek asks as they go into the ambulance.

"As far as I can tell the baby's fine no bleeding or discharge and her BP is not in a danger zone," the EMT states as the rush out of the crash site and down to the hospital.

"Ok good. Come on Em you need to wake up please baby just open your eyes," Derek says as he grabs her hand and kisses it. 2 minutes later they arrive at the ER and Derek is told to wait in the waiting room. He uses this time to call Will. Will answers on the third ring.

"Morgan what's going on first Jen leaves first thing this afternoon saying that Emily was in trouble, and now she's not answering my calls?" Will yells over the phone.

"Will calm down her and Emily were in a car crash someone rear ended them forcing them off the road someone nearby say them go off and called 911 I was on the phone with them when they were hit and I rushed over there the second I heard the crash. God Will when JJ left in the ambulance she was having contractions and Emily is still unconscious. The… the nurses still wont let me back there," Derek says through tears.

"What hospital are you at?!" Will asks already grabbing his car keys thanking god JJ parents were up for Christmas.

"Rosemary we are in the ER I'm going to call the team next god my mother she's flying into night for Christmas tomorrow,"

"Call her leave her a message she'll get it when she turns her phone on. Derek I'm on my way I should be there in 5 minutes call the team they'll want to know," Will says as he hangs up. Derek doesn't waste any time and calls Hotch next.

"Hey Derek what's up?" Hotch asks.

"Emily and JJ are in the hospital some jerk ran them off the road," Derek says emotionlessly.

"WHAT? Oh my god where are you?" Hotch asks grabbing his keys and heading to the door cursing when he realizes he can't leave Jack alone.

"Rosemary hospital I already called Will and told him and don't worry try to get here I know you have Jack with you,"

"No I will be there as soon as I drop him off at Jessica's house," Hotch says yelling for Jack to get his pants and coat telling him he is going to his Aunt Jessica's house for a bit.

"Hotch its 2 days before Christmas stay with Jack,"

"DEREK MORGAN YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO I'LL BE THERE IN 15 MINUTES!" Hotch yells hanging up the phone. Derek calls his mother next knowing it will go to voicemail because she is on a plane he is shocked when she picks up.

"Hey Derek," Fran says sweetly.

"Mom? I thought you would be on the plane by now," Derek says

"We got delayed we are boarding in an hour why what's up?" his mother asks.

"Emily and JJ were in a car crash and now were in the hospital I called to tell you I wouldn't be able to pick you up because of it,"

"Oh my god are they ok?" Derek can hear his sisters ask what's wrong.

"As far as I know they won't let me back there,"

"Oh god, what can we do?" Fran asks

"Just when you get off the plane call me and I'll send someone to pick you guys up," Derek says as a nurse enters the ER calling his name. "Mom I have to go a nurse just called my name I need to go,"


	27. Chapter 27

"Ok call me if you get an update and leave a voicemail if you have to," Fran says as Derek hangs up.

"I'm Derek Morgan do you have any news for me?" Derek asks the nurse.

"Yes Emily Prentiss's BP has stabled and we have treated her wounds,"

"Has she regained conciseness yet?" Derek asks.

"No she hasn't but you can go see her if you wish," the nurse says.

"Ya in a minute can you tell me anything about the other crash victim Jennifer Jareau?" Derek asks.

"Um yes follow me for a sec," the nurse says as she makes her way to a computer. "Yes here she is it says that her blood pressure, and temperature has gone down but her contractions have not stopped but have slowed down with the medicine they have given her. Are you the babies' father?" The nurse asks.

"DEREK!" he hears Will yell.

"Will over here," he replies waving his arms above his head.

"Derek what's going on?" Will asks as he runs over to where he stands.

"JJ is fine but she's in labor they gave her medicine to stop the contractions but they haven't stopped yet they only slowed down a bit I haven't been back to see either of them yet," Derek tells a panicking Will.

"Oh god she can't give birth yet it's too soon they'll die," Will says tears in his eyes.

"I know Will I know, can we go back to see them," Derek asks turning to face the nurse.

"Yes follow me if you would like I have it arranged to have them share a room," The nurse says as they head to the ER rooms.

"Yes please," both men say as they quickly follow the nurse.

"If anyone else comes in asking for information on them and they flash an FBI badge please bring them back," Derek says.

"Why would the FBI be involved in this?" The nurse asks

"Oh you don't know. Both of the women and myself are FBI agents," Derek says

"Oh ok," the nurse says. "Agent Jareau is in there and Agent Prentiss is in there," The nurse says pointing to 2 small rooms next to each other.

"Hey Jen are you ok?" Will asks as he enters the room.

"Ok I guess I mean I'm freaked out that if these contractions don't stop then they'll be forced to deliver the babies now. Oh god Will I'm so scared," JJ starts to cry as he enters and sits beside her.

"Hey, hey baby everything's going to be fine. The contractions will stop and you will carry our babies to term," Will says grabbing her hand and kissing it. JJ just leans into him and cries until she is racked with the next contraction. JJ shoots up straight and crushes Will's hand.

"Ahhhh," a pained scream escapes her lips.

"Just breathe Jen ok breath in through your nose and out through your mouth," Will instructs. JJ breaths through the pain and a few seconds later the pain leaves her tired body.

"Good job baby everything will be fine you have to trust me. Close your eyes try to get some sleep you must be tired you've had a rough day," Will says reaching over to rub her extended stomach.

"Ok just don't leave please stay with me please," JJ begs

"I'm not going anywhere," Will kisses her forehead as she closes her eyes

_Morgan and Emily_

Derek walks over to a still unconscious Emily. She looks helpless and tired in the hospital bed. He pulls a chair over to the bed and grabs her hand he kisses and looks to her face where a set of stitches hold together a cut on her forehead just above her right eye.

"Oh god Emily," is all Morgan can make out before he burst into tears and puts his head down on her bed. 15 minutes later a nurse walks in.

"Agent Morgan, we have an Agent Hotchner, Rossi, Reid, and Garcia in the front and let's just the Garcia lady is saying some very… how do I say this crazy threats. She told me that if I did not allow them back here she would quote on quote 'erase me from the world and make sure that not even my mother would be able to find record of me being born' is she serious?" the nurse asks.

"Extremely allow them back here," Derek says laughing.

"You mean she can actually do that like she has the ability to do it wasn't a joke," the nurse asks shocked.

"Um… no she is serious she can erase you from this world and she will have no problem doing it. Let them back here before she tries," Derek says laughing at the shocked look on her face.

"Ok… I… I'll go…" she points to the front not able to form a complete sentence and walks to the front of the ER. "Agent Morgan said you may go back and he said that you were serious when you threatened me," The nurse says looking at the blonde with colorful streaks in her hair.

"Oh hell ya I was dead serious, now are you going to show us where they are or no," Garcia replies.

"Um… ya foll… follow me," she says softly shocked and walks towards the rooms. "Those two rooms right there," the nurse points to where the other Agents are, and quickly walks away.


	28. Chapter 28

"Omg JJ are you ok?" Garcia asks frantically as she sees JJ is the hospital bed.

"Ya Penelope I'm fine, we're all fine," JJ replies placing a hand on her stomach and taking in who is in the room. She sees Hotch and Rossi standing towards the back protectively over her where as Reid hovers close by her hospital bed not sure of what to do. Penelope is standing by the end of her bed her hands on JJ's leg.

"What happened JJ?" Hotch asks.

"I don't know I had just got off the phone with my doctor…" JJ trails off for a second remembering the happy news she received "And then Emily and I were on the phone with Morgan when we heard a horn honk so Emily moved into the next lane and the next thing I know is this random guy is telling me to calm down and then Morgan arrived and calmed me down. Has Emily woken up yet?" JJ asks.

"Woken up? What do you mean has Emily woken up yet?!" Penelope screams.

"Shit," JJ mutters "Um ya she was knocked out when we crashed I guess, when I left the crash she was still out,"

"Oh god all we heard was that you two were in a crash no one told us how bad you were hurt," Penelope says tears in her eyes.

"Pen were both ok. Emily and I will be fi… fi… aggggg," JJ doubles over as another contraction racks her body.

"Hey, just breathe in through your nose, out through your mouth," Will instructs.

"JJ what's happening," Hotch asks.

"C… con….. con…traction," JJ spits out.

"WHAT!" the team yells.

"The crash caused her to into premature labor and they gave her medicine to stop the contractions but so far all they've done is slowed down. They've gone from every 20 or so minutes to about every 60 to 65 minutes thankfully," Will says as the crushing sensation on his hand relaxes.

"The last one I had was 30 minutes before you guys arrived and you have been here for what 30-45 minutes so they are slowing down," JJ reassures them.

"Hey JJ if you don't mind I think I'm going to go check on Emily," Rossi says knowing he is more needed there.

"Go it's no problem please come back and tell me what's going on with her please," JJ says.

"No problem Blondie," Rossi says as he ducks in to the next room.

_Emily's ER room_

"Come on Em you have to wake up please baby open your eyes," Derek pleads.

"Hey Morgan, how's she doing?" Rossi asks as he enters the room.

"Physically she's fine she has minor cuts on her head, right arm, and left thigh. But she still hasn't regained conciseness," Derek turns to face the older man worry covering both their faces.

"She'll be fine she's strong," Rossi replies stepping closer to her bed. "Do you know what happened? How they crashed?"

"Not really all I know is that I was on the phone with them and JJ, oh god JJ what's going on with her is she alright?"

"She's fine the contractions have slowed but haven't stopped and she has some cuts and bruises but she's doing ok joking and laughing but she's worried about Emily. We all are," Rossi replies

"God this is all my fault if i had just told my mom to stuff it then Emily wouldn't of left the condo and JJ would still be home with Will and not helping me track down Emily,"

"Hey listen to me it is not your fault, your moms, or Emily's what happened happened no one could of predicted this would happen and even if people said it would, would you believe them?" Rossi questions.

"No, but if i had followed her after she ran off after talking with my mom she would be awake and fine she wouldn't have gone out and neither would of JJ!"

"Derek listen to me this is not your fault it is that drivers fault. The one who hit there car and drove off not even bothering to see if they were alright or even alive," Rossi says as a nurse enters the room.

"We have a room set up for her and Agent Jareau we want to move her first so when she wakes up she will be in the room," The nurse says.

"Ok," the two males reply. The nurse grabs her bed and begins to wheel her to the elevator to be brought to her room. Once they arrive in the room the Nurse reattaches all the heart and BP monitors, and leaves the room.

_JJ's ER room_

"JJ are you sure you're ok," Reid steps up close to her bed grabbing her other hand.

"Spence I'm fine and so are the babies the contractions ar-" JJ is cut off by a screeching Garcia.

"Babies!"Reid asks. Will turns to JJ and laughs and gives her encouraging nod.

"Yes Spence babies, Will and I are having twins,"

"Oh my gosh 2 baby Jareau's/ LaMontagne's two little people who look like you guys," Garcia rambles on.

"You already knew I was having twins Pen you found out a while ago why are you so shocked now?" JJ asks.

"I just am I am so happy for you two and now i can blab to everyone that i now have 3 little nieces or nephews on the way to spoil rotten and don't worry i won't forget about little Henry," Garcia's ramble continues.

"GARCIA!" Hotch yells.

"Yes,"

"Shut up," Hotch says laughing and everyone but Garcia joins in.

"That's not nice," Garcia pouts.

"Your right it's not but you were rambling worse than Spence so I agree with him, no offence Spence," JJ states

"None taken," Reid replies loving the pissed off look on his friends face.

"You guys are mean I'm going to see Emily," Garcia says

"Ok have fun in there," JJ says as Garcia tries to exit the room but is stopped by a nurse.

"I'm here to bring you to your room Agent Jareau, Agent Prentiss has already been brought up the two men are waiting with her until you guys arrive," the nurse states bluntly.

"Ok," JJ replies as the nurse grabs her bed and starts to wheel it to the elevator where they go up to the 5th floor. Everyone took the elevator up and headed towards the girls room. JJ is wheeled in and see Derek sitting by Emily's bed and Rossi standing next to the bed.

"Hey JJ how are you?" Derek asks when he realizes the rest of the group has arrived.

"I'm good. How's Emily?"

"As far as we know she's fine but since she's pregnant they can't do an MRI or cat scan without the possibility of endangering the baby and they don't want to risk it so if she doesn't wake up by tomorrow they will," Derek states glancing towards Emily laying motionless in the hospital bed.

"She'll be fine Derek she's too stubborn not to be fine," JJ replies as the nurse exits the room.

"I hope your right JJ, I hope your right," Derek turns to hold Emily hand and kiss it again.

"I am Derek I'm always rig-" JJ stops as another contraction rips through her body.

"Just breathe Jen," Will says as he rushes to the side of her bed. A few seconds later she leans back.

"90 minutes they are slowing that one was less painful," JJ states looking to everyone's worried face. "We're fine I swear,"

As soon as the words leave JJ mouth Emily's heart monitor beeps.


	29. Chapter 29

"What's happening Derek!" everyone yells as Derek runs to the hall to grab a passing nurse. They quickly return and the nurse checks her pulse by placing her fingers on Emily's wrist. The nurse double checks the readings and smiles.

"This is good her pulse is returning to normal so is her blood pressure she should be waking up soon," the nurse states "I am going to page your doctor so he can come and checking on her as soon as she can," the nurse exits the room and everyone stares at Emily willing her to open her eyes.

"Come on Princess I need you to open your eyes please baby open them," Derek says as he grabs her hand and squeezes it.

"She I told you she would be fine she's too stubborn not to be," Rossi states leaning against the window. Everyone in the room just stares at their beloved team mate and friend willing her to wake up. About 10 minutes later Emily's OBGYN enters the room.

"Hey Derek wow umm ok," Dr. Blue says as she enters the room and see's everyone staring at her. "Ok let's have a look here at Emily's pulse and blood pressure," Dr. Blue walks over and manually checks Emily's pulse. She looks at the read outs on the heart monitor as well as the print outs for the fetal monitor and smiles. "Ok good news Emily's BP and pulse has returned to normal and so has the baby's heart rate. These are all positive signs that she should be waking up soon, but you should also beware that she might not wake up for a while due to the fact that when the car crashed she hit her head full force on the steering wheel and can possibly have a concussion anywhere from mild to severe, and since I don't want to risk a cat scan or MRI until there is no other options,"

"Ok thank you Doc," Derek says turning back to Emily.

"When she wakes up please have a nurse page me," Dr. Blue states.

"Ok thank you," Rossi says as she leaves the room. "Now all we need is for Emily to stop giving us a migraine and open her dam eyes,"

"Your right Rossi our baby mama needs to open her eyes or I swear I will not talk to her ever again," Pen says and everyone gives her a shocked look.

"Ok I'm not a genius but Garcia I'm pretty sure that's not possible," Hotch says looking to the analyst.

"But I am and even I know that's not possible Penelope you can't, not speak to Emily it will drive you over the edge with insanity," Reid says.

"Oh shut up you boy genius," Penelope replies and everyone in the room laughs. The laughter quiets down and is replaced with the beeping from JJ and Emily's heart monitors.

"Ouch," JJ says softly and everyone turns to face her worry plastered over there already worry stricken faces.

"JJ," Reid asks knowing it's too soon for another contraction unless they have speed up again.

"It's nothing I swear they both decided to give me a swift kick to the ribs, bladder, and kidney," JJ says as she gets the sudden urge to pee. "Will help me up," JJ says as she begins to swing her legs over the side of the bed.

"Jen, where the hell do you think you going?" Will asks running to grab her hand and help her stand.

"The bathroom unless you want me going in front of everyone," JJ says seriously.

"You wouldn't dear," Will says looking sternly at her.

"I will now I have to pee so either you help me up and help me walk over to the bathroom or I will pee on you," JJ says using her mom voice.

"Will do it now she's not joking," Penelope says.

"Ya I know she's not Penelope," Will says helping her move towards the bathroom in the corner of the room. Suddenly a shrill noise breaks the silence of the room and Derek picks up his phone seeing and unknown number.

"Morgan," He says as he answers his phone.

"Ah hello Derek can you please tell me why neither you or Emily are home and why she is not answering her cell phone," the ambassador asks.

"Ambassador," Derek asks getting shocked looks on their faces.

"Yes Derek who else would it be. Now will you please tell me when you and Emily will be home and where you are now," she says sternly.

"Um what are you doing at our house?" Derek asks still trying to process everything.

"Well Christmas Eve is tomorrow and I thought it would be nice to stop in and see you, Emily and my grandchild. Now will you please tell me where you two are?"

"Um…" is all Derek can make out before JJ snatches it out of his hands

"Ambassador Prentiss yes this is Agent Jareau," JJ says

"Hello JJ. Remember I told you not to call me Ambassador Prentiss but Elizabeth. Now answer me this why do you have Derek's cell phone and why isn't Emily answering hers?"

"Well she is not answering her phone because it got destroyed," JJ says were boss like.

"How did it get destroyed?" Elizabeth asks. JJ holds the phone away from her ear.

"Derek do you still keep that spear key in the plant next to you condo door?"

"JJ how did you know… you know what I don't care yes left side of the pot closest to the door," Derek says as the rest of the team chuckles and looks questioningly at JJ.

"Ok Elizabeth do you see the potted next to the door on the left side?" JJ asks returning the phone to her ear.

"Yes why?"

"Ok there is a key for their condo in there, grab it and let yourself in," JJ says moving to sit down on the edge of her bed.

"Ok I'm inside now what?" Elizabeth asks unlocking the door and moving to the living room.

"Sit down in the living room," JJ says.

"JJ you're scaring me what is going on," Elizabeth says as she takes a seat on the couch.

"Ok how do I say this," JJ mumbles. "Elizabeth Emily and I were in a car crash and Emily has been unconscious since we have arrived at the hospital,"

"Oh god is she alright?" Elizabeth asks

"As far as we know she is fine but the doctors can't be sure until she wakes up and they don't want to do an MRI or cat scan until they believe it's the last hope because it could possibly harm the baby," JJ says and hears silence on the other end. "Elizabeth are you still there?" JJ removes the phone from her ear to make sure she didn't get disconnected, they didn't.

"I'm still here," Elizabeth whispers.

"Are you alright?" JJ asks shocked the ambassador's voice sounded so weak and fragile.

"Yes just a little shocked and worried," the older women replies staring at all the pictures Emily and Derek had hung up.

"Ok that's expected; hold on a second Elizabeth," JJ says as she puts the phone to her lap and asks Derek "Derek what time is your family arriving at your place or are they coming here?"

"They should be landing right about now, and they are heading to my place to drop their bags off and then they are heading here," Derek says turning to face the pregnant blonde.

"Elizabeth, Derek's family should be arriving at the condo in about 30- 45 minutes then they are heading here for a while to check on Emily. Why don't you ca-" JJ is cut off by Derek shaking his head no and telling her to hand over the phone. "Here why don't you talk to Derek," JJ hands the phone to Derek.

"Elizabeth why don't you come over to Rosemary hospital now it will be easier then catching a ride with my mother plus I don't even know if she's stopping ay my place at all," Derek says quickly.

"Ok I will be right over what room are you in?" The ambassador asks confused.

"We are in room 524 in the east wing," Derek says

"Ok see you soon,"

"We will see you when you get here," Derek says as he hangs up.

"Who will we see?" a raspy voice asks.

**And for everyone who thought Emily would die or JJ would miscarry i'm evil just not that evil... or am I**

**Please review and tell me what you think**


	30. Chapter 30

**Authors Note: I am apologizing in advance for any translations that are wrong anything in another language will be translated at the bottom. I hope you enjoy this next chapter I hope to have another one up later tonight depending on how my schedule plays out. Enjoy! **

"EMILY!" everyone screams and turns to face her bed.

"Ya?" Emily asks looking around confused to where she is. "Where are we?"

"Emily what do you remember?" Derek asks softly. Raising her bed in to a sitting position.

"What do you mean what do I remember where am I and what's going on?" Emily asks again.

"Emily what year is it?" Reid asks carefully.

"December of 2012 Christmas is 1 or 2 days away, depending on what day it is. I am 22 weeks pregnant with my boyfriend's child. And my boyfriend is Derek Morgan. I work for the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit," Emily says. "What is this about and where am I!"

"Emily you are in the hospital we were in a car crash," JJ says getting up and moving to the edge of her bed and sitting down.

"Ok I remember leaving our house after the phone call with your mother I went to the lake, then you and JJ came to get me and JJ was coming home with me after we left the lake," Emily states looking at everyone in the room.

"Emily, do you remember what happened after we got into the car?" JJ asks placing a hand on her extended stomach.

"We started driving and then we pulled over for some reason and then you got a phone call from your doctor about th-" Emily starts but is cut of when JJ is racked by her next contraction.

"Agggg…shit," JJ says as Will comes over and grabs her hand.

"Breathe baby just breathe. 2 hours since the last one they are getting further apart," Will says when she leans into his strong form.

"JJ what's going on?" Emily asks sitting up on her elbows so she can get a better view of her friend on the edge of her bed.

"The crash caused me to go into premature labor and the doctors gave me medicine to help stop them and its working they've gone from every 20 minutes to every 2 hours," JJ says looking to see a distraught look on Emily's face.

"Oh god JJ I am so it's all my fault," Emily says as she begins to cry. Derek pulls her into a hug.

"Emily listen to me it's not your fault. It will never be your fault and is has never been your fault," Rossi states firmly "It's the driver fault who hit your car. He or she is the one who should and will be held accountable for this,"

"But I was driving Rossi I should have been paying more attention to the road not to what I was doing," Emily fights back.

"Emily it's not your fault it never was. I don't blame you Emily I swear I don't. What is the last thing you remember do you remember the crash?" JJ says leaning into pat her leg.

"Ok," Emily gives up fighting she knows there's no use "I don't remember the crash the last thing I remember is that you were on the phone with your doctor and then I think Derek called or I tried to ignore his call but answered it by accident," Emily says straining to remember what happened.

"Let's call your doctor she told us to page her when you woke up," Hotch says knowing that if she tries to remember too much too soon she will only end up with a never ending headache.

"Ok," Emily says softly. 20 minutes later her doctor walks into the room.

"Well I see the room hasn't gotten less crowded," Dr. Blue states.

"Nope and we are not leaving until visiting hours are over and we still aren't leaving," Penelope points out.

"Yes you guys will leave once visiting hours are over because Emily and I will need our sleep," JJ says in her 'mom' voice.

"Yes mom," the room replies then cracks up.

"Ok we see who the boss is," Dr. Blue states and looks at JJ.

"Well actually it's me but we just let her think she runs the show because she does all the hard work," Hotch replies sending the room into another round of laughter.

"Well Hotch if you did half the work I do for you, you would live in the office because I am just that good," JJ says all matter of fact.

"Ok then since you two will probably be stuck in the office for the remainder of you pregnancies you can do all my work for me," Hotch says.

"Oh really so you think I'm, your slave just remember who controls how much paper work you get," JJ says and Hotch pales knowing she can and will give him paper work hell.

"Ok," Hotch replies "Let's let this nice doctor check out Emily make sure she's not crazy or something,"

"Crazy? Really Hotch I still carry a gun and I'm not afraid to use it," Emily says giving him a death glare.

"Aaron I might want to shut up if I were you unless you want to lose a limb or have a bullet in a very inconvenient place," Rossi says looking towards Aaron.

"Ya your right Dave I'm going shut up now," Hotch says.

"Smart move Agent Hotchner," Emily says then turns to her Doctor, "Ok what do you need me to do,"

"Do you remember what happened right before the crash, like the seconds before?" Dr. Blue asks.

"No I can recall things from minutes before but not right before," Emily replies.

"Ok what do you remember?"

"I remember getting into the car with JJ and her getting a call and then getting a call from Derek but I can't remember what we were talking about with Derek and then that's the last thing I remember," Emily replies shooting a glance at JJ.

"Did JJ tell you who she was on the phone with?" The doc asks. Emily looks to JJ, and JJ nods her head but gives a knowing glare to keep what they talked about secret.

"Ya she was on the phone with her doctor I think it was about an appointment she missed due to a case," Emily lies.

"Ok do you remember anything after that?" Dr. Blue asks.

"We were talking about her appointment I think," Emily replies knowing fully what they were talking about.

"Ok do you have a headache or any cramping and/or pain in your stomach area?" the doctor asks.

"Slight headache, no cramping or pain," Emily says.

"Ok that's good. What about your arm and leg where you got the stitches?"

"There good they hurt but nothing I can't handle," Emily replies smiling.

"Good I will be back later tonight to check on you progress," Dr. Blue exits the room and shuts the door behind her. The room lapses into a comfortable silence until Emily's mother barges in.

"Emily!" Elizabeth yells.

"You called my mother," Emily groans and angles herself to see her mother.

"No she called me she came to visit for Christmas," Derek whispers in to her ear.

"Oh great this could get interesting with Fran," Emily whispers back getting a chuckle out of Morgan.

"Emily, are you alright?" her mother asks.

"Yes Mother I'm fine," Emily tells her.

"Are you sure because when I called Derek said that you were still unconscious so you must have just woken up," Elizabeth points out.

"I woke up about 30-35 minutes ago but I am fine the doctor has already been in and checked on me," Emily says.

"Emily kann wir in privatem sprechen?"* Elizabeth asks in German.

"Wenn Sie alles haben zu sagen, können Sie es vor jeder sagen. Ich habe nichts sich zu verstecken,"** Emily replies.

"Sind Sie sicher. Er ist über Rose, die sie mich bat, entlang eine Mitteilung zu führen. Du fehlst ihr Emily tut sie wirklich,"*** Elizabeth says watching as Emily pales.

**Translations from Babylon Translator.**

Emily, can we please speak in private? *

If you have anything to say you can say it in front of everyone. I have nothing to hide,**

Are you sure. It's about Rose she asked me to pass along a message. She misses you Emily she really does,***


	31. Chapter 31

"Mother," Emily yells changing back to English and drawing everyone's attention to them.

"Emily she misses you she wants to see you again," Elizabeth says.

"I know she does but this really isn't the time for this," Emily says giving her a death glare.

"Does she even know you're pregnant?" Elizabeth asks.

"Yes I called her once I found out she is very excited about it," Emily says.

"Emily what's going on?" Derek asks.

"Nothing Derek," Emily says.

"They don't know?" Elizabeth asks shocked that her daughter would keep something this big a secret.

"No they don't," Emily says looking embarrassed.

"So you mean to tell me you never told your team you have" she is cut off by Emily.

"No I haven't it's never come up and it was never important to anything in my life until now," Emily says.

"How can it not be important she's family," Elizabeth says.

"Yes she is but still it was never something I felt that needed to be shared," Emily says.

"Prentiss what is going on here and no I don't understand German but I heard the name Rose in here so who the hell is she and what is going on here!" Hotchner demands.

"Nothing that concerns you, I swear it's nothing Hotch," Emily saws giving her mother a death glare.

"Emily what's going on? Please talk me," Derek pleads.

"Not now Derek, please not now," Emily begs turning her head into his broad shoulders and starts to sob for a loved one lost. 10 minutes later they hear voices at the door.

"Hey Derek, how's Emily doing?" Fran asks when she enters the room flanked by her two daughters.

"I'm good Fran how are you guys?" Emily asks whipping the tears from her eyes.

"Emily what's wrong? Is the baby ok? Are you ok?" Desiree asks quickly see Emily's tear streaked face.

"The baby's fine and so am I except for a few cuts and bruises," Emily tries to sit up more but Derek's arm's restrain her from doing so.

"Ok then why are you crying," Fran pushes and moves closer to her bed.

"It's nothing I swear," Emily says getting looks from everyone on the team.

"Ok then what were those looks for?" Fran asks noticing the glares she getting from everyone in the room.

"Nothing," Emily says yawning.

"Are you tired?" Derek asks.

"Ya," Emily leans back and closes her eyes not even tired but wanting everyone to leave her alone.

"Hey guys visiting hours are almost over why don't we head out and come back tomorrow?" Rossi asks noticing its 7:30 and visiting hours are over at 8.

"Ok that sounds good," Reid says as he agrees with him.

"I'll see you two tomorrow bright and early my little baby mamas," Garcia says giving both Emily and JJ bone crushing hugs.

"You got it Pen," JJ says as Will helps her back to her own bed for the night.

"Bye guys," The team says as the exit the room leaving Will, Elizabeth, Derek, and Derek's family.

"Will why don't you head home please try to make things as normal as possible for Henry, tell my parents I'm fine and not to worry too much please," JJ begs.

"Derek I agree with JJ go home please I don't want to make you spend the night here," Emily says leaning into Derek "And plus someone has to keep the peace between my mother and yours," Emily whispers getting a slight chuckle out of him.

"Ok but call me if you need anything you two JJ," Derek says as he stands up to go.

"See you tomorrow Emily, JJ," Elizabeth says giving her daughter a kiss on the check.

"See you Mother. Fran, Sarah, Desiree it was good to see you again," Emily says as Derek tries to get them out of the room.

"Will please go I swear I will be fine and so will the babies," JJ says.

"I don't know," Will say wearily.

"Please don't do it for me but do it for Henry and my parents they need to know I'm alright. Please go I swear if anything changes I will call you and let you know," JJ says giving him a pleading look.

"Ok but only to keep Henry calm and on a normal schedule," Will says as he gets up and gives her a kiss. "I love you Jen please call me if anything changes, See you tomorrow Emily," Will exits the room and closes the door behind them.

"JJ how are you doing truthfully," Emily asks.

"I'm scared Emily I'm afraid the contractions won't stop or something will go wrong," JJ says turning on her side to face Emily. "How are you feeling truthfully, because I know you were lying on how much you remember,"

"Well I figured you didn't want me blabbing about your paternity test. But I do remember that you got a call from a nurse saying that Will is the father not the bastard that violated you," Emily replies.

"God with everyone here I haven't been able to tell him that he's the father god that's what we were talking to Derek about when we crashed,"

"We were? How the hell did he find out?"

"He found out when he called you and you tried to put him to voicemail but answered it and we were talking about it and he heard I was telling him about it when we were hit," JJ says rubbing her stomach.

"I'm sorry JJ it's all my fault if I wasn't paying attention to you and what you were saying to Derek we wouldn't of been hit," Emily says mimicking JJ.

"Emily Prentiss how many times have I told you it was not your fault we crashed?"

"But JJ it is I was driving, I wasn't paying attention to the road or to the cars around us. JJ if I had been paying more attention we wouldn't be here we would be home with our families,"

"For god's sake Emily we were hit from behind it was the person behind us who pushed us off the road they hit us we didn't hit them and they kept driving when we went over they didn't even stop to see if we needed help,"

"Really, I thought we were hit by the side and pushed off the road," Emily states trying to remember what happened.

"Don't strain yourself it will only give you an unwanted and unneeded headache,"

"Ya to late I woke up with one it's gotten slightly better but not by much,"

"Ouch that must be nice,"

"Ya it is. How are the contractions?" Emily asks.

"They've slowed and are a lot less painful and before you say it, no it is not your fault that they started. I haven't had one since right after you woke up," JJ says hoping they have stopped until it's time for her to give birth.

"Let's cross our fingers and hope there over,"

"Ya I hope so. Who is Rose by the way?" JJ asks

"No one," Emily replies sharply.

"Oh really then why did you get all defensive when I mentioned her name?"

"Because it's not important really,"

"You said we don't know because it never came up well I'm asking now and its come up so can you please tell me who Rose is. You look like you need to get something off your chest," JJ says

"Ya but I can deal with it I'm going to call her so I can talk to her and then I'll be fine I swear JJ," Emily says getting tears in her eyes.

"But it won't solve your problem will it you will still miss her and wish she was here with you and not somewhere else," JJ says hoping to get her to spill her guts on who Rose is.

"Yes I miss her and I wish she was here but she is where she needs to be. She is in the safest place for her right now," Emily says.

"Emily where is she exactly?" JJ asks

"Spain she has been since 2 years before I joined the BAU," Emily says

"Why is she in Spain Emily?" JJ asks carefully.

"JJ please drop it,"

"Emily you need to talk to someone about this and since you know about the rape can you tell me what's going on with you please? Ever since you mother mentioned Rose you've been all distant,"

"I'm fine JJ I swear,"

"Ok then if you're fine who is Rose?" JJ asks again

"I swear you tell anyone especially Derek you will find out just how well my aim is," Emily states knowing the treat in unneeded.

"I swear,"

"Rose is my 15 year old daughter," Emily says as JJ's jaw drops open in schock.

**Authors Note: Luckily my schedule allowed me to write and post this before i fall asleep**


	32. Chapter 32

**Authors Note: Here's the story line: Emily has been in the BAU for 2 years and 3 years since Doyle. The team still doesn't know about her time as Lauren. And I'm changing Roses age to 15 but she as the mentality of a 13 year old. I corrected it in the last chapter as well. Dr. Blue is also JJ doctor.**

"Your daughter," JJ asks

"Yes," Emily says sheepishly. JJ gets up and walks over to Emily's bed and sits down on the edge.

"Emily you didn't think this was important! And why the hell is she in Spain and not here?" JJ asks.

"I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to be asked that question," Emily begins to cry.

"Why don't you want anyone to ask you that question?" JJ asks.

"Because I don't know how to answer it,"

"Where is she in Spain?"

"She's in Madrid," Emily said softly.

"Who is she with there? Do you have family there?"

"No," Emily replies softly.

"Then who is she staying with?" JJ asks confused.

"Some close family friends," Emily says slowly.

"Emily who is she staying with?" JJ asks again knowing it's not the whole truth.

"She's in an institution in Madrid," Emily says barely audible.

"Why?"

"Because of something I did something I fucked up on,"

"That can't be true Emily,"

"But it is JJ it is! I fucked up years ago and now it's come back to haunt me and it always will!"

"What did you fuck up on Em? It can't be that bad we see worse daily," JJ says which only sends her into another round of tears.

"But what I did is worse!"

"What did you do Emily?"

"I can't say," Emily says softly.

"Why?"

"Because I can't, that's why,"

"Why can't you Em,"

"Because I'm under oath not to say anything to anyone about it,"

"Why Emily what did you do?" JJ asks.

"JJ please stop I can't do this right now I just can't. Please don't tell anyone that Rose is my daughter I will tell Derek and the rest of the team but not now I can't right now. And we both know that Penelope is probably searching into my whole history trying to figure out who she is,"

"And will she be able to find out or no?"

"She will find no connection from me to Rose; I haven't seen her since I joined the BAU 2 years ago I spent a year with them in Spain before she told me to leave and that they would be fine,"

"Them? Emily who else is with Rose you don't have any siblings? Do you have another child?" JJ asks and Emily curses herself for her slip up. Knowing she would have to lie about who 'they' were.

"No I don't have any more kids or siblings. I was referring to Rose and her care giver she needs one because of some issues she has developed at a younger age,"

"Issues, like mental ones?" JJ asks

"Yes she has server PTSD, she has panic attacks if someone touches her from behind or without warning, and she has vivid flashbacks," Emily says.

"Oh my god Emily what happened to her I thought you said she was 15!"

"She is but she is mentally 13 years old because of something I did,"

"Emily what the hell happened to her?"

"Crappy parenting, that's what happened. Oh god I'm going to mess this child up to, what am I doing I can't be a mother I messed one child up already," Emily says

"Emily listen to me you were a child yourself when you had Rose. You said she is 15 so that would have made you 17 when you had her. You're 32 now and you have Derek and the whole team to help you this time,"

"I had help with Rose and I still end up messing her up I nearly got her fucking killed because of something I did!" Emily yells sitting up and facing her friend.

"Who did you have the first time to help you?"

"My mother was around for the first few months to help me then my father helped me the most with her. I haven't seen my father in a year I don't even know if he knows I'm pregnant," Emily says putting her head in her hands.

"Oh Emily I'm sorry," JJ says reaching over to grab her hands. "Emily listen to me what ever happened to you and to Rose happened in the past. This child that you're carrying will have two loving parents and a bunch of aunts and uncles to spoil him or her rotten and the child will having a loving older sister,"

"But JJ you haven't been listening to me! I messed up one child already this one is going to be worse," Emily says as the door opens and Dr. Blue comes in.

"Emily, JJ is everything ok? Your blood pressure has sky rocked in the past 20 minutes," Dr. Blue says noticing the state Emily is in. "Is everything alright in here?"

"Ya everything's fine," Emily says whipping the tears from her face.

"Ok but whatever you two were talking about please stop because it is only harming you and your child Emily, if you blood pressure doesn't come down by the morning I'm going to have to sedate you until it evens out,"

"Ok," Emily says softly.

"Get some rest because I have a feeling you will be having a busy day tomorrow. If your blood pressure levels out you can go home tomorrow night so you can be home for Christmas. JJ same goes for you if your contractions have stopped by noon tomorrow. When was your last contraction?" Dr. Blue asks

"About 2 and a half hours ago and the last one I had wasn't very painful," JJ states rubbing her stomach cursing herself for pushing Emily too far.

"Ok now the both of you get some rest it's the best thing you can do for yourselves and your children," Dr. Blue says leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

"Emily why don't we get some sleep I'm sorry I pushed you," JJ says getting up and moving to her own bed.

"JJ it's fine," Emily says laying down and closing her eyes remembering


	33. Chapter 33

**Author Note: due to the fact that all foreign language translations will be in the middle of this chapter the translations will be in translated at the end of the sentence. **

"Its wake up time, my little trouble makers," Garcia says waking both of her friends up.

"Pen I love you to death but its 7:30 in the morning what the hell are you doing here?" JJ asks sitting up and checking the time on the wall clock.

"Well I figured I'd bring my best friends breakfast and company until everyone else arrives," Garcia says.

"Well you couldn't wait until a later time?" Emily asks sitting up.

"Nope I need to grill you on who Rose is and why the hell I haven't been able to find any connections between the two of you," Garcia says.

"You haven't been able to? Pen are you losing you touch?" Emily jokes.

"Oh hell no but for some reason when I put Rose Prentiss in to the databases I got hundreds of hit but none related to you. I did how ever find one Rose Prentiss who has a secure Interpol case file and even I couldn't hack,"

"Wow well the Rose I know doesn't have an Interpol case file," Emily lies and her friends catch her on it.

"Oh my dark headed friend you are so lying tight now. Why does she have an Interpol file?" Garcia asks.

"I already told you the Rose I know does not have an Interpol file, she doesn't have a file at all," Emily lies again.

"So this is the clearance thing you were talking about last night?" JJ asks.

"You have Interpol clearance Emily?" Penelope asks.

"…No," Emily pauses.

"Omg you do! When did you work for Interpol?" Garcia asks and then Will walks in with Henry in tow.

"Saved by the kid, do not think this conversation is over!" Penelope says.

"MAMA," Henry yells and jumps onto JJ hospital bed and gives her the biggest hug a 3 year old can.

"Hey buddy, where you good for Nana and Papa yesterday?" JJ asks and Henry nods his head yes.

"That's good did you have fun?" JJ asks her son

"Yes I play ball with Nan!" Henry replies leaning back to look at his mommy. "Are babies alright?" Henry asks patting his mothers stomach.

"Yes honey the babies are fine and so am I. Guess what Will," JJ says

"What?"

"If the doctor gives me the all clear I can go home tonight so I will be home for Christmas. Same with Emily," JJ says glancing to Emily and Garcia deep in a whispered conversation.

"So what do you think those two are talking about?" Will asks moving closer to JJ.

"Oh about Emily's mysterious relative," JJ says smiling.

"Oh ya Rose did you ever figure out who she is?" Will asks

"Yup," JJ says then does the locking her lips and throwing away the key motion. "Sorry but I promised I wouldn't tell,"

"Ok but I have my ways of finding out," Will say leaning into kiss her deeply.

"Your ways of finding out what," Penelope asks abandoning her conversation with Emily getting nowhere on asking her about Rose.

"Nothing," Will replies.

"Oh for Pete's sake is this keep Penelope out or what!" Garcia asks

"Nope trust me I am just as out of the loop as you are," Will comments moving to hand Henry his toy cars to keep him busy.

"Good because I feel really left out. Oh Emily I completely forgot I brought your personal phone with me because Derek said he will be over with the rest of the gang around 11:30 because your mother said you father was coming down from Spain," Garcia says noticing that Emily pales when she mentions Spain.

"Ok thank you Pen," Emily says excepting the phone from her friend. She immediately notices that she has 4 missed calls from her daughter. "Shit," she mumbles when she sees the amount of texts she missed from her.

"Hey Em is everything alright," JJ asks.

"What ya I just have a bunch of missed calls I need to return," Emily replies. "Quick question do any of you guys speak Spanish?"

"A little why," JJ says and gets no's from both Will and Garcia.

"What about French?"

"No," everyone says and Emily dials Roses number and she picks up just after 2 rings.

"Mom it's been so long since I've heard from you, we miss you so much," her daughter says joyfully.

"Hé le miel comment allez vous des types j'a obtenu votre message et tu me manque types aussi," Emily replies in French (Hey honey how are you guys I got your message and I miss you guys too,)

"Why are you speaking in French Mom," Rose asks

"Puisque je suis. Vous vous rappelez la droite française?," Emily asks (because I am. You do remember French right?)

"Yes I do it's just I haven't used it in a while not a lot of people speak French in Spain," Rose says

"Oui je sais qui est pourquoi je suis provocant vous. Ainsi comment faites-vous? Ce qui sont les médecins disant?" Emily asks getting glares from her friends in the room for leading a secret conversation. (Yes I know that's why i'm challenging you. So how are you doing? What are the doctors saying?)

"They say that I am improving and that I can leave soon if I don't relapse in the next few months. Mommy when I get out of here can we come live with you and Derek he seem nice," Rose asks

"Je ne sais pas que bébé que je dois parler à Derek à son sujet suis vous faisant n'importe quoi amusement pour Noël demain?" Emily asks wishing she could spend Christmas with her daughter. (I don't know baby I have to talk to Derek about it are you doing anything fun for Christmas tomorrow?)

"Ya I'm waiting for Gramps to come and pick us up were flying to the states to see you didn't Grams tell you?" Rose asks nervously.

"No she didn't tell me, when did you guys plan this," Emily asks quickly forgetting to speak in French.

"Since Thanksgiving because you can't make the day long fly when pregnant," Rose says noticing a car pulling up and her grandfather stepping out. "Mom I have to go Gramps just pulled up we have to leave now if we're going to make it to your place before tomorrow morning,"

"I swear if you hang up on me I will hurt you!" Emily says to a dial tone. She hangs up and starts cursing in French wondering how she was going to explain this to everyone.

"I take it she hung up," Pen points out.

"Oh really Garcia I thought she didn't," Emily snaps.

"Hey no need to get pissy with my sweetie I didn't do anything I swear," Pen says throwing her hands up in surrender.

"Ya but my fu- mother did," Emily catches herself from swearing with Henry in the room.

"What did I do Emily?" Elizabeth asks walking into the room alone.

"What did you do? Hmm let me see I just got off the phone with Rose and guess what she just told me," Emily says as her mother walks over to her bed.

"Crap I knew I forgot to tell you something yesterday. I'm sorry I thought everyone knew about them," Elizabeth says.

"Well how can I tell them when none of them have the clearance to access the file, and how am I suppose to explain why she cant be in the room with men or why is is covered in scares and jumps everytime someone touches her without wartning!" Emily asks

"Emily exactly how high of a clearance do you have? And what happened to Rose?" Pen asks.

"High enough to see how you really came to work at the FBI," Emily says and Penelope's mouth drops open in shock.

"That means you have CIA clearance!" Penelope screams.

"Pen how did you come to the FBI if your file is CIA clearance," JJ asks

"I might have hacked NCIS, ICE, ATF, Border Control, Coast Guard, the army, navy, air force, marine core, and the FBI and had no one find out. Then the CIA and I was only caught because they were in the middle of doing a bug sweep," Pen says softly.

"Do continue because there was more in your file," Emily says.

"Once the CIA found me they back hacked me and I might or might not have sent them a virus that whipped all the information off half their computers. And I also tried to hack Interpol but was side tracked because I got arrested for hacking the CIA," Pen says.

"Ha and I wondered why I love you so what level clearance do you have since you saw all that," JJ asks laughing at her friends record.

"Middle level CIA only because that's where I managed to hack into and that's where my file lies. That's why I can get you guys what you need when you need it because of my clearance," Pen says blushing deeply.

"Then I think you would be able to access that file right?" Emily asks herself. "Pen please hand me your laptop for a minute,"

"Sure why?" Penelope digs through her bag to find her laptop then hands it over to her friend.

"What's the password Pen," Emily asks as she turns the laptop on.

"Chocolate god of thunder all lower case no spaces," Pen says

"Why am I not surprised," JJ says as Will laughs and Elizabeth looks confused. Emily turns her attention to the laptop and angels it so no one can see what she's doing.

"Emily what are you doing?" Elizabeth asks.

"Changing their flights," Emily says logging into her account at Interpol.

"Emily Marie Prentiss you will do no such thing. Your daughter misses you and she-," Elizabeth is cut off by Derek.

"Your daughter!" he screams entering the room followed by the rest of his family.


	34. Chapter 34

"I hate you Mother I really hate you!" Emily yells slamming the laptop shut.

"Emily what does your mother mean by 'your daughter misses you'?" Fran asks.

"I mean my granddaughter misses her mother," Elizabeth says staring down Fran.

"MOTHER!" Emily yells wishing a black hole will just swallow her whole.

"What it's about time everyone knows about them. You keep telling how about how the team is family and she wants to know them and so does,"

"Mother please shut up!" Emily yells

"Emily please talk to me, what's going on," Derek asks moving closer to Emily's bed touching face slightly. It doesn't go unnoticed that Emily flinches when he does.

"I have a 15 year old daughter," Emily says softly.

"Where does she live?" Derek asks sitting down in front of her grabbing her hands.

"Spain," Emily replies.

"Does she live with her father?" Derek asks as Emily begins to cry. Everyone in the room is shocked at Emily's show of emotions but want to find out more on who Rose is.

"No," Emily says bluntly.

"Where does her father live then?" Fran asks.

"6feet under," Elizabeth answers for her daughter.

"He's dead," Desiree asks shocked.

"Yes he's dead he died in a car crash after Rose was born," Elizabeth says getting a sly smile on her face.

"Mother tell it how it is. He didn't die in a regular car crash you cut his brake lines so he would die for what he did to me," Emily says and Elizabeth's smile drops.

"You knew?"

"Yes mother I knew I was coming to see you because I couldn't get Rose to stop crying and I heard you on the phone telling father that you had taken care of the problem. And the problem being Mark,"

"Hold on I am so lost here who the hell is Mark and why did your mother kill him?" Penelope asks

"Mark is Rose's father and my mom killed him because he raped me," Emily says looking away from everyone.

"Oh Emily," JJ says looking at the blank look upon her friends face.

"Listen I don't want to be labeled by this it happened when I was 17; it was 15 years ago I have gotten over it a long time ago," Emily says.

"Emily why the hell didn't you tell me, it wouldn't have changed anything," Derek says

"Why does Rose have an Interpol case file?" JJ asks getting a glare from Emily.

"I can't say I'm sorry but none of you have the clearance to access the file you need top grade Interpol clearance and a signed wavier from the case Agent," Emily says.

"What the hell did she do?" Fran asks shocked beyond belief.

"What did she do? Nothing, what happened to her was not her fault it was mine," Emily says.

"It was not your fault you were offered a job and you took it you had no idea it would lead to what happened to her," Elizabeth says.

"Yes but it was my fault I took the job knowing full well what could happen to me," Emily says getting looks from everyone in the room. Henry had fallen asleep sometime in the last half an hour and is now sleeping curled up in his mother's lap. The room lapse into silence only to be disturbed when Rossi walks in with a fruit basket. Dave immediately notices the uncomfortable silence in the room.

"Is everything ok?" Rossi asks glancing at everyone.

"Oh yes everything's just peachy. It's let's dig through Emily's past day. Let me fill you in. I have a 15 year old daughter who has a top grade Interpol case file, she lives in Spain and is coming down for Christmas tomorrow," Emily snaps "What else of ya I was raped at the age of 17 and that's how I became pregnant and the pig who raped me was killed in a car crash my mother arranged!"

"Ok now I regret asking," Rossi says as Emily breaks down again.

"It's fine Rossi it's the hormones making her all moody," JJ says quietly only loud enough for him and Will to hear.

"Ok got it now you realize why I never got one of my wives pregnant," He replies equally as quiet.

"Emily, when is Rose coming down?" Derek asks

"She should be here by tomorrow around this time or earlier," Emily says.

"How long will she be staying," Sara asks talking for the first time since they arrived.

"I have no idea I think about a week then she has to go back to Spain," Emily says.

"Why is she staying in Spain why doesn't she live with you?" Fran asks.

"Because it's the best place for her to be right now," Emily says knowing what the next question will be.

"Wouldn't the best place for her is with her mother?" Fran asks.

"No it's not and I stayed with her in Spain a year before I joined the BAU and she told me that they would be fine and that I should go back to the states," Emily says.

"Hold did you say they," Rossi asks.

"Shit," Emily mumbles she had forgotten about to tell everyone about Taylor.

"Emily who do you mean by 'they'," Derek asks. And Emily's phone begins to ring she grabs it and sees that its Rose she answers it only to get out of answering Derek's question.

"Hey Rose," Emily says leaning back in her bed wishing for this all to be a really bad dream.

"Hi mom, no French this time," Rose asks.

"No. So why are you calling I thought you would be on the plane by now,"

"We are. We're on Gramps jet, he asked me if I wanted to do a public flight but there are too many people on a public flight," Rose says.

"Were just passing over Portuguese I just wanted to call to tell you were in the air I have about 15 more minutes to talk before we lose the connection," Rose says.

"That's good how long do you think you're going to stay?" Emily asks.

"Until New Years," Rose says. "Gramps told me that you were in a car crash, are you and they baby ok,"

"Yes were both fine, I just have a few cuts and bruises. I should be getting out of here later today," Emily says getting looks from everyone in the room, wondering what they are talking about.

"Good I'm glad neither of you got hurt by why didn't you tell me you got hurt?" Rose asks.

"Because I didn't want you to worry you freak out about stuff like this sometimes. Remember the last time I came to see you and I had the black eye," Emily says and everyone drifted off into smaller conversations but stopped when they heard that.

"Because you gave me no warning that you were even coming and you didn't tell me that you had gotten hurt," Rose counters and hears silence on the other end of her phone. "Ha I'm right aren't I," She says childishly.

"Yes, you're right are you happy now?" Emily says.

"Yes I am Gramps says we're about to lose connection so I'll see you when we get to the states,"

"Ok I'll see you when you guys get here be good for Gramps and make sure Taylor doesn't drive him too insane," Emily says getting a glare from Derek knowing she will have to explain who Taylor is.

"Ok Mom I have to go," Rose says.

"Ok bye I'll see you later," Emily says hanging up.

"Who's Taylor?" Derek asks loud enough for everyone to hear.


	35. Chapter 35

**Authors Note: I want to thank you all for your reviews and your feedback on this story I really appreciate it and hope you enjoy this chapter I'm not so sure about it so please review and tell me what you think. Thank you! **

* * *

"Taylor? This is the first time I have heard of a Taylor," JJ says abandoning her conversation with Will, Rossi and Garcia.

"Well this should be interesting for you to explain," Elizabeth says looking to her daughter.

"Yes well I would have to if you hadn't butt in I wouldn't be explaining all this," Emily says.

"Emily you might as well spill all your secrets now because we're all dying to find out why you kept this all a secret from us," Fran snaps at her trying to think of how many more secrets she could have.

"Well I can't tell you all and you'll just have to except that," Emily says looking around at everyone.

"Why can't you?" Desiree asks moving to the window and leaning against it.

"Do any of you have these two things first top grade Interpol access and second a signed letter from judge Jacqueline Rider and former a Interpol Agent who has been MIA since the past 3 and a half years," Emily asks., and everyone replies with a no and a confused look upon their faces. "Ok then I can't tell you everything,"

"But why can't you tell us?" Fran asks.

"Because I took an oath not to say anything about the case I was involved in because if I do it can and will put me and many other people in danger if word got out that I was involved in that case," Emily says.

"Hold on are you telling me that something you did can possibly be dangerous to you and your family!" Derek asks furiously.

"No not really," Emily replies knowing it's not an appropriate answer.

"What do you mean by not really," Derek asks.

"I mean that the person I was sent to help bring in to custody is in a North Korean prison or a prison somewhere in that area," Emily says getting a shocked look from everyone.

"Emily only really bad creepers go to North Korean prison if they were on the USA's hit list," Garcia says.

"Ya well let's just say he wasn't arrested for raping a minor," Emily says sharply getting a glare from her mother.

"Emily," she says softly.

"Well he should have been but the hell he's living in is far worse than those charges would have been," Emily says softly leaning back on her bed whipping tears from her face.

"Ok Emily, JJ let's check on how you two are doing and let's see if you two can be released," Dr. Blue says looking around the room. "If everyone can please wait in the waiting room I will come to get you when I am done in here,"

"Ok," everyone replies exiting the room leaving the two pregnant ladies with their doctor.

"Emily what the hell is happening to your blood pressure I sky rocked last night then evened out and was fine this morning until around the time everyone started showing up then for about 15 minutes when everyone one was here it dropped to normal then slowly rose from that time on. What the hell is getting you so stressed out then calming you down so quickly?" Dr. Blue asks and Emily leans back groaning.

"Please not now," Emily asks and JJ laughs softly "JJ do you think this is funny? Because it is so far from being funny,"

"Oh yes it is Emily. It might not be funny to you but this whole situation you're in right now is so funny it's not," JJ says

"You know this is kind of your fault because you just had to ask me last night who Rose was," Emily snaps hormonally.

"Yes but it was your mother fault because she was the first one to even mention Rose," JJ says.

"Who the hell is Rose?" Dr. Blue asks stopping there little discussion

"Let's see do you want the long or short version of this story," Emily says.

"Short," Dr. Blue says unsure if herself.

"Well Rose is my 15 year old daughter and she is coming down to visit for Christmas. No one knew that I have a daughter because she has some mental and physical issues that make it hard for her to be in a crowded room or in a room with people she doesn't know," Emily says softly.

"Ok then, were you talking to her for about 15 minutes when everyone was here?" Dr. Blue asks

"Yes,"

"Ok well I think having her here will even out your blood pressure. Do you know why your BP suddenly rose when you stopped talking to Rose?"

"Yes I mentioned a girl named Taylor when I was on the phone and Derek asked me who she was and it's hard to explain who she is," Emily says.

"Who is she exactly?" JJ asks

"Do I have to answer that?" Emily says

"Yes it will be good to get who she is out because it will help lower your blood pressure and eliminate some of the stress your under," Dr. Blue states

"Fine but I swear to god if either of you tell anyone who Taylor is before I tell them I will have no problem shooting you,"

"Ok," they two other women reply knowing she's not lying.

"She's my 3 year old granddaughter," Emily says softly.

"Emily you said your daughter was 15, how old was she had Taylor?" Dr. Blue asks and JJ moves so she can better see Emily's facial expressions.

"She had just turned 12 when Taylor was born," Emily begins to cry leaning back on her bed.

"Emily she was 11 when she became pregnant how the hell did that happen?" JJ asks.

"The same way I became pregnant with Rose. She was raped," Emily whispers.

"Oh god Emily you have to tell everyone," JJ says.

"Ya but how I just can't just come out and say, 'oh by the way I also have a 3 year old granddaughter. And the only reason I do is because some sicker fucker kidnapped raped her for 2 years.' you just can't tell people that," Emily yells.

"Um let's check you both over and if your both good you can go home later," Dr. Blue changes the subject and walks over to JJ to give her a chance to calm down. Several minutes later Dr. Blue finishes her exam and steps back. "JJ have you had any contractions since I came in last night?"

"No the last on I had was over 12 hours ago," JJ says.

"Good. I'm putting you on minor bed rest for the next week so just relax and try to do as little as possible. And for the next month I want you to do the following; no lifting heavy object, no cleaning, half days at work and no traveling with the team then I'll check you over again in a month and see if it would be best for you to go on maternity leave early,"

"Sounds good I'll do whatever I can to keep these guys safe," JJ rubs her stomach as they kick.

"Emily you ready?" Dr. Blue asks.

"Please let's just get this over with I want to go home," Emily says as the doctor begins her exam. When she is finished looks at Emily a minute before speaking.

"I really want to keep you here for the night to monitor your Blood Pressure for a bit longer, but if you promise me you'll rest and take it easy for the rest of today and tomorrow I'll let you go,"

"I'll rest and I'll make sure JJ does to. Good thing we're all meeting at my place tomorrow," Emily says sarcastically.

"I want the both of you to take it easy and stay off your feet. Emily you can travel with the team but if at any point at all you feel faint or have any pain in you abdomen I want you to go to the closest hospital and have them call me," the doctor states.

"Got it but I have a feeling Hotch isn't going to allow either me or JJ travel with them for the rest of your pregnancies," JJ says and Emily agrees.

"That's even better, you'll be in less danger," Dr. Blue comments

"Ya but we'll also be at the full mercy of Pen and that can be more dangerous than an unsub out to get us," Emily says laughing and JJ joins in.

"Just don't let her kill you please I would hate to see the both of you die," Dr. Blue says.

"She wouldn't kill us she'll just pamper us waiting on us hand and foot. Not letting us do anything ourselves,"

"I can see how that can get annoying and seeing that both of you have at least 4 months left. I wish you luck. I'll leave so you two can get dressed go. Who would you like me to send in? All of them or just Will and Derek,"

"Will and Derek," they say together.

"Got it," Dr. Blue says laughing and leaving the room.

"Come on let's get dressed so we can go I don't want to spend any longer in here," Emily says taking her heart monitors off and grabbing her go-bag Derek had brought and moved into the small bathroom to change. When she finished Derek and Will were standing in the room talking to JJ.

"JJ it's all yours," Emily says throwing her bag on the bed and pulling out a hair brush.

"Thanks Derek and Will sent everyone home so they'll all meet us at your place tomorrow," JJ says as she makes her way to the bathroom to change.

"Ok," Emily replies thanking god she wouldn't have to face everyone until later.

"Em it's just the three of us in here and I know you already told JJ who Taylor is can you please just tell me?" Derek says motioning to him and Will. "And I don't think Will, will tell anyone," Will shakes his head showing Emily he will keep it a secret.

"Taylor is my," Emily stops setting her hair brush back in her bag and sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. "O;h god, how do I say this," Emily asks herself as JJ walks out of the bathroom.

"Emily just tell them," JJ sits down next to her placing her hand on one of Emily's giving her an encouraging squeeze.

"Taylor is my granddaughter," Emily says softly.

"How old is she?" Derek asks shocked beyond belief.

"Taylor's 3 Rose had her when she was 12," Emily replies.

"How did she get pregnant at such a young age?" Will asks softly.

"The same way I did. She was raped," Emily says not telling them the whole truth.

"Emily what the hell happened to her is that why she can't be around people?" Derek asks.

"Some of which," Emily says.

"What's the rest?"

"The part that you need the Interpol clearance to access and know about," Emily says looking up at them. "Please when you meet her and Taylor don't treat them like victims treat Rose with respect and don't be surprised if she spends all of her time up stairs or in the kitchen away from everyone. The only people she'll interact with are probably me, my mother and father, and JJ,"

"Me? I've never meet her why would she avoid everyone but me as well," JJ asks shocked.

"Because you're a woman, you're pregnant, and the fact that you have a child the same age as Taylor," Emily states.

"Ok what about Penelope?" Derek asks.

"I think Penelope will scare her more than any man would," Emily says softly. "But Taylor will love her,"

"Why would she be scared of Penelope she wouldn't be able to hurt a fly," JJ defends the blonde analyst.

"I love Penelope but the way she dresses and how loud she talks, will scare her. It's going to kill Pen isn't it?" Emily asks.

"I think she'll be ok with it because she wouldn't want to scare her," JJ says knowing it will tear Penelope apart if she scares Rose or Taylor.

"But if she scares either Rose or Taylor she'll be devastated," Emily says.

"I know she will, let's hope that she doesn't," JJ says and the room lapses in to silence.

"Come on guys I'm sure the both of you want to go home. I know how much you two love hospitals," Will jokes getting everyone to laugh. Derek and Will grabbed their pregnant spouses' bags and hands and made their way out of the hospital and in to their cars promising to see the others for Christmas tomorrow.

* * *

**Authors Note: No Cliff hanger on this chapter but the next one everyone meets Rose, Taylor and Emily's father.**


	36. Chapter 36

**I want to thank everyone who had reviewed and has followed this story from the beginning I hope to upload another chapter later today I'm on a role so except another chapter later tonight. ENJOY! **

Emily spent Christmas Eve with Derek and there family and went to bed early because she was tired. She awoke the next morning to an empty bed and bickering down stairs. She slowly got up and pulled on a sweatshirt and her slippers and made her way down stairs.

"Ma, stop it!" She hears Derek yell.

"Derek James Morgan stay out of this it is a legitimate question. It's not invasive or anything," his mother replies.

"Ya I know but it's none of your business on why Emily kept the fact that she has a daughter a secret," Derek says. "I don't blame her for not telling anyone it is her business and not anyone else's,"

"Fine I don't care if you don't care that she kept the fact that she had a daughter from you. But I care! And did she ever tell you who Taylor is?" Fran asks as Emily makes her way to the bottom of the steps.

"Yes she did. She told me right before we left the hospital," Derek replies getting a small smile on his face can't wait until they arrive in just a few hours.

"Well then who the hell is she?" Fran demands.

"It's not his or my place to tell who Taylor is it is Emily's," Elizabeth says. And Emily decides to make herself known.

"My mother's right," Emily says stepping into the kitchen and moving to sit down at the large kitchen table.

"Fine, then you tell me who the hell Taylor is," Fran demands.

"Derek where are your sisters?" Emily asks.

"Desiree's watching TV in the living room and Sara is still asleep. Why?"

"Can you go get them I really don't want to explain this more than once or twice more," Emily says excepting the cup of tea from her mother.

"Sure I'll be right back," Derek leaves the room telling Desiree to go into the kitchen and making his way down to the spare bedroom his sisters and mother are sharing.

"Hey what's going on Derek said you wanted to tell us something," Desiree says sitting down across from Emily.

"Well I'm going to tell everyone who Taylor is and I really don't want to have to explain it a bunch of times," Emily says.

"Ok," Desiree replies, and Derek walks in with his half asleep sister in tow.

"Well might as well get this over with and spit it out. Taylor is my 3 year old granddaughter, Rose had her when she was 12," Emily says and gets a nasty look from Fran.

"How the hell did she get pregnant at 12?" Fran yells.

"She was raped," Emily says softly feeling the Morgan girl's staring at her.

"How the hell could you allow your 12 year old daughter to get raped?" Fran asks.

"Maybe the fact that I wasn't even home when it happened I was working and when I got home there were police at my mother's place. The cops said she went for a walk with our dog and she never came back. They found the dog dead in a ditch and her phones next to the dog; I had no idea where she was for 3 years!" Emily says getting tears in her eyes.

"Wait I thought you said she was raped not kidnapped. How they hell could you allow that happen to her!" Fran demands as she begins pacing the kitchen. Elizabeth looked to her daughter with compassion in her eyes hating what her daughter had to go through.

"She was kidnapped when she was 9 she went out to walk our dog and some sick fuck grabbed her. And then sold her into a slave trade where she ended up being passed from pervert to pervert for 3 fucking years before we tracked her down and I only found her by accident! So don't you say, 'how the hell could I let this happen to her' because I didn't and trust me when I say, that when I found her I got her out of there as soon as I could!" Emily yells.

"Oh god Emily, I'm so sorry," Sara says trying to picture herself in Emily's shoes and she couldn't.

"Do not treat me any different then you did when I came down for thanksgiving and don't you dare treat Rose like she's a victim. And don't you dare mention this to her because she will go off at you," Emily fights looking at everyone.

"I won't you can trust me on that," Desiree says and Sara and Derek agree.

"Fran?" Emily asks.

"I won't treat her like a victim but I'm not sure I won't be able to look at her and think of all she went through and whish she didn't," Fran says.

"Just don't let her see that look in your eyes because she is a better profiler than anyone in the FBI," Elizabeth says as she gets a call and excuses herself form the room.

"How can she be a better profiler than anyone at the FBI?" Sara asks.

"Because when she was being passed from child molester to child molester she had to adapt to each one of them either them being sweet and kind to her or beating the shit out of her," Emily says and a look of shock shows in everyone eyes.

"I'm so sorry Emily; no one should have had to go through what you did," Desiree says as Elizabeth walks back in to the room.

"Who was on the phone?" Emily asks.

"Your father they landed earlier than expected but he's going to wait until Rose wakes up to head over, he's entertaining Taylor until she does," Elizabeth states.

"Ok. I'm going to go get changed, what time is everyone arriving?" Emily asks.

"Everyone should be here around noon so you got about an hour and a half to get ready," Derek states.

"Mother have father call me I want Rose to get here before everyone else so she doesn't freak when she sees how many people are here," Emily whispers to her mother before walking upstairs to get dressed. When she finished she heard the ring tone she set for her father.

"Hello father," Emily answers.

"Hey honey, your mother said you have a way to wake up Rosie without her freaking out," her father replies sweetly.

"Ya get Taylor and put her on the chair next to her. Then tell Taylor to give her mommy a hug and a big kiss," Emily starts to pull her hair up in a ponytail.

"Ok Taylor you want to help me wake your mommy up?" Emily can hear her father ask. And she can hear a yes and running feet coming closer to the phone. She can hear her father pick Taylor up and move her to where Rose is sleeping. "Taylor I want you to give mommy a big hug and kiss,"

"Ok Gramps," Taylor replies jumping out of his arms and jumping on her mother hugging and kissing her.

"Hey baby," Emily can hear Rose says as she wakes up.

"Ok Emily she's awake. We'll be over in about 20 minutes," her father says. And is about to hang up but is stopped by Rose asking if she can speak to her.

"Hey mom," Rose says picking Taylor up and moving to grab her bag as her grandfather tells the pilots they're getting off.

"Hey listen when you get here you'll be the first one because I want you to be here when everyone arrives so you can meet Derek and his family," Emily says

"Ok what time is everyone coming to your place?"

"They're all arriving around 12 so you'll be here an hour or so before everyone arrives," Emily stands up and begins moving downstairs.

"Ok I can't wait to meet Derek. Who else will be there when we come over?" Rose asks walking down the steps of her grandfather's private jet.

"Grams' here as well as Derek's two sisters and mother," Emily looks up when she hears a slight knock at the door and sees that it's Derek she waves her hand signaling him to come sit down with her.

"Are his sisters and mother nice?"

"Ya there nice I like them,"

"Did you tell them about me?" Rose asks stepping into the limo after her older relative.

"I told them all I could without breaking oath," Emily says softly hoping she wouldn't care.

"Did you tell everyone one or just some of them?"

"Just some of them, not everyone was here when I was talking to you,"

"Ok but you will tell everyone right?" Rose asks nervously. "You'll tell them what they can and can't do around me right?"

"Yes I will, when everyone arrives you can go up stairs with Taylor or stay in the kitchen with me, grams, or gramps," Emily says and gives a small shriek when she is kicked in the ribs by her unborn child.

"Emily, are you ok?" Derek asks at the same time Rose asks "Mom what's wrong,"

"I'm fine I just got kicked in the ribs it hurt a bit," Emily reassures the both of them.

"Are you sure?" Rose asks.

"Yes I think I can live through one kick to the ribs where as you broke 4 of mine when I was pregnant with you," Emily says laughing at the look on Derek's face.

"What's so funny? And I'm sorry," Rose says when she heard her mother laugh.

"Derek he's sitting on the bed with me he looked shocked when I mentioned you broke my ribs, and its fine baby,"

"Ok good well Taylor wants to play and she doesn't really care that I'm talking to her nana," Rose says handing her daughter her doll.

"Have fun and tell her nana says hi and I hope she's behaving, see you when we get here," Emily says.

"See you in a few were right around the corner," Rose says hanging up.

"You know you're going to make a great mother," Derek says pulling her into a hug.

"I hope your right. Come on they'll be here in a few minutes," Emily says getting up and moving to head down stairs. Derek follows close behind and 10 minutes later there is a knock at the door and a little kid's laughter.


	37. Chapter 37

**The Christmas of '94 is in reference to 02x12.** **Enjoy and please review!**

"I got it," Emily says jumping up and running as fast as her pregnant body will allow her to the door. When Emily reaches the door she pulls it open and steps aside to allow her family members through.

"Mom! It's so good to see you," Rose says giving her mom a one armed hug because her other arm is occupied by Taylor.

"Ya I've missed you it's been to long since I've been over to visit," Emily says enveloping her daughter in as much of a hug as she could.

"Ya but I'm so glad I've been able to come down for the holidays," Rose says stepping back to look at her pregnant mother. "You look good mom,"

"Thanks so do you. How have you've been?" Emily asks.

"I'm doing well and so it's this little one," Rose says tickling her daughter.

"Well come on lets go meet the gang," Emily says walking towards the kitchen followed by her daughter and father. "If you don't want to shake their hands hold Taylor with both hands and stay close to me and Grams," Emily whispers walking the last few steps into the kitchen where everyone was waiting to meet the other Prentiss'.

"Guys this is Rose, Taylor and my father Christopher," Emily says as they enter the kitchen. Rose gets slightly over whelmed and pulls Taylor closer to her chest stepping to the counter further away from everyone.

"Hi Rose I'm Derek. This is my mother Fran, and my sisters Desiree and Sara," Derek says pointing to each of them as he says there name. He stares at Rose who is a miniature Emily Prentiss right down to the nose. Then he directs his attention to the little girl in Roses arms who looks almost exactly like Rose and Emily except her eyes are crystal blue instead of a chocolate brown.

"Hello I have a feeling you already know who we are," Rose replies softly as her daughter squirms in her arms trying to get to her nana. "Mom she wants you," Rose says only loudly enough for her mother to hear. Emily turns slightly to take her granddaughter from her daughter.

"Hey princess," Emily says as her granddaughter snuggles close into her.

"Nana," the little girl says grabbing Emily's hair.

"Ouch. Ok no pulling hair Taylor," Emily says detangling the little girls' fingers from her hair when she looks up she can see Derek smiling. "What?"

"Nothing that's just proving my point for what I told you earlier," Derek says

"What did you say earlier?" Desiree asks.

"I told her she would make an amazing mother," Derek smiles and looks lovingly to Emily.

"She did a great job with me," Rose says getting a sad look from Fran. Rose leans in to her mother and whispers in her ear. "I thought you told them not to look at me like a victim Derek's mother is,"

"I told them not to. Baby it's a lot to deal with in a short amount of time she found out about you yesterday and then about Taylor a few hours before you guys arrived," Emily whispers back and Elizabeth realizes the look Fran is giving Rose and moves closer to her.

"Emily," her mother says causing Emily and Rose to abandon their conversation.

"Yes Mother," Emily replies causing Rose to laugh because she never did understand why she was so formal with Elizabeth.

"Rose and Taylor can have the room I'm staying in I'm going to stay in my condo with your father," Elizabeth states.

"Ok. Rose, where's your stuff?" Emily asks knowing the only reason her mother stayed at her place last night was because the renters were not out yet.

"Still in the car gramps said he would get it when it was decides where we were going to stay," Rose says flinching slightly when her grandfather touches her shoulder accidently. It doesn't go unnoticed by everyone in the room.

"Elizabeth, why don't you go grab your stuff and I'll go grab Rose and Taylors stuff from the car. Derek I could use some help," Christopher says

"Ok," Derek says walking out behind Christopher.

"Who's cooking for later?" Desiree asks trying to break the silence and her sister and mother shrug their shoulders.

"Derek is why?" Emily answers. Fran pales and his sisters exchange a worried glance. "What were those for?"

"Did Derek ever tell you about the Christmas of '94?" Fran asks wearily.

"No why?" Emily asks repositioning herself from where she stood.

"Emily, why don't you sit down?" Sara asks. And when she does Rose stiffens next to her getting nervous because moving to sit down means passing Fran, Desiree and Sara. Emily feels her daughter stiffen and immediately answers.

"No I'm fine, so what happened the Christmas of '94?"

"Are you sure?" Sara asks.

"Yes I'm fine standing it's actually nice to stretch my legs a bit from being in the hospital all day yesterday and the day before,"

"Ok then well the Christmas of '94 started out as a normal Christmas," Desiree starts "We were all in town for Christmas and Derek decided he wanted to do some cooking so we let him. He was making apple pie, cake, and the Christmas ham. He prepared everything and threw it in the oven. Little did we know it said cover the Ham and he covered it in plastic wrap," Emily begins laughing at this point imagining what happened next. "So everything was going fine he set the timer for when he needed to take everything out the cake cooked the quickest so when he took it out there was a faint smell of burning plastic, we all assumed it was from someone burning plastic outside. And as it turns out my lovely brother set the timer for the pie for 35 hours not 35 minutes. We all assumed that the pie had finished when the cake did because there was only a 5 minute difference between them. When the ham had about 30 minutes left the smoke alarms start going off. We all head to the kitchen where we see black smoke pilling out of the oven. Derek grabs some oven mitts and opens the oven, we see two things of fire in the oven and my genius brother decides to pull it one of them out," Desiree has to stop because she is laughing too hard so Sara picks up where her younger sister left off.

"When he pulled it out it was completely on fire and by this time I had already called the fire department he trips and falls sending a fire bomb across the room. It hits the wall behind my head setting a plant on fire. Derek then grabs the hose from the sink and uses it like a fire fighter would trying to put out the fire managing to get everyone drenched and that's when the fire department shows up and they barge in to the kitchen to see Derek spraying the kitchen hose everywhere drenching everything in water. The firemen there take out there little fire extinguishers' and they put out all the fire but the whole time they were Derek was still spraying the kitchen sink hose drenching everyone to the bone. When they do finish putting out the fire the kitchen is flooded the ham and pie are burnt to a crisp. One of the firemen there looked around and turned to our Ma and asks 'Who was in charge of cooking?' Ma just points to Derek and the firemen crack up laughing and say very clearly 'You ever let him cook again I'm going to call the arson investigation service and tell them that there is a fire set to go off and I will have him arrested for arson,' and they walked out laughing there asses off. Derek had to clean the whole kitchen and fix the wall where the fire bomb had landed because it burnt a whole in the floor. We had to spend Christmas at Aunty Yvonne's house. And every year since we have gotten a post card reminding out us that if we let him cook again he will have us arrested," Sara finishes and the whole room is laughing even Taylor though she's not sure why.

"Mom I swear if you let him cook I'll show just how well those martial classes paid off," Rose says sending the room in to another fit of laughter. When Derek returns Emily asks.

"Where are my parents?"

"Outside they wanted to talk privately for a minute they sent me to bring Rose and Taylors suit cases up. What's going on in here?" He asks looking around at all he laughing women.

"Oh nothing except that you are never cooking again because I like being friends with the fire department they have helped us out on a few cases," Emily says readjusting Taylor to her other hip.

"MA!" Derek yells

"Hey don't look at me Des was the one who asked who was cooking dinner tonight," His mother through her hands up in a surrendering motion.

"I hate all of you right now I swear," Derek says.

"Oh we know. We got our annual post card from them by the way," Sara states as her brother blushes.

"Hey it's not my fault I didn't know that cover meant with aluminum foil not plastic wrap," Derek defends himself.

"Derek even I know better than to do that," Rose says shocking everyone because she had been so quite before.

"Well that's good because you're the one that's helping me cook," Emily says.

"Ya I haven't been able to cook in so long," Rose says and Emily groans. "Mom you ok?" everyone turns to the pregnant brunette

"Ya I'm fine, I just have to pee the baby's using my bladder as a soccer ball," Emily says handing Taylor back to Rose and speed walking to the bathroom forgetting about how uncomfortable Rose would be. Rose looks around and pulls Taylor close to her chest protectively.

"Mommy ok?" Taylor asks looking into her young mother's eyes.

"I'm fine sweetie," Rose says leaning in and kissing her daughter on her forehead. Rose looks around the room eyeing everyone and tries to step further back away from everyone but cant because she is already as far away as she can get. The adults exchange worried glances when Desiree gets an idea.

"Ma, Sara come on let's go get dressed everyone should be arriving soon its 11:40,"

"Ya good idea," Sara agrees moving through the living room to get to the steps Desiree and their mother follow in suit. Just as they leave the door bell rings and they can hear Penelope yell open up. Rose's breathing becomes labored and she looks for the quickest way out.

"Rose mine and Emily's bed room is the third door on the right upstairs I'll tell Emily where you went,"  
Derek says and he can see the relived look on her face.

"Thanks," Rose says as she basically runs upstairs.


	38. Chapter 38

**Authors Note: Back to one update again sorry but the weekends over back to regular life. Please review and Enjoy!**

When Derek opens the front door he is engulfed by Garcia wearing more colors than usual due to the holiday.

"Hey baby girl, you know your early right?"

"Oh course my chocolate god of thunder I have to be early if I am to help set up and cook," Garcia says plowing past him with a cooler filled with goodies.

"Actually Emily and Rose are cooking dinner. I was but I have been banished from the kitchen," Derek holds up a finger stopping her question. "If you want to know why asks my mother or sisters,"

"Ok. So is Rose here yet?" Garcia whispers.

"Ya she's up stairs,"

"Who's upstairs?" Emily asks walking into the kitchen "Shit, where's Rose?"

"Our bed room princess," Derek replies as Emily quickly moves to the steps and hurrying upstairs.

"When did she get here?" Garcia asks

"She got here about an hour before you got here," Derek replies glancing to the steps wiling Emily to come down.

"What does she look like?" Garcia asks.

"Like a mini Emily if I didn't know any different I would say they were twins with just different heights. And Taylor is another mini Emily except for the eyes her are a crystal blue like JJ's and Henry's," Derek says smiling and leaning against the counter.

_Emily and Rose_

"Hey sweetie," Emily says leaning against the door frame not to startle her.

"How could you mom! You ran off leaving me standing there in a room full of strangers!" Rose yells startling Taylor a bit.

"Hey I'm sorry all that was on my mind was getting to the bathroom I completely forgot," Emily says not moving from her spot in the door way.

"Just please don't do it again don't leave me alone with anyone but Gram or Gramps," Rose pleads and Emily walks over to sit next to her daughter.

"I won't I swear. Can I get a hug?" Emily asks

"Yes," Rose says placing Taylor on the bed next to them and moved into hug her mother. "I love you mom,"

"I love you to sweetie," Emily says neither one of them realizing Taylor had slid off the bed and had made her way out the door. When they break apart Rose looks around trying to find her daughter.

"Mom where's Taylor?" Rose asks quickly and gets up checking under the bed. They hear a young giggle from the hall and both run just in time to see a little head disappear on the steps.

"Taylor!" Emily yells running after the little girl her daughter not far behind. They both run down the steps and come to a halt when they see Derek picking up the giggling child. They both stop and watch from the corner still hidden from Derek and Penelope's view.

"Hey cutie, where is your mommy and nana?" Derek asks tickling the little girls' stomach.

"Stairs," Taylor replies laughing harder in his arms.

"They're upstairs?" Derek asks and gets a nod from the little girl. "Why are you down here you know your mommy is probably looking for you," Rose looks to her smiling mother and stands on her tippy toes to whisper in her mother's ear.

"He'll do great you have nothing to worry about,"

"I know come on let's go get that little trouble maker. Oh ya one of my teammates is here. Penelope Garcia, give her a chance please she's a little strange and loud but she won't hurt you I swear," Emily replies.

"Just don't let her touch me," Rose replies walking behind her mother into the kitchen.

"MOMMY!" the little girl yells struggling to get out of Derek's grasp. Derek looks over and see's the other two Prentiss women standing in the door way he lets the struggling little girl down and she runs to her mother asking to be picked up.

"Aww! That's so cute," Penelope says jumping up and down a bit. "Hey Emily your daughter and granddaughter are so so so so cute. And if that baby your carrying is a little girl and is as cute as you, Rose and Taylor, you'll have to lock them up just to keep the men off them," Rose backs away slightly. Emily notices and moves so she can whisper in Roses ear.

"It's a figure of speech Rose she's joking remember what I told you earlier just give her a change she looks scary but she's really sweet trust me," Emily bends over slightly so she can look her daughter in the eyes.

"Mom get her to stop it looks like she's about to pull me into a bone crushing hug," Rose replies as Taylor transfers herself from her mother's arms to her Grandmothers.

"She probably is. I'm going to put Taylor down if you don't want to hold her my back is killing me," Emily says standing up and placing Taylor on the ground. "I'm going to the living room," Emily announces pulling Rose with her and Taylor followed not far behind. When they passed the steps the Morgan girls were coming down all dressed up. They passed them walking to the living room Emily sat down on the love seat in the corner pulling Rose on with her despite her protests. Taylor sat down on the floor flipping through a book she found on the coffee table. The second they sat down the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Derek says moving to the door. He opens it seeing JJ holding a struggling Henry and Will standing behind them with a large bowl of fruit and a large bowl of salad in his hands.

"Come in," Derek steps aside to allow them in and takes one of the bowls from Will.

"Thanks," Will states walking towards the kitchen.

"JJ the girls are in the living room," Derek says before following Will to the kitchen. JJ sets down the struggling toddler who runs into the living room stopping short when he sees Taylor sitting on the floor.

"Hey JJ," Emily calls tightening her grip on Rose who tried to grab Taylor. Emily leans in to whisper "Leave her JJ wouldn't hurt her and I'm pretty sure Henry won't either," Rose only nods in response as JJ waddles in sitting down in a chair across from Emily and Rose.

"You look good Jay," Penelope says.

"Ugh I feel so fat. I'm what like 5 months pregnant and I can't even see my feet anymore I could when I was pregnant with Henry though," JJ complains.

"Yes but you weren't pregnant with twins before," Emily says.

"Well at least you can still see your feet," JJ states getting a laugh out of Emily. "Come here Henry," and Henry moves from where he stood frozen from where he stood still looking at Taylor.

"I think Henry's in love," Penelope teases and Rose immediately stiffens.

"No," she whispers just loud enough for her mother and daughter to hear.

"Mommy?" the little girl asks standing up and climbing on the couch snuggling in between Rose and Emily. Rose pulls Taylor tight to her chest defensively and Penelope's face drops when she realizes what she said and how it affected the young mother.

"I'm sorry," Penelope says tears in her eyes.

"Its fine Pen you didn't do anything wrong," Emily reassures her. JJ looks between her two friends and then decides to break the tension between them.

"Rose," JJ says softly and she looks up to her.

"Yes," she asks.

"How old is Taylor?"

"She's 3 she turns 4 around the time Emily is suppose to give birth. How old is Henry?" Rose asks angling herself to face JJ but still keeping the door way and Penelope in her view.

"He just turned 4 a month ago. She looks like you she's really adorable," JJ says rubbing her stomach where one of the girls kicked.

"They kick?" Rose asks.

"Ya they alternate between kicking my bladder to kicking my kidneys," JJ says.

"This little one decided to only kick one rib until it broke and then she moved to the other side," Rose says and Emily laughs.

"At least Taylor only broke one of your ribs and only cracked the other, you broke 3 of mine and cracked 2," Emily says.

"She broke 3 of your ribs?" Penelope asks. "How?"

"Simple she decided to get up under my ribcage and kick outwards and once she broke my ribs she decides kicking broken ribs isn't funny anymore so she moved to my bladder causing me to spend the last 4 months of my pregnancy with her on the toilet because I needed to pee every 30seconds," Emily says laughing when Rose blush's.

"Emily, how did you go through labor with broken and cracked ribs?" JJ asks thinking labor is painful enough without an injury.

"Very painfully and thankfully by the time she decided to make her arrival they were sort of healed and then labor broke them due to all the pushing," Emily says "I could barley raise my arms above my head for a month,"

"I said I was sorry," Rose said laughing

"Ya like you believe it," Emily replies sending the whole room into laughter. They continued talking when the door bell rang and Derek walked passed it to let them in. Derek walked back followed by Hotch, Jack, and Rossi. When Henry saw Jack he jumped up from where he was sitting and ran to follow him. Taylor struggled to get out of her mother's grasp but Rose held on tight.

"Rose let her go and play I promise you they wouldn't hurt her," Emily whispers in her daughters ear and Rose reluctantly lets her daughter go so she can go and play.

"She better be fine when she comes back," Rose replies and Desiree and Sara walk in.

"Mind if we join?" Desiree asks.

"Nope grab a seat," Emily says and her daughter stiffens slightly.

"Thanks so what are you guys talking about?" Sara asks sitting on the couch next to Penelope and Desiree.

"Unborn children breaking ribs," Penelope replies getting shocked looks from the two Morgan girls.

"Don't ask just go with it," JJ says. Rose jumps when she hears a loud bang and crash form the kitchen. Suddenly Rose was not with them but in the small room she was forced to live in. She jumped up and ran upstairs.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Enjoy and please give me your feed back i am at a mental block. Lucky me.**

"Crap!" Emily mumbles getting up. She walks into the kitchen, trying to figure out what all the commotion was about. When she walks in she sees a drenched Jack, Henry and Taylor and a bucked of spilled ice on the floor. "What the hell happened?" Emily asks crossing her arms over her chest. The four men look to each other wondering what to say.

"Do I need to repeat myself what the fuck happened," Emily demands again staring down the men.

"I was going to put the drinks out so I filled the bucket with ice and a little water so it will stay cold and then Jack, Henry, and Taylor ran through and Taylor grabbed my leg causing me to trip and drop the bucket," Derek hurried to say getting the death glare from his pregnant girlfriend.

"Clean this up NOW!" Emily says walking over and picking up a soaked Taylor. "I'll be down in a bit," She turns to Will and Hotch. "You can get them dried off in the bathroom down the hall. I think there are some of Jacks clothes in that bathroom from when he spent the weekend the other month,"

"Oh thanks Emily," Hotch says picking up him son and Will doing the same they walked towards the bathroom.

"The two of you clean this up now! If it is not clean when I come back the two of you are in deep shit," Emily says pointing to Derek and Rossi. "Fran you supervise if they don't clean this and finishes setting up tell me I still have my gun," Emily turns to face the older women who had been standing in the kitchen watching the whole thing go down.

"Ok," Fran says scared of the hormonal pregnant lady.

"I'll be down in about an hour if that so you two have plenty of time," Emily turns and walks out of the kitchen and heading up the steps with Taylor in her arms. "Let's get you dried off and then we'll go see if we can find mommy," Emily enters the spare room that Rose and Taylor will be sharing and opens her suitcase to find some clothes for her to change into. Emily changes the little girl and picks her back up walking down the hall checking each room as she goes.

"Nana where's Mommy?" Taylor asks

"I don't know sweetie but she might be in my room," Emily says hoping that she is in there because it is the last room to be checked. Emily jiggles the door knob but it is blocked Emily pushes it in slightly but finds it blocked probably by her dresser.

"Rose, sweetie open up please," Emily pleads jiggling the door knob again but the door won't budge. She can hear someone crying in the room. "Rose," she pleads again. Emily knows she won't be able to get the door open without help. The last time Rose had done this she had locked herself in the bedroom for 5 hours. Emily walks to the steps and walks back down.

"No fare you said we had an hour to finish setting up," Derek complains when he sees her standing in the door way. Emily just stands in the door way of the kitchen trying to figure out what to say.

"Prentiss is everything alright?" Rossi asks noticing the look on the younger agents face. Before Emily can answer Taylor does for her.

"Mommy locked herself in the bedroom again,"

"She what," Derek asks trying to process what the child had said.

"Rose got scared when we heard the crash she jumped up and ran upstairs stuck in a flashback or something. She's barricaded herself in our room," Emily whispers not looking at anyone.

"Emily what do you mean she barricaded herself in our room?" Derek asks walking over and lifting Emily's chin.

"I think she pushed the dresser in front of the door I think she jammed something under the door knob as well," Emily says grabbing his hand and pulling him upstairs passing Will and Hotch who gave them confused looks.

"Ok do you need me to get the door open?" Derek asks. Knowing Emily wouldn't of told him if she didn't need help.

"Ya I can't get it opened and I don't want to hurt me or the baby trying to push it open," Emily says as they stop at the door. "Rose. Derek's going to open the door ok don't get scared when it opens," there is no reply so Emily and Taylor step out of the way when Derek uses his shoulder to push the door open it takes him a few tries but he eventually gets it open when he does they can see Rose standing in the corner with one of their guns. Derek looks at Emily and she just nods her head signaling she's got it. Derek heads down stairs against his better judgment leaving Emily and Taylor with a terrified Rose. Rose looks up and sees her mother standing there with Taylor.

"Mommy!" Taylor yells struggling to get out of Emily's grasp. Rose blinks twice and shakes her head like she's trying to remember where she is.

"Taylor?" Rose says wearily lowering the gun.

"MOMMY!" Taylor manages to get out of Emily's grasp and runs to her terrified mother.

"Rose I'm going to close the door and come closer ok," Emily says when Taylor launches herself at her mother grabbing one of her legs.

"Ok," Rose says placing the gun on the window sill still in her reach if she needed it.

"Rose what did you see?" Emily asks after shutting the door and walking towards her daughter who backed up slightly

"That… that room," she whispers collapsing on the ground and breaks down. Taylor pats her mother shoulder not sure of what has gotten her mother so upset.

"Rose you are never going back there don't worry about it he is locked up and is never getting out of there trust me," Emily says sitting on the ground about 5 feet from Rose.

"Are you sure? He broke out of prison 4 times when I was with him. And twice when you were with him," Rose mumbles through her tears.

"Honey he has never been in solitude in a North Korean prison before. He's never getting out I promise and if he does he thinks you all 4 of us are dead so don't worry," **(A/N the 4 is not a typo by the way) **Emily reassures her scooting a little closer to Rose and Taylor. Taylor moves from patting her mother shoulder and went to sit on her lap.

"Why Mommy sad?" Taylor asks wiping the tears from her mother's face.

"She's not sad sweetie she just scared when you knocked the bucket out of Derek's hand," Emily says and Rose realizes her daughter is in different clothes and has wet hair.

"Mom. Why is Taylor all wet, and in different clothes?" Rose asks checking her daughter over with her eyes making sure she's not hurt.

"The crash we heard was Derek dropping a bucket of ice water and getting all 3 of the kids wet along with flooding the kitchen," Emily says laughing a bit when Rose smiles and kisses her daughters head.

"So none of them got hurt right," Rose asks

"Everyone's fine just a little wet and they might have learned a new word," Emily says blushing.

"Mom what did you say?" Rose asks laughing.

"Nana said fu… fuck and shot, no shit," Taylor says pronouncing the words with a little bit of a slur.

"MOM!" Rose yells "I just got her to stop swearing she heard one of the cooks swearing a few months ago and that became her new favorite word. And now you just taught her 2 new ones thanks,"

"Mommy is fuck and shit naughty word like bitch?" Taylor asks causing her mother and grandmother to laugh.

"Yes sweetie there naughty words if you say them again I 'm going to have to put you in another time out," Rose says firmly and Taylors eyes go round like saucers.

"No I want to keep my doll," Taylor yells.

"Ok then no using naughty words," Rose says.

"Ok Mommy. Sorry Mommy," Taylor says slumping against her mother's body.

"Rose do you feel like going downstairs or do you want to stay up here for a bit longer?" Emily asks.

"I think I'll be fine if we go down stairs but you have to promise not to leave my side," Rose says standing up. "Oh and by the way you need to come up with a better security code it took me two tries to crack it," Rose hands the gun back to her mother.

"Ok I'll talk to Derek about it he set it not me," Emily says laughing and moving to the open gun safe and putting the gun back and walking with her daughter to the steps. When they return to the kitchen they see that Reid had arrived and was talking with Henry. Rose stopped short and looked to her mother.

"Dr. Spencer Reid he couldn't hurt a fly even if he tried, he's Henry's godfather and is really shy around everyone don't worry," Emily says as Taylor begins to struggle in Roses arms.

"Ok what about the older man who walked in with JJ and Henry?" Rose asks.

"David Rossi," Emily says knowing her daughter had read his books.

"Like the author?" Rose asks getting a tighter hold on Taylor.

"Yes he's kind but persistent; I think he knew about you before I told anyone. He has that way with people; he knows what you're thinking,"

"Ok," Rose says slowly.

"Why don't you let Taylor down she'll be fine I swear," Emily says

"Ya and that's what you said the last time and she got soaked,"

"Yes but she didn't get hurt let her be a kid for a bit please?" Emily asks walking towards the kitchen. Rose not far behind, considering what her mother said.

"Hey Reid," Emily says messing up his long hair.

"Hey Emily, so this must be Rose," Reid says standing up from where he was sitting. "Emily who's that," Reid points to Taylor.

"That's Taylor my granddaughter," Emily says and both females notice that momentary shocked look on his face.

"Oh that's nice. Emily do you know that because you were an only child and you have a daughter and then she has a daughter there is a 95% chance that the baby your carrying will be a girl an there is a likely hood that if that child is a girl and-," Reid begins to ramble **(A/N: I have no idea if that is true or not I just needed a thing for Reid to ramble about,) **but is cut off by Emily.

"REID! Shut up," Emily yells.

"Sorry," Reid mumbles.

"Mom that wasn't nice," Rose complains.

"Ya I know but if I hadn't told him to stop he would of gone and on and on. He's worse than I am when I start rambling," Emily whispers to her daughter not loud enough for Reid to hear.

"He does ok ya never mind," Rose says and Taylor begins to struggle again trying to get to Henry who is sitting where Reid left him.

"Who does what?" JJ asks walking in trying to find Henry.

"Nothing JJ," Emily says quickly. JJ eyes her questioningly but lets it drop.

"Hey Spence has Henry been behaving?" JJ asks turning slightly to face her son.

"Yes he always does when I watch him," Spence replies.

"Good," JJ turns when she hears someone try to muffle a scream.

"Rose are you ok?" Emily asks quickly knowing the muffled scream came from her daughter.

"Ya I'm fine Taylor just kicked me and pulled my hair," Rose replies detangling Taylor's fingers from her hair.

"Down Mommy! Down!" Taylor demands. And Emily laughs slightly.

"Not funny mom," Rose mumbles. "Taylor you have to behave unless you want a time out. Ok?"

"Ok mommy," Taylor says crossing her arms over her chest and scrunching her face up, causing JJ and Emily to laugh.


	40. Chapter 40

"You know I thought you two were the adults," Rose says staring at her mother and mother's friend who are still laughing.

"I'm sorry Rose but she's just too cute," JJ says

"Ya she's just adorable isn't she?" Rose says sarcastically.

"Yes she is isn't she," Elizabeth says walking in the from the kitchen and coming up behind them. Rose jumps not hearing her grandmother behind her. "Rose are you ok?"

"Ya I'm fine, just a little jumpy," Rose replies as Taylor starts to struggle again.

"Ya I can tell. Why don't you let Taylor down it looks like she wants to play with the other kids," Elizabeth points out.

"Nope not doing that again," Rose says glaring at her mother and JJ laughs.

"Why what happened I was gone for what like 30 minutes what type of trouble could you three of gotten in?" Elizabeth asks putting her hands on her hips.

"I did nothing. It was mom and Taylor," Rose says as her mother opens her mouth to say something but is stopped when Rose continues. "Don't say it's not your fault because if you hadn't told me to let her go and play Derek wouldn't have flooded the kitchen,"

"Flooded the kitchen?" Christopher asks.

"Yes gramps the boys decided to chase Taylor and she grabbed on to Derek's leg and knocked him over sending a bucket of ice water everywhere soaking the three little kids," Rose says. Elizabeth and Christopher look at each other and crack up. Emily and JJ exchange smiles knowing it's only going to get harder for Rose.

"What's so funny," Reid asks just as lost as Rose.

"Oh I'm just thinking about Rose at that age all she did was want to under mind me and get on my nerves it lasted until she was about 6," Emily says as her daughter turns to face her.

"Please tell me you're joking," Rose begs.

"Nope she's not and Emily did the same thing at that age to," Christopher comments and Rose just walks away telling her daughter she will punish her for life if she ever acts out again.

"She's so cute," JJ says looking towards where Rose sits cuddling with her daughter.

"Ya she is," Emily says smiling.

"Emily if you don't mind me asking why is she so unwilling to let Taylor out of her sight. I mean she's holding on to Taylor even though she's struggling to get down," Reid comments and Emily's face darkens slightly along with Elizabeth's and Christopher's. "Did I saw something?"

"No Reid its fine. You know how I told you she lives in Spain well she lives in an institution," Emily says taking a deep breath. "Like I said in the hospital she was kidnapped when she was 9 and I found her when she was 10. It took me a year and a half to get her out of where she was being held and in that time she was due in a month. Her kidnapper wanted Taylor for himself and wasn't going to allow Rose to see her until she was older and had no idea who Rose was, he did that with other girls he held," Emily leans against the wall silent tears dripping down her face.

"Oh Emily I had no idea," Reid says looking again at the young girls in the living room.

"Reid, don't let this change how you look at her. So far you and JJ have been the only ones who haven't looked at her like a victim," Emily says.

"I won't," Reid says as Rossi walks in to the hall. Henry had disappeared at some point in their conversation.

_In the kitchen_

"Hey Hotch, Rossi, Will come here," Derek calls waving them over to the corner.

"What's up Morgan?" Rossi asks.

"I bought a house for me and Emily," Derek says getting a pat on the back from Hotch.

"Nice man now let me guess you want us to help you move everything in without letting Emily know," Hotch asks and Morgan nods.

"You got it but we'll have to involve Garcia, JJ and Reid in this if we want to keep Prentiss out of the loop and it's going to be hard. You do know she will kill you for keeping her out of the loop right?" Hotch asks getting a laugh from Morgan.

"Oh trust me I know but, I think she'll like it it's a 5 bedroom 5 bath 3 story house," Morgan says.

"Where is it located?" Rossi asks

"There was a house for sale 2 streets away from where JJ and Will live actually," Derek states.

"That's a nice house Morgan nice back yard to," Will states knowing the house she's talking about.

"Ya I know and best part is that there are enough rooms for when Emily fesses up and finally admits that she wants Rose and Taylor to stay in the states. Do you really think now that everyone knows about them she'll allow them o go back to Spain and more importantly do you think Garcia will allows it?" Derek asks and everyone shakes there head no. A timer goes off signaling that dinner has finished cooking.

"Dinner's done," Hotch states moving over to the oven to take the Ham out.

"I'll go get the people in the hall," Rossi states leaving the kitchen smiling to himself knowing Emily will love her gift.

_Back in the hall_

"Hey Rossi what's up?" Emily wipes the tears from her face and turns her attention to the older gentleman.

"Dinner time," Rossi states. Emily looks at her watch shocked. How had 4 hours managed to pass her by.

"Wow it's already 5," Emily says. "Let me go get Taylor. Wait one question, who cooked?"

"I did and Fran helped Derek told me you weren't allowing him to cook because of the Christmas of '94," Rossi laughs and JJ, Reid, Elizabeth, and Christopher just look confused. Emily quickly explains what happened in 1994 to the other 4 who by the end are laughing.

"Wow," Is all JJ can muster.

"Ya I know. Ok I'm going to get Rose and Taylor for dinner," Emily says walking into the living room to tell her daughter. The three Prentiss girls made their way to the kitchen. Taylor sits on one side of Rose and Emily sits on the other side. Everyone else files in around the table and sit down for dinner. The rest of the night goes off without a hitch. After dinner everyone made their way to the living room to sit down and talk into the night.

_December 31(New Year's Eve)_

"Hey JJ you have a minute?" Emily asks poking her head in JJ's office.

"Ya sure I can use a break what's up?" JJ asks putting down her file as Emily closes the door behind her.

"Um… well you see…. I was thinking….. Well I was going…." Is all the flustered brunette can make out before sitting down on the couch in JJ's office putting her head in her hands.

"Emily is everything alright?" JJ moves from her chair to the couch next to her.

"Ya everything's fine, just…. You know how Rose and Taylor are going back to Spain tomorrow?"

"You don't want them to go away do you?" JJ asks and Emily shakes her head. "Have you told Derek yet?"

"No I don't know how to tell him. I mean I'm pregnant with his kid and I want to bring my kid daughter and kid granddaughter into the house to stay with us," Emily says groaning and leaning back on the couch.

"Emily have you seen the way Derek looks at them? He loves them Emily, he loves them like there his own," JJ says

"I know he does and I think Rose is starting to trust him. He will be the first man she trust besides my father since she was kidnapped,"

"Emily what happened when she was kidnapped?"

"JJ you know I can't answer that, but all I can tell you is that it's worse then what we see every day," JJ grimaces when Emily says that.

"Emily you need to ask Derek is she can stay before they leave again," JJ says standing up. "I'll go get him I'll use your desk for a while," JJ grabs some files off her desk heading to the bullpen telling Derek to head up to her office. Derek barges in a worried look over his face.

"Emily JJ said you needed me what's wrong?" Derek asks quickly sitting down next to her. "Is something wrong with the baby? Are you having cramps?"

"No the babies fine and so am I," Emily says smiling slightly. "Derek I know this is a bad time and we're going to have a baby in a few months but I want Rose and Taylor to move in with us,"

"You…. You do?" Derek asks thankful that she wanted them to stay.

"You don't want them to stay do you?" Emily asks looking away tears in her eyes.

"No. God no Emily I want them to stay I love the both of them with all my heart. I'm just shocked you finally admitted you wanted to have them stay," Derek says hugging her tightly.

"You mean it?" Emily asks. "You want them to live with us?"

"Yes I do I want them to stay. I love the both of them like they are my own, you didn't mentioned it I would of because I don't want to see the either of them go," Derek says.

"You know Rose trusts you right? You're the first man besides my father who she's trusted,"

"Ya I know she told me the other night after you went to bed, I was cleaning up and Rose came down she was looking for a drink, I was about to leave the kitchen when she told me that I can stay and she knows I won't hurt her, and that she trusts Taylor with me,"

"She said that?" Emily asks.

"Ya she did. She didn't tell you?" Derek asks.

"No she didn't but I'm glad you told me," Emily says hugging Derek. "Can you ask Hotch if we can get off early do we can tell her?"

"Ya I'll go ask him, do you want me to send JJ back in?" Derek asks leaning against the door frame.

"Yes. And Derek thanks. I love you,"

"I love you to Em. I love you to," Derek says walking out of JJ office and towards Hotch's.


	41. Chapter 41

"Hey so how did it go?" JJ asks rushing in after Derek had left shutting the door behind her.

"Good, he said that if I hadn't mentioned it that he was going to ask me if they could stay because he said it would hurt too much to see them go," Emily says smiling.

"He really does love her doesn't he?" JJ asks as Garcia barges in. Both girls jump and turn to face her.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Garcia asks "Over the past hour and a half Emily has been in here with you, and then Derek came in and then left, then you came back. What the hell is going on Emily?"

"Garcia…" JJ asks slowly. "How do you know what has been going on in here the past hour or so?"

"Um… Well you see…. I kinda… HEY STOP TRYING TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Garcia yells quickly.

"You first I'm sort of scared now how did you know I've been in here for the last hour?" Emily asks.

"Why have you been in here for the past hour?" Garcia asks

"Penelope Garcia, stop avoiding the dam question and answer it or I will show you how accurate I can shoot even pregnant," JJ says hormonally.

"Ok, Ok, don't shoot me," Garcia says throwing her arms up in surrender. "I sort of, kind of, possibly may have hacked into all the security cameras in the whole FBI and check them randomly to see if there is an unknown or unauthorized person in the building,"

"So you mean you spy on us?" JJ and Emily exchange glances and crack up laughing.

"God Pen if anyone finds out you can see what they do in their office and what they do behind closed doors they would kill you," Emily laughs and looks to one of her best friends who has a deep blush on her face.

"So why have you been in here the past hour?" Garcia asks quickly changing the subject.

"Well if Rose says yes she and Taylor will be moving in with me and Derek. That's what I was talking to him about," Emily says smiling.

"Awww the mini Emily's will be living here," Garcia smiles and jumps up and down.

"Mini Emily's really?" JJ laughs harder.

"They both look exactly like her but Taylor has crystal blue eyes not chocolate brown," Garcia says and Emily's face darkens and she stops laughing. JJ and Penelope notice it and immediately stop laughing and look towards her with worried faces.

"Hey Emily are you alright?" JJ asks grabbing her hand forcing Emily to look at her.

"Um… ya I'm fine," Emily says slowly and quietly.

"Emily, don't you dare lie to us. If you don't tell us what's haunting those brown eyes of yours I will go and get Derek to get it out of you!" Garcia says serious about following through with her threat.

"It's just the comment about the eyes. It's nothing really I swear," Emily says tears threatening to fall.

"Emily her eyes are just a color why does it matter. Doesn't you father have blue eyes as well?" Garcia asks.

"No he has green eyes no one in my family has blue eyes," Emily says.

"Then how does she… oh," Garcia says realizing what Emily was saying.

"Hey Emily do you want to go out to dinner Wednesday night we need a girls night," JJ says carrying out her plan to help Derek get Emily out of the condo so he and the other men on the team can work on the house.

"Ok why don't we have dinner at my place," Emily says and wipes away the tear that had managed to fall.

"Do we get to kick Derek out so we can actually have a girl's night?" Garcia asks in on the plan.

"Only if Rose and Taylor get to stay," Emily laughs slightly. "Ok quick question what is going on between everyone? Don't think I haven't noticed the secretive looks, the texts, and the long time spent in your office Garcia,"

"What do you mean sugar cakes I haven't seen anyone of them in my office more than usual?" Garcia says and Emily can't tell if she's lying or not because she is too tired. Emily releases a long yawn.

"Tired much?" Garcia asks.

"Ya a bit," Emily admits. "So what are you guys doing to night for New Year's Eve?"

"Spending the night with Will and Henry," JJ replies with a wink.

"Way to go Jay," Garcia replies laughing and so does Emily.

"What about you Pen you getting some lovin' tonight?" Emily asks.

"I don't know I'm going with Kevin to his family's annual New Year's Eve party," Garcia replies. "What are you doing tonight Em?"

"I am spending the night with Derek, Rose and Taylor we are going to watch the ball drop then head to bed," Emily says. "It's going to be a nice quite nice just the four of us,"

"That's good so are you guys going to ask Rose then or what?" JJ asks.

"Ya we are, but I already know her answer's going to me yes when she called me when I was in the hospital she asked if she could move in because she is getting discharged from the institute because they fell like she can live with others if she sees a counselor once or twice a week," Emily says getting sympathy looks from her friends and she hated it.

"Oh that's good from what you have told us she has come a long way," JJ says.

"Ya when I first found her she wouldn't even let me near her but of course after not seeing her for 3 plus years and looking different scared her. When I finally got her out of that hell hold she only allowed me and Taylor to be in the same room with her. It took her forever to allow anyone else in the room with her and even longer to allow anyone touch her or Taylor. When I left Spain she had just allowed her doctor to be in the room with her without me or without her being armed," When Emily says this JJ and Garcia look shocked. "She told me to leave because she saw how much it hurt me to see her hurt and she couldn't deal with that so she told me to go and that she and Taylor would be fine because my father had finally broken through to her and she was allowing him near her and trust him,"

"Wow Emily I never knew. That must have been so hard for you to do," Garcia says.

"It was the hardest thing in my life to do. Leaving her in Spain with my father following and doing what my daughter told me to do just a year after she had been found," Emily breaks down at this point.

"Emily, look at me," JJ says and Emily does. "Don't cry Emily, you did what your daughter wanted you to and from how many personal days you took you went to see her a lot so don't cry and don't feel bad for yourself focus on what's right in from of you your baby, your daughter, and your granddaughter are all safe and are all healthy. And most importantly you have a loving boyfriend who would move heaven and earth if you asked him to,"

"I know but it just hurts some times when I think about the 3 years I've lost with Rose and maybe I could of stopped from the pain she had to go through,"

"Yes, but if she hadn't you wouldn't have Taylor, you probably wouldn't be in the FBI, and most importantly you probably wouldn't be pregnant with your boyfriends child?" JJ asks and

"No I would probably still be in the CIA somewhere over seas," Emily admits.

"So you see everything happens for a reason," Garcia says. "Ok my pregnant baby mama's I need to go back to my bat cave and finish searches on some crazy fucks in this world," JJ and Emily look at each other and laugh looking at their crazy friend as she strides out of JJ's office. JJ and Emily follow close behind but head to the bullpen to hang out with Reid and Morgan.

_Emily and Morgan's Condo New Year's Eve_

"Are you serious?" Rose asks when Emily and Derek ask her to move in with them.

"Yes Rose I wouldn't joke about this. So will you and Taylor move in with us?" Emily asks again.

"Taylor what do you think do you want to live with Nana and Derek?" Rose asks Taylor.

"YA! Nana and Papa Derek live!" Taylor yells and the adults look at her shocked.

"Taylor what did you just say?" Rose asks.

"Papa Derek love!" Taylor replies and Derek smiles slightly.

"No baby its Derek not papa Derek," Rose corrects "Sorry Derek,"

"Hey you know what I like it she can call me that it's fine," Derek says and Emily and Rose smile and laugh.

"OK, Taylor did you hear that Derek said you can call him Papa Derek," Rose says tickling her daughter but Taylor has other ideas she squirms out her mother's grasp and runs out of the living room laughing. Rose starts to get up but Derek stops her.

"It's ok I got it," Derek sprints out of the room after the little girl.

"Thanks Derek," Rose yells after him. "I like him mom I think I will be able to completely trust him in time,"

"I know hopefully you will be able to do the same with everyone else on the team as well," Emily replies and laughs when she hear Derek call 'Come out, come out where ever you are Taylor,'

"He won't be able to find her if she really tries," Rose replies laughing.

"Ya I know you were the same way once when you were 5 you got mad at me because I made you eat dinner before dessert and hid behind a bookshelf I took me forever to find you and the only reason I did was because you had to use the bathroom I caught you coming out," Emily laughs but stops when she hears a sickening thud. The two women exchange worried glances and run to where the thud came from.

**A/N: i have read all the reviews and just want to say thank you and i appreciate them all and i am sorry for all the typos and grammar issues but i write on the spot and don't always proof read before i post (ya i know i should but its time consuming when i have a good idea in my head) so i hoped you enjoyed this chapter sorry for the cliffhanger dont know if there will be another chapter tonight or not depends on how much more i get done in the next chapter. if that made any sense. **


	42. Chapter 42

"DEREK!" Emily yells when she sees motionless body on the floor by the down stairs bathroom.

"I'm ok. Wait, no, shit. That doesn't look good," Derek comments. He slowly sits up and looking at his left arm which is bruising and swelling.

"Derek what the heck happened here?" Emily asks bending down to examine his arm. "Derek we need to go to the hospital. Your arm is fractured if not broken,"

"I was chasing Taylor and I tripped over one of her dolls, I put my arm out to stop my fall so I guess I landed on it funny," Derek says winching when he tried to clench his hurt hand. "Yup definitely broken,"

"Ya I know. Rose will you be ok if I bring Derek to the emergency room or do you want to come with us?" Emily asks helping Derek stand up despite his protests that he's fine.

"I think we'll come I'll go insane trying to figure out what's wrong with Derek," Rose admits quietly going to find Taylor.

"She loves you, you know," Emily says helping him move to the living room.

"Ya I know," Derek says smiling when Rose walks in with Taylor in her arms.

"You ready to go?" Rose asks grabbing her and Taylor's coat out of the front closet.

"Ya were just waiting for you guys," Emily says helping Derek off the couch and grabs their jackets and keys they head to the car the whole way Derek complaining how busy the ER will be because it's new year's.

"Derek I swear if you say you are fine one more time I will knock you out drive you to the ER and have Rose carry you in," Emily threatens and Rose bursts out laughing from where she sits in the back of her mother's SUV.

"Ya right," Derek replies thinking she's joking.

"Derek trust me she's not and she has done it to me before I was 6 or 7 and fell out of a tree and broke my leg and I kept saying I was fine so my mother knocked me out and carried me in to the ER," Rose says and Emily laughs.

"No way, please tell me you're joking," Derek pleads.

"Nope she's not, now shut up and behave mister," Emily threatens and Derek immediately shuts up and looks out the window at the passing highway trying again to clench his hand without pain. He couldn't. 20 minutes later they pull in to a not so busy ER Emily watches as Rose grabs a sleeping Taylor from the car and follows close behind. When they approach the nurses' desk a nurse looks up at them.

"How may I help you?" the nurse asks looking at the family.

"Yes my boyfriend here fell and I think he broke his arm it's swollen and bruising," Emily states and the nurse hold her hand out to Derek who gingerly places his hurt hand in hers.

"How the hell did this happen?" the nurse asks shocked and gently poked his arm and he flinched.

"I was chasing Taylor," Derek turns slightly to point to the half asleep little girl in Rose's arms. "And I tripped over of her dolls and stumbled and fell and I put my arms out to brace myself and I landed funny on my hand,"

"Ok were not busy right now so let's bring you back before we get swamped," the nurse says leading the way and everyone follows. The nurse leads them in to a small waiting room much to familiar to Derek and he shuddered slightly.

"Derek what's wrong?" Emily asks quietly

"It's just too soon to be back in a hospital, the last time we were here you were unconscious," Derek replies

"Ya I know but you need medical help," Emily says sitting down on one of the chairs in the room.

"An x-ray tech will be in shortly to bring you to x-ray. Once we get the x-rays back a doctor will be in to cast your arm," The nurse says leaving the small room. Derek moves to the chair next to Emily while Rose carries Taylor to the bed in the room.

"Derek I'm so sorry I should have picked up her toys earlier," Rose lays Taylor down next to her and crosses her arms over her chest withdrawing in herself.

"Hey Rose look at me," Derek leans forward to get Rose to look at him. "Rose it's not your fault it was an accident and it's fine worst thing is that I'll be in a cast for a few weeks or so and I'll have to stay home from cases with Emily and JJ since Hotch isn't letting them go on the road with us anymore,"

"Papa Derek," Taylor mumbles sitting up and rubbing her eyes confused at where she was.

"Hey Tay," Rose says picking her daughter up and kissing her forehead.

"Papa Derek," Taylor repeats holding her arms out for him.

"No sweetie, Derek cannot hold you right now because he hurt his arm that's why were at the hospital," Rose says rocking her daughter back to sleep. Everyone is quiet for several minutes when Emily says.

"Your great with her Rose, you really are,"

"I've had help the staff at the institution helped me a lot. Everyone loves her there was never a dull moment when she was in a room with some of the staff," Rose says quietly and begins to hum a Spanish lullaby. An x-ray tech walks in telling Derek to follow him. After they left Rose laid back on the bed and looks at Emily who is rubbing her extended stomach. Rose smiles softly to herself realizing how lucky she has gotten. She was getting a younger sibling, a surrogate father, and a chance to reconnect with her mother.

"What are you smiling about?" Emily asks looking towards her daughter.

"I'm just thinking about how my life has changed in one day on several days, if that makes any since," Rose admits.

"No it doesn't care to explain further?" Emily asks.

"Sure why not," Rose says turning slightly to see her mother more fully. "When I was 9 I was walking our dog and I was kidnapped my life changed for the worst. Then once again when I was 10 I heard your voice outside my room him telling you he has a surprise for you it changed for the better then because I knew that once I heard you, you would find me. Then when I was four months pregnant you walked in to my room when he was out and you told me everything would be fine and that you would get me out of here I was so happy to see a familiar face for once I almost let slip that I knew who you were,"

"Yes but you didn't you knew enough to stay quiet and to continue to what he said to do," Emily interrupts.

"I know,"

"So when else has you life changed in a day?"

"The day you got me out of there," Rose says and a tear escapes and slides down her cheek. "I was so happy to be free of him and free of that place then I realized how hard it is for me to trust everyone,"

"But you have learnt to trust everyone again,"

"Ya I know but it still hard sometimes," Rose admits. "I'm taking my time with your team but they scare me a bit,"

"Who sweetie, which people on my team scare you because not a signal one of them would ever lay a finger on you and if they did I would kill them,"

"Rossi, Hotch, and Penelope scare me a bit. Reid seems like he's more scared of me than I am of him," Rose admits and Emily laughs quietly.

"He probably is, he's only a few years older than you, and what about JJ and Derek,"

"You know how I feel about Derek he's nice and sweet and I guess I took to him more quickly because I was around him more often than the other. I trust JJ I think, she's nice and I think I can relate to her more than everyone else because she has a kid and I think she was abused or raped either as a child or recently," Rose says and her mother's face pales.

"What did she tell you?" Emily asks hoarsely.

"Nothing it's just the way she looks at me it's like she can sympathize with me in only the way another victim can," Rose says and Derek walks back into the room.

"Hey so the tech said my arms broken," Derek jokes. "I'm so surprised I just thought it was sprained,"

"Derek, honey are you sure you didn't hit your head? Because it's broken anyone can tell that," Emily states as Derek reclaims his seat next to her.

"Hey can't I try to lighten the mood a bit?" Derek laughs and so does Rose causing Emily to shake her head.

"What am I going to do with the two of you?" She asks no one in particular.

"Hmmm…" Derek pretends to think about it causing Rose to laugh harder "Love us and deal with us," A few minutes later a young male doctor walks in.

"I'm Doctor Michael Anderson. I'm looking for Derek Morgan," He enters the room with a hospital clipboard.

"Right here so I'm free to go right it just a bad sprain," Derek jokes, Emily lightly slaps his arm and her and Rose begin to laugh.

"Ignore him please," Emily begs.

"Ok no you may not go. You have broken your arm in two different places," The doctor moves to pin up the x-ray slips and points to the visible breaks. "You will need to be in a cast for 8-12 weeks and then probably a brace for the next month or two," Derek groans and hits his head on the wall behind the chair. Emily laughs at his pain.

"Just a quick question how did you do this?" Doctor Anderson asks.

"Well you see I decided to chase that little girl over there," Derek points to the sleeping little girl. "And I slipped over her doll and I put my arm out to break my fall," Derek says causing Rose and Emily to laugh. "This isn't funny you two and Rose this is your fault she's your daughter," The Doctor looks questioningly at everyone but doesn't mention anything.

"Ya but you told me that you had her I was going to go and get her," Rose says noticing the look from the Doctor.

"The two of you, stop it now," Emily says sternly "So what does he need to do?" Emily directs this question to the doctor.

"He needs to have his forearm put in a cast and he needs to wear a sling to keep his arm elevated and to help circulation to his fingers,"

"Really Doc come on cant I just have a brace or something?" Derek asks.

"No your arm will not heal properly if it's not in a cast. I will be back momentarily with what I need to cast it alright?" The doctor says.

"Fine," Derek says and the doctor exits the room. Taylor yawns and sits up looking around the room

"You do realize that Hotch is going to kill us right?" Derek asks.

"Ya I know with me and JJ out of the field due to the babies and now you out because you broke your arm. If anyone else gets hurt or sick I'm pretty sure he'll kill all of us," Emily says and the doctor reenters the room.

"Ok any preference to what color you want?" The doctor asks

"What colors do you have?" Derek asks.

"Black, dark green, dark blue, light blue, pink, wh-," The doctor is cut off by the now fully awake little girl.

"PINK! Papa Derek need ink cast," the little girl yells sending the whole room in to a fit of laughter.

"Ok then a pink cast it is," Derek states.

"Derek you don't have to do that get black or something," Emily says, as Derek moves over to where the doctor stands so he can begin casting his injured arm.

"Nah its fine it'll give her the pleasure of picking the color," The doctor just shakes his head

"Ok just remember that when Rossi or Hotch tease you about it and when Penelope wants to bedazzle it," Emily laughs as the doctor carefully begins to wrap Derek's arm in the softer layer of the cast.

"Ya but she is the one who broke my arm so this is my way of saying I forgive her," Derek says and the pink layer begins to on Derek's arm.

"Just remember that in a few weeks," Emily laughs at Taylor's glee when the pink cast is completed.

"Ok the casts done just give me a minute and I'll write you up a restrictions sheet on what you can or can't do,"

"Ok before you go is it ok if I fly frequently. I work for the FBI so we travel all over the country helping other police stations catch serial killers," Derek says.

"Ya flying should be fine just no chasing down murders stay out of the field, I'll be right back," Doctor Anderson says exiting the room.

"Hotch is going to be at least a little happier about that," Derek says.

"Ya but not by much," Emily stifles a yawn.

"Tired?" Derek asks.

"Ya a bit but I'll be fine until we get home. Thank god we have tomorrow of well today," Emily says seeing its 12:30 AM.

"Well happy New Year's baby," Derek leans into kiss Emily on the lips and Emily does the same.

"You two are so gross," Rose says laughing.

"Oh shush you," Emily says kissing Derek again this time interrupted by the returning Doctor.

"OK here you go just follow these instructions and where this sling," Doctor Anderson hands Derek the sling and papers. "You may go as soon as your ready see your regular doctor in 8 weeks to have your arm x-rayed again,"

"Got it thank you," Derek shakes the Doctors hand before slipping the sling on.

"Let's get out of here," Emily says getting up with the help of Rose and Taylor. The group moves to the front of the hospital and in to their car Emily driving again.


	43. Chapter 43

"Derek come on were already running late Hotch said the briefing starts at 10. It is 10:30 already," Emily says as Derek slowly exits the elevator.

"You head up I'll be up in a minute I need to use the bathroom," Derek says veering off to the side. Emily shakes her head and heads to the conference room.

"It's nice of you to join us Prentiss," Hotch says as Emily takes a seat at the table.

"Sorry it took Derek forever to get ready this morning," Emily grabs one of the folders in front of her looking through it.

"Speaking of Derek, where is he?" JJ asks looking around and out to the empty bullpen.

"Bathroom," Emily says simply.

"Ok, well we have no new cases so go through the files on your desks and hopefully we will have a quiet week," Hotch says as Derek attempts to sneak in the room unnoticed.

"OH MY GOD DEREK! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Garcia asks when she sees his cast and sling. Emily laughs slightly wondering what Derek's reply will be.

"I broke my arm, I thought that would be obvious," Derek jokes sitting next to Emily.

"Ya we see that. The question is how did you break your arm?" Hotch asks not amused at this point in time.

"I was chasing Taylor and I tripped over one of her dolls," Derek says sending the whole room in to laughter. Well everyone except Derek and Hotch.

"The next person who gets hurt or pregnant," he looks to Penelope who raises her hands in surrender and shakes her head no. "I will shoot you and then quite. Everyone got it?"

"Yup we got it and don't worry boss man you won't be getting and little Garcia's from me for a while," Penelope says.

"Morgan can you fly or no?" Hotch asks

"Ya I can fly but no field work,"

"You know what I don't care if you can fly or not you are staying here with JJ and Prentiss until the cast is off," Hotch says getting a groan out of Morgan.

"Come on Hotch I'll be fine I swear," Derek pleads.

"I don't care you, JJ, and Prentiss will be staying in office until further notice you got it?"

"Aw come on Hotch why do JJ and I have to stay here?" Emily asks jokingly.

"Prentiss," Hotch warns.

"Ok Hotch can't you take a joke?" Emily asks.

"Get to work people. Morgan my office," Hotch stands and leaves the conference room and heads to his office Morgan not far behind.

"So baby Mama's you ready for girl's night tonight?" Penelope asks once Rossi and Reid leave.

"So ready, Emily you already kicked Derek out right?" JJ asks.

"I don't know he just broke his arm I feel bad kicking him out," Emily admits.

"Well my brunette secret keeper you will kick him out of the house or you will come to my house with the mini Emily's and we will party at my place," Penelope says standing up. "You think about it I will see the both of you at lunch," Penelope turns and walks out of the room heading to her 'bat cave'.

"Send Derek to my place he can hang out with Will and Henry," JJ says.

"Alright but I have to drop him off because he can't drive," Emily says grabbing her folders.

"I'll have Will pick him up because he's dropping me off," JJ says as the babies kick her ribs. "So care to explain why Derek has a pink cast?"

"Taylor wanted him to have a pink cast," Emily says laughing.

"You do realize that if you have a girl she will have him wrapped around her little finger from the second she can talk,"

"Ya I know I have a doctor's appointment on Friday we hope we'll be able to see the sex of the baby," Emily says rubbing her stomach. "Truthfully I want a little boy because we have a house full of girls but I will love a little girl none the less,"

"Ya I know what you mean when I found out that these two were little girls I was happy I wouldn't be the only girl in my house anymore."

"What did Will say when you told him that the babies were his?" Emily asks

"I told him once we got home he was so happy I thought nothing could wipe that smile from his face," JJ begins to laugh remembering what happened next.

"But something did right?" Emily asks.

"Oh ya," JJ begins. "Henry decided that he wanted to show Daddy how go he was doing at potty training so he went pee in the little potty picked it up and ran down the hall with it getting pee everywhere. Then when he got to the living room he saw a cat out the window, he dropped his little potty and ran to the window yelling 'KITTY CAT' he got pee everywhere. Best part is that he refused to put his pull up back on so we let him wear his big boy underwear only if he promised to tell us if he had to go to the bathroom. Will started tickling him for who knows what reason and Henry was laughing so hard he peed all over Will and the couch,"

"No way,"

"Ya, so Will had to clean the couch and then clean himself and Henry,"

"At least that's better then what Rose did,"

"What did Rose do?" JJ asks now very interested.

"She was 2 or 3 and my mother was having an embassy dinner so Rose and I had to get all dressy, dressy. We had just sat down for dinner and Rose decided she didn't like her dress. Now I don't blame her it was all pink and frilly she looked like a pink blob. So she said she had to go to the bathroom so I went with her we were walking back to dinner when she strips down to her underwear and sits down in the middle of the hall. I tell her she has to get dressed and we need to go back to dinner or else Grams will get mad at us. She stands up takes off her underwear and runs through the dining room. The whole time chanting, 'I hate dresses! I hate dresses!' when she enters the dining room my mother stops in the middle of her toast and everyone looks to see Rose running up to my mother and grabs her leg. Rose gets on her puppy dog face and says 'Grams mommy said you will get mad if I don't put my dress back on, are you mad at me?' a bunch of the politicians with kids start snickering thinking about a time when their son or daughter did the same thing. My mother pales when she notices that Rose is nude, she looks at me and I am dying with laughter she calmly tells me to bring Rose up stair and get her redressed once she is dressed again to rejoin us for dinner. Once I grab Rose we head to her room and she slips out of my grasp and runs to hide I took me 4 hours to find her, with the help of the staff, she had somehow managed to sneak back into the dining room and hid under the table she was sitting at my father's feet he somehow managed to slip her a plate of food she fell asleep under the table and once everyone left my father brought her back up to bed. He told me that it was only going to get harder and that I did the same thing but when I was 1 my mother grounded me for a month," Emily says both her and JJ laughing.

"Please tell me you have this on video somewhere?" JJ asks.

"Ya I do thank god for security cameras I have it all plus audio so you can hear what my mother says,"

"You have to show me and Pen tonight,"

"You got it JJ, now we need to get to work before Hotch yells at us,"

"Your right, see you at lunch," JJ and Emily head to their perspective desks and begin working.

_Hotch's office_

"What's up Hotch?" Derek asks sitting down in front of his bosses desk.

"Just one, quick question. Why the hell did you get a pink cast?" Hotch asks sitting down at his desk.

"Taylor wanted it pink. I was going for black but the little cutie over ruled me she said she wanted pink so pink is the color I got," Derek admits.

"Ok so are we still on for painting the rooms to night?" Hotch asks planning help Derek paint the rooms in his new house.

"Ya we are I'm going to do the best I can with one arm JJ and Garcia are keeping her distracted so I can slip out I have the paints in my truck. I already know what colors Rose and Taylor want I asked them a few weeks ago," Derek says.

"Ok I'll tell Dave and Reid that it's still a go for painting you call Will ok," Hotch says

"Yup got it. Oh and Hotch thanks," Derek leaves Hotch's office and heads to his desk to call Will about the plan.


	44. Chapter 44

"NANA!" Taylor yells running to the front door when she hears it open.

"Hey Tay, did you have a fun day with mommy?" Emily asks picking up the babbling little girl. Emily moves further into the hall so Derek can come in followed by Penelope.

"Ya Nana we played hide and go seek. I hide really good, mommy couldn't find me. Then we played dolls, then we played dress up with your clothes and mommy got a black eye," Taylors says and the adults do a double take.

"Mommy what?" Emily asks paling slightly.

"Mommy and I play dress up and I couldn't get the shoe off so I kicked it off and it hit mommy in the eye," Taylor says as Rose walks into the front hall with an ice pack over her face.

"Hi I take it Taylor told you what happened?" Rose asks

"Yes she told us what happened let me see your eye," Emily puts Taylor and moves to Rose gently removing the ice pack from her daughters eye.

"Mom its fine really I can still see it's just a little blurry around the edges," Rose admits as Emily gently touches her eye which is nearly swollen shut and severely bruised.

"Oh god Rose, are you sure you can see out of that eye?" Emily asks again.

"Yup I can see just not very well it's blurry but if I close it I can see fine,"

"I'm calling Louise or Tom to come and help you with Taylor until that eye gets better," Emily whispers.

"No it's fine mom really and plus she needs to look after Declan," Rose whispers back.

"He's at school he boards so he can live off of campus," Emily says.

"Ok,"

"I sorry mommy," Taylor says hugging her mother's leg.

"It's alright Tay, mommy's fine," Rose says picking her up and moving to the living room. "So when are JJ and Penelope getting here?" Rose asks trying to change the subject.

"Well Pen is here now and JJ should be here any minute," Emily turns to face Penelope. "Tell me again why we decided to send Derek away?"

"Because it's time for us to have a girls night that means no boys allowed well unless that little cutie is a boy," Penelope says pointing to Emily's pregnant belly.

"Ok so what type of torture do you have planned for us?" Emily says they hear a knock on the door. "I got it," Emily moves to the door knowing it would be JJ.

"Hey Emily, Will's waiting for Derek in the parking lot," JJ says yelling the last part so Derek can hear.

"Got it JJ," Derek yells back walking in to living room and giving Emily a kiss before leaving the condo and heading to his and Emily's new house.

"Oh my, gosh Rose what happened to your eye?" JJ asks when she sees Rose's face.

"I was playing dress up with Taylor and she kicked her shoe off it hit me in the face," Rose says simply.

"Ouch," J replies.

"Ya,"

"Ok Pen what do you have in store for us tonight?" JJ asks.

"Well let's order some pizzas, then we are going to watch some movies, and finally we are going to catch up on some office gossip," Penelope says. "So who wants what for pizza?"

"Pepperoni for me and Taylor," Rose says letting her daughter down so she can go grab her toys.

"Ya pepperoni sounds good," Penelope agrees then she looks to the two blushing pregnant ladies sitting on the couch. "Please tell me you two don't want some crazy pizza,"

"Maybe," They admit looking sheepishly at each other.

"Here let me guess a Hawaiian pizza with sardines and mushrooms," Rose guesses knowing that's all she ate for two months of her pregnancy,

"And olives," JJ says.

"OK that is truly gross but if you want it," Penelope says shuddering slightly picking up her phone. "What does everyone want to drink?"

"Blue Gatorade," Emily replies.

"Lemonade for me," JJ says.

"I'll have a sprite and Taylor will get a red Gatorade," Rose helps Taylor back up to the couch her doll and teddy bear in hand.

"Ok got it. Now find a nice sappy chick flick when I order," Penelope commands. Two hours later everyone had eaten and relaxed watching mindless movies. By the end of the 3rd movie Rose and Taylor had fallen asleep.

"Hey Emily look," JJ points out quietly pointing to Rose and Taylor who were curled up in each other with Taylors toys snuggled in between them.

"If they spend the whole night like that they will be so stiff in the morning," Penelope comments.

"Ya I know," Emily slowly gets up from the couch and slowly moves over to the other couch. "Hey would you guys mind going ot the kitchen for a moment?"

"Ya no problem Emily," JJ says getting a hand up from Penelope as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Rose. Rose sweetie, wake up," Emily says gently shaking her shoulder gently. Rose flinches at the contact and grabs Taylor tighter. "Rose its mom wake up,"

"Mom?" Rose asks wearily moving back slightly still out of her mother's reach.

"Hey you and Taylor fell asleep on the couch let's get you two up to bed ok?" asks Emily quietly.

"OK don't wake Taylor it will take her forever to go back to sleep if she does wake up," Rose says carefully standing up as Emily moves to pick up Taylor.

"No I got her mom you shouldn't be lifting anything heavy," Taylor gently pushes her mother out of the way so she can pick up her still sleeping daughter.

"You baby me to much Rose," Emily says laughing as Rose heads up the steps. "See you in the morning honey, love you,"

"Love you too," Rose calls back. Emily moves to the kitchen to get JJ and Penelope.

"You guys can come back. Thanks for leaving sometimes when Rose is woken up she freaks out when she sees other people in the room," Emily admits heading back to the living room.

"It's no problem sweetie," Penelope says plopping down on a couch. "Ok time to talk gossip,"

"Sure why not," JJ laughs.

"Don't play stupid with us we know you're the keeper of the pools, what are the bet's and how much money do you have riding on it?" Emily asks

"Well I won the one with JJ having a girl and finding out before you were 5+ months along, but Agent Jenkins won the one for more than one baby she's the only one who thought you were pregnant with twins. Seems right since she had two sets of them," Penelope states.

"How much did you win?" Emily asks laughing along with the other two.

"Not as much as Agent Jenkins," Penelope admits "But I have a feeling that I will win the birth pool,"

"What did you bet?" JJ asks

"I said that yet again you will go into early labor at the BAU. And Emily will go in to labor past her due date,"

"Hey news flash my mom went into early labor with me, I did the same with Rose, and Rose went into early labor with Taylor. Oh and by the way early labor runs in my family," Emily says but Penelope only smiles.

"Nope I refuse to believe it I have a feeling that the next little Prentiss/Morgan will take their sweet time arriving,"

"Ok but be prepared to lose," Emily warns

"Enough you two, so any other pools going on or is that it?" JJ asks.

"Um ya a few there is one on the sex of Emily's baby, another one on if JJ will break Wills nose again wait, no that one was won because your done with morning sickness,"

"Please tell me you are joking," JJ begs and Penelope shakes her head. "I didn't even punch him I just elbowed him to get him off me I was sick of hearing him say everything would be alright,"

"Ya we know JJ," Emily says looking to Penelope, "OK now please continue any others?"

"Oh ya but I've already blabbed enough about the pools neither of you were suppose to find out about the pools sorry," Penelope is saved by Derek who walks in the front door. "Yes saved by my chocolate god of thunder,"

"No fair Penelope we will get it out of you I swear," Emily says as Derek and Will walk in Will holding a sleeping Henry.

"Sorry girls but girls night is over we all have work tom- why does the condo smell like fish?" Derek asks smelling the air.

"Pizza?" Emily replies sheepishly.

"Since when does pizza smell like fish?" Derek asks as Will laughs getting why is smelly all fishy.

"Well you see my chocolate god of thunder, the pregnant mamas wanted Hawaiian pizza with sardines, mushrooms, and olives," Penelope says standing up. "Well I have to go I will see the all of you tomorrow," Penelope kisses Henry on the head and walks out of the condo.

"She scares me some times she really does," JJ admits.

"Why the hell did you want pizza with sardines, mushrooms, olives, pineapple, and ham?" Derek asks shocked.

"Because it sounded good and tasted even better, right?" Will asks and both girls nod their heads and blushing.

"How the hell am I going to deal with all these cravings for the next 4 months?" Derek asks.

"You don't try the food they want," Will says turning to JJ. "Come on Jen we need to get this little guy to bed,"

"OK," JJ replies. "By Em I'll see you tomorrow. And Derek good luck my cravings only got worse the further along in my pregnancy I got," JJ and Will walk out of there condo shutting the door behind them.

"If they get any worse I swear I will move out," Derek says as Emily pulls him in to a deep, passionate kiss.

"Ok, you know what you can keep up with the cravings," Derek says breathlessly.

**A/N: next chapter will take place in mid March because if i don't speed this fic up it will be 100 chapters. lol please review and i hope you enjoyed!**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: you just got to love cliffhangers please don't shoot me when you get to the bottom. Enjoy and review!**

The next few months at the BAU pass with ease, a few cases here and there, and many doctor appointments between JJ and Emily.

"Hey Emily don't forger we have the OBGYN at 3," Derek says looking at a now 6 month pregnant Emily.

"Ok," Emily grumbles upset that they still haven't been able to see the sex of their child.

"Hey what's wrong?" Derek asks sitting on Emily's desk.

"It's nothing,"

"What's wrong Emily?" he asks again gaining the attention of Reid who tries to concentrate on the work in front of him.

"It's just that we wanted to find out if we were having a little girl or boy but the last few times we have gone to the appointment we haven't been able to see the sex," Emily whispers tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Emily its fine, who cares what we have for a child I will love him or her either way. Who knows maybe we'll get lucky today," Derek leans over to kiss her head causing her to smile slightly.

"Ya your right let's hope we get to see if we are having a boy or girl," Emily says as Derek return to his desk. 10 minutes later Emily notices she is missing part of her file so she heads to JJ's office to see if she has seen it or has it.

"Hey JJ have you seen the corners report for the… What are you eating?" Emily asks entering JJ's office.

"Nothing," JJ replies taking another bite of apple with popcorn, chocolate sauce and tomatoes.

"Ok that's gross even I'm drawing the line there," Emily says taking a seat on JJ's couch.

"No it tastes good try it," JJ offers.

"Hell no I'm good one wrong thing and I will be sick again," Emily says placing a hand over her mouth as even the smell of it getting to her.

"Ok then. So what do you need?" JJ asks.

"The corners report for the Annapolis, Maryland case I'm working on. Something just isn't fitting," Emily says as JJ begins to dig through one of the piles on her much disorganized desk.

"Here you go. Do you think it's a possible case?"

"I don't know, it's just each of the victims have an unrecognized stamp on their hand they can't tie it to any of the clubs in the area. There was only one who had the stamp not smudged and it's the one I can't find," Emily says taking the file from JJ and showing her the stamp.

"You know what it looks like stamp from the club about a mile from my house," JJ says.

"Really?" Emily asks.

"Ya I think I would know I was at that bar the night I was…" JJ trails off.

"Ok I'll call them and check it out thanks," Emily stands again heading to her desk trying to think of why women from West Virginia are going to a bar in Virginia.

"Hey kid what's on your mind?" Rossi asks coming out of the kitchen as Emily sits at her desk.

"This case it's bugging me like something's staring me in the face but I can't see it," Emily mumbles laying out all the information for Rossi to look over.

"5 victims, all have blonde hair and blue eyes. All in mid to early 30's, all living in Annapolis, Maryland but no one recognizes where the stamp is from so it's not a local bar," Rossi points out picking up one of the files.

"Ya JJ took a look at the stamp it's from a bar in Virginia not to far from here," Emily says.

"Really ok, call them and tell them that see if they want us on or not. If they do go tell Hotch we have a case," Rossi says patting her on the shoulder and heading to his office. 30 minutes later she gets off the phone with the lead detective and has a formal invitation to help on the case.

"You ok Prentiss?" Hotch asks coming out his office looking for a missing file from Morgan, but sees Emily with her head on her desk eyes closed.

"Ya but we have a case," Emily hands him the files and the fax with the invitation to allow them to assist on the case.

"Ok got it go grab JJ and Penelope I'll find Reid and Derek," Hotch says as Emily goes to retrieve the other two female agents. 30 minutes later everyone is gathered in the conference room. Emily begins to present the case.

"Ok we have a case. 5 women with blonde hair and blue eyes in their mid 30's have been mugged, raped tortured and killed in the past 5 months,"

"So one woman per month," Derek points out "So he has some control over his urges it the killings ore spread out over a month," everyone nods there head in agreement as Emily continues.

"All of the women lived in Annapolis, Maryland but have a stamp from a bar a mile or two away from here. We have gotten a formal request from the head detective to help out,"

"Um… I really hate to be the one to mention this but all the women look eerily similar to you, JJ," Rossi points out everyone had seen the connection.

"Shit," JJ mumbles catching Emily and Derek's glance.

"JJ what did you say?" Hotch asks.

"Nothing, its fine, excuse me," JJ gets up and basically runs from the room.

"Is something wrong with JJ?" Reid asks worried about his surrogate sister.

"I don't know. I'll go check on her. Hotch can you…" Emily motions to the screen and heads after JJ, Emily finds JJ sobbing in her office.

"I'm his stressor Emily. I'm the one that got away," JJ cries leaning into Emily's strong form.

"Hey JJ we have no way of knowing that. You told me he left you in the alley he didn't try to kill you or hurt you in any other way than the obvious," Emily points out.

"Emily I lied. The only reason I'm still alive is because Will started calling my name looking for me. When I heard him calling I got some strength back and I pushed the sick fucker off of me and he ran," JJ says.

"JJ you know we need to tell the team," Emily asks and JJ nods her head slowly. "JJ do you want me to tell them or do you want to?"

"I'll do it but can you stand beside me, I don't think I can do it alone," JJ admits.

"Ok come on let's go," Emily says handing JJ some tissues so she can wipe her face off.

"OK I'm ready," JJ says a few minutes later standing up and hugging her brunette friend tightly before heading back to the conference room.

_Conference room Hotch, Rossi, Reid, Garcia and Morgan_

"Morgan I saw the glances you, JJ, and Emily exchanged what where they about?" Rossi asks.

"Not my place to tell you'll have to ask them," Derek says flipping through the files in front of him.

"I'm going to go check on them," Garcia says heading towards the door.

"Baby girl don't trust me JJ just needs to be alone right now," Derek grabs her arm before she can run out of the room after her two friends.

"What the hell happened to her?" Garcia asks worried now.

"Like I said before I don't know all the details but it's not my place to tell what happen or didn't happen," Derek says again.

"Fine but I swear I will find out what happened one way or the other," Garcia grumbles plopping down in her seat writing down information to search for. Hotch had just finished going over the case when JJ and Emily return.

"JJ, are you ok?" Garcia asks when she sees that JJ had been crying.

"Ya Pen I'm fine I just have some information on the case," JJ says simply sitting down and Emily doing the same.

"What type of information JJ?" Hotch asks leaning forward on the table.

"The man who is committing these murders is about 5 10' around 200 – 220 pounds and has a scar on his left shoulder," JJ says wiping the tears from her eyes.

"JJ how do you know this?" Hotch asks.

"When I took the personal days to clear my head 7 months ago Will and I went to that bar…. I went outside to answer a call and when I finished the call…. Someone hit me over the head forcing me to the ground….. He held a knife to my throat and told me that if I made a sound he would kill … He me dragged me to an alley besides the bar. There was a van in the alley and threw me and he… he… he raped me. When Will started calling my name I yelled to Will. The man threw me out of his van and drove off," JJ trails off not being able to continue but everyone has gotten the picture.

"JJ," Reid says full of sympathy.

"Look the reason I didn't tell you is because I didn't want you to treat me any different,"

"JJ we won't but are the babies his or Will's," Hotch asks carefully. JJ smiles slightly before answering.

"There Will's I got the call right before the crash back in December,"

"Oh JJ," Garcia says getting up and moving towards her.

"Pen I'm fine I swear,"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Pen asks "Why do I have a feeling Emily and Morgan knew?"

"Because I told Emily one morning when she found me asleep in my office and I told her because I just needed someone to talk to," JJ admits. "And Morgan found out by accident he called Emily and she went to ignore it but answered it instead he found out when Emily asked about the test,"

"JJ do you think you will be able to do this case?" Hotch asks.

"I'll be fine and plus I didn't get the clear from the doc yesterday I still have to stay at the office,"

"Ok then you and Emily help Garcia find any other possible connections between them," Hotch says then he looks to the men in the group. "Who's up for a road trip?"

"Hotch is it ok if I stay here?" Derek asks. "I just got the cast off yesterday and I don't want to overdo it,"

"Stay, help the girls and both you and Prentiss still have the afternoon off for her doctor appointment," Hotch says.

"Hotch I'm just going to cancel it, we need to work on this case," Emily counters knowing exactly what Hotch will say.

"You are going I want to know if I have another nephew or another niece on the way," He says knowing the past few times have been a disappointment for the expectant parents.

"Fine but we are coming back after," Emily says very clearly so she is not mistaken about coming back.

"Fine you two head out now its 2:30," Hotch says just realizing how much time has passed.

"Got it Hotch we will be back in an hour or two," Morgan says dragging Emily to the car.

_OBGYN's in examination room_

"Emily, Derek it's good to see you both again," Doctor Blue says "Derek I see you got your cast off,"

"Yup I got it off yester day," Derek says.

"Lucky you, now let's see if we can see the sex of your baby," Doctor Blue states rolling the ultrasound machine over to the bed on which Emily lays. Emily lifts her shirt enough to expose her stomach. A few minutes later Emily and Derek can see their growing child on the monitor.

"Can you see the sex?" Emily asks with a huge smile on her face.

"Wait let me see," Doctor Blue repositions the machine to get a better angel. "Yes here we are you two are having a little….


	46. Chapter 46

"You two are having a little girl," Doctor Blue says. Derek and Emily exchange huge smiles.

"Sorry Derek but it seems you are in a house of girls," Emily says laughing looking back towards the ultrasound machine

"You don't think I realized that?"

"No I do. I just think that eventually you will want a boy in the mix of things,"

"Yes I do but how about in like 2 or 3 years? Let this baby grow up and let Taylor and Rose settle in a bit more,"

"Sounds like a plan," Derek leans down and kisses Emily passionately.

"Ok I'll leave you two alone for a minute you can get cleaned up when I'm gone, I'll print you out from the ultrasound," Dr. Blue says leaving the parents be.

"Here you go," Derek says handing Emily a towel so she can wipe her stomach off.

"Thanks," Emily says taking the towel from him. "We better get going we have to get back to help the team on the case,"

"Emily let's finish up here then we'll head back," Derek says as Dr. Blue reenters the room.

"Ok Emily, Derek here you go. Emily you are free to travel with the team but same rules apply if you start to cramp or start spotting go to the nearest ER, and call me,"

"Ok anything else we need to worry about?" Derek asks.

"No I think that's all I will see the both of you in two weeks," Dr. Blue says and Emily and Derek head back to the BAU.

_BAU 4:30 PM Garcia's bat cave A.K.A her office_

"Ok so what do we have?" Emily asks walking in to Garcia's office Derek not far behind.

"A whole lot of nothing," Garcia says turning around to face them. "Well?"

"Well what baby girl?" Derek asks a little too innocently.

"Well do I have another nephew or another niece on the way?" Penelope asks and JJ turns to face them excitement in both their eyes. Emily and Derek exchange sly miles before saying.

"We're having a little girl," once the words left their mouths they are engulfed in a bone crushing hug.

"Hey… Garcia… can't… breathe…" Emily manages to get out.

"Oh sorry," Garcia quickly jumps back causing Emily to lose her balance falling into Morgan who stumbles slightly from catching Emily.

"Sorry," Emily laughs slightly getting off of Derek and sitting next to JJ and they exchanged a slight hug before plowing in to the case.

"I have absolutely nothing," Garcia says pushing back from her computers and moving closer to where her 3 friends sat.

"Same. What do we have so far?" JJ asks.

"Let's call Hotch and see what we have all come up with," Emily offers taking her phone out and calling Hotch.

"Hotchner," He answers not bothering to check the caller I.D.

"Hey Hotch we called to see what you guys have found," Emily says putting the phone on speaker.

"We have nothing none of the victims have anything in common besides the fact that they all have blonde hair and blue eyes and were all at the same bar the night they died," Hotch says.

"Well they have not crossed path's anywhere. I mean no where they shop at the same place " JJ says looking towards Emily who continued.

"They all work in different places and come from different backgrounds the first victim Alice Monroe worked in a law firm and comes from a wealthy background she lived her husband and two kids. The second Leah Hules managed a pet store and was raised by her single father after her mother died when she was 2 she lives alone in an apartment building. The third, Teresa Valente worked in a clinic and grew up in foster care and lives with her boyfriend and 3 year old daughter. The fourth victim Officer Rachael Delucia worked in a police station and grew up in the city with both her parents and siblings she lives in a small house just outside the city. The fifth Amanda Richardson grew up in the suburbs and ran a day care center with her wife and sister,"

"We found the same thing. So the only connection between them is that they drove an hour plus to go to a bar, and were killed. Ok so basically we have nothing," Rossi says slamming his fists on the table.

"Ok its 8:30 everyone call it a night and be back in the morning," Hotch orders

"Got it Hotch," Emily says about to hand up but Reid's voice stops her.

"Emily,"

"Ya Reid,"

"How did you appointment go?" Reid asks.

"It went very well thanks for asking," Emily says knowing the next question to come.

"So is their going to be a little girl or boy future FBI agent running around?" Rossi asks.

"No way in hell is my daughter going to be a FBI agent," Derek says.

"Ahh, so a little girl, Morgan you are so doomed," Rossi states.

"Yup we already ruled that. But Emily has agreed to try again for a little boy in a few years," Derek says getting a slap from Emily.

"The statics are even higher now, it's more likely for you try again you will have another girl-," Reid is cut off by everyone yelling.

"REID!"

"Yes," he asks.

"Please shut up you already told us this," Emily pleads.

"Ok now that we have gotten that over with. Go home get some sleep, eat, and don't answer your phone's until 9 tomorrow morning," Hotch says.

"Got it our lovable, hug-able, funable, awesome, boss man," Garcia says causing everyone to laugh.

"Garcia lay off the caffeine, and remind me to have you drug tested" Hotch demands.

"Fine," Garcia says "The stranded FBI agents out," Garcia hangs up the phone and the three people in the room exchange looks before laughing.

"Garcia you scare me some times, and Hotch is right we need to get you drug tested," Emily says before standing up with the help of Derek.

"Yup I know but I'm telling you it will come back negative for drugs well besides caffeine," Garcia says causing everyone to laugh harder.

"JJ do you need a ride home?" Derek asks knowing that Will has dropped her off at work because it has became harder for her to reach the steering wheel due to her pregnant belly.

"No I texted Will when we were on the phone with Hotch he'll be here in a few minutes," JJ reassures them.

"Ok we'll wait with you," Emily says helping JJ up when Garcia shuts down her computers and Derek gathers the two pregnant ladies things.

"You don't need to,"

"JJ you say one more word and I will hurt you, got it?" Emily says linking her arm with JJ's as they walk towards the elevators Derek and Penelope a few feet behind. They wait with JJ for 20 before Will arrives then everyone head home. When Emily and Derek reach the door of the apartment they can hear a male voice talking to Rose. Not one they recognize.

**A/N: ok I'm going away this week end if I can upload I will but if I cant I will upload a few chapters on Monday. Hope you have enjoyed the story so far so please review and tell me what you think!**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Ok yaa i have some wifi so i'm uploading tonight hope you enjoy and this chapter gives a little back ground on Rose, Taylor, and Emily. Please Please Please review!**

When Derek and Emily heard the unrecognized man's voice they both drew their guns. Derek held a finger up to Emily signaling that he would head to the kitchen and she would head to the living room. They silently crept into the house still too far away to hear what they were saying but neither Rose or Taylor sounded distressed. Taylor ran into the living room and saw her Nana and was about to yell her name when Emily quickly threw a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh we have to be quite ok Taylor. We need to play the silent game," Emily whispers fiercely slowly removing her hand when she feels Taylor nod her head. Emily pushes Taylor behind her and joins Derek by the kitchen. They can see a man talking to Rose but he has his back turned to them.

"Derek if we can get Rose's attention we can get her out of there and you can take him down," Emily whispers as Taylor starts to head to the kitchen but is stopped by Emily putting one hand on her shoulder and the other over her mouth knowing that Taylor will protest not being able to go see her mother.

"Em let her go tell her to ask when Nana and Papa Derek will be home it will cause her to look at us. Emily what are you doing?" Derek asks shocked when he sees Emily put her gun away and let Taylor go. Derek had not noticed that the man had turned around and they could now see his face

"Derek I know him he's an old friend," Emily reassures him but he doesn't put his gun away and follows Emily fully into the kitchen.

"Hey Tom I didn't know you were coming over today," Emily says letting themselves known to the people in the kitchen.

"Ya I didn't plan to come over either but Rose called she wanted to see how Declan was doing, so we decided to stop by," Tom replies giving Emily a hug.

"We?" Derek asks just now putting away his gun when he sees how comfortable Emily and Rose are around him.

"Ya we me and my son Declan he'll be back in a minute he went to the bathroom. Wait how didn't we hear you two come in?" Tom asks and Emily laughs.

"Because we snuck in I didn't recognize your voice and we couldn't hear what you and Rose were saying so we assumed…" Emily stops when Tom begins to laugh and Rose smiles slightly.

"So you would of shot me if I hadn't turned around?" He asks and Emily nods slightly moving over to sit next to Rose who is sitting at the kitchen table. "Oh that's real nice to know. So on a different note. How have you been?"

"I'm doing well so is the baby," Emily says placing a hand on her stomach where her daughter has kicked.

"So…" Rose starts Emily knowing the next question coming. "Do I have a sister or brother?"

"What do you think?" Emily asks

"Sister," Rose states "There hasn't been a boy in the Prentiss line for what 80, 90 years,"

"More the last boy was born in 1817 and he died at the age of 16 or something," Emily says as Declan walks onto the room. "Hey Declan how are you?"

"Hey Laure- Emily how are you?" He asks moving to stand by his adopted father.

"I'm go and so is the baby have you been behaving?" Emily asks and Derek glares at her not being introduced to the young man. "Oh Declan meet Derek. Derek meet Declan," the two men shake hands and exchange nods.

"So how did you guys meet?" Derek asks signaling to Emily and Tom.

"He's an old college friend I've known him forever," Emily says.

"That's nice so how are you kiddo?" Derek asks Declan.

"7," Declan answers quietly looking towards Rose who nods her head slightly the small boy makes his way over to where Rose is standing and climbs up on her lap. Derek is shocked she has allowed him to do so because he hasn't seen anyone been able to touch her without her knowing what was going on.

"Papa Derek!" Taylor calls putting her hands up signaling she wanted to be picked up.

"Hey munchkin," Derek picks the little girl up. "So Tom what do you do for work?"

"I'm in the army just got back from a deployment overseas," Tom says.

"Where were you deployed?"

"Iraq I was in a 6 month tour just got back Friday heard that Rose and Taylor were in town so I stopped by after I had already made the trip to Spain," Tom says accusingly.

"Hey it's not my fault Louise didn't tell you I called her when it was agreed that Rose and Taylor would move in with us," Emily defends her self laughing when Rose just shakes her head. "What's so funny Rose?"

"Oh nothing I'm going to take Declan and Taylor in the living room to watch a movie you guys can catch up," Rose says putting Declan down and taking Taylor from Derek.

"She's opening up more," Tom states and Emily's face darkens a bit before she replies.

"Ya, I think the time she spent in Spain, has helped her," Emily replies yawning.

"You know what we should probably get going," Tom says.

"No Tom its fine stay," Emily pleads yawning again.

"Emily you are pregnant and your tired go to bed I'll call you tomorrow maybe you guys can come over for dinner one night before you have the baby," Tom says kissing Emily on the forehead and heads to the living room to retrieve a tired Declan.

"He seems nice but his son doesn't look like him," Derek comments and Emily knows where this is going.

"Tom isn't his birth father Declan's adopted,"

"Ok. So why did Declan start to call you Lauren?" Derek asks as Rose enters the room.

"Um…. night Mom answer the question its time he knew, it's ok to tell him everything," Rose says "and I mean everything," she added slowly then exiting the kitchen she head upstairs with Taylor.

"Time I knew what?" Derek asks and Emily stood up and moved closer to him.

"Let's go in the living room and sit down," Emily suggests heading to the living room. Once they sat down Derek took Emily's hands in his.

"Is everything ok?" Derek asks

"Derek you have to understand that what I am about to tell you, you can't tell anyone else and I mean no one and still I cant tell you everything," Emily says avoiding eye contact.

"'Emily what's wrong," He asks again.

"When Rose was kidnapped I thought my life was over and I struggled to move on. A year passed and nothing came up, no new leads no new information, nothing. I got a job offer to join a task force I took it because it gave me the chance to do something besides just sitting around and stare at the same footage of her being taken. I went undercover as a weapon dealer; my job was to take down Valhalla or Ian Doyle once I got close to him I found out that he had a thing for young girls. I used this information to try to gain information on Rose and all the other children who had been taken from their families, little did I know I was no more than a few hundred feet from where she kept him" Emily pauses tears in her eyes. Derek had never seen her that distraught and he became worried.

"Emily you don't have to continue if you don't want to," Derek says wiping the tears from her eyes.

"No I have to do this you deserve to know," Emily says before continuing "He had a hidden room in the back of his closet, I found it one day and when I opened it I found Rose she was 10 at that time. She wouldn't let me touch her she wouldn't even let me neat her for a while. It took me a year and a half to get her out of there and by that time he had gotten her pregnant. When I got all the information I needed to take down Valhalla I did and I took Rose and got out of there it was said that we died in a car crash and that's what he believes I think," Emily says taking a shuddering breath and closed her eyes images of faking Declan's death passed through her head. "He wouldn't break so I had to do something I'm not proud off Declan is Doyle's son and I faked his death to give them some leverage over him he was already devastated that he thought Rose had died and so had Taylor,"

"Oh god Emily I had no idea,"

"Once I got her out I did she couldn't be around people so we went from town to town staying away from everyone and keeping to ourselves. The further along she got in her pregnancy the more she wanted to run we moved so much we never spent more than a day in one town. She went into labor when we were somewhere between villages in Germany. Luckily we found a small house on the road and hey allowed us to stay there but Rose freaked out when she realized the fact that there was a man in the house she ran as fast as she could and she didn't stop until her water broke then she just collapsed where she was I found her some time later and I helped her give birth," Emily pauses removing her hands from Derek's and placed them on her stomach where their daughter had kicked.

"Are you ok?" He asks franticly.

"What… Ya we're fine she kicked it startled me a bit," Emily says as the baby kicks again this time harder causing her to wince.

"Emily," Derek says warningly.

"Derek I swear I'm fine she's just kicking really, really hard," Emily says before continuing "Once Rose gave birth to Tay we located an all woman's clinic and we stayed there for about a month because Tay was under weight and was having trouble breathing. When she was in the clinic I arranged to have her transferred to the all woman's institution in Spain where she stayed for the past 3 years. So I guess you know all my secrets now," Emily starts to cry harder Derek moved closer to her and put a hand around her body and pulled her close rubbing her back slightly whispering that everything will be ok.

"Emily it's late why don't we go to bed?" Derek asks wanting to ask her for more information but knows she needs to sleep and all this stress can't be good for her or the baby.

"Ok," Emily says standing up with the help of Derek they reached the steps when they heard a knock on the door and a tear stricken JJ tell them to open up.


	48. Chapter 48

"I'll get it you head to bed Will probably pissed her off or something," Emily says kissing Derek before pushing him up the steps and opened the front door to see JJ standing there with a half asleep Henry standing next to her.

"Emily, do you mind if we stay here tonight?" JJ asks shifting her go bag further up her shoulder.

"No of course not here come in I'll go put Henry in the guest room why don't you sit down and I'll go put on some tea," Emily says taking Henry's hand and walking him to the quest room down stairs and tucked him in. Once she made sure the little boy was asleep Emily moved to the kitchen and put a pot of water on to boil. While she was waiting she went to the living room to see JJ.

"JJ is everything ok?" Emily asks carefully.

"DO YOU THINK EVERYTHINGS OK?!" JJ yells beginning to cry again "IF EVERYTHING WAS ALRIGHT I WOULD BE AT HOME NOT HERE!"

"JJ calm down this stress can't be good for the babies," Emily pleads hoping her screams wouldn't wake anyone.

"CALM DOWN? DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! Shit," JJ rubs her stomach when one of the babies kicks her in the ribs and the other her bladder.

"JJ is everything ok?" Emily asks again but JJ doesn't answer. "JJ…. JJ….. Jennifer," that finally gets JJ to snap out of her train of thought.

"Ya,"

"JJ, are you ok? One minute you are yelling at me the next your crying and the next it seems like you're on another planet," Emily says "Did something happen between you and Will?"

"Ya we got into a fight its nothing," JJ says as the kettle starts to whistle. "I got it,"

"No sit I've got it herbal right?" Emily asks.

"Ya," JJ replies as Emily exits the living room to the kitchen. A few minutes later Emily return with two cups of tea and resumes her seat next to JJ.

"Thanks," JJ mumbles taking a small sip.

"JJ what were you two fighting about?"

"It's nothing Emily," JJ fights back

"JJ, it's not nothing if it was nothing you would be at your house with Will not here at 9:30 at night with Henry,"

"After Will picked me up he could tell something was bugging me so he pushed me to tell him and when I did he told me he didn't want me on this case because I could get hurt," JJ says mockingly. "I told him that he's not the boss of me and that he cant tell me what to do and told me that he could because it what's best for the girls. He had the nerve to say that I was a bad mother and that I can't raise my own children!"

"Oh JJ I don't think he meant it I think he's just tired and is worried about you guys,"

"Oh great now you're taking his side I thought you were my friend!" JJ yells causing cry to escape her lips.

"JJ I am your friend and I'm not taking sides," Emily defends her self.

"It defiantly sounds like you are,"

"JJ I swear I'm not I'm just saying if you need to step out of this case no one will think differently of you,"

"I know but I need to see him brought to justice and I need him to pay for what he did to me and to those other women,"

"And he will he will pay don't worry. Why don't you head to bed you must be tired," Emily says hoping to get JJ to go to bed and hopefully by morning she will realize that Will was just thinking about what's best for her and their children.

"Ya I think," JJ says completely unsure of what she wants to do.

"Come on let's get you to bed," Emily says giving JJ a hand up and walks her to the room she will be sharing with Henry thankfully JJ had brought a small portable kiddy bed with her.

"Thanks again for letting me crash here but you are probably regretting getting a condo with two extra rooms,"

"No not at all what would I do without people staying over random nights but that will stop soon, I have to get Derek to start transforming this room to the nursery,"

"I'm surprised you haven't started bugging him about it already,"

"We wanted to wait until we knew the sex before we started decorating the baby's room," Emily says.

"Oh that's good," JJ says making a mental note to tell Morgan that he needs to hurry up with finishing his and Emily's new house.

"Night, sleep well," Emily says closing the door and shutting off the light as JJ lies down on the bed. Emily goes back to the kitchen to clean up. Once she finishes she heads up stairs to her room and sees that Derek is still awake.

"Hey is JJ alright?" Derek asks as Emily begins to change in to her pajamas.

"Ya she's just a little pissed off at Will because he wants her to step back from the case," Emily says as she realizes that Derek is staring at her. "Derek hey Derek my eyes are up here," Emily points to her head not her chest and stomach region, and pulls a shirt over her head.

"I know it's just your so beautiful," Derek says getting up and hugs her from behind.

"No I'm not I'm fat and ugly," Emily says trying to pull up her pants but Derek wouldn't let her. "Derek come on I'm tired please let me go to bed,"

"No I won't you are not ugly or fat you're pregnant and carrying our child," Derek says allowing Emily to put her sleep pants on.

"But I'm fat I've gained so much weight it's not even funny," Emily complains.

"No you haven't you haven't gained that much weight and like I told you before you're beautiful," Derek turns Emily around to kiss her deeply. "You are beautiful now don't you forget it,"

"Ya whatever," Emily says pulling Derek in for another kiss before heading to bed.

* * *

"Hey JJ did you sleep well?" Derek asks as he sees JJ enter the kitchen followed by a now hyper Henry.

"Ya and thanks for letting me crash here last night,"

"It's no problem I love seeing this little guy," Derek says as he picks Henry up and pulls him on his lap.

"Good and just as a heads up Emily wants you to start painting the spare bedroom this weekend, so either you finish up the house or you hope this case keeps you away for the weekend so she can't bug you about it," JJ says sitting across from Derek at the kitchen table.

"I'm done with the house I just need to do the baby's room and I will so that the second I can so you and Pen need to arrange another girls night and kick me out to give me an excuse to go to the house,"

"You got it the second we catch this guy the second we get a girls night," JJ finishes as Rose walks in the kitchen.

"Morning," She says shyly moving towards the cabinet where she keeps her cereal.

"Ok I know this is none of my business but Rose I have a baby sitter for Henry if you would like to have her watch Taylor sometime would be fine you wouldn't have to worry about paying her or anything," JJ says reading Roses face which remains blank.

"No it's fine but thanks for the offer," Rose says.

"Are you sure Rose it might be nice for you to take a break or come to the office with Emily and me," Derek says.

"I said its fine I like looking after MY daughter it gives me something to do," Rose says getting annoyed and poured some cereal into a bowl adding some milk before taking a bite.

"If you change your mind just tell me," JJ says looking Rose up and down just now realizing how she is dressed.

"I'm… I'm going to go wake Taylor if I don't she'll never got to sleep," Rose says feeling uncomfortable when she realizes that JJ is staring at her wardrobe same with Derek. Rose quickly heads upstairs passing Emily as she does she doesn't even say good morning to her mother before ducking in to her and Taylor's room. Emily is slightly confused and very worried and heads to the kitchen.

"What's wrong with Rose?" Emily asks as she sees JJ and Derek looking at each other quilt plastered over their faces.

"Just a quick question, what does Rose do all day?" Derek asks carefully.

"She does what she always does. She looks after Taylor plays with her and cooks for her she also helps clean the house if there's a mess why?" Emily asks.

"Well I offered to let her leave Taylor with the sitter I have watch Henry and she just freaked," JJ says as nicely as possible.

"Of god please tell me you didn't press it," Emily almost begs.

"A bit, why?" Derek asks

"Because all she has is Taylor," Emily says getting confused looks from them both. "When she was kidnapped she gave up all hope of ever being found after a year and then when she got pregnant it was the one constant in her life the one thing she had control of and if she's afraid to give that up. And plus the fact that she doesn't trust anyone else to watch over her,"

"Oh god Emily if I knew I wouldn't of even asked her about it or offered it," JJ says refusing to look up because she was so embarrassed.

"JJ it's not your fault you had no idea," Emily reassures her but it doesn't help.

"Mommy sad?" Henry asks when he looks up from where he is sitting on the floor.

"Don't worry Henry Mommy's fine why don't you go watch some TV in the living room?" Derek asks the small boy.

"OK!" he yells running to the living room and with Derek's help turns on the TV.

"He's fine JJ he's watching Blue's clues," Derek says when he returns to the kitchen.

"Thanks Morgan," JJ mumbles still looking down at the table.

"JJ it's ok really," Emily reassures her knowing Rose just needs to be alone right now.

"Really then why hasn't she come back down," JJ snaps.

"She just needs to be alone with Taylor right now. Taylor is till probably asleep she'll come back down when Tay wakes up," Emily says.

"Are you sure?"

"Ya JJ I'm positive," the room lapses in to a comfortable silence as Emily pours herself and JJ some lemon tea. Just as they finish their glasses Rose reappears with Taylor in tow. Emily can tell something is wrong with Rose but decides to let it pass for now.

"NANA! Mommy say that if it ok with you friend I can play with Henry," Taylor yells and all the adults look at Rose who just shrugs.

"I thought it over and I'll try it once and if I can't do it again I won't, if I can it will be nice for her to finally have a friend her age," Rose says simply and shyly. "And only if it's still ok with you," she appoints this statement to JJ.

"Ya it's fine really and if you want you can stay at my house when Taylors there so you know what she's doing and where she is," JJ says slightly afraid of her reaction.

"Ya I think I'll do it and please when I'm there tell me something that needs to be cleaned or fixed and I'll do it it's the only way I can repay you," Rose pleads.

"Nope it's a gift from me you don't need to do anything to help the sitter is my niece it gives her something to do since she goes to night collage, she does it because she wants to she doesn't even let me pay her so it's fine," JJ says and Rose looks a little better when JJ mentions that she personally knows the sitter.

"Are you sure?" Rose asks again as Taylor runs to the living room when she hears the TV.

"Rose, can I speak with you a minute?" Emily asks leaving the kitchen with Rose following Emily heads to the spare bedroom JJ and Henry had spent the night in.

"What's up Mom?" Rose asks cautiously.

"Give me your arm," Emily says forcefully.

"Why?" Rose asks pulling the sleeves of her long sleeve shirt lower over her hands.

"You know why Rose. Please I just need to make sure for myself," Emily says holding her hand out for Rose's arm. Rose slowly gives her mom one of her arms and Emily slowly peels her sleeve back.


	49. Chapter 49

Rose gives her mom one of her arms and Emily slowly peels her sleeve back on her left arm. Emily sees the bruising around her daughter's wrist that will never go away; she sees the old scares and a few new marks on her daughter's wrist. Emily pulls the sleeve back down and picks up her other arm and finds the same.

"Rose I thought you stopped this are there any other cuts?" Emily asks a few tears in her eyes.

"No, no more cuts and I did stop I swear I just can't go every day looking at myself in the mirror seeing those bruises on my arms and legs. It brings me back to that room where he has me tied up, where he beat me, and where he raped me! He had me tied up so tightly that these bruises they'll never go away mom never I will always have them," Rose yells collapsing on the bed crying.

"I know sweetie trust me I know it just hurts me to see you in so much pain and to know that you'll never be able to be like everyone else," Emily says taking a seat next to her pulling her into a hug.

"I know. What would you say if I asked if I could return to school this fall," Rose asks looking towards her mother.

"I would say if you think you're ready for it I'll call around find you the best school and send you there," Emily answers.

"I think I am. When I was in Spain I took a bunch of online classes so I'm caught up to my grade level,"

"I know your therapist told me she said it helped you a lot to do something other kids your age do,"

"It did it helped a lot,"

"And that's a good thing. So public or private and if private catholic or no," Emily asks.

"Private and not catholic," Rose says looking at her mother questioningly.

"That's what I thought figured I'd give you the choice though," Emily says laughing.

"Ok, whatever you know Taylors probably freaking out trying to figure out where I am," Rose says and just to prove her point they can both hear Taylor screaming.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!"

"Come on let's go or do you want to let Derek and JJ sweat a bit?" Emily asks wiping the tears from her face and Roses.

"Let's let them sweat a bit but we need to watch come on," Rose says pulling her out of the room to the hall where they can see the kitchen and the people inside but no one can see them.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" Taylor screams again plopping herself down on the floor and starts to cry. Derek looks to JJ who slowly sits down on the floor across from the crying girl.

"Hey Taylor," JJ says causing the little girl to look up at her. "Your mommy's with your Nana they are talking they'll be right back,"

"I WANT MOMMY!" She yells again.

"I know you do sweetie but she's with Nana talking," JJ says again which only causes Taylor to through a bigger fit.

"MOMMY! I WANT MOMMY NOW!" she demands pounding her fists on the floor and kicking her legs. JJ looks to Derek who helps her up and sit back down in the chair.

"Maybe we should go get Rose and Emily," JJ says quietly to Derek.

"No it seemed important let me try," Derek says leaning down next to the kicking and screaming little girl. "Hey Taylor guess what,"

"What?" Taylor asks stopping her tantrum for a second.

"Why don't we get some breakfast ready for you and Mommy then when Mommy comes back we can show her what we made?" Derek says.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! I WANT MY MOMMY RIGHT NOW! I WANT MOMMY!" she yells kicking and screaming again.

"I know you do sweetie but she's talking to Nana," Derek says pulling the little girl in to his arms which only causes her to lick and scream more.

"Taylor you need to calm down ok Mommy will be right back," Derek says getting punched and kicked by Taylor who is still screaming.

"I WANT MOMMY! I WANT MY MOMMY NOW! GIVE ME MY MOMMY!" She demands crying harder.

"Do you want a lollipop or ice cream when we wait for Mommy?" Derek asks completely desperate now.

"NO I WANT MOMMY! I WANT MY MOMMY NOW!"

"Think we should save them?" Emily whispers, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Ya I think so if we don't the neighbors will come knocking," Rose says walking into the kitchen the second Taylor sees her mother she stops crying and struggles to get out of Derek's grasp Derek willingly lets go thankful that she has stopped screaming.

"MOMMY!" Taylor screams happily grabbing her mother's leg. "Papa Derek is a meanie," she pouts.

"Now why is that," Rose says smiling looking to Derek and JJ who both look like they have headaches.

"He no let me see you I thought you went away again," Taylor says and Roses face darkens slightly and so does Emily's.

"Don't worry sweetie I'm never leaving you again," Rose says pulling her in to a hug. "Now do you want some breakfast?"

"Ya I want pancakes!" Taylor yells.

"Ok let's make some then," Emily states causing the little girl to laugh gleefully.

"How long were you standing there?" JJ asks.

"Long enough to know that I need to teach Derek that bribing a kid is not the way to get them to stop crying," Emily says laughing.

"I was desperate I didn't want to interrupt your conversation it seemed important," Derek says blushing.

"I don't care you can't go bribing a kid to get them to stop crying," Emily says getting the pancake mix from the cabinet and handing it to Rose who began making the mix.

"You know making us sweat isn't funny," JJ says pulling Henry onto her lap.

"You know your right it was hilarious," Emily says laughing again when they hear a knock on the door. Derek stands to go get it and come backs with two police officers in tow.

"Hello officers how can we help you?" Emily asks as she sees Rose stiffen slightly pushing Taylor behind her as she turns around. Before answering the question the two officers introduce themselves.

"I'm Officer Kyle Carter and this is Officer Michael Sole," The first officer says pointing to himself and the other officer.

"How may we help you?" Emily asks again getting slightly annoyed.

"Ma'am are those your kids," Officer Carter asks Emily pointing to Rose, Henry, and Taylor.

"First of all it's not Ma'am its Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss, that's SSA Derek Morgan, and SSA Jennifer Jareau," Emily points to the adults in the room "and yes Rose is my daughter, Taylor is my granddaughter, and Henry is my nephew," Emily says and the two officer's exchange glances.

"Would you mind if we speak to them?" Officer Sole asks pointing to Rose, Taylor, and Henry.

"Yes actually I do mind," Emily snaps.

"And why would that be?" the officer asks.

"Because you haven't even told us why the hell you're here!" Emily says leaning back against the counter her face plastered in pain.

"Emily, are you ok?" Derek asks.

"Ya I'm fine just Braxton Hicks," Emily reassures him. "In case you two jackasses don't know Braxton Hicks can be caused by extreme amounts of stress so would you please tell us why you have graced us with your presence?"

"Emily," Derek warns.

"Shut up Derek," Emily snaps before turning to the officers standing in her kitchen. "If you don't tell us what you want or what you are doing here I will have no choice but to asks you two to leave my house,"

"We are here because one of your neighbors is concerned that a young girl is being abused in this apartment," Officer Carter says, which causes Emily to laugh. "You think this is funny Agent?"

"Yes actually I do. Do any of these children look like they have or are being abused to you?" Emily asks not thinking before she speaks and when she realizes what she had just said she curses herself internally.

"Agent like I said before I would like to speak with the children," Officer Carter says getting very annoyed with Emily.

"You may but Agent Morgan, Agent Jareau, or I must be present," Emily says firmly.

"Agent I am sorry but it is best if we speak with them alone," He stresses.

"Well then that's just sucks for you," Emily says and this time it's JJ who scolds her.

"Emily stop this stress isn't good for the baby,"

"I know JJ but if these two would just open their eyes and realize that no one here is being abused then they can go and all my stress will be gone,"

"Agent we will leave if you explain to us why you daughter is wearing a long sleeve shirt and long jeans when it is going to be in the 80's today, and why I can see bruises on her wrists," Officer Sole says and Rose quickly pulls her sleeves down not realizing that they had moved up her arms from trying to keep Taylor behind her.

"JJ can you please bring Rose, Taylor, and Henry upstairs?" Emily asks quietly closing her eyes and leaning back against the counter again.

"Agent if you do that I will have no choice to arrest you because you are refusing to corporate," Officer Carter stresses as JJ stands up both officers just realizing that JJ is also pregnant. Emily breathes deeply before continuing controlling her temper.

"Ok, no child is being abused my daughter and I were having a private conversation in the other room when Taylor her daughter got scared when she couldn't find her mother. She threw a tantrum and neither Agent Morgan nor Agent Jareau could calm her down. When we heard her crying we came back to the kitchen but we decided to see if Agent Morgan could calm her down figuring the practice couldn't hurt," Emily says resting a hand over her extended stomach. "When we realized that she would only calm down for her mother we reentered the kitchen," He looks to Derek, JJ and Rose who nod their heads agreeing with what Emily had said. Officer Carter moved closer to Rose who backed up as much as she could before bumping into the counter bringing Taylor with her.

"Miss I'm not going to hurt you I just want to ask your daughter a question," He says putting his arms up in front of him before crouching down to Taylors height.

"Please back away," Rose asks quietly shaking slightly.

"Miss I just want to ask your daughter a question, I won't hurt you," He says again

"Please," Rose begs as tears begin to run down her checks.

"Back away from her, now," Emily says.

"Why?" He asks standing up to full height.

"Because you can see that she is visibly frightened if you. Now please back away," Derek says stepping closer to the officer.

"Why is she scared?" he asks noting that Derek has stepped closer to him.

"She doesn't easily trust men due to something that happened in the past," Emily says carefully.

"And what happened?" He asks.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you," Emily says carefully.

"Now why is that?" He asks now pissed off.

"Because it is a secured Interpol case file," Rose says softly.

"Excuse me?" He asks shocked.

"You heard her," Derek says forcefully.

"Yes I did I am just confused to why?" Officer Carter replies sharply.

"Why is because it is and that is the end of it," Emily says stepping in to his space.

"Ma'am I am afraid that if you don't tell us I will have no choice but to arrest the three of you and put the children in to protective custody," Officer Sole says pulling out his hand cuffs.

"Oh come on you've got to be kidding me," Derek yells as he is cuffed by Officer Sole.

"Sir you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used again-," Officer Sole starts.

"Ya I know, I know," Derek grumbles as Emily starts to get cuffed and JJ is doing her best to try to keep Henry, Rose, and Taylor calm. Emily can hear Officer Sole radioing for back up and child services to be called in. When Henry refuses to let go of JJ Officer Carter cuffs JJ's hands in front of her so she can continue holding Henry on her lap. Back up arrives 10 minutes later along with a child services worker who takes Henry from JJ as the adults are lead out of the room and to the police cruisers outside.

**A/N: OK I know not nice to leave a semi not really a cliffhanger. Ok I know absolutely nothing about law enforcement and laws and when I searched it I got nothing so I just went with what I know and from what my dad has told me (He's a cop). I'm a med grad not a police officer or anything so I apologize if anything was incorrect. So I hope you enjoyed and please, please, please, please, please review and tell me what you think.**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Again I'm apologizing if any police information is wrong/ incorrect and all translations from Babylon translator so sorry if they're wrong translations will be after the sentence. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. Ok finished this chapter figured I'd just post it so please review and thanks for all the feed back I got on the last chapter.**

"Derek you call Hotch tell him what's going on, JJ call Will to go get Henry I am so sorry you got dragged into this," Emily says to JJ as the officers pause to open the door head to the lock up area. She can see the children being lead to the conference room.

_Conference room Rose, Taylor, Henry, and social worker (Kathleen Karrow)_

"I'm Kathleen Karrow," The social worker starts once they arrive in the conference room. "Can you guys tell me your names?"

"No ¿por qué no hace bug?" Rose says in Spanish (Nope, why don't you go bug off?")

"Do you speak English?" Kathleen asks confused by why Rose is speaking in a foreign language.

"Yes," Rose replies in English.

"What did you say before?" Kathleen asks as Rose moves to sit on the floor next to Henry and Taylor who are playing with toy cars.

"She said bug off," Taylor responds before Rose can.

"She what?" Kathleen asks shocked.

"Mommy said no bug off," Taylor says proudly showing off her ability to understand Spanish.

"Mommy," Kathleen questions before looking to Rose "Is she your daughter?"

"I don't know what do those files tell you?" Rose asks pointing to the files on the table in doing so the sleeve of her shirt moved up her arm slightly revealing the tips of her scares and bruises.

"I… I haven't….. haven't looked at t… them," Kathleen stutters slightly looking at Roses arms.

"Well then you should and do you mind if I call someone?" Rose asks.

"Who are you calling?" Kathleen asks still staring at Roses arms though the sleeve has fallen back to place.

"A friend. Why?"

"Just need to know its protocol," Kathleen says as she looks through the basic files with just there pictures and birth records in them. Rose whispers something into Taylor before heading to the corner of the room calling Tom and Louise.

"Hey Tom," Rose says when Tom answers.

"Rose what's up?" Tom asks.

"Well mom, Derek and there co-worker Agent Jareau got arrested because Taylor threw a tantrum and the neighbors thought she was being abused," Rose says and Tom doesn't respond. "Tom, are you still there?"

"Ya I'm here so where are you and Tay?"

"The police station with a fu- dam social worker," Rose stops herself from swearing in front of the others in the room.

"Ok I'll be right there just please don't kill the social worker she's only trying to help and killing her won't help anything," Tom says.

"Hey the last one I met wasn't my fault he touched my shoulder and tried to remove Taylor from me and I had a panic attack if he had been told not to touch me he wouldn't be paralyzed,"

"Ya I know, I know, you at the station by your house?"

"Yes I'll see you in a bit," Rose says hanging up and moving back to where Taylor and Henry play.

"So who's Tom?" Kathleen asks the girls she now knows as Rose.

"You know it's extremely rude to ease drop on people's private conversation," Rose snaps.

"I wasn't ease dropping I just heard the name Tom be passed around a few times,"

"That's still ease dropping and it's rude. Some one really should have taught you some manners," Rose says mockingly. Kathleen doesn't reply right away, trying to think of a question to ask.

"How did you get those scares and bruises?" Kathleen asks.

"You know that's the reason we are here in the first place isn't it?" Rose asks

"Is it?" Kathleen asks.

"Ya because those JA cops wouldn't except that they don't have a high enough clearance to access them," Rose says.

"And what clearance level do you need?" Kathleen asks.

"High Interpol clearance, a signed waver from a certain judge and an agent who has been MIA for years and a signed access granted sheet from me and my mother," Rose says.

"What happened?"

"I told you get those things and I will tell you without them I don't need to tell you anything," Rose says crossing her arms over her chest a smug smile on her face.

"Rose you do realize that if you don't tell us it will only keep your mother and her friends locked up?" Kathleen asks as the door opens.

"Hey Rossi," Rose says.

"How are you doing?" Rossi asks noticing the tension between the two women.

"Oh just fine this 'nice' lady won't take the fact that she doesn't have a high enough clearance to figure out what it is to me," Rose says knowing Rossi already knows her past because that's just who he is and he has connections no one knows about. Rossi just shakes his head.

"Behave it's not ok to beat people up," Rossi warns and Kathleen pales this is the second time she has heard about Rose watching her temper.

"Oh don't worry I won't hurt you if you just leave me and the kids alone," Rose says.

"I'll be back in a bit have fun I'll tell your mom that your ok," Rossi says leaving the room and heads to the waiting cell area.

"So how old are you?" Kathleen asks but Rose doesn't reply. The room lapses in to silence except for the noises from Taylor and Henry playing. 10 minutes later Will walks in to the room and Henry runs straight towards his father.

_Waiting Cell JJ and Emily _

"Got it Em," Derek calls as he is brought down a separate hall from JJ and Emily.

"Emily its fine I swear," JJ says as she and Emily are pushed in to an empty waiting cell.

"I'm so sorry," Emily says.

"Em its fine I swear Derek will call Hotch and get us out of here and I'll call Will to go stay with Henry, Rose and Taylor. And knowing Rose she is probably protecting Henry and Taylor saying we are out on a case or something," JJ reassures her as a female officer comes to the cell and enters.

"Ok you each get one phone call who wants to go first," She asks holding JJ and Emily's cell phones which were taken upon arriving to the station.

"JJ you go first," Emily tells her as JJ takes her phone from the officer and calls Will, who picks up after the 5th ring.

"Jennifer. Where the hell are you? You stormed out of the house last night and you don't answer my calls," Will asks.

"Listen Will please just don't freak out," JJ begs getting a reassuring look from Emily.

"Jen what the hell is going on?"

"Derek, Emily, and I have been arrested because Taylor threw a tantrum and one of the neighbors thought she was being abused so they called the cops and when they arrived they saw bruising on Roses arms and the fact that Rose and Taylor were terrified of them and when they asked how Rose got the bruising Emily said it was from a past life and one of the officers asked what happened and Rose said no one could say because it was an Interpol file and then they arrested us when we refused to tell them and now were in jail," JJ says quickly.

"Ok Jen, calm down where are Henry, Rose and Taylor?" Will asks grabbing his car keys.

"They here, they are with a social worker please come quick when we were taken away Henry was freaking out and Rose was trying to calm him down," JJ says.

"Ok I'm on my way to the station do you want me to call anyone?" Will asks, rushing to his place of work.

"No Morgan's calling Hotch and I don't know who Emily's calling just please get here quick,"

"Ok I love you Jen,"

"I love you to Will," JJ says hanging up and handing the phone back to the officer who hands Emily's phone to Emily.

"Thanks," Emily says sarcastically. Emily thinks a moment before calling her mother.

"Emily is something wrong?" Elizabeth asks quickly knowing her daughter doesn't usually call her unless it's an emergency.

"As fine as I can be locked in a prison cell," Emily answers.

"Why are you in jail?" Elizabeth asks.

"Because Tay threw a tantrum and the neighbors thought she was being abused Rose and I were I the other room so Derek tried to calm her down but it didn't work and she just kept crying. Rose and I decided to see if Derek could calm her down because she could use the practice and when we realized she wouldn't calm down for him we entered the room and Rose calmed Taylor down,"

"Ok so why are you in jail?" Elizabeth asks.

"Because one of the officers saw the bruising on Roses arm and asked what it was from and Rose told him she couldn't say because it was an Interpol case and when we wouldn't tell him what file and the basics of the case he arrested us," Emily says.

"They can't do that,"

"They arrested us because we refused to corporate with them and the fact that Rose was about to run from the room screaming,"

"Ok I'm on my way you should be lucky I haven't left for Rome yet I'll be there in a but I'll call my contacts to see what I can do," Elizabeth says.

"Ok bye," Emily says hanging up and handing the phone to the officer.

"Do either of you need anything? Water, food, and are either of you on any medicine for your pregnancies?" The female officer asks.

"Yes you can let us go," Emily says.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I can't do that but I can tell you that your children are with the social worker and the older one is keeping the two younger ones calm," the officer says.

"Thank you and no neither of us are on any meds," JJ answers before Emily can say something she will regret.

"Ok if you need anything please don't hesitate to yell," She says before leaving.

"Bitch," Emily mumbles after she leaves.

"Well this will be a story to tell once the kids get older. Did anything exciting happen when you were pregnant with us? Hmm let me think ya we got into a car crash, Rose and Taylor moved in with you, Derek broke his arm, Hotch threatened all of us saying that if any ones of us gets hurt he'll shoot us himself, and most importantly we got arrested because Taylor threw a tantrum," JJ says laughing and so does Emily.

"Ya I think these are the most exciting pregnancies ever," Emily agrees as they see Rossi come up to the cell.

"Well, well, well I didn't think I'd ever see the two of you behind bars," Rossi jokes.

"Ya well I guess your dream came true," JJ says causing Rossi to laugh slightly

"So what are you doing here old man?" Emily asks.

"Well Hotch called and said that you three got arrested so I just had to come down and see it for myself I thought it was a joke well I guess I was very, very, very wrong," Rossi says.

"Ya so, are you here to break us out or what?" Emily asks.

"I'm going to have to go with or what. Sorry but my days of breaking pregnant ladies out of jail are over,"

"Rossi is there something you want to tell us?" JJ asks.

"Not at all, but seriously are you to ok?"

"Ya we're fine," JJ says.

"Good Hotch got here around the same time I did so he's working on getting you two out. I saw Henry, Rose and Taylor before I came here Rose is giving the social worker shit and is playing with Henry and Taylor calm I think I heard Henry say that you two are catching bad guys and this is all a game to get the bad guys to come out," Rossi says which causes both women to smile.

"Well good if you see Rose again tell her to keep it up and that I'm proud of her," Emily says glad her daughter isn't giving in to the social workers.

"Ok I will well I need to get going because I need to help Hotch get you three jail birds out of Jail," Rossi says.

"Work fast Rossi I want to get out of here," Emily says and JJ agrees Rossi just shakes his head and laughs before walking out of the women's holding area and in to the conference room where the children are being held. He can see another figure in the room figuring it's Will but when an unrecognized man walks into the room Rossi runs to the conference room hoping he's a cop or something.


	51. Chapter 51

"Hey Will," Kathleen says.

"Hi Kathleen," Will replies taking across from her at the conference table.

"Wait you know her?" Rose asks shocked and a little pissed.

"Ya I work here you didn't know that?" Will asks

"No I didn't know that. Now leave Henry here he's fine go see JJ," Rose tells Will as the door opens again but this time it's Tom who walks through.

"Who are you?" Kathleen asks and Rose nods slightly signaling him to tell their prearranged lie.

"I'm Roses uncle I came to pick up her and Taylor to bring them home," Tom says but it is obvious that Kathleen doesn't believe him.

"I thought Agent Prentiss is an only child," Kathleen counters but Tom's face doesn't betray anything.

"Ask Emily yourself," Tom fights knowing what Emily will say.

"What's going on in here?" Rossi asks walking into the room.

"David Rossi met Tom Colter. Tom Colter, David Rossi," Rose says knowing neither have meet each other yet. They exchange a quick hand shake.

"So how do you know the Prentiss'?" Rossi asks Tom.

"I'm Emily's brother," Tom says sticking to the prearranged lie.

"Her brother huh, ok so I just came back from talking to the girls Hotch is still with Morgan," Rossi says looking towards Rose. "Your Mom's fine she told me to tell you to keep it up and that she's proud of you,"

"Which part?" Rose asks sly causing Rossi and Tom to laugh.

"Everything I think,"

"Good," Rose says as Taylor looks to Rose.

"Mommy me head hurt," Taylor says moving closer to Rose who pulls her into her lap, when she does once again her sleeve is pushed up to reveal the scars and bruising. Rose pulls her sleeve down but not before Kathleen sees it and leaves the room momentarily when she returns she looks to Rose.

"Rose I am sorry I have to do this but will you please leave Taylor here and follow me," Kathleen asks and 2 officers flank her.

"Why?" Rose asks.

"Because we have just been informed about your mental issues and until we figure this all out I'm afraid with all this stress you might try to harm yourself or your daughter," Kathleen says softly not to alert the other men in the room who are now talking in the corner.

"You can't do that," Rose says pulling Taylor closer. "She is my daughter and you can't possible think I will hurt her,"

"Rose listen I'm sorry but we have no choice you refuse to tell us what happened to your arms and on why Taylor was crying,"

"She was crying because she couldn't find me and for my arms that is none of your business," Rose snaps causing the men in the room to look over to her and Kathleen.

"Rose you have been showing signs that have concerned me from acting like a child with ignoring me and speaking in another language to going on lies that everyone knows aren't true. Along with the old and new marks along your arms," Kathleen says kneeling down in front of Rose, which causes her to flinch and back away. "See this is exactly what I am talking about you are in no shape to care for her or yourself you can't even be near me or the officers without flinching,"

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of her and myself I have since she was born," Rose yells as Tom walks up behind her.

"And how old were you when she was born? How did you become pregnant with her?" Kathleen asks

"Rose what's going on here?" Tom asks as he slowly sits down besides her making sure she knows he's there.

"This bitch is trying to take Taylor away from me,"

"What she can't do that," Tom says.

"Sir I can because she has a past of both mental and physical health problems. Taylor will be put in her guardian's custody,"

"Well that would Emily," Tom says.

"Then she will be awarded to the state until we can locate a family member who is fit to care for her," Kathleen says.

"Then give her to me I am her uncle," Tom says "And I am also Roses legal guardian along with Emily incase anything should of happened to her,"

"Sir I am sorry but we have no record of you being a guardian to either of them," Kathleen says. "Rose you can either hand Taylor over willingly or I can have these officers forcibly remove you from her,"

"I will kill them if you even try," Rose threatens.

"Just beware they are fully armed and they are coming to remove Taylor from you the more you resist the harder it will be on the both of you," Kathleen says sadly signaling the two officers forward. It takes 15 minutes for the officers to remove Taylor from Rose and one of the officers ended up with a broken nose. Rose is forcibly removed from the conference room and brought in to a different one.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES! GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER BACK!" Rose demands to the officers who force her in to a separate room.

"I am going to have to ask you to watch your language miss," one officer says as Rose stands up but stops when Kathleen walks into the room.

_Derek and Hotch_

"Please tell me you can get us out of here," Derek pleads going to the cell gates.

"I'm trying but I didn't get the full story on why you guys are in here,"

"Here's the short version. Taylor threw a tantrum and the neighbors called the cops they saw some bruising on Roses arms from her past and she was terrified of the cops so they brought us in thinking we hurt her," Derek rushes.

"Ok," Hotch says. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine I'm just worried about Emily and JJ and the kids,"

"Ya me to but I walked pass the conference room and they all seemed fine Rose was playing with Taylor and Henry,"

"Good I'm glad they are fine do you know if JJ called Will he works here maybe he can get us out?"

"I don't know but I left Reid down in Maryland working the case so we really need to get you guys out so we can get back on the case," Hotch says.

"So do we have any new leads because we went home after the call last night," Derek says

"Nothing new I'm having Garcia run facial recognition on the crowd in the bar see if we can get the same face or the girls being taken,"

"Ok let's hope we can get this guy quickly and get us out of here so we can help," Derek says.

"Let's get to work then I'll start making some calls and see what I can do to get you out of here," Hotch says pulling out his phone and dialing a number.

_Emily and JJ_

"You ok?" JJ asks as she sees Emily frown slightly and she is also considerably pale.

"Um… yeah I'm fine just she's kicking a bit," Emily says.

"Emily, stop lying,"

"I'm not she is kicking it just feels a bit weird for some reason," Emily says

"Maybe you should get that checked out," JJ says now concerned for her friend.

"No it's fine I think I'm just hungry and she's mad so she kicking around my stomach it feels weird the same thing happened with Rose I had bad morning sickness and I couldn't eat or drink anything with our it being rejected so she got mad because I was 6 months pregnant and still so sick she kicked around my stomach area and it felt like this," Emily says as JJ gets up from where she was sitting and moved to the cell gate and yelled.

"OFFICER CAN YOU CONME HERE A SECOND?" the officer arrived a minute later.

"Is everything alright?" The officer from before asks.

"Yeah but we are both feeling a little light headed do you mind if we can get some food and water in here?" JJ asks using her mom voice which scares the officer.

"Um… sure no problem I'll go see what I can find,"

"Thank you," JJ says returning to the bed in the cell next to Emily.

"Wow," is all Emily can muster and JJ laughs.

"Yup I rick don't I. Now just remember when she comes back try to look all faint and lightheaded,"

"Do I really need to try I thought I already do that's what freaked you out," Emily says as she gets that same feeling of her daughter kicking her empty stomach. The officer arrives with two trays of food and bottled water.

"Here I managed to grab some stuff from the cops break room for you two. Italian subs, some fruit, and chips with water," the officer says entering the cell and handing them the tray of food.

"Thank you," JJ says taking the tray opening the water and handing it to Emily who takes a small sip.

"Is she alright?" the officer asks pointing to Emily who is still pale.

"I'm fine I just feel a little faint," Emily says taking another sip of water before trying the sub.

"Are you sure you look as white as a ghost," she comments.

"She's fine she's naturally pale anyways she's no paler than usual trust me. And thank you for the food," JJ says as Emily gets a little bit of color back in her checks. The officer stays a minute longer making sure both of them are ok before leaving.

"These aren't too bad," JJ says but Emily looks extremely nauseous and has stopped eating her sandwich. "Emily, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine just morning sickness has comeback this happened with Rose as well a little morning sickness in the beginning then nothing until about the 6 or 7 month," Emily says trying to keep the sandwich down.

"You sure you look worse than before,"'

"Yeah I'm fine it'll pass just give me a minute," Emily says feeling the nausea pass. Emily cautiously took a sip of water feeling better once she did. "See look it passed,"

"Are you sure?" JJ asks anxiously.

"Yes I'm sure," Emily says taking a small bit of a lays potato chip.

"Ok good. Do you want my chips?" JJ asks seeing that Emily has now avoided her sub and stuck to the chips.

"No it's fine,"

"Take them give me your sub and you can have my chips and orange,"

"You sure?" Emily asks.

"Ya I really like these subs and I'm not in the mood for fruit or chips," JJ hands over the bag of chips and the orange.

"How much longer do you think we'll be in here?" Emily asks impatiently.

"I don't know hopefully not too much longer,"

"SHIT!" Emily yells causing JJ to look at her.

"What?"

"The case we pulled everyone off because we got freaking arrested,"

"We'll Reid and probably Pen as well,"

"I know I just feel bad now," Emily says and JJ agrees with her before finishing her sub and moving on to Emily's.

**A/N: Sorry for no upload yesterday I was so super busy that it wasn't even funny. So I just want to say thank you to anyone has reviewed since the first upload. If anything was confusing if it is please tell me and i will try my best to fix it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter so please review and tell me what you think.**


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: sorry I haven't been uploading as much as you guys would probably like but life got in the way yet again. So please enjoy and review!**

_Conference room (Rose)_

"HELLO!" Rose yells getting very annoyed that she had been locked in the room. Ten minutes pass before the door opens and when it does she can hear her daughter screaming for her.

"How do we calm her down we have tried everything?" Kathleen asks

"She will only calm down for me," Rose says crossing her arms over her chest and smiling smugly.

"You've got to be kidding come on its only hurting her," Kathleen tries to quilt Rose.

"Nope not happening I'm telling you she only calms down for me even ask my mom,"

"Fine just yell when you are ready to talk," Kathleen says leaving the room Rose can hear Taylor kicking and screaming hating that she is not able to help her daughter. Rose begins pacing the room she feels like she trapped again with no way out her breathing spikes slightly but quickly regains control of it have a panic attack will not help her case that she is not a danger to herself or to her daughter.

_Emily and JJ_

"What was that?" JJ asks hearing a scream but it was quite and distant.

"Taylor they probably took Rose into another room to talk to her. To bad they don't know that Taylor won't stop screaming until she sees Rose again,"

"Oh that's going to leave them all with a major headache,"

"Ya I got stuck with Taylor once when she was like this and Rose was a little preoccupied at the moment," Emily replies slowly shaking off the questioning glance from JJ.

"Ok then um... so have you and Derek picked any names yet?"

"Ya we have the name picked out we talked about it right after he broke his arm we agreed on a name that night,"

"Well what is it?" JJ asks.

"Nope we agreed we wouldn't tell anyone the name or who her god parents are," Emily says getting a glare from JJ. "What about did you and Will pick out names for your little princesses?"

"Ya we did but unlike you I don't care who finds out I got tortured by Garcia when I was pregnant with Henry to give up what I was naming him," JJ and Emily laugh only knowing how true it was.

"So what are my nieces' names?"

"The first born will be Katelyn Joyce and the second will be Faith Tia," JJ says getting a little teary eyed over her daughter's name sake and by how much they mean to her and her family.

"Aw JJ those names are adorable, but what's wrong?"

"When I was 11 my sister died and her name was Joyce Faith and I loved her so much and when she died a piece of me died with her. And by naming my daughters after her it will give me something happy to go with her name," JJ says wiping the tears away.

"Oh JJ I am so sorry I never knew but that is so sweet have you told your parents yet?"

"No I want it to be a surprise for them they will either be really, really happy or will hate me for it,"

"They'll be happy bring some joy back to those names. So to change the topic who will be the god parents?"

"Will and I decided that we will decide once they are born I have a few ideas but I'm not sure who will be the godparents to who yet,"

"Ok so what now I have to wait what 2 or 3 months to figure out who will be the next fairy godmothers," Emily says imitating Penelope.

"I swear if we have another fairy godmother, godmother Will, will kill me," JJ says.

"If any of our kids godmothers turn into another Garcia we are all doomed,"

"No shit so how much longer do you think we will be in here?" JJ asks getting slightly irritated that they had been there for hours and still nothing.

"I have no idea but if we have to spend the night I'm calling a jail break want to help?"

"Hell ya,"

"Good thing we already warned Rossi about it," Emily jokes and they both burst out laughing.

_Conference Room (Taylor, Tom, Rossi, Will, Henry, ect…) _

"I WANT ME MOMMY!" Taylor screams again. The three adults exchange worried glances before Tom slowly makes his way over to Taylor.

"Hey sweetie I know I'm not your mommy but you have to stop crying ok you have to be a big girl for mommy," Tom says kneeling down in front of where Taylor is sitting and crying.

"MOMMY!" Taylor demand screaming louder. "I WANT MY MOMMY! NOW!"

"I know sweetie I want Rose back to but right now she is talking to Kathleen," Tom says softly pulling her in to his lap which was a bad idea.

"NO, NO, NO," Taylor creams biting Tom causing him to release his grip on Taylor and she runs to the corner of the room. Just as Taylor runs away from Tom the door opens and Kathleen enters the room with her arms full of supplies.

"What is going on in here?" Kathleen demands having heard Taylor's tantrum and began to worry.

"I WANT MY MOMMY NOW!" Taylor screams again.

"That's what's going on," Rossi says handing Tom a wet towel to clean the now bleeding wound on his arm.

"What happened to your arm?" Kathleen asks.

"Nothing I just hit it against the table punctured the skin I'll be fine," Tom lies not knowing what Kathleen would do if she found out the truth.

"Ok," Kathleen says moving closer to Taylor who back further into the corner. "Taylor, are you ok?"

"NO! I WANT ME MOMMY! I WANT HER NOW!"

"I know that sweetie but mommy is in another room right now because I have to ask her some questions. Do you want to draw some pictures to show mommy when she comes back?" Kathleen asks showing what she had brought into the room.

"NO I WANT MY MOMMY!"

"Come on Taylor let's sit down and do some coloring ok?" Kathleen says putting the coloring stuff on the table and goes over and tries to pick Taylor up.

"NO! NO TOUCH ME!" Taylor says sinking her teeth in to Kathleen's shoulder.

"Taylor that was very bad of you biting is not ok," Kathleen says when Taylor removes her teeth from her shoulder. "Taylor do you understand me you were a very bad girl and that's not ok,"

"Bad girl?" Taylor questions.

"Yes Taylor very bad girl it is not ok to bite people," Kathleen scolds trying to pick Taylor up again which just sets her off.

"NO! NO! NO! I WANT MY MOMMY!" Taylor says crying again.

"Taylor I already tols you monny is in the other room,"

"I WANT TO SEE MOMNMY!"

"You will, in a little bit ok?" Kathleen asks sitting Taylor down at the table.

"NO MOMMY NOW!" Taylor demands screaming again and Henry struggles out of his father's grasp and runs to Taylor trying to comfort his new friend.

"It ok Tayla, our mommies are ok they have to go away for a while and they will be back in a few days," Henry says thinking his mother is on a case.

"NO my mommy don't go away," Taylor says crying harder.

"It be ok Tayla," Henry says getting teary eyed as well.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" Taylor demands yet again running to the corner of the room sitting down kicking anyone who comes near.

_Derek and Hotch_

Hotch had been on the phone calling people for the past few hours.

"Come on Hotch what the hell's going on?" Derek asks as Hotch hangs up for the 20th time.

"I'm getting stuck in political bullshit," Hotch says thinking of how else to call to get them released. "I have tried all my contacts but no one can help it's above their heads since the social workers got involved,"

"Fuck if I knew that trying to calm Taylor down would get us this I would have gotten Emily and Rose the second she started crying,"

"Morgan you had no idea this would happen. You thought you could calm her down and your neighbors took it the wrong way and thought she was being abused when she wasn't,"

"I know Hotch but I'm not her father and this just proves my fears, how the hell will I be able to help care for a little kid when I can't even care for a 4 year old?"

"Hold on have my ears deceived me is Derek Morgan admitting he is afraid of something?" Rossi asks looking for Hotch to see whats taking so long.

"Nope your ears are still working old man," Derek mumbles.

"So you're afraid that you will not be able to stop your own daughter from crying well news flash the social workers thought that Rose was a possible danger to Taylor so they separated the two of them and Taylor has been screaming for the past 20 minutes," Rossi says.

"Ouch that's got to hurt you left because you got a headache didn't you?" Hotch asks

"Hell ya everyone has tried to get her to calm down she has bitten Kathleen the social worker and Emily's 'brother Tom'," Rossi pauses putting quote marks around Brother Tom. "She has also sent Henry in to a fit because he is sad that his friend is sad,"

"She bit people?" Hotch asks shocked.

"Ya she broke the skin on the both of them no one can get near her now without getting kicked or bit," Rossi admits wishing it wasn't true.

"Someone really needs to get Rose back in there before Taylor really goes off on someone," Derek says feeling bad for the little scared girl. And suddenly they hear a loud crash and some more screaming.


	53. Chapter 53

_Conference room Taylor, Henry, Tom ect…_

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" everyone hears Taylor yell again they're headache's getting slightly worse they were still baffled on how she could still be screaming after an hour.

"We need to get Rose back in here before she makes us all loose our hearing," Will says shortly after Rossi had left to go check on Derek and Hotch.

"I know but do you really think Kathleen will let Rose back in here?" Tom asks hating to see her so upset

"No but we need to because if we don't then Taylor will unintentionally hurt herself from screaming and kicking so much,"

"I know I'm going to see if I can go see Rose, and talk to her see what we can do to get her to stop crying," Tom says moving over to where Kathleen stands trying to get Taylor to calm down.

"Taylor, please stop crying it's giving us all a headache," Kathleen says getting very annoyed at this fact.

"Um… Kathleen would you mind if I go and see Rose maybe she will tell us something new that will help us calm her down," Tom asks not wanting to cause any more trouble.

"Fine but she is not allowed to come in here or leave that room if she does I will have you arrested got it?" Kathleen snaps.

"Yup got it," Tom says leaving the room and heading towards the one where Rose is waiting.

_Conference room Tom and Rose_

"Hey Rose," Tom says entering the room seeing Rose sitting in the corner of the room from where she sits she can see everything in the room.

"Hey she hasn't stop has she," Rose asks taking the headphones she managed to get from one of the officers out.

"No, Rose we all hate seeing Taylor like this is there anything we can do to make it stop?" Tom asks sitting on the floor in front of her.

"Well I have my phone and you have your so call me and I'll talk to her I don't know if it will work but it's worth a try," Rose suggests hoping it will work. As Tom takes his out and leaves heading back to where Taylor is. Tom takes out his phone and calls Rose.

"You ready?" Rose asks.

"Ya I just entered. One second. Hey Taylor you want to talk to mommy?" Tom asks kneeling down in front of her.

"Mommy?" Taylor asks quieting her sobs slightly.

"Ya mommy's on the phone," Tom says handing her the phone.

"Mommy?" Taylor asks again this time into the phone.

"Hey Taylor Tom said that you are all upset that I'm not there," Rose says glad to hear her crying stop slightly.

"I miss you mommy this women is scaring me," Taylor admits.

"Who? Kathleen?" Rose asks

"Ya she no like me she keeps telling me I no see you," Taylor says sniffling.

"You can't listen to her ok I will see you again don't worry,"

"I want to see you now!"

"I know I want to see you know too but I can't right now ok?"

"Then I come see you," Taylor says not realizing that if Rose can't see her the she can't see Rose.

"You can't do that baby you can't come and see me right now but how about you play with Henry, Will, and Tom?" Rose asks trying to change the subject with her daughter.

"I want to play with you, mommy," Taylor says no longer crying.

"I know but how will I be able to leave you to play with Henry if I know that every time I drop you off that you will cry?"

"But you not leave me to play with Henry the mean police people took me off your lap," Taylor points out causing Rose to laugh.

"I know but we are going to pretend that I dropped you off to play with Henry ok?" Rose asks knowing that Taylor will agree so that she will be able to stay and play with Henry again.

"Ok mommy only if I can play with Henry another day and you go play with you friends," Taylor says.

"Now that's my good girl. You go play with Henry and I will be with you again in a bit ok?"

"Yeah mommy I go play with Henry I see you in a bit," Taylor says handing the phone back to Tom and running over to where Henry sits on Wills lap.

"Nice working Rose," Tom says

"I'm glad I could help and if she starts crying again just tell her that she won't be able to play with Henry again if she can't be a big girl,"

"Got it Rose we will work this out," Tom says laughing when she sees Taylor tag Henry and run away from him.

"What's so funny?"

"Tay and Henry decided it's time for a game of tag. Henry's it," Tom says.

"So she's stopped crying?" Rose asks

"Ya she has she's all good now,"

"Good thank you Tom I really appreciate it I'll see you later," Rose says

"You can count on it. Bye Rose everything's fine,"

"Good bye Tom," Rose says hanging up.

_Emily and JJ_

"She's stopped," Emily points out.

"Do you think she fell asleep or Rose was allowed to see her again?" JJ asks

"No when she gets like that only Rose can calm her down so she probably saw or talked to her,"

"Well that's good let's hope that we are getting out soon I'm sick of staying in here,"

"Me too so how's Henry reacting to becoming an older brother?"

"He's excited I think he'll be a good older brother I just hope that he won't fell neglected because Will and I will be spending all are time with the twins,"

"He won't and if he does just make to spend that little bit of time with him before you out him to bed," Emily says softly.

"Are you sure?" JJ asks turning to face Emily and getting that knot out of her stiff back.

"Positive it'll be hard but just keep reminding him on how much you love him,"

"Ok not that I don't love the advice but how do you know all this?"

"The one job I could always find growing up moving around is babysitting the staffs kids bringing them to parks and stuff a bunch of them had younger siblings on the way or already had younger siblings,"

"Oh that's nice so is that how you are so good with kids?"

"Ya and that's why I specialize in crimes against children. I also do it because of what I went through with Rose I don't want any other families going through that if they dint have to,"

"Oh Emily I'm sorry that can't be easy for you seeing all those cases with children on your desk," JJ says rubbing Emily's back as she gets tears in her eyes.

"It's not but that's why I do it so I no longer have to see them on my desk or anyone else's," Emily says as they see an officer approach there cell.

_Derek, Hotch, and Rossi_

"Are you serious?" Hotch asks into his phone Derek and Rossi can only hear his side of the conversation but he sounds happy if that's even possible. "Yes sir," another pause in which Derek and Rossi exchange hopeful glances. "Thank you sir….. Yes I will tell him….. And what about the social workers?... Really already done?... Yes Thank you I will tell her… Thank you again sir," Hotch finishes hanging up his phone and looking towards the other two men who have positive looks upon their faces.

"Well?" Derek asks impatiently.

"Well what?" Hotch asks innocently.

"Well do I get to get the hell out of here or do we have to stay in here?" Derek asks.

"I guess we could use the help on this case it isn't going anywhere so ya you are getting out," Hotch says

"Thank god," Rossi says.

"Ok well I need to go talk with the chief and I will be right back," Hotch says leaving and then returning 15 minutes later with an officer.

"Well I guess this is you lucky day," Officer Carter says releasing Derek from the jail cell and handing him back his phone.

"Yes well wasn't this fun?" Derek asks sarcastically.

"I swear if I get another call saying that someone thinks you are abusing that little girl you will never get out of here," He sneers walking out ahead of the FBI agents. They slowly make their way to the conference room and run into Rose who just got released from where she is being held.

"Hey you're out," Rose points out.

"Ya thank god. So are you ok?" Derek asks seeing that Rose is a little shaken up.

"Ya I'm fine except the fact that I had Taylor forcible removed from me because so jerks thought I couldn't care for her or myself then having to hear her scream and cry for me," Rose says "Other than that I'm fine now come on I want to go home and get out of here,"

"I agree with you let's go get Taylor and Emily then leave," Derek agrees walking into the conference room with Rose who is quickly engulfed in a hug by Taylor.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter so please review and tell me what you think I hope to be getting back to regular updates soon but life has been super hectic lately. **


	54. Chapter 54

_Emily and JJ_

"How may we help you officer?" Emily asks sarcastically.

"Well you two are free to go sorry for keeping you in here so long," The officer says sweetly opening their cell door and letting them go handing them their cell phones when they pass her. Emily and JJ quickly made their way to the conference room where they say Derek, Rossi, Hotch, and Rose enter seconds before.

"Hey guys guess you got out too," Emily says making her way over to the table to take a seat next to Tom.

"Ya we did thanks to Hotch," Derek points out.

"Well thank you Hotch now can we please go?" JJ asks.

"Yes we can leave as soon as you sign the release papers," Rossi points out getting glares from the 3 former detainees and Hotch leaves to go fetch the release papers.

"Fine hand them over I want to get out of this hell hold," JJ says before turning to Will. "No offence of course but forgive for not coming to visit you for a while when you're at work,"

"No problem and sorry I tried talking to the officer who arrested you guys they wouldn't let you go they thought that if they could arrest 3 FBI agent and get them thrown in to jail on child abuse charges that it could open more doors for them in the future. When all it got them was a weeklong suspension and they are under investigation for holding 3 FBI agents with no probable cause except a kid threw a tantrum,"

"Well that makes me feel a little bit better," Derek jokes as Hotch return with the papers.

"Here you go fill these out then get your butts to the office you are all extremely late," Hotch jokes.

"I think we have a good excuse Hotch," Emily says causing all the adults to laugh and Henry and Taylor exchange confused glances just happy to have their mommies back.

"Fill those out and go home rest for the rest of the day seeing as though it's already 3:30," Hotch says.

"No Hotch I want to come in I'm fine I want to close this case and we just lost a whole day of work because of this," Emily says.

"No mom you will go home, you will rest, and you will corporate. Got it?" Rose asks sternly.

"You do realize you are not the boss of me right?" Emily snaps looking up from her paper work to face her daughter.

"Yes I do but I am your daughter and I can already tell that you are hungry and tired so you will listen to your boss or I will call Grams and see what she says and if you still don't listen to her I can just tell anyone about that time we were in Rome just after Taylor was born," Rose threatens and Emily pales slightly.

"You wouldn't dare," Emily asks shocked beyond belief.

"Oh I would and I can think of many more time like that as well so what are we going to do when you finish those papers?" Rose asks again getting amused looks from everyone in the room but Emily.

"I hate you so much. You know that right?" Emily asks lightheartedly causing Rose to laugh.

"I love you to mom now come on I want to go home,"

"We will as soon as I finish these dam papers. Tom do you mind giving us a lift?" Emily asks turning to Tom how had enjoyed watching the interaction between mother and daughter.

"Emily you know I would love to but Louise has to work tonight so I need to get back to Declan and the way I left scared the crap out of the both of them and they have been calling me nonstop trying to figure out why I had to leave," Tom says.

"So you mean to tell me that you have been ignoring their calls?" Emily asks slightly pissed.

"Maybe?" Tom says slowly.

"God you make my head hurt sometimes you know that right?" Emily asks.

"Yup I know but what's different?"

"Go home tell them we are fine," Emily says.

"Got it Em I'll see you later," Tom says kissing Emily on the forehead before leaving.

"Nope not at all but only if you tell us what happened in Rome," Hotch says knowing he will never hear the story.

"Answer me this. Do you like having me on your team?" Emily asks not looking up from her paper work so she doesn't see Hotch's confused look.

"Yes I do but why would that matter?"

"Because if I tell you, you will have to fire me," Emily says as she finishes up her paper work, the last of the three newly released agents to finish.

"Ok I'm done can we go?" Emily asks looking to Hotch, Derek, and Rose.

"Yes we can go. All Prentiss' and Morgan get in my car so you can be dropped off," Hotch says as all the Prentiss' and Derek say there good byes, and then pile into Hotch's SUV.

"Thanks for getting us out of there, who did you call anyways?" Derek asks to Hotch and turns slightly to see the girls sitting in the back seat.

"An old friend who works for the DC police station I bailed him out of jail once when I was a lawyer I told him he owed me big time and now I guess we are even," Hotch points out.

"Well thank you Hotch I'm sure if you need to get something over him have Garcia dig something up on him," Emily teases.

"That's very true," Hotch agrees stopping at the stop light. "So how was jail?"

"Let me see it sucked?" Emily says not sure on how else to phase it.

"Bad word Nana!" Taylor yells looking up to her Nana.

"You're right Tay it's a bad word I won't say it again," Emily promises the little girl sitting next to her and Rose.

"Good," Taylor says leaning forward to look out the window on Rose's side.

"She is so cute," Hotch says glancing back at the 4 year old little girl.

"Ya adorable," Derek says chuckling "Or do you forget she is the one who got us locked up?"

"Oh ya never mind," Hotch says taking another look at the sweet looking child.

"Hey you two be nice she didn't know what she was doing she didn't realize what she was wrong," Rose defends Taylor though she knows it is partially Taylor's fault.

"Yes ma'am so Rose, do you feel like sharing what happened in Rome?" Derek asks.

"Well I love this story Mom not so much she thinks it shows her bad side," Rose says looking towards her mother.

"Because it does," Emily says.

"Ok I really need to know what happened," Derek mentions turning full around in his seat to face Emily who is sitting behind Hotch.

"PAPA DEREK, SIT RIGHT BAD BOY!" Taylor scolds.

"You better listen to her Morgan before she throws another tantrum and then I will make you Strauss' assistant until Emily goes on maternity leave and then even after that," Hotch threatens glancing to Derek.

"Fine and that is a cruel punishment Hotch really, really cruel,"

"But it's effective,"

"Yes it is Hotch it is. Fuc- fudge," Emily groans placing a hand on her stomach and shifting her position slightly.

"Mom what's wrong?" Rose asks quickly and Derek turns to face Emily.

"Crap," Emily mumbles rubbing her lower chest area where her bottom ribs lay.

"Emily," Derek asks sternly.

"I'm fine just baby's mad kicked my already sore ribs," Emily says knowing everyone doesn't believe her. "I'm fine I swear,"

"Mom, are you sure?" Rose asks studying his mother's face.

"Rose I swear I'm fine, it was just a kick to the ribs, you know how much they hurt and how uncomfortable they are," Emily says knowing how much Taylor pained Rose's ribs when she was pregnant with her.

"Are you sure?" Emily is asked yet again by her daughter.

"I'm fine I swear the pains gone now," Emily promises.

"Nana I feel baby kick," Taylor says as she puts her hands on Emily's pregnant belly.

"Ya that's your….." Rose trails off looking to Emily who just shrugs.

"Well technically she would be Taylor's aunt but I have a feeling that, that would be very confusing so let's go with cousin?" Emily says just realizing how they were going to explain this to people.

"Ok. Taylor that's your baby cousin in Nana's tummy," Rose says leaning down to hug her daughter who is awed at the fact she can feel the baby kick against Emily's skin.

"Mommy you feel," Taylor says taking Roses hand and placing it on Emily's stomach. "Mommy you feel?"

"Ya I feel it sweetie it's cool huh," Rose asks smiling. "You know Taylor when you were in my tummy you use to do that to,"

"I did," Taylor asks completely shocked forgetting about the kicking baby and turns to Rose. "I did that?" Taylor asks again causing everyone to laugh.

"Ya Taylor you did," Rose asks and watches as Taylor puts her hands on Roses stomach. "Um… Taylor what are you doing?"

"I was in there?" Rose asks shocked beyond belief.

"Yes sweetie you were in there and you were very active when you were in my tummy," Rose says as Taylor's eyes get wide.

"Wow," is all Taylor says before becoming silent placing her hands back in her own lap.

"She is something," Derek says. "First she breaks my arm, then gets us arrested, then shocks us by becoming silent when I never thought that was possible,"

"She's one of a kind Derek, one of a kind," Rose says looking to Taylor who mind is going 1000 mile a minute.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time but to say life has been crazy is an understatement. My grandfather had to have an emergency triple bypass surgery and then my sisters girl scout troop needed an extra chaperon for there camping trip because on of the mothers got sick so my sister knew I don't have classes on Fridays so she volunteered me to help with out asking me so after she so after everything was already set she called me and told me so to say I was pissed was an understatement. So I just spent the last three days in the woods with no cell reception, no running water, no bathrooms, and no electricity so ya I had a blast (not really) And now I have a project due tomorrow and I haven't even started on it so I figured I upload this chapter and hopefully if I finish my project upload some more and again I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while so you know the drill Hope you enjoyed and Review!**


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: This chapter gets a little gruesome towards the end a lot more so than to what I have written before so just a little heads up. Hope you enjoy and please review!**

"Thanks Hotch," Derek says again as they get out of his car.

"No problem. Hey Morgan come here for a second," Hotch says once he is sure the girls are out of ear shot.

"What's up?"

"Sunday I'm having everyone take the day off unless we are seconds away from catching this guy because we need to take a break and clear our heads and I think that if we work hard enough tomorrow we will catch this guy Saturday,"

"Ok so?" Derek asks.

"So I told Garcia and JJ it's baby shopping time on Saturday and they have to drag Emily with them for at least 4 hours will that give you enough time with all our help to get everything from the condo and into your house?" Hotch asks.

"Ya I just need to finish the nursery, I have every other room done," Derek says. "So all we need to do is put Will and Reid painting. And then you, Rossi, Rose and I will pack everything up and bring it to the house to be unpacked and set up,"

"Ok I'll tell everyone but are you sure you want Reid painting?"

"Oh no he's not he's on babysitting duty he's watching Jack, Henry, and Taylor so we don't have to worry about them," Derek says laughing along with Hotch.

"Now that's a safer idea but not by much,"

"True maybe we'll send him shopping with the girls?" Hotch suggests.

"Then Emily will know some things up," Derek points out.

"True well you better get inside before Emily starts to get curious on what we're doing," Hotch says as Derek makes his way to the condo Hotch makes sure Derek is inside before driving off. When Derek is walking down the hall to his condo he sees his busy body neighbor locking her front door heading out.

"Mr. Morgan it is so good to see you again," Mrs. Carver says a happy smile plastered on her face.

"Hi Mrs. Carver how are you today," Derek asks not caring the least bit.

"I'm well, I see you guys got released," She points out her being the one who called the cops.

"Yes we did the chargers didn't stick," Derek says sweetly.

"That's good, is everyone ok?" She asks slightly disappointed.

"Yeah we are all a little stressed out and tired but no harm done," Derek notes.

"Well you better get some rest and I hope you feel better," Mrs. Carver says walking past Derek and to the door. Derek just shakes his head and walks in the front door he heads towards the living room where he can hear Rose and Emily talking quietly.

"Are you sure? I mean come on you don't have to do that," Rose says.

"But we want to and it means a lot to the both of us so it's final," Emily says as Derek enters the living room.

"What don't we have to do?" Derek asks plopping down next to Emily on the couch. Looking to Taylor is curled up asleep on the love seat by the couch Rose sitting next to her.

"I just told her what we are going to name our little girl,"

"Oh why would there be a fight unless there is a meaning behind the name?" Derek asks knowing Emily had picked the name and he agreed to it because he had loved the name.

"Yeah, the middle name was the name of my best friend who was like a sister to me and also like another daughter to Emily, and the first name is the name of a dear friend who died saving me, Mom and Taylor," Rose says softly shutting down completely.

"Was?" Derek asks carefully looking towards Emily knowing Rose has shut down.

"We don't know if she is alive or not or where she is. She was kidnapped the same day as Rose but we never found her and we haven't gotten any leads since we found Rose," Emily whispers avoiding Derek's looks.

"Emily I thought you told me everything, I thought there were no more secrets," Derek says softly rubbing Emily's back and taking hold of one of her hands.

"Yes but they aren't mine to tell," Emily whispers looking towards Rose. They hear a knock on the door and they all look at each other confused they had not invited anyone over.

"I got it," Emily says getting up quickly before anyone can protest. Emily makes her way to the door, looking through the peep hole. She immediately recognizes who is there and her face lights up she had yet to see this person in 5 years.

_JJ and Will_

"I'm so sorry Will," JJ says as they enter their house with a sleeping Henry.

"Why are you sorry?" Will question setting Henry down on the couch moving the pillows to create a barrier so if he rolls he won't fall off.

"Because if I hadn't stormed out last night, none of this would of happened," JJ says sitting down at their kitchen table sobbing.

"Hey, Hey Jen you had no idea that this would happen neither of us did and if anyone should be apologizing it should be me because I'm the one who pissed you off," Will says.

"No I didn't but I should have been so stupid!" JJ yells crying harder, hormones raging.

"Jen, you aren't stupid," Will says softly but JJ takes it the wrong way.

"Oh great first you want to control what cases I work and how long I do and now you think I'm stupid!" JJ sobs putting her head in her hands.

"Great hormones are back," Will mumbles not loud enough for JJ to hear thank fully. Will pulls a chair over and sits down next to JJ taking her hands in his.

"Get away from me," JJ cries struggling to get out of Will's grasp.

"No Jennifer look at me, this is not your fault, not at all," Will strain's.

"IT IS! I OVER REACTED LAST NIGHT!"

"No I did if I hadn't pushed you about me not wanting you to be on this case; you would have been here not at Emily's. And its ok everything is fine your fine, the babies are fine, Henry is fine, and I'm fine now that you are out of jail,"

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry," JJ says fully breaking down leaning into Will and putting her head on her shoulder.

"It is ok sweetie, everything is ok," Will says rubbing her back. 'If she doesn't kill me her hormones certainly will,' Will thinks smiling slightly when he fells JJ sobs stop.

"I'm sorry," JJ says yawning.

"Hey I already told you it is ok now why don't you go lie down and get some rest?" Will advises.

"No I'm not tired," JJ says yawning again.

"Jen you are exhausted go lie down and rest,"

"Fine," JJ mumbles already falling asleep sitting down she slowly gets up and moves to their bed room falling asleep the second her head hits the pillow.

_Rose and Taylor_

"Mommy," Taylor mumbles waking up slightly looking around.

"Hey honey. Why don't we go upstairs and you can have a nap?" Rose asks her half a wake daughter who just nods her head and climbs into her mother's lap. Rose picks up her sleeping daughter and quickly kisses Derek on the forehead before heading up stairs. She glances to the front door where her mom is opening it letting in whoever was outside. When she reaches her and Taylor's room she lays Taylor down on her bed and tucks her in. Once she is sure Taylor wont wake up she moves to the corner of the room and changes out of her long sleeves and pants and into a sleep tank top and shorts. Rose stands in front of their full length mirror and just stares at her scared, mutilated body for several minutes before walking over to her dresser and opening the top drawer and takes out the false bottom removing her razor blade and several knives. She examines each of them carefully before choosing the serrated edged pocket knife. She needed the one that would cause the most pain and would bleed the most needing to feel numb after the events of earlier today. She lays a towel on the floor before sitting down placing the knife on the towel; examining each of her wrists before taking the knife in her non dominant hand placing the knife on right wrist the one less scared. She takes a deep breath before cutting into her flesh dragging the knife across her wrist; looking down at her wrist she can see blood pouring from the wound. Not feeling the desired affect she places the knife back on her wrist and cuts again, and again equally as long and deep. When she finally feels numb and the pain from the previous hours has disappeared, she picks up the towel and wraps it around her wrist to avoid getting any blood on the floor where her mother or daughter might see; Rose once again opens the drawer with the false bottom and replaces the knife and taking out her fully stocked first aid kit. Moving once again to the floor she unwraps' her wrist and takes out the disinfectant bottle and pours it over her wrist biting back a scream as the chemical seeps into the open wounds she wipes away the blood before wrapping her still bleeding arm in gauze twice before securing the end. Rose places everything back in the drawer. She pulls on a sweat shirt and long pants before climbing in to bed. She hears her moms laughter from downstairs and falls asleep tears in her eyes.


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: hope you enjoy! please review and tell me what you think.**

_Emily_

Emily opens the door standing in such way to hide her pregnant belly.

"Emily long time, no see," The woman at the door says her British accent showing.

"Oh really I thought I saw you yesterday," Emily jokes "Come on in,"

"Thanks," The woman said stepping inside the door.

"So what brings you town?" Emily asks.

"Nothing really I wanted a cha- HOW SHIT YOUR PREGNANT!" the women yells as Emily turns around from shutting the door.

"Wow it looks like all that time at Scotland yard paid off," Emily jokes hugging her shocked friend.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Well you see I haven't seen you in over 5 years, I haven't talked to you in 4, and I don't think this is the type of news you share over the phone," Emily admits.

"I saw your mother 7 months ago why didn't she tell me?" The woman asks.

"Well you see I'm only 6 and a half months along but didn't find out until I was about 3 months along so ya,"

"Em, who's at the door?" Derek calls from the living room.

"Just an old friend we'll be in, in a minute," Emily calls back.

"Who's that?" Her British friend asks.

"No one you'll meet him in a few,"

"Nope I will meet him now," Her friend says stalking following the sound of the playing T.V. Emily follows not far behind hoping that the face of an old friend will not bring up bad feelings for Rose. Thankfully Emily sees that Rose is no longer in the living room.

"Hi I'm Stephanie McCreary and you are?" She asks holding her hand out to Derek who takes it.

"Derek Morgan," He says slowly looking to towards the blonde hair, brown eyed British women. He watches as she moves to the chair besides the couch. Emily carefully takes a seat next to Derek.

"So you never did tell me why you came to DC you kind of lost your train of thought I think," Emily says placing a hand over her stomach.

"I wanted a change in scenery, unlike you I haven't lived in England all my life so I moved to DC. I missed you and Rose," Stephanie says getting a little teary eyed.

"We missed you to but are you sure about this?" Emily asks looking at Stephanie.

"Yeah I'm sure it's been almost 6 years since they were kidnapped and I miss you guys I let my own anger get ahead of what was really important,"

"Wait is she the mother to the girl who was kidnapped with Rose?" Derek asks.

"Yeah this is Lena's mother," Emily says softly smiling.

"You told him about Lena?" Stephanie asks.

"Yeah I did because that's what our daughter's middle name is going to be, and he had the right to know we agreed no more secrets between the 2 of us," Emily whispers.

"You really told him everything?"

"What do you think," Emily asks causing Stephanie to laugh slightly and Derek looks at the two of them and shakes his head.

"Ok then and about the name you really didn't need to do that. Please don't feel like you need to,"

"I know I don't have to but I really want to and plus it's my decision,"

"Thank you Emily. You never gave up on them no matter how many times the police officers told us there was no hope or no new leads," Stephanie says getting a little teary eyed.

"And I still haven't I have never stopped looking for her," Emily admits. "Neither has Rose I think she has looked more into it than I have,"

"Thank you, thank you so much," Stephanie says getting up to give Emily a hug. "So speaking of Rose, where is she?"

"I don't know she was here when I went to get the door," Emily says looking at Derek.

"She went upstairs I think she was also a little tired from earlier today," Derek says as they hear a small voice call for her nana. They all turn and see Taylor standing in the door way with her stuffed teddy bear Rose gave to her for her first birthday.

"Hey sweetie what's wrong?" Emily asks as Taylor slowly makes her way over to where Emily is sitting with Derek.

"I get scared," Taylor whispers quietly hugging the bear closer.

"What scared you sweetie?"

"I don't know I just woke up and I was scared and I tried to wake mommy but she didn't wake up,"

"She didn't?" Emily asks concerned.

"I'll go check on her," Stephanie says.

"Up the steps only open door," Derek says.

"Thanks," Stephanie says as she makes her way up the steps to where Rose is sleeping. She stands in the doorway a minute before entering Roses room the last time she had seen Rose was the day she walked her dog over to her house to grab Lena for their play date she looked so much like the girl she remembers from that day, but she also looks different even under the covers Stephanie can tell she is wearing long sleeves and pants. She remembers the younger Rose who always wore short and tank tops even in the winter, she recalled that Rose always seemed to be hot from running around and playing with Lena. Stephanie slowly makes his way over to where Rose is sleeping. Stephanie slowly shakes Rose shoulder and Rose jumps up and quickly moves away from Stephanie's touch.

"Aunt Steph?" Rose asks when she realizes who is standing by her bed hands up showing surrender.

"Hey Rose," Stephanie says slowly. "Is it ok if I sit?"

"Yeah," Rose replies, watching her every move. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed a change in scenery so I decided to take a job here in the states. Luckily the jobs is here in Virginia so I figured I'd stop in and say hello,"

"That's nice. But just a quick question it's been more than 5 years since I have heard from you what suddenly changed your mind?"

"The fact that I woke a month ago and realized it was Lena's birthday and that she would be the same age as you now, and I remember the fight you guys always had that yes you were older but she was taller,"

"I remember those fights I was older than her by like 5 months and she was like 5 inches taller than me," Rose says smiling slightly.

"I miss that," Stephanie says truthfully. "And I miss you and Emily,"

"I have missed you two but I gave up hope that you would ever contact us again after I was found and Le-le wasn't,"

"I was upset yes and I let that blind me to what was truly important in life. Emily said you never gave up looking for her and that you still are,"

"I am and I will never give up until we find her," Rose admits.

"Thank you,"

"It's no problem I want to find her as much as you do,"

"You know what the reason I came up here is because Taylor came down stairs crying saying that you wouldn't wake up,"

"Shit I have to go make sure she's fine," Rose says jumping up and all but running down the steps to the living room where she sees Emily cuddling with Taylor who is still hugging her teddy bear.

"Mommy!" Taylor yells when she sees her mother.

"Hey Aunt Steph said that you got scared and came down here when you couldn't wake me up,"

"Yeah," She says softly jumping into her mother's arms and Rose sits down on the love seat, which is on the far wall away from the couch and chair.

"Are you ok Rose?" Emily asks as she sees her daughter is very pale.

"Yeah I'm fine… just a little tired," Rose lies, she can feel the bandage on her arm is soaked with blood and only hopes that she will be able to sneak away and change it before it gets too bad.

"Are you sure?"

"Mom I said I was fine and I am," Rose snaps.

"Ok, ok, calm down it was just a question," Emily says putting her hands up in surrender. Derek deciding to change the subject before this situation turned bad turned to look at Stephanie who had resumed her seat in the chair next to the couch.

"So Stephanie how did you and Emily meet?"


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter but i figured i haven't been very constant with uploading... sorry about that... so any how i just finished this and decided to leave it at that and hope you all like it. And ****_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE_**** review i was very sad i only got like 2 reviews for the last few chapters. So please review and tell me what you think! thank you :)**

"How we meet? Well we could be here a while you sure you have the time?" Stephanie says sarcastically.

"I think we have the time, but I'm hungry everyone in the mood for pizza?" Emily asks and every nods their heads in agreement. "Ok what do you guys want?"

"Pepperoni for me and Tay, please," Rose says.

"I'll have whatever you're having," Derek says.

"Same," Agrees Stephanie.

"You two might want to rethink that," Emily admits getting a guilty look on her face.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, please tell me its not-," Stephanie stops when she sees Emily blush. "God you have got to be kidding me. Please Emily I am begging you, please tell me you are joking. But that look on your face tells me that you're not,"

"Why what's wrong?" Derek asks.

"I know exactly what type of pizza she wants and trust me you don't want it. I'll take pepperoni as well," Stephanie says

"Em what exactly do you want on your pizza?" Derek asks and Emily blush deepens.

"So are you good with pepperoni too or do you want a meat lover's pizza," Emily says clearly avoiding Derek's question.

"I'll take the meat lovers, Emily I'm going to ask again. What do you want on your pizza?"

"Trust me best not ask and Emily do not scare the poor people at the pizza place only order on it what you cannot put on here," Stephanie begs remembering the time they ordered pizza when they were 17.

"Don't worry I won't I learnt that lesson the last time. Ok I'm going to go place the order for drop off and I'll be in the kitchen getting the drinks. Everyone good with lemonade," Emily asks.

"I want coco milk," Taylor demands causing everyone to laugh.

"Ok Tay you can have some coco milk," Emily says walking to the kitchen to get four lemonades and one, chocolate milk. 10 minutes later Emily walks back into the living room and passes out everyone's drinks.

"So did you order the pizzas?" Stephanie asks smiling.

"Yes I did and it will be here in 15 minutes," Emily replies.

"Good did you order _your_ pizza?"

"Yes Steph I did, no I did not scare the people at the pizza place and yes, I checked and I have everything I need for my pizza,"

"Em will you please tell me what type of pizza you got," Derek pleads.

"So Derek you said you want to know how Steph and I meet," Emily reminds him hoping to get his mind off her pizza because the second she tells him what it is he will think she's crazy.

"You do know I will figure out what you got on your pizza when it arrives right?" Derek asks getting slightly annoyed by the fact that Emily won't tell him what she got on her pizza.

"Yes I know I just love the fact that this is torturing you," Emily admits. "So do you want to know or not?"

"Fine tell away,"

"Ok so when I had just turned 16 my mother got relocated to England yet again. So let's just say I wasn't all too pleased to be moving again so I was pissed off and like I did in Rome started hanging out with the wrong crowd and got a boy friend who wasn't the best of people and he happened to be Stephanie's ex," Emily says pausing slightly as Stephanie gets an evil smile on her face. "So when she found out I was dating him she warned me that he was a lying, double crossing, abusive S.O.B but of course me being the stubborn person that I am, I didn't listen to her but the two of us became fast friends sharing everything and anything and by the time I had lived there for about 6 months I was either over her house every weekend or she was over mine,"

"You forgot that every day after school we hung out unless you were with _him_," Stephanie interrupts and Emily laughs when she says him like it's a curse.

"Well I was getting there Ms. Impatient," Emily counters.

"Ok, ok no need to get pissy please continue," Stephanie says with a slight bow that sends the whole room in to a fit of laughter.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted we were basically attached at the hip unless I was hanging out with Mark then Stephanie was elsewhere because she really did hate him. So that's how we meet really. But our friendship goes way, way, way deeper,"

"Well that wasn't a long story but we still have time so, what happens next in your friendship?" Derek asks curious and hungry.

"Well what happened next? Well that's a whole other story but the short version is I blew off Mark to hang with Steph and the next night I invited him over to dinner to make up for it and my parents were out and he was pissed and got violent and well let's just say Rose happened," Emily says slightly embarrassed avoiding everyone's looks.

"Mom you never told me this," Rose says looking to her mother shocked to find out she was conceived by rape.

"Because I never wanted you to think I loved you any less, and the fact that I just didn't know how to tell you," Emily whispers looking down at her hands which are resting on her swollen stomach.

"I would never think that it was just a shock you know,"

"I know sweetie I'm sorry. I never wanted you to find out this way,"

"Mom its fine, trust me. Hold on if Lena was younger than me by a few months then how, was she… you know…" Rose says slightly embarrassed.

"Bad decision, no protection, shit head boyfriend who dumped me the second I told him," Stephanie says.

"So you two were pregnant at the same time?" Rose asks.

"Yeah we were I was about 3 months along when Steph got pregnant and since you were a month early that Lena was on time, that put like 4 months in between you too but thankfully you two were in the same grade," Emily says and Stephanie nods her head in agreement, as the door bell rings. "I got it," Emily pushes herself off the couch and heads to the door to grab the pizzas she returns 5 minutes later with 3 very large pizzas. While she was at the door Stephanie and Derek had gotten plates and napkins. Stephanie had also grabbed the peanut butter, chocolate sauce, mustard, mayonnaise, pickles, and dried pasta.


	58. Chapter 58

"Nana why do you have peanut butta if we having pizza?" Taylor asks when Emily passes out the pizzas and grabs the peanut butter and a butter knife.

"Because sweetie your cousin wants me to eat very strange things and it's not my fault that your mommy made me eat the same thing when she was in my tummy," Emily says and every just laughs.

"Why the baby made you eat gross stuff Nana?" Taylor asks completely confused.

"Because the baby had a sick sense of humor," Stephanie laughs causing Emily to do so as well.

"Hey don't dis it, or did you forget you also ate it back when we were younger," Emily points out.

"Well you were 7 months pregnant and I was 4 and it looked good at the time now it's just gross,"

"True, Well tough luck I'm almost 7 months now so just shut up and eat your pizza," Emily says taking out a piece of her own pizza.

"Em what the hell is on that?" Derek asks as he sees what he thinks is some sort of fish, cheese, and spinach.

"Sardines with feta cheese, and spinach and all those other toppings to boot," Stephanie replies and Emily outs some peanut butter on her pizza and reaches for the chocolate sauce.

"Mommy is nana really gonna eat that?" Taylor asks as Rose hands her a piece of pepperoni pizza and sits down with her own.

"Yes Taylor I am going to eat this it's yummy," Emily replies taking a bite of the pizza and everyone turns a slight shade of green.

"Mom that's gross and I, am so sorry I made you eat that I really am," Rose apologies, before taking a bite of her normal pizza.

"Hey I like it so no need to say you are sorry!" Emily says taking another bite before adding a pickle to the bunch.

"Ok after today we are not ordering another pizza until you give birth," Derek says truly appalled about what his girlfriend is eating.

"Why," Emily mumbles with her mouth full.

"Why? Seriously Em that is so gross it's not even funny,"

"It is not gross it is good here you try a bite," Emily says handing him her half eaten piece of pizza.

"Em I'm good really," Derek says pushing the pizza being shoved his way away.

"NO Papa Derek if Nana eats it then you does to!" Taylor demands smiling and Rose and Stephanie burst out laughing.

"I agree with Taylor. This is your kid to Derek if she is making me eat this then you will too," Emily says handing him the pizza to try.

"And they all laugh at me when I say this house is overrun with women," Derek grumbles still refusing the pizza.

"Aw come on Derek you have to try it, I ate it before and surprisingly it's not that bad," Stephanie says.

"Yeah well you were knocked up and so was Emily," Derek points out.

"Papa Derek what does knotted up mean?" Taylor asks and everyone cracks up and looks to Derek to see what he can come up with.

"Yes Papa Derek what does it mean?" Rose asks

"Uh…. Well you see… I'll get that," Derek says jumping up to get his cell phone which is ringing in the kitchen.

"Wimp!" Emily yells as he basically runs out of the living room.

"Derek Morgan," they can hear Derek say from the kitchen.

"Hey Hotch," they hear as Derek makes his way back to the living room. "Please tell me your joking," "Ok got it," "No I'll be right in," "Got it I'll tell her she has to stay here I have a feeling she won't put up much of a fight an old friend of hers dropped in so she can keep her company," "Ok see you in a minute," Derek says hanging up the phone.

"That was Hotch we got a lead he wants me to come in for a bit but he said that he wants you to stay here and rest he's not even going to call JJ in because you two had an eventful morning," Derek says.

"Yeah and so did you or did you forget you were also locked up?" Emily asks.

"Yes but I'm not the one who's pregnant. So stop arguing with me and I will be back by 8 so I will only be gone for a few hours," Derek reminds her, kissing her on the forehead before heading to the closet to grab his coat.

"So what's the new lead or did Hotch swear you to silence?" Emily asks.

"He contacted us he mailed us a letter at Quantico it was addressed to JJ which is why Hotch doesn't want her knowing because she is already stressed out,"

"Did he say what was in the letter?"

"Just that it was addressed to JJ and he said he can't wait to see her and his child,"

"So add delusion to the long list of sick things this man had wrong with him,"

"Yeah, be safe please," Emily begs.

"I will," Derek says as he kisses Emily, grabs another piece of pizza, and walks out of there condo to head to Quantico.

"Mom he will be fine," Rose reassures her mother when she sees how nervous she is.

"I know it just feels weird him going to the office and I'm staying here,"

"Well news flash mom you will be leaving him alone when you are on maternity leave,"

"Yeah I know but that's not for a few months,"

"Well don't you have another month or two of work before you start maternity leave?" Stephanie asks.

"Nope JJ and I decided to work until we drop," Emily says taking another bite of pizza.

"Why, am I not surprised that you would do that," Stephanie says.

"Because I didn't stop going until I went into labor with Rose and even then I was in denial because she was early," Emily says

"I told how many times did I tell you, you were in labor before you believed me?"

"Once or twice," Emily mumbles.

"Once or twice? Really Emily it was more like 20 or 30 times,"

"No it wasn't that many times, was it?"

"Yeah and if you don't believe me ask Matthew he was there and so was Jonny," Stephanie reminds her.

"Yeah I know and let's just say they were a little creped out when I finally admitted it,"

"A little creped out, wow what do you remember about that day?"

"The four of us were at my house and my parents were gone for work again and I kept having contractions and by the time I finally admitted it and by the time you called the ambulance Rose had already made her grand appearance?"

"Yeah that's pretty much what happened," Stephanie tells her.

"Ok I am learning A LOT today," Rose says looking at her mother. "First I find out that how nonsense on how I was conceived, then I found out I made you eat some really gross things while you were pregnant with me and again I am sorry, and third I find out you had me at our house in. Any other stories you want to scare me with?"

"No, there are a few but you need to be a little bit older to hear them and you will have to get me extremely drunk for you to find out," Emily says laughing taking another piece of pizza.

"So there are more stories that will scare me for life," Rose asks.

"Oh you have no idea and if you were told half of them you will probably never be able to look Grams in the face again," Stephanie says smiling remembering a certain banquet dinner when the girls were 2.

**A/N: So i hope you enjoyed and Please please please review thank you!**


	59. Chapter 59

"Good, Morgan you're here," Hotch says as Derek walks into the conference room.

"Ok what do we have?" Morgan asks taking a seat next to Rossi.

"About an hour ago we received a hand delivered letter addressed to JJ from what the media had dubbed him as the Maryland rapist, we opened it figuring he was trying to contact us and it said that he couldn't wait to see her and their child,"  
Rossi states handing Derek the letter so he can read the short letter over.

"Who delivered the letter," Derek asks after he reads the letter.

"A homeless man he said that he was told to sit outside and wait until he saw Hotch or me and then to give him the letter, he said that the unsub gave him $200 to do so. He also had pictures of me, Hotch and Reid from when we went down to Maryland to look at the crime scenes," Rossi says as Hotch gets a call.

"Reid you are on speaker what do you got?" Hotch asks.

"The unsub contacted us again," Reid replies knowing about the first letter sent.

"How," Derek asks

"Another Homeless person paid off to give me a letter,"

"What does this one say?" Hotch asks getting really pissed off at this man for avoiding the police for so long.

"To my dearest FBI friends and soon to be mother of my child,  
I am happy to inform you that I am no longer a resident of Maryland but now one of Virginia. I decided that since that is where my family lives I shall live here too. I extremely miss my dear Jennifer and will you please tell her that I am oh so sorry that I am not able to be there to support her through her pregnancy with our child. As well I would like you to tell Agent Prentiss that I hope her pregnancy is going as smoothly as my dear Jennifer's and that her other daughter's will be amazing older sisters. I would also like you to tell her that her oldest daughter is a beauty but not my type but if I ever had I chance the thing I would do to her, she needs to show a little more skin she is such a beautiful women she should show off her body not hide it under long sleeves and pants," at this point Derek slams his hands on the table. He would never allow anything to happen to Emily or the girls. "Agent Morgan I congratulate you on your upcoming fatherhood. To Agent Hotchner I am very sorry for your wife's death and I am sorry that your son will grow up without his mother. Agent Reid no I am sorry to Doctor Reid I am sorry to hear about your mother and I hope that before her demise she will be able to live a normal life not one ruled my medicines and doctors. Agent Rossi I am very sorry that you never got to spend time with your son who died at such a young age, but it gives me some comfort that his mother has now joined him in the afterlife. And finally to Tech Analyst Garcia I feel your pain about your parents mine dies when I was 20 and the pain haunts me daily and I hope that I will be able to ease the pain of my parents loss when my child is born. I regret to inform you that I will stop killing because I am so close to having my one true desire and that no child deserves to have their father in jail. Oh yes I almost forgot please tell Henry that his real daddy will be home soon. And I really hope to see you all soon so we can formally meet.  
With great love, The Maryland Rapist," Reid recalls from the letter he had only read once.

"Ok so he knows our names that mean he has stalked all of us," Rossi points out. Derek and Hotch sit shocked this information is privileged and private information in everyone's lives.

"I'm ordering a protection detail on everyone until we catch this guy no one is allowed anywhere alone especially JJ and Prentiss," Hotch orders.

"Dam Hotch we don't even know what this guy looks like how the hell, are the protection details suppose to protect us?" Morgan asks.

"I don't know that's why you will each have an armed guard protecting you at all hours. And when I saw everyone I mean everyone," Hotch says

"What do you mean by everyone Hotch?" Reid asks

"I mean everyone one on the team, Jack, Rose, Taylor, your mother, Will, Henry, everyone Reid everyone!" Hotchner yells.

"I'm going to go call Emily so she knows that 3 guards will be arriving shortly. I don't want her or Rose freaking out over it," Derek says getting up and leaving the conference room to call Emily.

"Reid I want you to wait for your protection detail before coming back up here it's not worth the risk of you coming up here and something happening," Hotch says rubbing his head wishing away the oncoming headache.

"Got it Hotch I'll pack everything up and I will see you guys in a bit," Reid says hanging up and Hotch calls for the protection details to be dispatched to everyone's houses.

_Derek_

Once Derek reaches his desk he sits down and takes out his personal phone. He calls Emily's personal cell and waits for her to pick up.

"Hey Emily," Derek says when she picks up.

"Not Emily guess again," Rose says she was putting everyone's dirty dishes and glasses in the sink when Emily's phone rang Emily asked her who it was and when she said Derek Emily told her to pick it up and see what he wants.

"Oh hey Rose where's Em?" He asks trying hard not to sound nervous.

"Derek what's going on?" Rose asks.

"God your good," He mumbles before continuing. "Um… nothing I'm just getting held up at work and I just need to talk to Emily for a moment,"

"First you are lying, second you never call from your personal phone unless it's bad, and third what the hell is going on tell me now Mom doesn't need the added stress and you know it," Rose says when she hears Emily call from the living room.

"Rose what does Derek want?"

"Nothing I'll be right in," Rose calls back waiting for Derek to reply.

"The guy we are tracking he knows personal information on all of us, Hotch is ordering a protection detail on everyone just in case," Derek says.

"How much does he know on all of us?" Rose asks.

"Too much sweetie, way too much,"

"Like what?" Rose asks.

"Just stuff it's not important what he know, just the fact that he knows way too much about everyone on the team and our families,"

"So you mean he knows about me and Taylor as well?" Rose asks.

"Ya and about stuff that we don't tell anyone," Derek says.

"Oh god you mean he does know about me and Taylor and probably Henry too," Rose says slipping down to the floor scared shitless because she knows Derek is still lying about something.

"He mentioned all of you in his letter that he sent to Reid in Maryland," Derek says.

"Derek what aren't you telling me?" Rose asks.

"….. It's nothing Rose can I talk to Emily," Derek says knowing his pause before talking just signed his death warrant.

"Either you stop lying now or I will tell mom that I'm tired and come and see you and I swear to god I will find out what that letter said even if I have to have Garcia help me hack into the video feed in the conference room," Rose threatens and Derek laughs.

"You are so your mothers daughter. It just said that you are a very beautiful young women and that if he had the chance to be with you he would," Derek whispers knowing that it is better for her to find out by him telling her instead of her finding out on her own.

"Oh god," Rose cries as Emily walks into the kitchen wondering what was taking her so long to walk into the phone with Derek.

"Rose what's wrong?" Emily asks moving quickly to her daughter's side. Emily slowly kneels down on the floor next to Rose. When Rose doesn't respond she takes the phone from her hands and brings it up to her own ear.

"Rose, Rose are you still there?" Emily can hear Derek asks.

"No it's Emily. Derek what the hell is going on I just walked into the kitchen and the first thing I see is Rose sitting on the floor crying. What the hell is going on?" Emily demands.

"Reid got a letter in Maryland it has way to much personal details on everyone," Derek says.

"Ok but that doesn't tell me why she is sitting here in shock what did the letter say about her?" Emily asks

"The letter said that if he could have the chance though she is not his type he would love to be with her because she is so pretty but he can't understand why she wears so many clothes," Derek says.

"Oh god," Emily says

"Yeah Hotch ordered a protection detail on everyone so three guards should be there shortly we are all having 24/7 protection until we catch him," Derek says

"Ok thanks got it when will you be back?"

"I don't know the letter also said that he was stopping killing until he could get JJ and her kids,"

"Who's calling her to tell her?" Emily asks.

"I don't know I think Reid or Rossi," Derek says as he can see 3 guards walk into the bull pen.

"Ok I have to go your protection detail should be there shortly please comply with them I don't any of you getting hurt," Derek says.

"Ok I love you, and please stay safe,"

"Always sweetie love you too I got to go I will be home by 8 so a few hours," Derek says hanging up. Emily places the phone on the counter before turning her attention to Rose who has become slightly more responsive.

"Rose look at me," Emily says softly and Rose complies. "Rose I made you a promise when I found you do you remember it?"

"You will never let anyone hurt me like that again," Rose whispers.

"That's right and I mean it I will never let anything hurt you, Taylor or this baby," Emily says softly taking Rose's hands in hers.

"I know it's just… just that…." Rose can't seem to form a sentence.

"It was just a shock I know you thought that after Doyle everything would be better and things would go back to normal," Emily says softly making sure that Rose is looking her in the eyes and not looking elsewhere.

"And I was wrong by a long shot," Rose says laughing slightly.

"No you weren't things are getting back to normal just not as soon as you thought it would happen but just think come August you will be going back to school and you will be with kids your age and I have talked to the principal at one of the private school you said you would like to attended and he said that you would be able to attend there but it is up to you on whether you want to board there or not,"

"I don't want to board I think it will be too much too soon and what, do you think Taylor would do if I was gone 5 days of the week,"

"You are not boarding ever!" Emily says laughing "Taylor would be throwing a tantrum every day,"

"She would. Mom how would you feel if I said I want to enroll her in preschool when I start school again I know that's what JJ is doing with Henry," Rose says getting ready to go on a rant. "Maybe we could find out where JJ is sending Henry and send Taylor there too the two of them have gotten really close and Tay needs to be with kids more of her age because when we were in Spain she would be around adults or teens but no kids her age or anywhere near her age and I feel really bad about it because it's my fault I didn't try hard enough to get her with kids her own age but I couldn't because-,"

"Ok, ok I get it and if you stopped to listen I think it's a good idea and JJ and I were talking about it while we were locked up because we really had nothing else to do and I know where she is sending Henry so we can send her there if you want," Emily interrupts her daughters rant.

"Oh sorry," Rose says blushing just realizing the fact that she had been gone for more than an hour and Taylor hadn't been looking for her. "What do you think Stephanie is doing with Tay?"

"What do you mean?" Emily asks slightly confused.

"I mean I have been in here for an hour plus and Tay hasn't come looking for me or thrown a hissy fit of any sorts," Rose points out.

"You're right maybe we should go and see," Emily says letting go of Roses hands and watched as she stands up. Rose laughs slightly at her mother's situation.

"Can't get up on your own can you?" Rose asks still laughing.

"Just shut up and help me up," Emily says holding her hand out for her to help. Rose pulls Emily up but as soon as Emily does she is wracked with a pain filled cramp in her lower stomach.

**A/N: you know the drill! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review thank you all yet again.**


	60. Chapter 60

"Mom, are you ok?" Rose asks while Emily is doubled over in pain. Once Emily is able to speak again she does and looks to her daughter.

"Yeah I'm fine," Emily replies slowly.

"Ok then what just happened?" Rose asks pulling out a kitchen chair for her mother to sit in.

"Braxton Hicks Contraction, I was sitting for too long I swear that's all," Emily says she can tell her daughter is profiling her "I swear that's all don't look at me like that,"

"I still don't believe you," Rose says as Stephanie walks into the kitchen along with Taylor.

"Why don't you believe her?" Stephanie asks putting Taylor down on the floor.

"Because we were sitting on the floor and when she got up she had a contraction," Rose says simply.

"Are you in labor?" Stephanie asks.

"No it was a Braxton hicks I swear it was the first one all day," Emily says rubbing her stomach.

"What time did she have it?" Stephanie asks turning her attention to Rose.

"5 minutes ago so she had it at 6:35," Rose says looking at the clock.

"Ok we'll time them if she has anymore you are going to the hospital," Stephanie says when they hear a knock at the door.

"And let the protection details arrive ya lucky us," Rose mumbles loud enough for everyone to hear.

"…Protection detail," Stephanie asks as Emily gets up and makes her way to the door. Emily can hear Rose explaining the situation to Stephanie.

"Yes," Emily says while opening the door. She can see three women in black clothing standing in front of her.

"Agent Prentiss," The woman in front asks.

"You guys got the right house come on in," Emily says moving slightly to allow them to enter the condo.

"I take it that because you are not shocked to find us you are fully briefed on the situation?"

"Yes we all are come on everyone's in the kitchen," Emily says leading them to the kitchen. "So here's the gang but I'm pretty sure you know everyone but anyways that's Rose, Taylor, and Stephanie," Emily says pointing to everyone.

"Ok I'm Rachael I will be protecting Taylor until the next shift comes on then it will be Maria, that is Amanda and she will be watching Rose until the shift change then it will be Kyle, and lastly that is Olivia and she will be protecting you, Emily until the shift change then it will be Tyler," Rachael says formally before continuing "We will be working in two 12 hour shifts until otherwise notified. We have also been informed that there will be one other returning here with his guards and it will work the same way,"

"Ok quick question Kyle and Tyler, girls with boy names or boys?" Rose asks

"Females are only assigned female guards and males are only assigned males it makes people feel more comfortable," Rachael replies

"Mommy why they here," Taylor asks once all the introductions have been made.

"They are here to protect us ok because there is a crazy man out there who might want to hurt us," Rose says picking Taylor up.

"Like Mr. Potter and he talking lemon twee?" Taylor asks causing Rose to laugh and everyone to give her a questioning look.

"No not like Mr. Potter. A bad man a bad scary man not someone funny like Mr. Potter," Rose says.

"But mommy Mr. Potter was scary he tell me that he twee was going to eat me," Taylor says sending Rose into another fit of laughter.

"And what did I tell you,"

"That you no let no twee eat me no matter how many time Mr. Potter say it would,"

"That's right; now let's stop talking before I have to explain even more to nana once you go to bed," Rose says looking at the adults in the room.

"Ah ok mommy," Taylor says sighing not understanding what her mother is telling her but she gets that she has to be quiet now.

"You have a whole lot of explaining to do and don't think you will get out of this," Emily threatens.

"I really want to hear this story," Stephanie says looking to the guards. "So I guess you guys are here to protect the three trouble makers,"

"Behave Stephanie we don't need you scaring off another set of guards," Emily threatens.

"Oh come on it was one time, and I didn't mean to and it was mostly your fault anyways,"

"Oh really, I wasn't the one who told them that if they didn't leave within 20 seconds you would shoot them then you waved a gun in their faces?"

"…No I'm pretty sure that was you," Stephanie says getting a guilty look over her face.

"Nope it was you, and I have proof. Rose can you do me a favor and go grab my laptop from the living room?" Emily asks.

"God the two of you together is a bad idea," Rose mumbles putting Taylor down and heads to the living room followed her guard Amanda. A minute later Rose returns with Emily's laptop.

"Here you go," Rose says handing it to her.

"Thank you," Emily says opening the computer and pulling up a video file and putting it on the table for everyone to see before pressing play. When the video begins to play everyone can see a bird's eye view of a bedroom with four women in there. Two of which can be recognized as Emily and Stephanie. And that's when the dialog starts.

_Video clip starts: takes place 17 years ago_

"I swear if you don't let us out of here I will kill the both of you!" Stephanie yells.

"Miss I already told you we are here for your protection and it would be best if you don't argue with us," The female guard says making Stephanie slam her hands on a nearby table.

"I don't care we can defend ourselves better than you two idiots can help us we are perfectly capable of doing so we fought of the fucker and we're fine!" Stephanie yells and Emily moves from her position on the bed to try to get Stephanie to stop but Emily got yelled at by the guards.

"Hey you are supposed to be resting sit back down now!" the male guard demands pointing to a 5 month pregnant Emily who is now standing.

"Ok, ok I'm going," The younger Emily says with annoyance in her voice. At this point everyone saw Stephanie make her way over to Emily and leaned down to whisper in her ear and Emily respond in the same form.

"I have to pee so I'm going to the bathroom I swear if either of you follow me I am suing you for sexual harassment," Stephanie says as everyone watched as she disappears into the bathroom and return 5 minutes later but this time with her shirt un-tucked.

"Stephanie please think about this," Emily pleads as she can seem to tell what Stephanie is about to do next.

"I have a new idea about what's going to happen next and I think it will be best for everyone," Stephanie says ignoring Emily's pleads.

"And what might that be?" the male asks looking and sounding extremely annoyed.

"That you two will be leaving in 20 seconds or I will shoot you," Stephanie says pulling a gun out from where it laid concealed by the back of her shirt.

"Sweetheart put the gun down before you hurt someone," the male says putting his hands up in front of him and the female guard does the same.

"Sweetheart? Do I look sweet or like a heart to you?" Stephanie snaps taking the safety off the gun.

"Steph come on this won't help anything," Emily says enjoying the scene in front of her.

"Shut up Emily or I will shoot you," Stephanie says now directing the gun to Emily now.

"I'm going to ask you again please put the gun down," The male says taking a tentative step forward.

"Take one more step and the two of you are dead," She says swinging the gun back around.

"Please just put the gun down and we can talk about this there is no need to get violent," this time it is the female who tries to get her to stop.

"I take it you two don't believe me but I am dead serious get out now! Or I swear I will shoot the both of you," Stephanie threatens.

"Put the gun down and we can talk you don't need to hurt anyone," the male says yet again taking another step towards Emily.

"Well apparently you people don't listen I said leave this room now and everything will be fine, and if you take another step I will put a bullet between your eyes," Stephanie says.

"You know we can't do that we have to protect you guys from the killer," he says taking yet another step forward.

"Wow you really don't listen oh yell I guess someone has to be taught a lesson," Stephanie says as she aims the gun and shoots.

**A/N: i love cliffhangers lol so i hope you enjoyed and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review i thank everyone who did review and i am asking you to do so again i like all your feed back and i'm think of doing the next chapter from Roses POV what do you think of it let me know thanks.**


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N: Ok before you all kill me I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while but I have been finishing well working on this fic and its sequel. I have the ending of this one and the beginning of the next one done. And I want to thank everyone for their reviews and part of my problem is I haven't checked my email that receives all the reviews since I uploaded chapter 60. So I need to fix that on my phone and I have been needing to since I started this fic because the only time I am on my laptop is to type and upload this fic.**

When the gun goes off the two guards drop to the ground only to realize the bullet had lodged itself in the door close to the male.

"Next time I won't miss so. How about you two go stand guard outside the door," Stephanie says leveling the gun at the female guards head this time.

"Ok. Ok were going," the female says as they slowly backed out of the room. Once they do Stephanie lowers the gun.

_End video back to present time_

Emily pauses the video and closes the laptop looking to Stephanie.

"So who scared off the guards again?" Emily asks.

"How many more of those videos do you have," Stephanie asks wearily.

"You don't want to know," Emily laughs when Stephanie's face pales when she realizes just how much blackmail Emily has over her.

"I hate you, you know that right?" Steph asks.

"Love you too Steph," Emily replies getting up to get a drink. "Anyone want anything?"

"COCO MILK!" Taylor yells and claps her hands sending the room into another wave of laughter.

"I'm going to have my hands full with her aren't I?" Rachael asks.

"Oh yeah good luck," Rose says as Taylor runs up to Rachael and grabs her leg.

"Let's play hide and go seek," Taylor says running off.

"Be careful the last person who played hide and go seek with her ended up with a broken wrist," Emily warns as Rachael takes off after Taylor.

"Ok so anyone want a drink?" Emily asks again and everyone shakes their heads no. "Ok,"

"So Rose care to explain Mr. Potter and the talking lemon twee?" Stephanie asks mocking what Taylor had said earlier.

"No not really I'm tired I'm going to bed. Night," Rose says kissing her mother on the forehead and giving Stephanie a hug before heading upstairs followed by Amanda.

"She can be a little pisser cant she?" Stephanie asks looking at the clock. "Well its 7:30 might as well be heading home before it gets too late,"

"You sure you can crash here if you want," Emily offers.

"No, I better be going. Night Em it's good to see you again," Stephanie says giving Emily a hug.

"Ok be safe and call me tomorrow," Emily says as Stephanie shows herself out. Emily gets up and moves to the living room. She plugs her laptop in and places it on the table. Emily moves to the couch when Taylor runs into the living room and shimmies herself behind the book shelf completely concealed to anyone who didn't know she was there. Emily and Olivia just exchange an amused glance as Rachael comes in calling for Taylor.

"Taylor come out, come out where ever you are," Rachael calls looking to Emily and Olivia who only shake their heads.

"You are on your own sorry" Emily says turning on the TV and flipping to a random movie.

"Come on guys please." Rachael begs "That kids fast,"

"Sorry Rachael she's your responsibility not mine," Olivia says.

"Come on please," Rachael begs as Emily simply points to the bookshelf.

"Nope sorry good luck though," Emily says lowering her hand to her stomach and begins to rub it slowly feeling as the baby kicked.

"Fine," Rachael says moving to the book shelf. "Guess what Taylor. I think I found you," Rachael moves the book shelf aside taking the little girl out from behind it. Taylor bursts out laughing and runs over to Emily jumping on the couch next to her.

"Nana she good at this game. She betta than you and you the best," Taylor says placing a small hand on Emily's stomach. "Nana the baby kick,"

"Yeah she's kicking a lot," Emily says as Taylor curls up besides Emily her hand still on Emily's pregnant belly.

"Nana where mommy?" Taylor asks.

"Mommy went up to bed she's tired so guess what you get to stay up until Papa Derek comes home," Emily says knowing the girl won't last that long.

"Really," Taylor asks her eyes getting wide causing the adults to laugh.

"Yes really now how about we watch A Barbie Movie until he does?" Emily asks

"Yeah I love Barbie," Taylor says dramatically.

"I know you do. Now we have to be quiet so we don't wake mommy ok?"

"Ok Nana I be quiet, now," Taylor whispers turning her attention to the screen. An hour later Taylor is still wide awake and Emily had fallen asleep almost as soon as the movie started. Derek quietly enters the house followed by his guard when he walks into the living room, he smiles when he sees Emily lying down on the couch asleep and Taylor completely absorbed in the movie playing on the TV.

"Hey Taylor what are you watching?" Derek asks placing his brief case on the floor by the door.

"Shhhh Papa Derek Nana sleeping and Mommy sleeping. And movie is playing so shhh," Taylor says turning back to the TV.

"Ok," Derek says kneeling in front of Emily's head and shaking her shoulder slightly. "Hey Em wake up,"

"Derek," Emily mumbles "What time is it?"

"It's almost 9 come on let's get you to bed," Derek says helping her up off the couch.

"Come on Taylor," Emily says holding her hand out for the little girl to grab.

"No movie not over," Taylor says not moving an inch.

"Taylor come on," Emily says "It's late and you have to go to bed or else you will be all grumpy tomorrow,"

"Can I finish movie in morning?" Taylor asks.

"Yes you can I recorded it so you can watch it from the being," Emily says as Taylor shuts off the TV.

"Let's go to bed," Taylor pouts making everyone smile. Once they reach the top landing they see Roses guard standing outside their door and moves aside to let Taylor in.

"Derek go to bed I got this little one," Emily says following Taylor into her room where she sees Rose fast sleep on her bed. Emily can see the edges of new bandages on her daughter's arms and hates the fact that she feels so helpless about it. Emily tucks Taylor in and sits with her until she falls asleep. Once she does she makes her way over to Roses bed placing a light kiss on her daughter's forehead. Thinking about how much pain and torture she has been through in her short life and how it will never be the same as it was before.

_Rose_

The guard followed Rose up to her room. Rose is so thankfully she stayed outside the door. The second the door closes she rips of her sweatshirt throwing it to the ground and does the same with her pants leaving her standing in only a bra and underwear. Rose walks over the place she stood earlier that day and removes the bandages from her arm. They have long stopped bleeding but have not yet begun to scab over. Rose picks up her clothes and heads to the built in bathroom, turning the water as hot as it will go. Once the mirror had fogged over she take off her remaining clothes and step in to the boiling water the hot water burns her battered body. She swears internally not wanting to draw any attention to how quiet the room is.

"SHIT!" Rose yells slipping on the wet floor when she gets out of the shower.

"Rose are you ok?" Amanda calls walking into the main part of the bedroom. Rose quickly grabs her oversized bathrobe and opens the door to the bathroom.

"I'm fine I just slipped getting out of the shower it's nothing I've done it before," Rose says pulling the robe closer.

"Are you sure?" Amanda asks looking her up and down.

"I'm fine now if you wouldn't mind stepping out I would like to go to sleep," Rose orders as nicely as possible.

"…Ok if you need anything I'll be right outside," Amanda says stepping back outside the door.

"God I hate protection details," Rose mumbles taking off her robe and throwing in the corner. She walks over to the mirror and looks at herself in disgust. She hates what Doyle did to her. She hates the permanent ligature marks on her wrists and ankles, he had her bound so tightly and for so long in the same position that they will never go away no matter how hard or how many times she has tried. The first time she went to the doctor after she was rescued the doctor had told her she was lucky to be alive. Once she said that let's just says it was very hard for her to use her hand for a while. She hadn't been back since if she was sick or didn't feel good she never told anyone and everyone always assumed that she had been due to the 'doctor's note' that arrived at the institution each year. Rose fights the need to disfigure herself more she eventually turns away from the mirror calming her breathing before moving to her dresser. She pulls out a clean pair of long pajamas and throws them on before climbing in to bed and falling into a deep sleep only to be woken when Taylor comes in flanked by her mother. She can hear her mom tell Taylor to be quiet and Rose can tell Emily sits with Taylor until she falls asleep. She steadies her breathing as her mother walks over to give her a kiss before leaving.

_Emily and Derek_

After Emily leaves the girls room she says goodnight to the guards who stand in front of their door before heading to her own room with Derek repeating the action with the other 2 guards. When Emily walks in to the room Derek walks out of the bathroom.

"You know we have company," Emily points out when she realizes he is naked.

"And you know to need to relax a bit," Derek says moving over to where she sits on the bed.

"Oh really," Emily asks moaning when Derek pulls her head to his and traces his tongue along her bottom lip waiting for to allow him access which she does and there tongues battle for dominance. Emily laughs slightly when she feels something poke her lower abandon.

"What's so funny?" Derek asks stepping back.

"The fact that a kiss was all it took to get you hard,"

"You know what I find funny?"

"No, what," Emily asks

"The fact that you still have clothes on," Derek says reaching up under her shirt and lifts it over her head.

"You know what I find that funny too maybe you should fix that," Emily says pulling him down in to a deep, passionate kiss.

**A/N: Ok so hopefully you read the authors note in the beginning so if you didn't please do. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please ****PLEASE PLEASE**** review i will love you forever if you do! **


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N: ok i have never had a protection detail so i don't know how they would act so i guessed and hoped i got it right. So again i hope you enjoy and please review i value them all and please tell me if you want to see something happen tell me because i have such a writers block.**

Derek rolls over and groans when he hears his phone ring. "Morgan," he mumbles

"Oh I'm sorry did I wake you my chocolate god of thunder," Garcia asks laughing when she sees it is 10 and neither, of them were up yet.

"Yes you did baby girl so what's up?"

"Well I called Hotch and he said it's a go for today but we will just have to have the guards tag along with us today when we go shopping so please wake Emily so I can ask her to come with me and JJ for girls day,"

"Fine but if she kills me for waking her up then you are in deep shit baby girl,"

"Just put her on!" Garcia demands and Derek leans over and kisses Emily shaking her shoulder slightly.

"Em, wake up," he says as she groans and kisses him back.

"What do you want to go for round four?" Emily asks letting her hand travel down wards.

"You know I do but…," he pauses removing her hand from his erection "Garcia wants to speak with you," He says handing her the phone.

"Yes Garcia," Emily asks.

"Round four…" Garcia asks

"What do you want Penelope," Emily asks blushing.

"Well JJ and I want to go out shopping for the babies and we figured we would invite you so you can come with us to buy stuff for the baby since Derek has told us you haven't bought anything for her," Penelope acquiesces.

"I've looked for stuff just haven't exactly bought anything yet and plus do you really want to do this I mean we will have to have the guards tag along,"

"I know we will and so does JJ but we really want to and plus JJ needs new clothes the ones she has are getting to tight the twins are getting big,"

"Yeah and so is this little one I need some more too,"

"Ok then it's a date then I will pick you and JJ up in an hour now put Derek back on," Penelope demands.

"Fine," Emily says handing Derek the phone and gets up to get dressed. She smiled when she realized when Derek's eyes followed her the whole time. Emily grabbed her clothes and stepped into the bathroom so she didn't hear what Derek was saying to Garcia. Just as Emily got out of the shower Derek walked into the bathroom.

"You are so beautiful," Derek says raping his arms around Emily's wet body.

"And so are you," Emily says, kissing him before pulling away from the hug "But I need to get ready to go out because I really don't think that Garcia will be happy if I change my mind about today,"

"Go and have fun don't worry about taking your time Hotch said we get the day off to get use to the guards,"

"Ok," Emily says as she finished getting dressed. "Love you I'll see you later,"

"Love you to Em I'll see you when you get home," Derek says hoping in the shower. Emily walks out of her room and is followed by her guard.

"You're Tyler right?" Emily asks.

"Yes," is the guards only reply as they slowly make their way down the steps. "I take it that since you know who I am Rachael told you about the shift changes,"

"Yeah she did, and you will need some street clothes," Emily says "We are going shopping with Agent Jareau and Garcia,"

"I am not sure that is the best idea Agent Prentiss," Tyler says as they reach the very messy kitchen.

"First it's Emily and second what the hell happened in here?" she asks and looks to Rose who is by far the messiest of them all.

"I can explain mom," Rose says holding her hands up in surrender.

"Well you better get explaining," Emily says placing her hands on her stomach.

"Well you see when Tay woke up she wanted pancakes," Rose starts but is cut off by Taylor.

"I no do it nana I swear it was them," Taylor says point to the guards.

"Agent Prentiss I can explain," one of the flour covered guards says stepping forward.

"Well I'm waiting," Emily says after a long pause.

"Well you see the girls woke up and they came down stairs and I and Maria followed them. When we got down stairs Taylor grabbed the flour bag and tripped dropping on the floor it went everywhere and when we tried to clean it, it only made it worse," Rose's guard Kyle says.

"And none of you though to use the vacuum?" Emily asks.

"No nana it already-," Taylor starts but Rose quickly throw's a hand over her daughters mouth.

"We already tried it it's not working don't worry mom I'll clean it up," Rose reassures her.

"It better be cleaned by the time I get home and if it's not it will be the time you got grounded when you were 8 all over again," Emily threatens and Rose pales.

"O…ok got it mom it will be cleaned when you get back," Rose says "Where are you going?"

"I'm going shopping with JJ and Garcia for baby stuff so the two of you please behave for Derek and the guards try not to scare them away," Emily says giving a pointed look to Rose warning her to make sure Taylor behaves.

"We will mom right Taylor?" Rose asks

"Yes mommy I behave I a good girl," she says before running off saying she has to find her doll and she is followed by her guard Maria.

"Ok well with that out of the way. Tyler go get changed we are going wither you like it or not," Emily says bluntly getting up to get some tea.

"Agent Prentis-," Kyle starts.

"One more person call me anything but Emily and I will make this job a living hell for you. You have to watch Rose I can make sure she behaves very well," Emily threatens sitting back down.

"Go it. Emily as I was trying to say before I am so sorry for the mess and we will help clean it," Kyle finishes as the door opens and Kyle pulls her gun signaling for them to be quiet.

"Emily come on we have to get going," Penelope says as she round the corner and finds a gun pointed at her. "Hey no need to swing that around,"

"It's ok Kyle Garcia just forgot to knock again," Emily says as Kyle puts away her gun and Taylor runs back in the room.

"Nana, nana, nana I like to pay hide from the guards it funny they never find me," Taylor says as her guard runs back to the kitchen a little out of breath.

"She's fast," Maria points out.

"Have fun," Emily says. "Pen, JJ we can go as soon as my guard changes in to street clothes,"

"Ok and Emily I am sorry if I didn't go to that stupid bar we wouldn't be here in the first place," JJ apologies.

"JJ this isn't your fault and we can go now so let's go before I change my mind," Emily says as her guard returns dressed like the rest like JJ and Penelope's guards in street clothes.

"I am going to say this again I really think this is a bad idea," Tyler says as they head to the door.

"And I already told you to shut up, and we are going! Come on," Emily snaps grabbing purse. Once they got to the cars they piled in to Emily's SUV.

"Let's get shopping my Baby Mama's," Penelope says getting behind the wheel since both JJ and Emily's pregnant belly's made it near impossible for them to reach the steering wheel.

"Call us that in public Garcia and you are in a world of hurt you got that?" JJ asks seriously.

"Aw why come on please?"

"NO!" JJ and Emily say at the same time causing the guards to smile slightly.

"Fine," Garcia says pulling on to the high way. It takes them another 20 minutes before they arrive at the mall and in which time the guards explain the rules to them and stress how much they think this is a bad idea.

"For the last time I do not care what you guys think," Emily says as they walk into Macy's to begin their shopping spree.

_Derek and everyone else_

"Come on guys we have to go now!" Derek says as he comes down stairs seeing Rose cleaning up.

"Where are we going?" Mike Derek's guard asks.

"We are moving so we need to get this done quick because Emily doesn't know about this," Derek says pulling some moving boxes out of the closet.

"Ok I packed up most of mine and Taylor's stuff the other day I have about 2 more boxes worth of stuff then you guys just need to get our beds and bureaus," Rose says cleaning up the last of the flour.

"Ok you go do that and have Tay go and get all her toys and put them in here," Derek says popping out a large packing box.

"Ok she's watching TV when is everyone else getting here?" Rose asks.

"About 20 minutes along with the moving guys," Derek says "And yes they were already checked over background, and the vans were striped and searched along with them self's,"

"I have a feeling that if I told you I do not think this is a good idea you would tell me to shove it," Mike says.

"And you would be right," Rose says heading to the living room followed by Kyle. "Hey Taylor you know how we are moving?"

"Yeah mommy," Taylor replies

"Well I need you to go around and pick up all of your toys and put them in this box so we can bring it to our new house," Rose says.

"Ok Mommy," Taylor says getting off the couch and running to the corner where some of her toys lay she throws them in the box before running off to get some more of them as the door bell rang.

"I got it," Rose yelled before heading to the door. She looks through the peep hole before opening the door to some friendly faces.

"Hey Rose," Rossi says as he and Hotch walk in followed by Jack and the guards.

"Hey guys we just started packing so you aren't that far behind," Rose says leading them to the kitchen. "Derek I'm going to start packing your and mom's stuff,"

"Got it Rose there are some boxes under the bed. And guys Rose has boxes in her room for you guys to bring downstairs," Derek says and Rose heads up stairs followed by her guard. "And Jack I have a special job for you,"

"Really Uncle Derek," The 6 year old asks.

"Really you get to help Taylor pack up all the movies, and books you can find and out them in these boxes," Derek says handing him a box.

"And I get to do it all by myself?" Jack asks.

"Yes but when Taylor finishes picking up the toys she will have to help you," Derek says.

"Ok I'm going to start packing. Daddy I get to do it all by myself like a big boy," Jack says running to the living room to start packing.

"Ok let's bring the boxes to the vans," Derek says heading to the steps.

"When are Will and Reid getting here?" Rossi asks.

"There at the house now finishing up painting," Derek says.

"You let Reid paint?" Rossi asks shocked.

"Oh god no Will is painting he helped me paint the hole house when I had the cast. Reid is keeping Henry entertained and when we go he is in charge of watching the kids," Derek says.

"And how is that better?" Rossi asks.

"Oh trust me it's not I just thought sending him shopping with the girls would raise some suspension with Emily so I put him on the one job he can do without getting hurt,"

"He will still find a way," Rossi points out as they enter Rose's room.


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N: All memories from this point on in the story will be in ****_italics. _**** Please review and tell me what you think and review. Warning this chapter contains rape, sexual assault, and abuse. I hope you enjoy and this chapter examples a little in to Rose's past so please review and tell me what you think good or bad i don't care.**

"Come on guys," Derek pushes as they have about 10 more boxes to put in the moving van along with the beds and bureaus.

"Were moving but you know if the guards helped we would be done by now!" Rossi says, looking to the guards who just follow them around the house.

"He's right, now grab a box and start moving!" Derek says grabbing another box and heading down stairs. The guards exchange looks before grabbing a box and following.

"Rose, are you finished with my room?" Derek asks when he comes back to the condo and sees Rose walk down the steps with a large box in hand.

"Yes I am and next time you might want to hide this better. I am surprised Mom hasn't found it already," Rose says handing him the gift.

"Shit I forgot to move that this morning I was planning to pack it separately earlier but I forgot," Derek says pocketing the smaller box.

"Its pretty mom will love it," Rose says before exiting the condo and heading downstairs.

"What will Emily love?" Hotch asks as he and Rossi walk in.

"Hopefully the house because if she doesn't she will kill all of us for keeping this secret from her," Derek some what lies.

"If she does decide to kill us then you will be the first to die because this was your idea," Rossi points out as the move the last 4 boxes to the van. When they return to the condo they see Taylor sitting patiently on the couch with Jack.

"Daddy we are bored," Jack says

"Well we will be heading to see Uncle Will and Uncle Spencer in a little bit along with Henry so then you won't be bored," Hotch says.

"Why aren't they here helping?" Jack asks.

"They are but they are already at the house they are painting so that when we get there we can start unpacking the boxes," Hotch says as Jack deepens his pout along with Taylor.

"What's wrong?" Rose admittedly asks when she sees Taylor and Jack pouting. She stops standing a few feet away from where Hotch is kneeling in front of the couch at the children's level.

"Mommy do we have to unpack when we get to the new house or do we play with Henry when at new house?" Taylor asks. Rose looks at the two kids on the couch but remains silent.

"I think it will be ok if you guys want to play but you have to behave if you do," Rose says looking to Hotch for approval.

"I agree with Rose you guys can play outside but the three of you must listen to the guards and Uncle Spencer," Hotch says.

"Wait I want to put me toy away," Taylor says frowning more.

"You can Taylor don't worry. You can out your toys in your room when we get there and I will help you put your clothes away," Rose says.

"Ok mommy can we play hide and seek with guards again it funny to see they run and no catch us," Taylor says.

"You can play but what are the rules?" Rose asks.

"Stay in the house. When mommy, nana, or Papa Derek or any adult say game over come out, we have to come out when they said so. No running in front of parents, and no playin trick on guards or adults though it real funny," Taylor says pouting at the last part.

"Good you remember go play but warn them first," Rose says noticing the Guards are just out of ear shot.

"Got it mommy," Taylor says, running with Jack to the guards to tell them that they have to find them before they run off and hide.

"Rose quick question, what's with the no pranks rule?" Hotch asks and now that the kids have left she has visibly become more uncomfortable, crossing her arms over her chest, and backs away slightly. Hotch sees this and stays seated so she is standing over him not the opposite.

"When we were in Spain Taylor played with the staff and she set up trip wires, some sort of powder bombs, and flying pies," Rose says.

"She's only 4 almost 5 how does she know how to do that stuff?" Hotch asks.

"She's a quick study. One of the girls there she was my age and she was a major trouble maker and she taught Taylor how to set the stuff up and let's just say Taylor is a sneaky little kid," Rose whispers wanting to run. Yes she has gotten better around the men on her mother's team but she still hated being in the same room as them alone.

"She must be smart to keep all that memorized. And I bet she got you a few times," Hotch says trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"No to hyper vigilant she got herself a few times though," Rose says.

"That must have been funny at least it's better than her getting severally hurt," Hotch says not realizing that it triggered something inside Rose.

"Yeah well I have one more box in my room I need to throw in the car it has breakable stuff so I don't trust it with the movers," Rose says nearly running out of the room and once she reaches her old room she slams the door leaning against it fighting off a terrible memory. Sadly with all her will power it doesn't work she closes her eyes and braces the oncoming memory.

_"Ready Rose we are going to play a game," Doyle says._

_"What game?"A 9 ½ Rose asks shyly._

_"Hide and seek. Now ready you hide and I will find you," Doyle says as he closes his eyes and starts to count. Rose runs and hides but not before finding some clear string in the corner of the room and ties it between the doorway. She has pulled this prank many times on her mother and staff at the house and finds it funny but no one ever got mad at her so she didn't think otherwise._

_"Ready or not here I come," Doyle says walking towards the trap, he unknowingly steps through the door way and falls flat on his face. When he sits up Rose can see the deathly glare in his eyes and she makes her self visible._

_"I'm sorry," Rose whispers feeling really bad as he holds his bleeding nose._

_"Get. Over. Here. Now!" he demands and Rose quickly complies not wanting to get into much trouble._

_"Yes," Rose replies softly jumping when Doyle grabs her arm and violently drags her back to the other room._

_"That was a very stupid mistake. Now I will teach you what will happen if you do this or anything else stupid again," Doyle yells throwing her on the bed he reaches into the bed side table and takes out some rope and binds her hands above her head and to the head board. He separates her legs and spreads them apart before tying them so she is immobile._

_"What are you doing," Rose asks in a small voice._

_"Teaching you a lesson so if you don't want to be gagged then shut the hell up!" he demands taking out a knife, slowly cutting away her pants and shirt leaving her only in her underwear. Rose gets some tears in her eyes and when Doyle sees that he slaps her across the face leaving a hand print on her check._

_"Do not cry! If you show anything but enjoyment I will slap you again and again until you get the message," he says slapping her again when she doesn't stop crying._

_"Now we are going to try something if you say a word you will regret it," Doyle threatens cutting away her underwear and inserting a finger into her. Rose winces but doesn't say anything because she is afraid of what would happen if she did._

_"Good girl now we are going to try something different," Doyle says after several minutes of sexually assaulting her. Doyle quickly removes all his clothing and grabs a bottle of lubricant from the dresser and puts it on his penis before probing it at her entrance._

_"You are so tight," Doyle says as he forces himself in her. All Rose could remember was the searing pain in her lower abdomen before blacking out._

Rose slid down the door and started crying as the memory ended she had no idea what brought it upon but hated that she is still plagued by them.

_Emily and gang_

"NO!" Emily says for the fifth time as Penelope holds up a pink maternity dress.

"Oh come on please it will look pretty on you," Penelope begs and JJ laughs because she knows it's a useless fight.

"Penelope Garcia I said no 5 times already don't make me say it a 6th because if I do I swear I will call Derek and tell him to come and pick me up!" Emily threatens and Penelope gives up but doesn't say anything putting the dress on the rack and picking up a navy blue short sleeve, low cut shirt.

"How about this," Penelope asks.

"I like it," JJ says taking it from Pen and handing it to Emily to go try on.

"Fine but this is the last one I already have 15 shirts you two are buying for me not to mention the 10 pairs of pants and 29 baby outfits," Emily says shooting an accusing glance at Penelope.

"You had nothing for her what was I suppose to do, let your daughter suffer?" Penelope asks.

"No I would have bought some stuff eventually, I ordered a crib and bedding for it online already so that's out of the way," Emily says looking at a pair of maternity jeans. "And my mother said she is shipping diapers to the house in a few weeks so they will be here for when the baby arrives. Oh that reminds me JJ you should be getting a shipment of diapers as well, my mother said it was a baby shower present," Emily looks to Penelope who has busied herself looking at more clothes.

"Penelope what do you know?" JJ asks seeing the look as well.

"Me oh I know a lot of stuff and half the stuff you guys can not know about due to the clearance level and just because I am sworn to silence by my lovelies. Now let's go try these clothes on," Penelope says walking to the dressing rooms followed by the two laughing pregnant women and their guards.

_Derek, Rossi, Hotch_

"Ok are we all packed?" Hotch asks as they finish putting Derek's mattress and dismembered bed frame.

"No we just need Taylor's and Rose's beds and I think Rose had one more box she wanted to pack in the car something about breakable items," Derek says wiping his brow to get rid of the sweat.

"Where is she anyways?" Rossi asks.

"I don't know she was talking to me after Taylor and Jack went off to play we talked for a bit and then went to her room saying she needed to grab a box to put in the car so the stuff inside didn't break," Hotch says as they walk back to the condo.

"How was she when she left?" Derek asks.

"What do you mean?" Hotch asks.

"Like was she nervous, scared, happy, crying?"

"She was nervous a little more so than usual but I think it was because it was just me and her and the guards were out of ear shot," Hotch points out as they reenter the condo.

"Ok I hate not knowing what to do with her when Emily leaves to run an errand or something," Derek says in frustration.

"Hey you have known her for how long and considering her past I'm surprised she is not more afraid of us," Rossi says.

"What has Emily told you guys about her past?" Derek asks.

"Just what she told us when we found out. That she was kidnapped when she was 9 and was found 3 some years later when Emily found her and she was pregnant from her captor. So we can assume what happened," Hotch says.

"I'm going to go and check on her," Derek says as he heads up the steps and stops he knocks a few times, when he doesn't hear an answer he slowly pushes the door open and sees Rose walking out of her bathroom.

"What's up?" Rose asks leaning against the wall farthest away from Derek and crossing her arms in a defensive way.

"Nothing we just wanted to know if you were ready for us to move the last of your stuff," Derek says indicating the beds and remaining bureau.

"Oh yeah sorry I was tried so I laid down to rest and I guess I fell asleep," Rose lies.

"Got it I'll go grab Rossi and Hotch so we can move the stuff into the van, grab the box you wanted to put in the car so it doesn't break," Derek says looking her up and down once before leaving knowing full well that she was lying. He can tell something is up but doesn't know what. He can tell she has been crying because no matter how much she tried her eyes are still blood shot. He only hopes that she opens up to Emily or someone on the team before something bad happens. He couldn't stand to see Emily hurt again.


	64. Chapter 64

**A/N: warning for this chapter: cutting.**

_Derek and gang at new house_

"Come on now that were here we need to unpack everything," Derek says.

"What fun," Rossi jokes and everyone gets a slight smile Will has now joined them he had finished painting about an hour ago and is now helping bring the boxes in.

"Where's Reid?" Hotch asks on their third trip out to the van.

"He got stuck playing hide and seek with Jack, Taylor, and Henry. Last time I saw him he was in the living room looking for the kids," Will replies as they all grab another box along and the guards do the same.

"Hope he's having fun," Morgan jokes knowing he's not and that they were going to get it later.

"He's not and you know it. You guys do know that it's mean to have him babysit because he's not as physically fit as you guys he can still move the boxes into the house," Rose says as they drop more boxes off for her to sort. "You guys are being mean and uncaring to him how do you guys think he feels? By making him watch Henry while Will is painting, then when everyone is here along with the guards you are still making him babysit. You guys are making him feel like he's worthless and unneeded and wanted. If I was him I would be beyond pissed off and I would let you guys know but I take it Spencer is not that type of person I just hope you guys don't abuse him," Rose finishes and looks to the grown men who are now quiet with quilt all over their faces.

"Shit," Hotch mumbles realizing their mistakes.

"Good you jerks' realize your mistake. Now if you excuse me I have to bring these boxes to my room," Rose says pushing through them and heading upstairs to her new room. She places the boxes she grabbed on the floor and walked around. This is the first time she had a room to herself since she first moved to Spain. Her room is connected to a bathroom and Taylor's Room connects to the other side. She is slightly worried about the fact that Taylor will now have her own room; they had shared a room since she was born. Rose walks to the corner of the room where she had put the boxes she carried up she opened the one labeled breakable and took out a knife. She sets it down moving to the door and shutting it firmly and does the same to the bathroom one. She pushed up her sleeves and looks to her arms she hates seeing the scares but needs the relief from the pain. Today had been stressful on her from moving to being alone with all the men of the BAU. She takes the knife and reflects the light off it; Rose reaches into the box and grabs the towel, gauze, and disinfectant. She looks at the knife once more before placing it to her right wrist Rose slowly draws in across her wrist deeper than normal but not deep enough to require stitches she does so 3 more times creating 2 x's on her arm. She watches as the warm blood drips from her arm to the towel placed on the floor she gently pats at the wounds before reaching for the hydrogen peroxide. She hears a slight knock on the door and freezes her light blue long sleeve shirt will do nothing to hide the blood seeping from her arm. She shoves the stuff behind her back placing the towel over the injury, the door pushes open and Rossi pokes his head in.

"Hey Rose we just wanted to apologi- what happened?" Rossi asks as he notices the towel draped over her arm.

"Nothing, why do you ask," Rose says a little too quickly.

"Then move the towel away from your arm," Rossi says stepping into the room closing the door behind him.

"No! Get out now," Rose says pointing to the door forgetting that her sleeve is still pulled up.

"I am not leaving until I make sure you are ok I care too much about you and your mother not to," Rossi says moving forward before sitting on the floor in front of her. Rose recoils and pushes herself more against the wall.

"Please," She asks in a weak voice "Please go," Rose moves her head so he cannot see her face.

"No now you can either remove the towel yourself or I will your choice," Rossi says scooting close enough so that she has nowhere to run. When Rose doesn't reply he slowly reaches out and removes the towel from her arm. She doesn't try to stop him but stops the tears from flowing when he does.

"Ok you've seen now you can go," Rose says pulling down the sleeve on her uninjured arm and tries to do the same with her right but Rossi grabs her wrists stopping her.

"Let's clean this out ok?" Rossi asks "I'm going to reach behind you to grab the gauze and disinfectant ok," Rose simply nods as Rossi places the towel on his lap and slowly pours the hydro peroxide over her wrist.

"Why are you doing this?" Rose asks as he pats her wrist dry and reaches for the bandage.

"Because I care for you and your mother and I have a feeling she knows about this but doesn't know how to approach you on this," Rossi says as he slowly wraps the wound.

"Why do you care so much for a girl you haven't even gotten a chance to meet?" Rose asks

"Has Emily told you what the team is like?" Rossi asks and Rose shakes her head no "Well the team is like a family. Hotch and I are the parents and everyone else are the kids and they're all siblings. So that makes you and Taylor the nieces to all of us,"

"So it still doesn't explain why you want to help me?"

"I want to help you because I care about you and Taylor and I have seen too many people get severely hurt because they did something like this," He says pointing to her wrists. "And I will not let that happen to you. You have a daughter and a family who loves you and will sacrifice anything to help you, and Taylor,"

"Thank you," Rose says pulling her sleeves down.

"You don't have to answer this put why did you cut today? Was everything just too overwhelming?"

"Yeah and because mom left me with you guys," Rose admits feeling the closeness of Rossi and moves slightly to the right so she has more room.

"So you are afraid of us?" Rossi asks profiling her noticing how she had moved away from him.

"First off stop profiling me," Rose says and Rossi just looks shocked he had thought he hid it better. "Second what have you learnt so far from profiling me? You have been doing it since you found me,"

"Ok two can play that game," Rossi mumbles incoherently before speaking clearly "That you are outwardly afraid of men and inwardly terrified to be alone with them that is why you backed away from me after I helped you. It takes you a long time for trust to be earned but once it does and someone misleads or breaks that you will never fully trust them again. I have a feeling that though you have lived with Emily and Derek for months you still don't trust him and are weary every time you are left alone with him and that just proved your fact when he couldn't calm Taylor down yesterday and they got arrested. Also you only wear long sleeves and pants though you are a beautiful girl; it means you are insecure about the scares and bruises that cover your body. Though they signify that you are a survivor not a victim, you are afraid to let go and be happy because you are afraid that once you are the same thing will happen again that happened when you were 9,"

"I am not insecure about anything this is to keep Taylor from freaking out because she saw the scares once and asked if that was going to happen to her. It took me longer to calm her down then it took you guys to realize I am the one who is able to calm her down," Rose somewhat lies.

"You are lying,"

"Oh really should we get her up here to test the theory?" Rose asks getting ready to stand up but Rossi grabs her arm stopping her.

"No but I think you should try to dress without long sleeves or pants if not in public then around the house and around _FAMILY_," Rossi stresses and is about to continue but stops when they hear a sound like gun fire and screaming.

_Emily, JJ, Penelope and Guards_

"No," Emily says stepping out of the dressing room in a flower covered top. JJ and Penelope exchange a glance before bursting out laughing.

"Aw come on Emily it looks….. it looks…. God Em you look like a hippie," JJ says looking at her pregnant friend who looks like she just stepped out of the 60's.

"I'm changing so no for this one," Emily says wondering why she had to go first. 3 minutes later Emily steps out in a deep purple shirt with a low cut front, showing off her growing breasts.

"I like it," Penelope says as Emily stands in front of the mirror and frown. "You ok Emily?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just realized how fat I've gotten," Emily says in disgust.

"You're not fat your pregnant, and plus I was that size when I was 5 months pregnant just be happy you're not as big as I am," JJ complains folding her hands over her extended stomach.

"You should of seen how big I was when I was pregnant with Rose my mom thought I was 6 months along when I was 4. I was so fat it took 3 years to lose all the baby weight I gained," Emily says and JJ groans.

"I thought I had it bad it took me a tear and a half to lose my baby weight with Henry," JJ says

"The two of you stop it you are both very beautiful and glowing neither of you are fat nor have you ever been and your tummies are proof of it it's not fat it's where your off spring or in JJ's case off spring's are blooming in to miniature versions of their parents DNA," Penelope says and everyone turns to stare at her.

"What did she just say?" Leah JJ's guard asks.

"I'm pretty sure she just said that we are not fat just with child?" Emily tries to clarify but fails greatly.

"Yup's you got that right my brunette baby mama," Penelope says and Emily just shakes her head and goes to try on another one of the shirts Penelope had picked out for her.

"Penelope really, what the hell were you thinking with this shirt?" Emily asks stepping out in a almost see shirt that shows everything that is not covered by a bra or pants.

"I thinking my chocolate god of thunder would like that shirt very much," Penelope says laughing when she sees Emily's petrified look when she looks into the mirror.

"We are not getting this shirt and I don't care how much you think Derek will like it you are out of luck Pen this goes with the flower child top,"

"Ok JJ your turn," Penelope says once Emily tries on all her tops.

"I think I'm good I like them all so I'll just buy them and if I change my mind I'll return them," JJ says and Penelope is about to fight back when Emily's phone rings.

**A/N: hope you enjoy and sorry for the cliffie. Please review i love them all.**


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N**:** I was in Maine all weekend and sadly I had no wifi or signal so I couldn't upload anything. But i have this chapter done since Thursday night but sadly Friday after my last class my dad picked me up saying we were spending the weekend in Maine and it was not up for decision so yeah I spent Father's Day weekend in a dead zone. So enjoy and please review and happy father's day to any father's out there!  
**

_Derek and clang_

"What the hell was that?" Derek asks when he hears what sounded like a gun shoot.

"Get down," one of the guards say all of them pulling there guns.

"What's going on?" Derek asks doing as food as he sees Rossi and Hotch do the same in the kitchen a few steps off from the dinning room where Derek was cleaning there new kitchen table.

"Agent please remain quiet we don't known whats going on," Derek's guard says moving slowly to the window. He keys his mike "No cars out front,"

Derek hears there reply "No cars in the back either,"

"Ok then where did the shot come from?"

"Have you heard from the little kids guards?" Derek heard over the mike.

"No where were they last?" Derek heard the guard ask.

"Last time I saw them they were upstairs playing hide ans seek,"

"The shoot seemed far away it probably came from upstairs,"

"Let's go," Derek's guard says as he signals Derek to follow him to the kitchen Derek was signaled to stay in the kitchen with one of the guards. The men in the kitchen watched as two of the guards made there way upstairs to investigate.

"Ok this is taking way to long. What the hell is going on?" Derek asks as they had not heard anything over the mike in 5 minutes.

"I have no idea you guys stay put I'm going to check it out," Will's guard says as he follows the path Hotch's and Derek's guard took just minutes before. Another 10 minutes pass before Derek stands up and moves to the steps.

"Ok I'm going to check this out this is taking way to long for my liking," Derek says reaching into a box and pulls out three guns sliding two of them across the floor to Will and Hotch. "You two coming?"

"Hell yeah," They both reply following Derek up stairs they quickly clear the first two quest rooms quickly before heading to the room which now will be Taylor's. The three men can hear laughter from the room but cant see inside because the door is shut they also don't see any guards in the hall though they should because Rose and Rossi never returned down stairs. The three men see Rossi and Rose coming from her room and they signal them to be quiet. They all exchange a glance when they hear another bout of laughter and Derek opens the door and barges in. Shocked at what he sees in front of him.

_Rose and Rossi_

"What the hell was that?" Rose asks moving to the door but is stopped when one of the guards.

"Ma'am, please sit down your guard is going to check it out," Rossi's guard says reaching out to place a hand on her arm. Rose pulls her arm away quickly trying to control her breathing warding off a panic attack.

"Don't touch me! And you will let me out of this room, my daughter is out there and she could be hurt!" Rose says as she tries to push Rossi's guard out of the way, but he stops her by placing a hand on her chest which pushes her over the edge and she flips him throwing him to the ground.

"Rose calm down, he's not going to hurt you he is just trying to keep us safe," Rossi says grabbing her from behind and holding her until she has calmed down enough to be let go.

"Dave take your arms off of me," Rose says calmly and Rossi takes a minute making sure she is truly calm enough to be trusted.

"I'm sorry she doesn't have the best past with men and when you placed your hand on her chest she freaked," Rossi apologizes for Rose helping his guard up.

"I understand Agent we were all warned I forgot. I am sorry if I caused you any harm Ma'am," the guard replies and Rose roles her eyes heading to the door.

"Rose where are you going?" Rossi asks.

"To find my daughter and you can't fucking stop me," Rose says but Rossi grabs her from behind.

"Oh no you don't we are staying right here until your guard comes back telling us it is clear for us to go," Rossi says carrying a kicking and screaming Rose to the corner of the room before putting her down in the corner of the room cornering her in so she can't go any where.

"Rossi come on. What would you do if you were in another room then your daughter and you were under witness protection!" Rose asks.

"Well Rose I wouldn't know, because my only child was still born," Rossi says softly seeing the pained look in Rose's eyes.

"Oh Dave I'm sorry I didn't know," Rose stops her fighting and looks at Rose she knows how it feels to lose a child though she had not lost one her self but had seen what it does to mothers who have to go through labor only to realize that there child will never grow up no matter how awful there life would of been.

"It was a long time ago I have long since moved past it, but it still doesn't hurt any less when his birthday roles around or when ever something trigger's a memory revolving around him and my first wife," Rossi says softly lowering his arms so Rose has some room to move. "So will you stay here until your guard comes back or do I have to grab the cuffs and forcible keep you here?"

"I... I will stay... but if the guard isn't back in another 10 minutes... I swear I don't want to but I swear if I have to I will restrain the both of you take your gun and find out what is going on my self," Rose threatens before sliding to the ground to wait 10 minutes before taking action into her own hands._  
_

"Thank you and I agree with you if they are not back in 10 minutes I will willingly go with you to figure out what is going on," Rossi says moving to sit next to her and to await the 10 minutes. When the 10 minutes pass they exchange a look with the guard the guard just holds his hands up in surrender. He is sore from the first flip and doesn't really want a second one so he hands a gun over to Rossi and follows the two of them while they follow him to Taylor's new room and they see Derek, Will, and Hotch had already beaten them there. They hear laughter coming from behind the closed door and exchange a glance before Derek opens the door and barges in. They all follow and stand shocked at what they see in front of them. Rose holds her tongue because she knows if she laughs it will only cause more trouble for everyone.

_Emily, JJ, and Penelope_

They all pick up there phones but it is Emily who answers hers.

"Yes mother," Emily replies sweetly.

"Well hello Emily it's nice to hear from you," Her mother replies and Emily roles her eyes and JJ and Penelope laugh but stop when Emily shoots them a glare.

"What do you want mother?" Emily asks knowing her mother doesn't just call to check in on her.

"Why do you always think I want something?"

"Because you do so what do you want me to attend one of your stupid galas or lunch with the politics? Because in case you forgot I'm 7 months pregnant,"

"No sweetie I didn't forget and I didn't call to invite you to a political lunch or gala. I called you because I wanted to check in on you, Rose, Taylor, Derek, and your newest daughter,"

"Really?" Emily asks and Penelope and JJ look at her with concern, they know that the situation with Emily and Emily's mother had improved a little over the past few months but it was still extremely stressed between the two.

"Yes really Emily why do you not believe me?"

"I don't believe you Mother because you have never cared about how I fell you only call if you want something so if you want something tell me now or I will hang up,"

"I am sorry we don't have the best relation ship when you were growing up, but over the past few months I have tries to fix it because ti meant a lot to Rose that we became closer because she hated seeing the fact that we can barely stand to talk to each other,"

"Oh so you are doing this for Rose not for me? That's nice mother, real nice. When you want to actually try to fix our relationship to get to know me better then give me a call. I don;t want you to feel quilted into making nice with me because my daughter told you too,"

"I... I'm..." Elizabeth stutters.

"Good bye mother. If you want to know me for me than call but don't do it because Rose or Taylor or anyone asked you too," Emily says before hanging up. She looks to JJ and Penelope.

"Emily are you ok?" Penelope asks.

"I'm fine and JJ aren't you suppose to be trying your clothes on?" Emily asks and JJ groans.

"Fine," JJ says before adding. "You should of been nicer to your mother at least she was trying to reach out to you,"

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter the next one will be longer expect the next chapter around Tuesday or Wednesday**


	66. Chapter 66

"I know she was trying to 'reach out' to me JJ but she's only doing so because Rose asked her to," Emily says as JJ emerges from the changing room with a sundress on.

"She cares about you Emily, no matter what you think. Yes or no for the dress?" JJ asks

"I like it baby blonde," Garcia says and JJ looks at her.

"Baby blonde really?" JJ asks

"Yes Baby blonde Emily is my brunette baby mama so you are my baby blonde," Penelope says smiling handing JJ a shirt and pants. "Now try these on,"

"Ok," JJ says taking the clothes and heading back to the changing room.

"So, how much longer until we meet the baby FBI agents?" Penelope asks

"Not soon enough," Emily complains as she runs a hand over her belly where her daughter was kicking.

"Same here," JJ says walking out in a blue, short sleeve shirt. "Like it?"

"Love it and I mean how many more weeks until the babies are born?"

"I'm 28 weeks so too long," Emily says handing JJ another shirt and skirt.

"30 weeks so about 10 more for me," JJ says taking the clothes from Emily and heading back to the dressing room.

"Wait a second 30 plus 10 is 40 so wouldn't that make a pregnancy 10 months not 9?" Penelope asks. "But isn't a pregnancy 9 months not 10?"

"News flash its 10 months so we get to endure an extra month of torture," Emily says causing JJ to laugh and call.

"It's true Pen,"

"Oh… ok, and it's not one more month of torture it is one more month of joyous pregnancy in which you get to supply your child with life and get to nurture and care for them before they become little pains in your behinds and keep you all up at night"

"Pen, when was your last drug test?" JJ asks slowly as she walks out in another outfit.

"Last week," Penelope says.

"And the results," Emily asks.

"I'm clean well except for caffeine but that's not an illegal drug so they can't arrest me for drinking too much coffee,"

"I think we should be heading back now we have been gone for far much longer then we would like," JJ guard says stepping forward when the guards realized they had been gone for 2 hours.

"Nope my pretties we have only been gone for an hour and I plan to make a full use out of this day off," Penelope says shooting them a glare which makes them shut up and move back to where they were standing.

"Pen no need to get mad at them," Emily says as JJ walked out in her final outfit. "I like it JJ it suits you,"

"Thanks, so if we're done here can awe buy this stuff and go get some food I'm a little hungry," JJ says as her stomach grumbles.

"A little?" Emily asks.

"Ok very I felt sick this morning and when I had some cereal I got sick so I didn't eat anything this morning," JJ says changing back into her normal clothes.

"I know the feeling," Emily mumbles as they grab their stuff and head to the check out. When they reach the check out Penelope takes all the clothing from JJ and Emily.

"Pen what are, you doing?" JJ asks.

"I am buying your stuff for you guys," Penelope says moving up to the cash register.

"Um… no, you're not," Emily says trying to grab the clothes from Penelope.

"Yes I am, conceder it a late Christmas gift early birthday present for my nieces," Penelope says handing over the money to buy the clothes.

"Fine but at least let me chip in a bit," Emily says and JJ backs her up.

"NO! I already told you two I got it and it's a gift now too late anyways already bought," Penelope says grabbing the bags and walking out of Macy's and into the mall center. Emily and JJ exchange a glance and slight laugh before following Penelope to the food court.

"So what do my pregnant mama's want for yum yums?" Penelope asks as they all sit down at a table in the middle of the food court so they had full view of all the choices of foods.

"I want ice cream," JJ says eyeing the ice cream shop off to their left.

"Ok then ice cream it is," Emily says as they head over to inspect the ice cream selections. 15 minutes and 10 ice cream selections later the group makes its way back to the table.

"JJ did you really have to het 4 ice creams?" Penelope asks ignoring a glare from Emily signaling her to shut the hell up.

"Why do you care it's not like you bought them. I wanted the ice cream so I bought it," JJ snaps taking a bite of rocky road ice cream "And if you do have a problem with it then you can leave and I will find my own way home," Penelope looks at a teary eyed JJ before glancing to Emily and the guards who shake their heads signaling that she is on her own.

"Please Emily help me I don't want to piss her off more," Penelope leans over and whispers to Emily who replies.

"You got yourself into this mess, you get yourself out I'm not going against her. When you are pregnant you want what you want, when you want it, and if you don't give in to that need then you can either suck it up or be miserable until it passes,"

"Oh so that's why you two always have the weird pizza's?" Penelope asks

"Yeah and trust me when I was pregnant with Rose I didn't comply to the cravings at first, but I realized that if I didn't then it would only be harder on me," Emily whispers before standing up.

"Ok JJ, Pen we will leave you two solve this we will be right over there," Emily says pointing to a vacant table 10 feet off to the left. The guards hesitantly follow Emily but do when they realize that they will still be insight and if they don't let the agents work out their problems the car ride home could be a little interesting.

_Derek, Rose, and gang_

Derek barges in to Taylor's room followed by Hotch, Will, Rossi and finally Rose. They all stop short when they see that all three of the children are holding loaded guns and all the guards are either knocked out or tied up in the corner.

"Oh. My. God," Rose manages before almost bursting out laughing. Thankfully she manages to hold her tongue because she is pretty sure that if she starts to laugh it would set a bad example for the younger children.

"You can say that again," Rossi mumbles putting away his gun, he sees that Morgan, Hotch, and Will do the same seeing that they are not in _too_ much danger.

"Hi mommy," Taylor says waving her hand to her mother before turning back to the guards in the corner of the room.

"Taylor, can you tell me what's going on?" Rose asks moving closer to where her daughter is standing with Henry and Jack who are smiling.

"We decide to play a new game," Taylor says "I think it funny,"

"And what is this new game called?" Rose asks taking Taylors hands in her in which time she removes the gun she holds. Rose makes sure the safety is on before sliding it across the floor to the men who are standing looking at the tied up guards and Reid in shock.

"It call see who is better. Kids or guards," Taylor says smiling "The kids win,"

"I can see that now how about we untie them so we can finish unpacking," Rose says moving to Jack and Henry to remove the guns they hold. She slides them to Will who is pushing the guns in the hall away from the kids.

"Taylor, Jack, Henry, can you tell me whose idea this was?" Rose asks herding the children into the corner as the BAU men untie and try to wake up the guards. Will makes his way over to Rose to help discipline the children.

"It all of ours," Henry says.

"What do you mean Henry?" Will asks kneeling down next to Rose causing her to flinch slightly before moving away putting some room between them.

"I mean we came in here and they stay outside the door and we say how we no like them so we decided to play a new game and I say why not trip them when they come inside the room," Henry says "And Taylor say she know how so we set it up and Jack went to get his guard and when he came in he tripped and hit his head and he no wake up but we heard him groan when we move him to the corner,"

"Yeah and when my guard didn't go back outside Taylors came in but she didn't get knocked out so we tied her up and we took their guns, so when Henry's guard came in he say we point guns at him and he put the gun on the floor telling us to do the same but we tied him up and then Uncle Spencer came in and we didn't want to tie him up but we had to when he told us that the game was over," Jack says.

"Ok well you guys know that you are in trouble right?" Rose asks as she sees that all the guards had been untied and or woken up.

"Why?" Taylor, Jack and Henry all ask. Rose exchanges a glance with Will before looking back to the confused children.

"Because you guys tied up all the guards, you could of hurt them," Rose says and Will picks up where she left off.

"Or even kill them. What you guys did was reckless and irresponsible,"

"I sorry daddy," Henry says knowing what he did was wrong and that people could of gotten hurt.

"I sorry too Uncle Will, we didn't mean it," Jack says watching as his father makes his way over to the small group. "I'm sorry daddy,"

"I sorry Mommy please no ground me again," Taylor begs throwing herself in to her mother's arms.

"Taylor what you all did was wrong and you will be grounded because you need to learn your lesson," Rose says moving Taylor in front of her so she can look her in the eyes.

"So Jack and Henry grounded too," Taylor asks.

"That is up to their parents Taylor not me," Rose says just realizing how close she is to all the men and she is backed into a corner.

"But mommy if I get grounded then they do too!" Taylor fights crossing her arms over her chest pouting. Rose looks over to Hotch and Will seeing they are having similar hushed conversations with their children.

"Taylor it is up to Will and Hotch to decide wither or not Jack and Henry get in trouble. Come on," Rose says picking her up and moving through the bathroom to her room. When she closes the door she puts Taylor down and looks to her crying daughter. Who plops to the floor and Rose moves to clean up the corner of her room before moving back to Taylor.

"But… but… but mommy," Taylor sobs as Rose sits down in front of her.

"But nothing honey, you know what you did was wrong and you will be punished for it,"

"No I no do nothing wrong,"

"Taylor you tied up the guards, you tripped them and knocked one out! What you did was wrong now once everyone is out of your room you will go sit in there and think about what you did. You will have no toys or any of your games for the rest of the day,"

"MOMMY!" Taylor screams.

"No Taylor you will be punished because you know better than to do this, if you behave the rest of the day then you will be able to play with your toys tomorrow," Rose says as she hears a knock on the door. "Come in,"

"Hey Rose we all cleared out of Taylor's room and the guards are all ok," Rossi says sticking his head through the door.

"Thanks Rossi," Rose says standing up. "Taylor come on you are going to say sorry to all the guards and Spencer,"

"Fine," She puts stomping out of the room Rose and Rossi following not far behind.

"This should be fun," Rose mumbles and Rossi snickers slightly following Taylor through the house as she apologies to all the guards.

"I sorry for tying you up Uncle Spencer," Taylor says tracking down Reid after saying sorry to everyone else.

"It's ok Taylor," Reid says kneeling down to her height.

"So you tell mommy not to ground me!?" Taylor asks excitedly.

"No if Rose grounded you then you have to listen to her I cannot tell Rose what to do," Reid says before standing up.

"Fine," Taylor says stomping up the stairs to her room. Rose closes the door behind them and watches as Taylor moves to sit on her newly set up bed.

"Taylor you are to stay in here and you are only allowed to go to the bathroom. I will come and get you when it is time for dinner and when Nana comes home ok?"

"Ok mommy I be a good girl," Taylor pouts and Rose turns to leave and bumps into Rossi causing her to lash out at him.

**A/N: sorry for the long gap between updates life got crazy and im glad i was able to upload this before heading out again so i hope you enjoyed and ****_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!_**


	67. Chapter 67

"Rose, Rose, calm down its me Rossi," Rossi says softly as Rose lashes out at him caught in a flash back.

"Get your hands off of me! I won't do it again I swear!" Rose pleads. The guards in the hall look Rossi and raise an eyebrow asking if he wants help, Rossi just shakes his head signaling he got it.

"Rose, look at me its Rossi. I'm not going to hurt you," Rossi grabs both of her arms and pulls her into a tight hug so she has nowhere to go.

"I… I swear I'll behave I won't fight back again, I swear please let me go," She begs slowly becoming aware of her surroundings.

"Rose, you are safe. No one is going to hurt you. Its Dave Rossi I swear no one is going to hurt you," Rossi says losing his grip in her body when her fighting weakens.

"No… no please I swear….Dave?" Rose asks when she realizes where she is.

"Hey Rose, you ok?" Dave asks letting her go and turning her in front of him so she can look him in the eyes.

"Yeah… sorry,"

"You have nothing to be sorry about sweetie," Rossi says nothing she flinches when he calls her sweetie.

"Ok… I'm going to go…. unpack,"

"No you don't," Rossi says grabbing her wrist. "Not alone,"

"Well because of a sick fucker after all of us we have a protection detail so I won't be alone," Rose snaps trying to release her wrist from his grip but fails.

"That's not what I mean and you know it. Come on," Rossi says placing a hand on her shoulder guiding her back to her room closing the door tightly behind him.

"What the hell is this about?" Rose asks pissed off that she will not be able to be alone.

"The fact that we never finished our conversation earlier," Rossi says sitting down on the floor signaling Rose to do the same.

"Fine, so where did we leave off?" Rose asks humoring him so he can leave sooner.

"I was trying to convince you to wear shorts and short sleeves, and that the team is family and won't care about what you look like,"

"But for the last time I don't want to scare the kids especially Tay,"

"But see this is the part I don't believe you about,"

"Why?"

"Because I do not believe that you would wear long sleeves and pants 24/7 so at, one point in time she must of seen at least some part of your body,"

"Well then you're wrong because she hasn't since she was a baby,"

"I still think you're lying maybe Taylor hasn't but I'm sure Emily has,"

"I've seen my mom about 10 times in the past 2 years until I moved in with them and most of the times she came is was for 3 or 4 days and it was to catch up and make sure I was still ok with her living in the states," Rose snaps getting really annoyed.

"No need to get pissy it was merely a suggestion. And I think Emily has seen at least some of the scares and knows that you have started cutting again but doesn't know how to approach you about it," Rossi says and Rose remains silent. "I see I'm right,"

"Never said you were, or weren't Dave,"

"Ok then Rose,"

"So are we finished?" Rose asks.

"Nope. Not even close,"

"Great," she mumbles leaning against the wall closing her eyes.

"The incident today, with the kids it scared you more then you're letting on," Rossi starts "And grounding Taylor hurt you more than knowing what she did was wrong and someone could of gotten really hurt if they figured out how to take the safety off,"

"You're right it did and I do not like grounding Taylor she is my daughter and I hate to see her hurt or upset, but I had to do what was right,"

"But all you wanted to do was hold her and cuddle her and tell her that if she was to do so again she would be grounded and from the reaction she had when you grounded her tonight I figure it will be worse than the first time you grounded her," Rose just glares at Dave knowing he is right and that she never wanted to ground Taylor but she knew it was necessary if she was to get the point across to Taylor and to prove that she can handle being a parent though people still look at her as a child herself.

"Ok you're good," Rose admits looking at him.

"Why thank you," He replies sarcastically before turning serious "Rose, just know that the team is family and we _ALL_ care about you and Taylor, and none of care about what you look like, what you wear, or what you hid under the clothes you wear,"

"I know you would be surprised on how often Emily and Derek tell me that," Rose says.

"What that the team is family or no one cares what you look like?"

"That the team is family but they usually add that no one on the team will hurt me or Taylor,"

"And none of us will or would even think of it," Rossi says standing up "I need to go finish helping unpacking you should do the same and I will be up later and I better not find any more marks on your arms or legs,"

"Help me up?" Rose asks holding her hand out to Rossi who takes it helping her stand. Once she is standing she steps forward and hugs Rossi. "You won't, don't worry and thank you Dave,"

"No problem Rose," Dave says shocked that she had hugged and thanked him. When they pull apart Rossi pats her shoulder supportively before walking out the door and heading down stairs.

_Derek and Reid_

"How's the head?" Morgan asks sitting down next to him on the couch after all the parents had taken their children to separate rooms to properly punish them.

"Its fine I'm still trying to figure out though how they got the drop on me," Reid admits rubbing where he hit it when he tripped.

"I'm pretty sure all the guards are thinking the same thing," Morgan says chuckling slightly and a smile crosses Reid's lips before they see Hotch walk in followed by Jack.

"I'm very, very sorry Uncle Spencer," Jack says tears in his eyes.

"Its ok bud but I bet you learnt your lesson huh?" Reid asks and Jack nods his head.

"I'm grounded. No TV or none of my cars and trains for a week," Jack says sadly.

"Ok Jack lets go finish saying sorry to everyone else before you go and see if anyone needs help unpacking or setting stuff up," Hotch says leading Jack to where all their guards are standing before making their way upstairs to say sorry to the guards.

"Two down one to go," Reid says.

"So now you're just waiting for your godson to say sorry huh?" Morgan asks knowing he say Taylor being marched around the house apologizing to everyone.

"Yeah, I can't wait until JJ and Emily get back and hear what happened when they were gone," Reid says.

"They will never leave us in charge of them again," Morgan says "I bet Taylor will be a trouble maker when she grows up, because she's already gotten us thrown in jail and now she tied up you and the guards,"

"Oh god she will," Reid says as his phone rings and he looks at the caller ID before picking up.

"Hey Emily what's up?" Reid asks looking to Derek who just shrugs.

"Nothing but do you know why Derek isn't picking up his phone?" Emily asks watching Pen and JJ make up.

"Um… no I can call him and ask though maybe he had it off,"

"Ok thanks Reid," Emily says chuckling at the sight in front of her.

"What's so funny?" Reid asks.

"Pen pissed JJ off and now their making up sort of, JJ is forcing Pen to try a mixture of several types of ice creams,"

"You know that that's how many of the flavors of ice creams are made by companies mixing several types of ice creams together to get new and improved flavors?" Reid states causing Emily to laugh.

"No I didn't know that but thank you for telling me so can you tell Derek to call me when you get in contact with him,"

"Yeah got it but why didn't you call and ask Rose to do so?"

"Because she didn't pick up either so, either both their phones are dead or on silent, or they are up to something. I vote the later," Emily says causing Reid to stutter slightly when he replies.

"Um… ok… I-I will cal- call him, se-see you tom-tomorrow Emily," Reid says hanging up cursing himself for stuttering and possible giving them all up.

"What did Em want?" Derek asks.

"For you to call her and if she asks no you and Rose are not up to anything…" Reid trails off slightly towards the end of his sentence.

"Why where you stuttering towards the end oh god she's not on to us is she?"

"Not that I know of but she did think that you and Rose were up to something because neither of you answered your cells," Reid says as Derek gets up and heads to find his phone to call Emily muttering something about how you can't lie to a pregnant profiler. Reid sits there for a few minutes when Henry mopes in followed by Will.

"I sorry Uncle Spence," Henry cries hugging his leg and letting the tears flow freely.

"Its ok bud but I bet you learnt your lesson and won't do it next time right?" Reid asks.

"Right Uncle Spence, I never ever do that again I get grounded," Henry says frowning.

"So did Jack and Taylor so you are not the only one in trouble,"

"I know daddy tell me I in trouble and so are Tay and Jack because of what we did," Henry says.

"Yeah Jack and Taylor already came by and said sorry," Reid says

"Come on Henry you need to go and say sorry to everyone else before you go and see who else needs help because of no one does you will go sit in one of the guest rooms until Mommy comes back and we will discuss the rest of your punishment," Will says leading Henry out of the room to say sorry to everyone else. When Rossi comes down from upstairs he has a slight smile upon his face and sits in a chair across from Reid.

"Where is everyone?" Rossi asks.

"Morgan is calling Emily, Will is waling Henry around apologizing to everyone and Hotch is doing the same with Jack though he should be just about done by now. What were you doing?"

"Talking with Rose," Rossi says as Derek walks back in to the room.

"Talking about what?" Derek asks.

"Stuff," Rossi says as Rose walks down the steps and grabs a box from the hall she exchanges a glance with Rossi before heading back upstairs.

"What type of stuff?" Derek asks.

"Just stuff," Rossi says knowing that Rose would not like what they talked about told to everyone else just yet.

"Oh really," Derek asks.

"Well guess what you're not getting shit out of me so suck it up," Rossi says crossing his arms over his chest looking smugly at Derek.

"Ok fine, but I have my ways and if it involves Rose I will eventually find out," Derek points out.

"So what do we have left?" Hotch asks walking into the living room followed by Jack.

"Well we have to move all the boxes inside and unpack them Jack can unpack and put away all the movies and Henry can do the books," Derek says as he sees Will and Henry walk in as well.

"Ok I'll grab those boxes for them," Rossi says as he walks outside followed by Reid and there guards.

_Emily and gang_

"Ok now that you two have made up I need to pick some stuff up for Derek and Rose," Emily says after she had heard from Derek Rose had gotten back to her by text asking for what she needed.

"Ok sugar plum what do we need to get?" Penelope asks standing up and grabbing their shopping cart full of bags.

"Derek needs more of his cologne and Rose needs other stuff," Emily says causing all the women to laugh.

"Other stuff, really Em is that what they call pads now a day?" JJ asks as they make their way to CVS first.

"Hey don't blame me I haven't needed it for 7 so months and Rose used the stuff I had at the condo," Emily defends herself as they make their way through CVS.

"Emily," They all hear a little boy call and they all turn their heads to the sound.

"Hey Declan," Emily says as the little boy hugs her.

"Where are Rose and Taylor?"

"They are at the house buddy who are you here with today?" Emily asks getting a questioning glance from Penelope.

"Louise, Daddy's at work we needed more Band-Aids and I needed more clothes," Declan says as Louise rounds the corner.

"Emily it's good to see you again and you look lovely," Louise says exchanging a quick hug with Emily.

"Thank you, this little guy staying out of trouble?" Emily asks causing Louise to laugh.

"What do you think?"

"Then no,"

"Then you would be correct,"

"Emily who are they?" Declan asks pointing to Penelope and the guards.

"Well that is my friend Penelope, those are also my friends," Emily replies pointing to the guards.

"Cool," Declan says causing Emily to laugh at the 9 year old boy.

"Yeah it's cool," Emily replies.

"How's the baby?" Declan asks.

"She's good," Emily says rubbing her stomach.

"Is she kicking again?"

"Yeah, do you want to feel?"

"Yeah!" Declan replies ecstatically placing a hand where Emily's laid a few moments before.

"Can you feel?" Emily asks noticing JJ and Penelope had moved to the next aisle over to allow her some privacy.

"Yeah she kicks strong," Declan says removing his hand from her belly.

"She does if it feels strong to you imagine how it feels to me," Emily says as Declan laughs one similar to Taylors.

"That must hurt," Declan says.

"Yeah it does,"

"Come on Declan we have to get going we still need to grab your clothes and you have to get back to campus so you can finish you homework for school tomorrow," Louise says.

"Ok Louise, Bye Emily see you later," Declan says waving his hand as he and Louise make their way to check out. When Emily turns around she is met face to face with a blonde.

"Who is he? And why does he look familiar?" Penelope asks.

**A/N: ok I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for all the reviews I have gotten I love every single one and I am bored and have some spare time over the next few weeks so I am offering up a prize of sorts whoever is the 215 reviewer they can chose a story line for me to write about or they can add something they want to see in this fic or the sequel to it. So please review and may the lucky winner win!**


	68. Chapter 68

******A/N: Keep up with the reviews! 215 reviews is still 4 reviews away! so remember who ever the 215 reviewer is will get to pick what they want to see in this fic or in the sequel or another story line or one shot/ many chapter fic to be posted.**

"Him," Emily starts "He's a friend's son and I don't know what you mean by him looking familiar,"

"He does!" Penelope insists and Emily tries to think of all the similarities between him and Taylor she can only think of one the eyes.

"She's right Emily, I noticed it the first time I meet him, and he doesn't look like Louise or Tom," JJ points out as they make their way through the store.

"Declan is adopted, that's why he doesn't look like Tom or Louise," Emily replies.

"Ok then why does he call Louise, Louise not Mom?" Pen asks.

"Because Tom works for the military as a liaison so he travels a lot and Louise is his full time live in nanny," Emily says.

"Ok but that still doesn't explain why he seems familiar," Penelope points out as they grab what they need and go to the check out.

"Well then I don't see what you two see then, because he doesn't look like anyone I know," Emily lies.

"Ok then why does Rose treat him like her son and why does it look like, he trusts her more than you," JJ asks.

"Before Declan started school he spent a lot of time in Spain with Tom and Rose because Tom was stationed overseas and he visited Spain a lot," Emily says as they make their way out of CVS and to Lord and Taylor's. "So he stayed with Rose and Taylor when Tom was in a meeting or when out of town,"

"Taylor! That's what's familiar they have the same eyes!" Penelope shrieks.

"Ok…. So they both have blue eyes, so what?" Emily asks pretending to be confused.

"She's right Emily they're the same they both have the baby blues, the pure blues," JJ says.

"And they have the same eye shape, it's not like yours theirs is more circular not more oval like you, but besides that she looks exactly like you, baby mama," Penelope points out as they enter the store a level down.

"Ok so what does eye shape have to do with Declan looking familiar?" Emily asks.

"Because Rose is a carbon copy of you and so is Taylor except for the eyes which happen to be the same as Declan's,"

"Ok. . . . . . So. . ." Emily says hoping they don't put two and two together.

"So they have the same eye color and same eye shape, and he trusts Rose more than you and he seems attached to her and Taylor…. Like he had known Rose longer than a few years, like he had known her since he was little or since he was born…." Penelope says trailing off.

"Ok? And your point is?" Emily asks

"My point is that Rose has known him since he was a little kid and is somehow related to Taylor!" Penelope yells and Emily pales slightly.

"Your insane Penelope, Declan is not related to Taylor," Emily lies grabbing a bottle of axe of the shelf and paying for it.

"Ok then, but I have my ways!" Penelope says as they exit the store and head to the car. Once they reach the car Penelope empties the shopping carts and gets behind the drivers wheel. Penelope is about to pull out of the parking space when JJ yells.

"Wait!"

"What? What's wrong?" Penelope and Emily ask suddenly.

"Nothing, really I have to use the bathroom," JJ says blushing rubbing her stomach.

"Way to give me a heart attack, my blonde beauty," Penelope says breathing heavily.

"Yeah same here I thought you went into labor and I think the guards thought worse," Emily says laughing slightly as the guards put their guns away wearily.

"No I have to pee the girls decided it would be funny to play soccer with my bladder," JJ says crossing her legs and shaking them slightly.

"Ok go but next time, please don't give me a heart attack it's not funny!" Penelope says as JJ gets out of the car followed by her guard. Once she is back in the mall Penelope shoots her a text.

'Call Will tell him were on our way'

'I know what do you think I'm doing?' JJ replies

'Empting your bladder?'

'Very funny' JJ shoots back.

'Now go pee and hurry before our baby mama gets suspicious. :)' Penelope says putting her phone back in her purse. Once JJ reads Pen's text she calls Will who answers on the third ring.

"Hey Jen what's up?" Will asks

"Nothing, were done shopping and will be at the house in like 30 minutes," JJ says

"Ok I'll tell everyone else and we need to talk when you get back Henry got in trouble again,"

"What did he do?" JJ groans.

"Um…. You really need to be told sitting down and face to face,"

"That bad?"

"Yeah that bad,"

"Great, I'll see you when we get there," JJ says.

"See you Jen I love you,"

"Love you too, bye," JJ says hanging up and walking into the bathroom. 10 minutes later they make their way back outside, to their car.

"Ok is everyone's bladder's empty now?" Penelope asks. A chorus of yes' come through the car and Penelope pulls out of the parking lot and on to the free way.

_Derek and gang_

The guys and Rose work tirelessly for the next two hours. Unpacking, putting away, setting up, and moving everything from Emily and Derek's old condo to their new house.

"Ok I finished your room Derek," Rose says after delivering the last box to Taylor's room so she can put away her stuff.

"Thanks Rose. I appreciate it," Derek says moving last box from the moving truck and into the living room.

"Hey guys we have a half an hour before they come back," Will says walking into the living room.

"Ok got it, did JJ call you?" Derek asks.

"Yeah," Will replies as Hotch walks in with Rossi close behind.

"Guys we have 30 minutes before the girls get back," Derek says.

"Thank god were done then," Rossi says flopping down on a chair.

"Nope one more box," Rose points out moving to stand by the doorway to the hall, an easy get away in which Rossi picks up on, raising an eyebrow in her direction which she ignores.

"Great," Hotch mumbles "Where does it go?"

"Kitchen," Rose says.

"Awesome, who has to unpack it," Will asks, looking to Henry who is unpacking and stacking books in the corner of the room.

"I'm not doing it," Rose says "It's up to you guys to decide,"

"Oh come on how do you get to decide that?" Derek asks.

"Because Derek I'm the only girl here so I say no, and I did my room, your room, helped Taylor with her room and helped Jack and Henry with their tasks so you guys can decide who gets to do it or better it do it together so your done for when mom gets back," Rose says turning around and heads to the back porch.

"Does she remind you of anyone?" Hotch asks grabbing the box and heading to the kitchen followed by the other men agreeing that she is a miniature Emily.

"Hey has anyone seen Reid?" Derek asks grabbing a stack of plates and putting them in the cabinet.

"No I haven't seen him since he helped us move the living room stuff in," Hotch says.

"Same," Will replies.

"I saw him about 20 minutes ago helping Rose bring a box up stairs," Rossi points out.

"Ok maybe he's fixing the guest rooms or something," Derek says.

"You guys Rose was right, we really need to apologize to him for putting him on babysitting duty," Rossi says turning to face everyone.

"Agg this is going to suck," Derek points out.

"But we did treat him unfairly," Hotch says as they put away the last of the cups and dishes moving to the silver ware.

"You guys screwed up big time," Will says.

"What about you? You were part of this too," Derek says

"No I was running late so Reid was the one who painted the nursery," Will says "When I got here he was almost done he only had like half a wall left,"

"Shit we really did fuck up here," Derek says.

"Yeah we did," Rossi says handing Derek a hand full of forks.

"We are never going to hear the end of this from the girls when they find out how much we messed up," Hotch says.

"God this should be fun," Derek says grabbing his phone off the counter when it started ringing.

"Morgan,"

"Is that how you talk to you mother young man," Fran asks laughing.

"Sorry mom didn't look at caller id,"

"I figured that much," Fran laughs "So why is your apartment manger telling me you moved out?"

"Your here, in D.C?" Derek asks shocked.

"Yeah, I thought I would surprise you guys I haven't seen you since Christmas and wanted to stop by and say hello,"

"Well we moved and that's where are now we just finished unpacking," Derek says nodding to Hotch who asked if he wanted him to go and pick her up.

"Well you going to come and get me?" Fran asks.

"No because I need to wait for Emily because she doesn't know but Hotch, ug… Agent Aaron Hotchner is coming to grab you he'll be there in 10, 15 minutes tops,"

"Ok I'll see you when I get there can't wait to see your house," Fran says.

"Ok ma love ya,"

"Love ya too," Fran says hanging up.

"Ok well my mother's here," Derek says.

"Fun good thing you have the guest bedrooms set up," Rossi says.

"I know I don't think telling my mother she has to sleep on the couch is a good thing?" Derek says laughing and the others join in.

"No trust me it isn't," Rossi says laughing but looking somewhat scared.

"You did that to one of your mother - in - laws or your mother didn't you?" Will asks.

"My mother decided to come for a visit when my house was being fumigated and I was at a hotel and they were all booked and I said I would take the couch but she wouldn't let me let's just say in the morning she wasn't too happy I let her," Rossi says rubbing the back of his next. Will's phone beeps signaling he has a text.

"They're turning on to the street now," Will announces as they make their way to the living room.

"I'll go get Rose and see if I can find Reid," Rossi says heading to the back porch.

_Rose and Reid_

"Hey," Rose says seeing Reid on the porch.

"Oh, hi… I'll leave," Reid says getting up from one of the chairs.

"You don't have to leave just because I came out," Rose says pushing him back in the chair.

"Ok…. So is everyone done inside," Reid asks feeling very awkward when she takes a seat to his left though not the one next to him.

"Yeah there's only one box left the boys are fighting over who has to put that stuff away," Rose says laughing.

"Where does the stuff go?"

"Kitchen,"

"Fun," Reid says then going into a rant about the history of kitchen's but unlike anyone on the team she doesn't interrupt him and lets him finish.

"No I didn't but that's cool," Rose says

"You know that you're one of the first people to actually let me finish one of my rants?"

"Really?" Rose asks

"Yeah most of the team allows me to get about a fourth of the way through before either yelling 'Reid' or zoning out on me,"

"I can see them doing that," Rose says laughing looking Reid up and down.

"You know there's no inter team profiling," Reid says though he is doing the same.

"You stop then I'll stop," Rose says mockingly.

"Deal," Reid says smiling. "You're 16 right?"

"No 15 I'll be 16 in a month," Rose says "You're about 22, 23 but the team treats you older at points and younger at points and when you go on cases the other officers look at you and ask why and how are you on the team,"

"24 and if you were born in April that would make you either an Aries or a Taurus, though you seem to be on the cusp so you were probably born between the 19th and the 22nd,"

"20th but it also could have been the 21st because they weren't very sure of what time I was born," Rose says smiling slightly.

"So when do you celebrate it then?"

"Neither, I don't do my birthday haven't in many years,"

"Why?" Reid asks then he sees the sad look on her face and puts two and two together. "Oh…. Right sorry,"

"It's ok I actually like it everyone not walking on eggshells around me….. It's nice…. Normal almost,"

"Ok then I take back my apology," Reid says laughing.

"Ok then," Rose says laughing and they lapse into a comfortable silence and Rossi walks out.

"They're turning onto the street now Morgan wants us all in the living room," Rossi says he sees how relaxed Rose is and smiles slightly but notices that when it is more than one male she stiffens as she is doing now.

"Ok I'm going to get Taylor, excuse me," Rose says getting up and walking to the screen door, Rossi moves to let her slip pass and head upstairs.

"Hey Reid," Rossi says as they walk to the living room.

"Yeah,"

"Sorry,"

"About what?" Reid asks.

"About treating you like a kid you're an agent so you should be treated like one, oh and nice job on the nursery," Rossi says before walking ahead of him to the living room.

"Yeah ok," Derek says hanging up.

"What was that about?" Rose asks walking down with Taylor.

"That was Garcia she said the car 'broke down' at the street sign and I need to go and grab them," Derek says grabbing the blindfold from the hall table and slips out just as Hotch returns. Hotch hands Derek the keys as he leaves followed by his guard. Rose gulps before walking to the kitchen saying she needs a drink.

_Emily, JJ, Penelope_

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Penelope screams slowly pulling to the side of the road.

"What?" Emily asks.

"We're out of gas," Penelope says taking out her phone.

"Great you calling Derek," JJ asks.

"Yeah we're still two blocks from your house so I won't correction will not let you walk all that way," Penelope says exchanging a glance with JJ who is looking out the window smiling. "Hey Morgan…. we broke down….. Two blocks from JJ's…. Yeah there….. see you in a bit," Penelope says hanging up.

"He's coming?" Emily asks.

"Yeah he'll be here in a second," Penelope says. They all wait silently before another car pulls up behind them; they see Derek get out before getting out themselves.

"Hey Morgan," JJ says walking to the back to grab some bags to transfer them to the other car.

"Hey she still clueless," Morgan asks in a whisper before grabbing the bags from her shaking his head.

"Yes and come on I can carry a bag,"

"No you can't and neither can Emily remember what the doctor said?"

"Yes no heavy lifting," JJ points out grabbing a bag "And this is not heavy,"

"Hey Derek," Emily says kissing him as he throws the bags in the trunk.

"Hey sweetie now all the girls in the car now so I can finish transferring the bags," Derek commands and the girls laugh before stepping in.

"Ok done," Derek says getting into his car and the guard gets in the 'broken down' one.

"What's he doing?" Emily asks.

"Staying with the car since it's a BAU vehicle," Derek says "Oh and Emily put this on," He says handing her the blind fold.

"Why?"

"Because he said so, do it now, or I will force you too," Penelope says placing it over her head covering her eyes with it. Derek starts the car and his guard follows in the one behind him. A minute later they pull in to the drive way and Emily tries to take the blind fold off.

"No you don't baby mama you keep that thing on until Morgan takes it off," Penelope says.

"Fine," Emily grumbles as Derek takes her hand and leads her up the drive way and onto the front lawn. Everyone seeing they had arrived moved to the outside.

"You ready Em?" Derek asks.

"Yes just take this thing off of me," Emily demands.

"Ok, one, two, three," Derek says removing the blind fold watching as Emily's eyes fill with tears.

******A/N: Keep up with the reviews! 215 reviews is still 4 reviews away! so remember who ever the 215 reviewer is will get to pick what they want to see in this fic or in the sequel or another story line or one shot/ many chapter fic to be posted.**

******Oh and Happy Fourth of July! **


	69. Chapter 69

"Oh my god..." is all Emily can manage before the tears start flowing freely. "You bought a house for us?"

"Yeah it's ours do you like it?" Derek asks.

"Yeah I love it. Can we go inside?" Emily asks looking at everyone's smiling faces.

"Come on everything's set up," Derek says leading only into the living room. Emily looks around at everything all the pictures on the walls.

"So this is why Garcia kept us out for 4 hours shopping huh," Emily says and everyone smiles.

"Yup my baby mama and why we kicked baby daddy out for all of our girl's nights in," Penelope says laughing when Emily glares at Derek.

"You've had this planned for months haven't you?" Emily asks and everyone nods. "Well thank you. All of you,"

"No problem Prentiss it was fun;" Hotch says and accepts Emily's hug. That' when she notices Reid.

"Oh my god Reid what the hell happened?" Emily asks when she sees his black eye. Everyone looks around the room glancing at the children who are sitting on the couch.

"Um... a little accident when I was watching the kids..." Reid says.

"What kind of accident?" Emily asks wearily.

"Just getting tied up and held hostage by the kids," Reid mumbles.

"Excuse me?" Emily asks looking around the room finding Rose who is on the verge of cracking up. "Anyone care to explain further?"

"Well you see... what happened was... they kids decided..." Rose starts but is signaled by Rossi that he got it.

"Well you see we," he starts pointing to himself, Morgan, Hotch, and Will "Decided to put Reid in charge of babysitting the kids and they got bored and decided to play let's see how may guards we can kidnap and they got all of the guards including Reid,"

"You're joking right?" Emily and JJ ask and the men shake their heads no looking ashamed.

"We left for how long again?" JJ asks.

"4 hours my sugar plum that's how long I was told to keep you all out," Penelope says holding her hands up in surrender.

"Great," Emily mumbles looking around the room stopping when she sees Fran. "Fran, when did you get here?"

"I stopped in to surprise you all and when I got to the condo the apartment manager told me that you guys moved out so I called Derek and he sent someone out to pick me up so here I am," Fran says hugging Emily laughing when she is nudged by a kick from the baby.

"Well it's good to see you now I want to see the rest of the house," Emily says and Derek takes her hand leading her through the middle level and basement which he had set up as a game room with a fuse table, air hockey table, and JJ's favorite the dart board along with a bar, flat screen TV and a couch and two chairs.

"Your man cave," Emily laughs as he shows her down stairs.

"Yup," Derek says leading her back upstairs and to the top floor, where the bedrooms are. He shows her the guest room, Taylor's room and Rose's room pausing before opening the door to the nursery which is the room next to theirs.

"Is this the nursery?"

"Yeah you ready?"

"Yes,"

"Ok then," Derek says opening the door and leading her into the light baby blue room. Emily moves to the white crib against the far wall and runs her hand over the plush pink blankets. She looks at flower and bird scene painted over the room.

"Who painted this?" Emily asks getting teary eyed.

"Reid and Will did the flower's, birds, and trees I did the blue and clouds," Derek says hugging her from behind placing a hand on her stomach rubbing it when he feels their daughter kick.

"It's amazing, I love it," Emily leaning a back into his grip looking once more around the room before noticing a structure behind the door. "What's that?" Emily asks pointing to it

"That is a sign with her name on it," Derek says holding it up for her to see.

"I love it can we hang it above her crib?"

"Yes but I thought you wan ted to keep the name secret until she was born,"

"I do, but I mean after she's born I want to for now we can keep it in the closet,'

"Yes but I have to ask you something fist," Derek says turning her to face him after he puts the sing down. He drops to one knee and opens the small leather box Rose found earlier. "Emily Prentiss I have loved you ever since I laid eyes on you the first time you walked into the BAU, you are my one true soul mate and I love you, Rose, Taylor and our daughter more than I ever thought I could. So, will you do me the honor and become my wife?"

"Yes," Emily whispers throwing herself at him eloping him in a born crushing hug letting the tears flow. "Yes, Yes a million times yes," Emily says this time louder and watches as Derek slides the ring on her finger.

"I love you Em,"

"I love you too Derek, now let's go down stairs the baby's hungry," Emily says laughing still staring at the simple ring that means the world to her.

_Downstairs gang_

"Ok who's hungry?" Hotch asks holding out a package of Hamburgers and hot dogs. A chorus of 'I am' flow through the room as everyone makes their way to the porch. Hotch fires up the grill, and starts grilling while everyone begins to chat. All the adults smile when they see the kids (despite their grounding) have starts playing tag with Rose in the yard.

"So what do you think we should do about Henry and his grounding?" JJ asks Will as they take a seat watching as Henry runs away from Taylor who is currently it.

"I don't know I know that jack is having no TV or his game boy for a few days but he is also 3 years older than him so he cares more about it than Henry, I think we should take away his cars because that's what I told him earlier," Will says

"I agree, it's a fair punishment and not that harsh for his first grounding," JJ agrees with him as they see Emily and Derek walk out holding hands and smiling.

"They look happy," Will points out.

"They do, it's a good thing hopefully they will stay together and be happy," JJ whispers as they all hear Penelope gasp. All heads turn to her as she gaps at Emily's hand where the ring lays.

"What…. Is….. That?" Penelope asks slowly.

"What's, what baby girl?" Derek asks acting clueless.

"That" Penelope says pointing to the ring.

"Oh that, that is a ring," Emily says holding her hand out and Penelope grabs it to admire the thin silver ban with 4 small diamonds surrounding a slightly larger one.

"Yeah that is an engagement ring," Penelope says still gapping at the ring and JJ moves over to them to inspect the ring as well.

"It's beautiful Emily," JJ says "You did a nice job Derek,"

"Thank you JJ it's been in my family for years," Derek says as Fran approaches.

"It was mine that Derek's father gave me and his father gave to his mother when they got engaged and has been in the family for generations so Emily it's up to you and Derek to get a boy so you can pass it off to him when he is older," Fran says laughing.

"Oh I don't know Fran I'm not sure I want another," Emily says laughing though truthfully deep down she would like nothing more than a son to give to Derek so he can have a mini him as Rose is a mini her.

"Oh come on Em you said we would try once more," Derek says laughing.

"Food's done," Hotch announces and everyone gathers around to eat and each of the men, make sure to take a second to congratulate them and admire the ring for a second before moving on to eat. Just as everyone has finished eating Emily pulls Rose aside.

"Are you ok with this?" Emily asks knowing Rose will understand what she means.

"Yeah I'm more than ok with this I found the ring when we were packing earlier and I told Derek you would stay yes and that you would love it though it didn't know how long it had been in his family," Rose says pulling her mother into a hug placing a hand on her mother's stomach grinning when she feels her sister kick.

"It feels different from the outside than the in doesn't it?" Emily asks laughing.

"Yeah it hurts a hell of a lot less and I don't have to deal with it 24/7,"

"That's true lucky you,"

"Nana pretty ring," Taylor says grabbing Emily's leg and placing a hand on her stomach giggling when she feels a kick.

"Why thank you Taylor," Emily says.

"Taylor, did you finish eating?" Rose asks kneeling down to her height.

"Yes mommy it was yummy," Taylor says rubbing her own tummy.

"Well go say thank you to Hotch, he made it," Rose says turning her around and pushing her slightly in Hotch's direction.

"UNCLE AARON!" they hear Taylor yell watching her run and grab his leg. Everyone cracks up as he is knocked over slightly.

"Yes Taylor," Hotch asks trying to control his own laughter.

"Thank you for dinner. It yummy,"

"Well your very welcome Taylor," Hotch says as Taylor runs off and heads to the play set Derek set up once the snow melted.

"Thank you daddy," Jack says hugging his father before running off after Taylor.

"Thank you," Henry says running to the back yard.

"She's not even 5 and she already has boys chasing her," Fran jokes and every one laughs but Rose who forces a smile on her face excusing herself.

"I'll be right back," Emily says following Rose taking JJ with her.

"Why did you bring me?" JJ asks as they move up stairs to Roses room.

"Because she won't believe me when I tell her that they are not chasing after her but just playing so you have to back me," Emily says knocking before entering the room. They see Rose staring out her window that looks out over the back yard.

"Yes mom," Rose asks not turning around.

"It's a metaphor Fran didn't mean it literally," Emily says.

"I know, but it's still….. Still," Rose trails off.

"Hard," JJ says and Rose nods.

"It's hard to let go I'm so not use to letting other people watch her or having her be by my side 24/7," Rose says.

"I know I was the same way with Henry when he was younger I think I almost backed out of the first three cases I went on once I got back from maternity leave," JJ says and Rose smiles a bit.

"The ambassador had to force me out of the door when school started up again, I didn't want to leave Rose and Steph had the same problem we were dragged out of the house by our parents, and we still ditched our lunch period to see you guys," Emily says smiling remembering all the times she spent with Steph, Lena, and Rose.

"Yeah but now we have no idea where she is right," Rose mumbles.

"But we will find her," Emily reminds her catching a glance from JJ.

"I know but what state is she in will be the question," Rose says "Let's go before Taylor freaks out you don't need another trip to jail," Rose pushes past them and heads outside hating how her emotions jump all over the place.

"Stephanie's daughter is around the same age as Rose and they were taken on the same day but unlike rose we haven't found her yet," Emily explains as they walk back outside. The team spends the rest of the day talking thankful they don't have to be in work until tomorrow after noon and they can enjoy the time together.

That night after everyone had left Emily and Derek climb into bed at their new house.

"I love you Derek," Emily says closing her eyes snuggling into Derek's hold.

"I love you too," Derek replies tightening his grip around her placing his hand over her stomach and Emily places a hand over his. That night they fall asleep in each other's grasp.

**A/N: Ok I don't really like this chapter but I have rewritten it about 20 times and this is the best one sadly… so please review and tell me what you think!**


	70. Chapter 70

The next month and a half pass through with ease at the BAU. All cases that they had gotten had been easy and had taken no longer than 3 days out of state. Emily and JJ sit quietly on Emily's desk discussing the last few months of their pregnancies. JJ one, Emily one and a half. Derek is throwing spit balls at Reid who is on his 4th book since they got back from lunch at 1, 20 minutes ago.

"Conference room now," they all hear Hotch yell and make their way over to the conference room. They can already see Rossi and Garcia in there along with a few others.

"What the hell's going on?" Emily asks when they see who the two others are in the room. Rose and Will.

"It's an intervention Mom," Rose says pushing her mother down in a chair next to JJ.

"Why?" JJ asks cautiously.

"Because the two of you are almost 8 months along and working crazy hours so you my lovely baby mamas," Penelope pipes in.

"Ok and?" JJ asks not seeing the point of this.

"Well JJ with Henry you went into labor early and Emily Rose told us early labor runs in your family so I don't want either of you going into labor here ok?" Hotch asks.

"Seriously Hotch, you're joking right?" Emily yells standing up but is pushed back down by Rose.

"Just listen to what they have to say ok?" Rose pleads "I really don't want my sister born in the BAU,"

"This is insane guys," JJ says placing her hand on her stomach as she feels a slight cramp.

"Jen you ok?" Will asks when he sees this.

"Yeah I'm fin-," JJ starts but she is cut off.

"Put your hands up now!" a masked man yells. "Pull your guns, phone, pagers anything you can use to communicate or I'll shot every single one of you starting with you, Penelope," he levels his gun on Penelope who was standing by the rest of the team.

"Ok, ok no need to shoot anyone," Hotch says calmly placing his gun, phone, and pager on the floor and kicking them towards the masked man. Rossi, Reid, Penelope, and Rose do the same. Derek gathers JJ's and Emily's guns, phones, and pagers placing them on the floor following in suit. Will does the same with his phone. He had left his gun in the car when he arrived.

"What about you three? Do you have any guns?" he asks waving his gun at Rose, Will, and Penelope.

"They don't have any. I swear," Hotch says.

"Now put all your jewelry in the bag," He commands pointing his gun to Rose now. "Or I shoot," the bag is passé around the room and when it reaches Emily she looks at Derek who nods his head signaling he understands that she still loves him. Once it is done he grabs the bag again throwing it in the corner of the room with the guns.

"Agent Reid please come here I have a task for you," he points to Reid. Reid slowly inches forward.

"Yes..." Reid replies slowly thinking the same thing everyone is who the hell is this guy and how does he there names.

"Lock the doors," he commands picking up one of the guns on the floor keeping one on Reid and the other on the group. When Reid finishes he walks back to the group.

"What do you want with us? And who the hell are you?" JJ asks feeling another cramp but this one is stronger.

"My dear Jennifer I am surprised you do not recognize me," he says pulling off his mask.

"No, no, no, no," JJ mumbles as they all realize who and what he is.

"Oh so you do remember me. I have been watching from afar for far too long," He says stepping close enough to place a hand on her stomach. "It is almost time for our child to be born,"

"Get away from me you sick son of a bitch," JJ says pushing back on her chair trying to get away from him.

"Hey that's not what you said the night we meet you begged me for more," He says stepping back to survey the room and when he sees Rose his smile widens.

"You know what you are?" he asks looking to Rose. "You are very beautiful,"

"And do you know what you are?" Rose asks seductively and the unsub gets excited.

"No what," he says smiling.

"You are a sick son of a bitch who rapes people so you can feel in control!" she yells.

"Rose calm down don't edge him on its… what… he… wants," Rossi whispers slowly and clearly pulling her back. They had gotten closer since he found her cutting the day they moved the Prentiss/ Morgan stuff from the condo to their new house.

"Fine," she mumbles backing up to go sit on the windowsill. She can see police cars pull up in front of the building she quickly and quietly pulls the shades down so the unsub doesn't see that he has been caught and the police have arrived.

"Sir you do realize that you are holding a room full of FBI agents' hostage, a minor, and two pregnant women," Hotch says.

"I know I'm not stupid Aaron," he yells. "How's Jack by the way?" He asks again this time calmer.

"Sir if you tell us your name we can help you out. We know you want JJ and your child but this isn't the way to do it," Rossi says.

"This is the only way I sent letters and you never replied I waited and waited but I never got anything back," He cries moving to the corner where he dumped all the collected items he sits down and begins to rock back and forth muttering to himself. Everyone gathers around where JJ and Emily are sitting.

"Guys he's on the edge he's about to crack," Hotch whispers and JJ winces. "JJ what's wrong,"

"Nothing there Braxton hicks I swear I'm not in labor," JJ lies looking up at everyone.

"Jen that's the second one you've had today," Will says "You had one this morning before you left,"

"No she's been having them on and off all day," Penelope says. "She has one earlier when I went to give her some results from a search I ran for you,"

"She had some during lunch she thought she hid them but we noticed," Emily says pointing to herself and Penelope.

"JJ," Hotch says sternly.

"I'm not in labor I swear and plus I still have 4 more weeks," JJ says.

"Yes and don't you remember Henry came 3 weeks early," Will said kneeling down in front of her. "Jen look at me, how many times have you had contractions in the past hour?"

"Every 20 minutes," JJ says looking down at the floor.

"JJ, why didn't you tell anyone?" Hotch demanded.

"They only started coming closer together about 2 hours ago and before that they happened once every hour or two, I didn't think anything of it," JJ says.

"Oh god Jen," Will says kissing her head.

"Hey what's going on?" the man yells.

"Nothing," JJ says quickly before anyone has a chance to answer.

"Don't lie to me, my love what's wrong I can tell you are in pain," the man says and he puts two and two together. "Oh Jennifer you're in labor aren't you?"

"Got to hell," Rose says.

"Rose," Emily warns grabbing on to Roses arm.

"She needs help and I'm he only one can help her," Rose says pulling out of her grasp. "You want to know what's going on well you're right she's in labor you jack ass," Rose screams standing up and moving to him.

"Rose, don't do it, think this through," Emily says.

"I thought so," he says moving closer to the group "How far apart are the contractions?"

"Every 20 minutes," JJ spits out.

"Aw good," He sneers walking back to the door. The team is shocked by his sudden change in attitude.

"Mom we have to do something!" Rose whispers moving back to the group.

"I know but let's just wait it out a bit longer JJ's water hasn't broken yet so we are in the clear for now," but Emily had spoken to soon as soon as then words left her mouth JJ let out another pained scream and everyone turns to her. JJ holds her stomach and screams when the contraction let up she noticed her pants were wet.

"Um... guys," JJ says looking up embarrassed and scared. "My water just broke," Rose immediately jumps into action standing up and moving to where JJ sits.

"JJ we need to get you laying down ok?" Rose asks and JJ nods her head. Rose and Will help JJ get out of the chair and leaning against the wall.

Rose stands up and moves and does what she promised herself she would never do again. She pulls her shirt down a little to show some cleavage but not low enough to show the scares covering her chest. "Sir, may I go into the office right up there and grab some blankets and pillows? And in to the kitchen to grab a pair of scissors and other stuff I need to help Jennifer deliver her babies," She asks twirling her hair and placing a hand and slowly dragging it down his chest

"Wh...Why?" he stutters as her hand reaches his crotch and his breathing becomes ragged. Everyone just looks to Rose wondering what the hell she is doing and what will happen next.

"Jennifer's water broke, the babies are coming, I need to see how far dilated she is and how much time we have left before you get two more hostages," Rose whispers sexily squeezing his crotch and holds back a shudder when she feels him get hard.

"On one condition," he says grinning as he takes his hand and runs it over her chest.

"What?" Rose asks stopping his hand before it reaches to low and brings it to her mouth where she gingerly nips at his finger tip.

"You come with me, Jennifer and my child," He says stepping closer even Rose who controls her breathing not to show fear and hatred.

"NO!" JJ and Emily yell "Rose I'll be fine. Don't do anything stupid please," JJ begs.

"Deal," Rose says removing her hand from his crotch and dropping the one that she was biting.

"Now listen to me you will go to the kitchen first grab only what you need nothing else, I will be doing a pat down when you return. Try contacting anyone in any way and I'll shoot Jennifer. As well as your mother and unborn sister," he says pointing his gun at JJ and Emily.

"Fine I'll be right back," Rose says exiting the conference room feeling the eyes on her back knowing she will get shit when she returns. Rose slowly makes her way to the kitchen and when she does she takes a deep breath.

"What the hell did I just sign myself up for?" Rose mutters as she starts to gather the things needed to help JJ. She allows her mind to wander as she does and regrets it as she is plagued by a very painful and unpleasant memory.

_"Rose sweetie come here," Doyle says patting the bed beside him looking to the young 10 year old girl."Now be careful I don't want you to trip and fall and getting severally hurt,"_

_"Why? Why did you bring me here?" Rose asks for the millionth time since she has been kidnapped, coming closer slowly careful not to trip._

_"Because you are a very beautiful and smart girl," He says picking her up and placing her next to him on the bed._

_"I want to go home," Rose says knowing it is useless._

_"Don't worry about that sweetie but right now I have an important job for you and I want you to meet someone special," He says holding his hand out and Rose takes it and carefully follows him. He leads her to a hidden door and opens it allowing her to enter._

_"What's wrong with her?" Rose asks as she sees a young pregnant woman gagged and strapped to a bed. As soon as the woman sees Rose she begins to struggle against the bonds and has a look of fear in her eyes._

_"She has to stay like that because she wants to hurt the little baby inside of her," Doyle says shooting the pregnant woman a glare and she stops struggling._

_"Why did you show me this?"Rose asks._

_"I showed you this because you are going to deliver the baby she is carrying,"_

_"But I don't know how to deliver a baby," Rose says looking extremely scared._

_"Well then you will learn because in a month you will deliver my son,"_

_"But how will I learn?"_

_"I have someone for you to practice on she is in the next room over come on," Doyle says leading the way to another room holding what seemed like 100 woman in varies stages of pregnancy._

_"What are they doing here?" Rose asks._

_"Well sweetie you see there is a thing called the sex slave trade and these girls are a part of it but because they are pregnant they have to take a break and when they do they come here until their baby is born then they go back," Doyle says ordering one of the men standing guard to grab someone named Malarial._

_"Come on it is time for your baby to be born and Rose here is going to help you," Doyle says pushing the two girls into a room he follows them into the room and forces Malarial onto a hospital bed and injects her with a vile of clearish liquid._

_"Why are you doing this to us, you sick bastard?" Malarial screams as she knows what will happen next she has been in Roses shoes several times before._

_"Now, Malarial you know what you need to do if you want to live along with your child so teach Rose here what to do. I will be back when you guys are finished in here," Doyle says leaving the room and locking it._

_"Let's get this over with," Rose whispers looking around the room trying to find an exit or some way to contact her mother though she knows it is useless she knows by now that he wouldn't leave anything in there for her to use to escape or contact anyone. "What do I do?"_

_"I need you to grab that blanket and drape it over my legs," Malarial says bracing her first contraction she lets out a pained scream as Rose returns._

_"Are you ok?" Rose asks doing asked._

_"Yeah it's just a contraction. That means the baby's coming. Now don't freak out but I need to take off my pants and underwear so when the baby comes you can help me," Malarial says in her Swedish accent._

_"O... ok," Rose says helping her shimmy her pants off. "Now what?"_

_"Now we wait until I am 10 centimeter's dilated, and that can take anywhere between 2 and 24 hours,"_

_"Really," Rose asks heading back to the table to examine the tools set out. She picks up a knife and is about to slide it into her pants when a speaker comes to life._

_"Rose don't even think about it, put it back now or you both will be dead you have 10 seconds," Doyle's voice says and Rose makes the right decision to put the knife back. Rose heads back over to the bed where Malarial is having another contraction._

_"Are you sure you're ok I think they would hurt," Rose whispers grabbing her hand._

_"They hurt like hell but they are really close together so this should move pretty quickly. I need you to do something that you won't want to but I need you to see how dilated I am,"_

_"How do I do that?"_

_"Take your fingers and line them up. Like this," Malarial shows her stacking her fingers one on top of the other "And see how many fit down there," Malarial says folding her legs up to Rose has access to her private. Rose looks deathly scared but realizes she is not joking._

_"Ok it's 3 finger's I can almost do 4," Rose says and Malarial groans._

_"Well lucky for you it won't be long now," Malarial says._

Rose pulls herself out of the memory before she goes to the point of no return, she grabs the rest of the stuff she needs.15 minutes later Rose returns with some of the supplies in her arms she puts it down for the man to examine. When he finishes he stays true to his word and pats down Rose taking his time around her chest and hips dragging his hand slowly between her legs.

"Ok you may go to the office same rules apply you do anything stupid and I will shoot them.

"Got it," Rose turns and walks to the office pausing before entering. It takes Rose a minute but she finally locates where JJ had stashed some pillows and blankets incase she needed them due to a late night in the office.

"What the hell did I just agree to," Rose mumbles to herself heading back to the bullpen her arms filled with blankets and pillows. She walks over to where JJ is sitting and kneels down.

"Rose you shouldn't have done that I'm fi-," JJ is cut off by another contraction racking through her body this time only 5 minutes from the last.

"Fine my ass JJ. You are in labor with twins," Rose says taking the largest blanket and laying it over her legs. "JJ I'm going to help you take your pants off, ok…" Rose reaches under the blanket and helps JJ shimmy her pants off.

"Rose," Emily says sternly kneeling down next to her. "What the hell were you thinking volunteering to be his hostage?"

"JJ raise your legs I need to see how dilated you are," Rose says then turns to face her mother. "26. 26 people mom, don't you remember,"

"Yes I do but it's not the same you're not in Russia or the Middle East anymore," Emily says as Rose ducks her head under the blanket when she returns her face is as white as a ghost.

"JJ quick question," Rose says as calmly as possible.

"Rose what's going on, is something wrong?" Will asks everyone seeing Rose's paleness.

"JJ, are you scheduled for a C-section?" Rose asks.

"Yeah I was one of the babies was in the breech position, Oh my god," JJ cries as she realizes what Rose mean she breaks down and leans into Will.

"JJ, are one or both of the babies in the breech position?" Rose asks slowly hoping for a no.

"Just this one is defiantly breech, but the other is sideways so it can be either way. Rose?" JJ asks.

"Because it looks like the first ones breech I can see the feet," Rose says and JJ is racked by another contraction.

**A/N: i don't know about you guys but i love cliff hanger so i will update again some time next Tuesday because i am going away again :) have a awesome weekend sort off if you count Friday a weekend day... ok i'm rambling hope you enjoyed this chapter and **_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE_** review!**


	71. Chapter 71

**A/N: Ok if this chapter is confusing please let me know i have a tendency to have an idea that makes since in my mind but when i put it on paper it gets all congumbled. so tell me what you think and i hope you like it and thanks for all the reviews so please review!**

"Will I need you to move and kneel behind JJ, JJ I need you to sit up and then lay on Will's thighs," Rose commands as Emily moves to kneel besides Rose.

"Rose let me do this," Emily tells her daughter.

"No I have more experience in this than you do, and you know it," Rose counters grabbing a towel and the scissors as JJ is racked by another contraction. "Ok JJ I need you to push as hard as you can,"

"Oh god, this hurts," JJ cries as the contraction ends.

"It's going to hurt a lot more than when you gave birth to Henry due to the fact that she's breech. JJ, are the twins identical or fraternal?" Emily asks.

"Why?" Will asks looking between JJ, Rose, and Emily. The rest of the team stands staring at the sight in front of them wondering what to do next. The unsub is still pointing the one gun at JJ and Rose, and the second at Penelope. He smiles at the sight in front of him, he can't wait to see his children born and he will live happily ever after with JJ, his daughters, and his new found love Rose.

"Because _I _need to know wither there are two placentas or one," Rose says shooting her mother a glare.

"Identical," JJ says chocking back a sob.

"That makes thing a little easier," Rose mumbles not clear enough for anyone to hear. "JJ on the next contraction I need you to push as hard as you can we need to get the hips out so I can tell where the arms are,"

"Ok," JJ says taking a deep breath leaning against Will's thighs but that only lasts a moment before her body is wracked with another contraction. She squeezes his hand tightly bearing down.

"Come on JJ," Rose encourages as she sees the hips and an arm emerge. "Ok the hips are out,"

"Let me finish this," Emily whispers slightly pushing Rose out of the way.

"Not happening mom, you only did this once I've done it a hell of a lot more," Rose whispers back and Rossi joins there small party.

"How's it going?" he asks.

"How's it going? Really Dave, how do you think?" Rose asks hearing JJ scream again. "Ok JJ it's time for the shoulders these should be a bit easier since one of the arms is already out,"

"Oh god," JJ mumbles "I hate you so much right now Will,"

"Its ok baby, it's almost over," Will says biting back a groan as she squeezes his hand tightly, he feels his pinkie finger pop out of socket and is grateful when she releases his hand. Will shakes his hand up and down when he feels the bones grind against each other.

"Will you ok?" Rose asks when she sees this.

"Yeah just a dislocated finger," he replies trying to clench his fist put fails miserably.

"Here give me your hand," Rose says holding her hand pout for him. Will hands his hand over and winces slightly as Rose pulls on his finger and pokes the joint before pushing it slightly back in to socket. Rose reaches over glad she had grabbed some duck tape from the kitchen. Rose lightly wraps his ring finger and pinkie finger together slightly immobilizing them. "Give her your other hand and do not use this one! I will set it better once the baby is born,"

"Ok thank you," Will says quickly giving JJ his other hand to squeeze as the contraction comes on.

"Come JJ she's almost out," Rose pleads, because now all that JJ needs to deliver is the first baby's head. "You just need to do the head then the next baby,"

"Oh god this hurts so much," JJ moans as she feels the contraction leave her body.

"You just need to push once more than the baby will be out," Rose promises as she helps, as JJ pushes once more and her first born daughter is out.

"Why isn't she crying?" JJ asks as Rose places the silent baby on the floor and removes the umbilical cord from around her neck tying it off and cutting it. She gently cleans the blood from her mouth and nose. Everyone looks at her waiting for the small baby to start crying. Once Rose cleans the airways she gently presses down on the baby's chest, she does this repeatedly before placing her lips against the baby's blowing air in to her lungs. She once again starts the chest compressions but stops when the baby lets out a loud cry. Everyone looks relieved when they hear this looks to Rose to see what will happen next.

"Someone, please get me a towel," Rose commands and Rossi hands her a towel, she wraps and dries off Baby A in the towel and hands the crying baby to her parents.

"Hi there," Will says rubbing a thumb over his daughters check.

"Thank you, thank you so much Rose," JJ says as a tear escapes her eyes.

"Were not done yet," Rose says "We still got one more baby to deliver. Tell me when you feel a contraction because I don't see a head yet,"

"Ok," JJ looks down at her daughter and runs a careful finger over the little bit of hear she has.

"Rose, por favor permítanme el siguiente que usted no debería estar haciendo esto no quiero ver que recaída," Emily begs in Spanish (Rose please let me deliver the next one you shouldn't be doing this I don't want to see you relapse,)

"Como ya he dicho antes de que me han estado haciendo esto más de lo que tienen y me han entregado más del bebé que usted estoy bien," Rose snaps glaring at her mother, she can tell everyone is staring at them but shakes it off. (Like I said before I have been doing this longer than you have and I have delivered more baby's than you have I'm fine!)

"No se trata de eso, pero más de "no te quiero ver regresar a ese lugar en el que estaba cuando me enteré que," Emily says softly reaching a hand out to stroke her arm but when she does Rose flinches pulling away. (It's not about that but more of, I don't want to see you go back to that place you were in when I found you,)

"Not now, too stressed out," Rose harshly whispers in English looking to JJ to see if she was in any pain or was ready to start pushing again. Everyone looks to them when the baby stops crying but look away when they realize she had fallen asleep.

"How's our daughter doing," the unsub asks coming back over to where they all sit.

"She's not your daughter," JJ snarls hugging her daughter closer to her chest shielding her from his view.

"Yes she is Jennifer, don't deny it we conceived her that night at the bar," he says reaching out to touch the baby.

"No she's not, and don't touch her," JJ says turning so she cannot touch her.

"You will hand her over or I will kill Penelope, then Emily, then Rose after she delivers our second child then I will kill you, and the rest of the men and lastly I will kill our girls then myself. So from now on if you do not comply to my every wish I will start killing in that order, so don't think you will get away with this," He snares causing everyone to stare at him not expecting the sudden change of attitude yet again. JJ just sits there as he removes her daughter from her arms, the baby stirs slightly before settling back down.

"JJ just do what he says," Rose whispers leaning in.

"What are you doing?" the unsub snaps seeing this.

"I'm feeling to see where the next baby is, since we don't have an ultra sound machine I need to figure out if the baby is still sideways or if she is now head, feet, or butt down," Rose says placing her hands on either side of JJ's stomach. "Tell me when or if it hurts," JJ nods her head and Rose finds the baby's head slightly angled upwards and Rose curses internally.

"Ok I found her head," Rose says taking JJ's hand and placing it where Rose's was a few moments before. "JJ I'm going to press down on her head to see if I can get her to move into the head position, tell me if anything feels off or hurts," JJ nods in agreement. Rose pushes on the baby's head and is happy to feel her shift slightly downwards. Rose stops suddenly when JJ winces.

"JJ what happened," Emily asks from where she sits on the opposite side off JJ from where Rose sits pressing on her stomach.

"She kicked, it just shocked me," JJ assures them and the men.

"Ok I moved her so she can gravitate down on her own when she's ready," Rose says noticing JJ is biting her tongue about something. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just have to use the bathroom," JJ says.

"Ok come on," Rose stands and holds her hand out for her and JJ grabs it and stands with the help of Will. "I got her Will if you come he will see it as a threat,"

"Ok, please be careful," Will begs though he knows the bathroom is in the corner of the room behind the closed door.

"Sir," Rose says sweetly "Jennifer and I need to use the bathroom can we?" Rose points to the door on the far wall she had used it before Hotch went to get the rest of the team for the intervention.

"Fine but make it quick, remember my threat," He says cooing the baby in his arms. Rose smiles nicely before helping JJ to the bathroom. Once inside Rose shuts the door tightly helping JJ lean against the sink.

"Rose you don't have to do this," JJ says "You have already done enough for me,"

"Yes I do, trust me this goes much deeper than you think for me. Go pee I'll turn around," Rose says turning to face the wall. She waits until JJ is done and once she is she helps her lean against the sink, her legs still weak from giving birth to her first daughter.

"What were you saying to your mother earlier," JJ asks as Rose sits on the toilet still clothed she leans down and pulls up her pant leg unzipping her boot she reaches around to the side without the zipper and pulls out a .32 pistol she has carried with her since she was rescued. She checks the clip and makes sure it's not jammed before replacing it looking up at JJ.

"I've always carried one since I was rescued, and a second cell phone," Rose says smiling as she pulls a cell phone out of her second boot. "Turn the water on low,"

"God, you are Emily's daughter," JJ mumbles doing as told when Rose calls 911, when they pick up she speaks in a hurried whisper.

"Yes this is Rose Prentiss I am one of the people being held hostage in the BAU, I am here with Agent Jennifer Jareau," Rose groans leaning against the back of the toilet signaling JJ to shut off the water.

"What's wrong?"

"There trying to transfer me to the lead on the case," Rose says as she hears a women's voice on the other side of the line.

"Yes I'm still here,"

"Hi Rose I'm Agent Gina Davis, can you tell me how you were able to contact us?"

"In the bathroom smart enough to know how to hid a cell phone,"

"Ok can you tell me the situation we don't have a visual or audio,"

"Agent Jareau is in labor and one of the babies have been born Office William LaMontagne has a dislocated pinkie I have set it and immobilized it not one is hurt, but when Agent Jareau's daughter was born she was not breathing I was able to get her breathing and no other problem,"

"Is there a way for one of the agent to get a hold of a weapon?" Agent Davis asks.

"No but I have one, .32 pistol concealed in my boot,"

"Do you have a license to carry?"

"Yes," Rose lies somewhat she does have one but it is for Spain.

"Only fire if you deem necessary, is there a way for you to get an ear piece and mic in or no?"

"Yes someone has 15 minutes to place a box of trash bags in the kitchenette and get out," Rose says forming a plan in her head.

"Ok can you keep your phone on call until then?"

"Yes," Rose replies looking to JJ who pales and doubles over. "Got to go you will still be connected in call don't know how well you will be able to hear," Rose throws the phone on speaker and places it in her boot and pulling the pant leg over.

"Come on JJ just breathe through it," Rose says helping her stand.

"Let's go and you really need to be careful with the phone if he sees it we are all dead,"

"I know just act as normal as possible when we get back and do not say anything to set anything or anyone off," Rose says.

"Ok got it," JJ says as they emerge from the bathroom.

"Ok JJ, just breathe," Rose says and she catches her lie. JJ makes her breathing labored and walks slowly rubbing her stomach. Rose helps JJ lower herself to the ground.

"5 minutes," Rose says sitting in such way her leg with the phone is in front of her so the phone is up. She looks around the room and gets up and moves towards the masked man to ask the question that could lead to her death.

**A/N: 230th ********reviewer will get to pick what they want to see in this fic or in the sequel or another story line or one shot/ many chapter fic to be posted. So review and may you be the lucky winner!**


	72. Chapter 72

"You need what?" The unsub asks shocked at Rose's request.

"I need a trash bag because after JJ finishes giving birth I need something to place the placenta in and I want to put it in its own bag so it doesn't get everything all bloody and messy," Rose repeats herself thankful that she hadn't gotten killed for asking to grab yet another thing from outside the room.

"You have 10 minutes or I kill the kid," He says running the gun up and down her check. Rose shoots a glare in JJ, Emily's direction noticing Derek and Penelope out of the corner of her eye, Penelope is crying and Derek is trying to comfort her but is so far unsuccessful. She looks to the other men who are giving her questioning glances before she turns to go get the trash bags. When she reaches the Kitchenette she sees the trash bags had been moved to the corner of the room just out of view of the conference room. She pulls her phone out of her boot once she is out of sight.

"Were you able to get that Agent Davis?" Rose asks.

"Yes it was a little muffled but we were able to clear it up," Agent Davis says

"Great well I see the trash bags what's inside?"

"There is an ear wig and small camera I want you to place the camera in an area where we will have a visual of the whole room,"

"No,"

"No what Rose?"

"No to the camera, I will not be able to place it somewhere without raising suspicion from the unsub,"

"The who?"

"Unsub unknown subject, kidnapper, whack job, delusional psychopath, bastard, asshole, the masked fucker in the room holding us hostage. That unsub," Rose snaps and Agent Davis snickers.

"Ok so he is masked,"

"Yes and has Agent's Jareau's first born daughter in his arms, claiming it is his daughter,"

"And it's not,"

"No she is officer's William LaMontagne Jr.'s daughter proved by a paternity test taken when she was pregnant a few months ago,"

"Um…. Ok… then place the earwig in, do you know how they work?"

"Yes I know I've used them before,"

"Are you an agent as well?" Agent Davis asks as Rose throws in the ear wig turning it on.

"I have the earwig in can you hear me?" Rose asks placing her phone by her hip placing a hand over the speaker.

"Yes loud and clear," Rose hangs up her phone and places it back in her boot grabbing the camera and some trash bags before heading back to the room she slides the camera in her pocket before entering the room. The masked man checks the trash bags before handing them back to her. Rose walks over to where JJ, Will, and Emily sit.

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"10 minutes but they hurt more than the last time," JJ admits and Rose feels around her stomach until she finds the head just a few centimeters offset from the pelvis.

"JJ this might hurt," Rose says quickly pushing the baby's head to the center of the pelvis. JJ winces and feels another wet feeling in between her legs.

"Is it possible for your water to break twice," JJ asks is a quiet voice.

"Yes it is common with fraternal twins, but happens a lot with identical twins as well why?"

"Well lucky me mine just broke again,"

"Ok let's see how effaced you are," Rose says checking seeing they still have a little while. "We still have about a half an hour until this one comes,"

"Ok," JJ says wincing at another contraction.

"I'll be right back," Rose says walking over to where Penelope is sitting with Derek and Rossi follows her over.

"Hey Rose how's it going over there," Derek asks.

"Better now that this baby isn't breach or at risk of being breech but I swear if mom goes into labor as well I will kill the both of you got it?" Rose threatens and Derek smiles.

"You got it,"

"Penelope how are you doing?" Rose asks moving slightly closer to her looking to her head, seeing she still has her headband on and it has flowers on it a perfect place to hid the camera.

"Better than JJ," Penelope says wiping her eyes "How are you doing this can't be easy on you,"

"I'm fine," Rose lies "Can I see your head band for a second?"

"Um…. Sure why?" Penelope says handing it over and rose pulls the camera out of her pocket.

"Because I want to see it," Rose says pressing the camera on to one of the flower's center.

"We have a visual," she hears Agent Davis say into her ear. "Place it normal like you are wearing it so we can see the angle," Rose does as asked. "Good we have a visual of the whole room. Is it noticeable?"

"Nope," Rose says and they all look at her weird she points to her ear and they see the mechanical piece in her ear.

"How the hell and where the hell did you get that?" Rossi asks looking to the head band Rose is handing back to Penelope.

"There are some things you never forget, or leave the house without one of those things is an extra cell phone concealed in my boot or shoe," Rose says.

"And the others?" Rossi asks.

"A gun," Rose says simply standing up leaving them shocked as she returns to where JJ lays, now with Reid who has her first born daughter.

"Why do you have the baby?" Rose asks.

"Because he gave her to me telling me to give back to her mother," Reid says handing the sleeping baby over to JJ who shakes her head.

"Give her to Emily or keep her," JJ spits out through a contraction. Reid hands Emily the baby when Rose checks JJ.

"JJ on the next contraction start pushing this one's ready to come out," Rose says "I see her head,"

"Her head?" JJ asks.

"Yes her head, this one should go much easier and quicker," Rose says as JJ bears down pushing her daughter's head completely out. "Ok JJ the head is out, Reid hand me a que-tip please," Reid does as asked and Rose cleans out the baby's nose and wipes the blood away from the baby's mouth. Just as Rose finishes JJ has another contraction and pushes one of the shoulders out.

"How's it going?" Emily asks shushing the crying baby in her arms.

"Good head and one shoulder out the baby will be out with the next push," Rose says grabbing a towel and placing it below the baby. "Will do you want to cut the cord?" Will looks to JJ who nods.

"Um…. Ok…" Will says as JJ bears down giving it all she has pushing her daughter out. Will moves to cut the cord between the shoe laces Rose had tied to the umbilical cord. The baby let out a shrill cry much to everyone's relief. Rose cleans the baby off before wrapping her snuggly in a blanket.

"Here you go," Rose says handing JJ her second daughter to her but JJ shakes her head crossing her arms and turning away from them, leaning in to Will who is looking at Emily and Rose with a worried look. He leans down and begins to whisper in JJ's ear. Reid looks to Rose and Emily then moves to explain the situation to Hotch and Rossi.

_JJ's point of view_

Oh god it hurts so much! JJ thinks as another contraction racks her body. She can hear Rose saying one more push just one more and all the pain will be gone. She's out! JJ feels rapid relief from the pressure that had been on her groin since this morning. She watches as Will cuts the cord on their screaming baby. Rose offers JJ her daughter but she just can't bring herself to take her not now not here. She turns her head away from her daughter knowing that if she looks at her then she will fell the same love she felt with Henry and her first daughter. She can hear Will whispering in her ear but can't make out the words being said she is so tired. When she opens her eyes the edges were blurry and she tries to call for Will but only manages to moan before everything goes black.

_Will's point of view_

Will hate hearing her scream in pain, he so does. Rose asks if he wants to know if he would like to cut the cord. Will looks to JJ before nodding his head. Once the baby is out, Will reaches across JJ to cut the cord he smiles when she lets out a loud cry and smiles at Jen who look tired but isn't surprised. Will get's worried when JJ doesn't want to hold their youngest daughter. He starts to remind her how good of a mother she is and how much Henry is going to love his younger sisters and they still need to figure out who their god parents would be. Will gets worried when he hears JJ moan he calls her name a few times before shaking her shoulder her limp body falls over.

"Rose!" Will yells.

"Yeah Will," Rose asks turning from where she sits with the baby she sees JJ slumped over and Will sees Rose quickly hand his third born to Emily and rush over to them.

**A/N: so i hope you guys have enjoyed this fic so far and i am loving all these reviews! Sorry for this but updates will becoming less frequent as my life has taken an unexpected turn and i will try my hardest to update but dont be surprised if i drop off the radar for a bit. Anyways please review and i hope you enjoy! See you soon (I hope)!**


	73. Chapter 73

Will sees Rose check her groin area and then her pulse before placing pressure on her stomach. Will doesn't know how to react when he hears JJ groan and shift slightly at the pressure. Rose gently pulls on both of the umbilical cords and Will sees a bloody mass come out on to a trash bag and Rose checks it before bagging it then turning her attention back to JJ's groin.

"There's no bleeding and the placenta came out in one piece…" Rose mumbles checking JJ's pulse again. Rose grabs the scissors they used earlier and gently pokes JJ's foot. JJ winces at the contact and groans pulling her foot away. Rose sighs in relief and moves back to Will.

"What's happening?" Hotch asks before Rose has a chance to explain.

"Giving birth drains you. And giving birth to twins in conditions like this…. Will drain you even more so,"

"So what's wrong?" Will asks running his hand through her hair.

"Her body has been weakened so her body forced itself into an unconscious state of mind. So she is asleep in a way," Rose explains further.

"So she's ok right?"

"She'll be fine Will she should wake up in an hour or so once her body has recovered,"

"Ok," Will mumbles looking back down to his girlfriend.

"Rose, come here please," Emily calls with the masked man standing behind her, his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes mom?" Rose asks approaching slowly.

"Is everything ok with Jennifer?" The masked man asks.

"Yes. Everything is fine, Jennifer's body is tired out and to preserve the little energy she has left, her mind forced its self into an unconscious state,"

"When will she wake up?" he asks

"I don't know it differs between each woman. Some wake up after an hour or 2 and some it can take almost a day,"

"And how long do you think it will take for Jennifer to wake up?"

"Like I said before, it can take anywhere between an hour to a day,"

"Ok well until then I have a task for you," He says smiling and takes one of the baby's from Emily and motions Rose to follow her to the corner of the room just out of ear shot of everyone else.

"Yes?" Rose asks her back turned to everyone else in the room.

"You are so beautiful," He whispers leaning closer to Rose.

"Thank you now what do you want?"

"You,"

"Not now I have to make sure the babies are alright along with Jennifer and plus if we leave the rest of them will escape," Rose points out.

"True we can't have that now, can we?"

"No we can't, but once we get out of here then we can have as much fun as we want," Rose whispers he smiles and places a hand on her thigh and stares lovingly into her eyes. Rose breaks contact when the youngest baby, the one in his arms beings to fuss.

"Hey it's ok sweetie," Rose says transferring her into her own arms and beings to rock her when she doesn't fall back to sleep she stands up and moves to her mom who is in the same situation.

"JJ sigue siendo," Emily says in Spanish (JJ's still out)

"Lo que yo sé. Puede darles de comer? No quiero arriesgarme a despertar su de ella necesita su descanso". Rose asks sitting down next to her mother and the masked man makes his way over to them. (I know. Can you feed them? I don't want to risk waking her up she needs her rest,)

"No lo sé pero puedo intentarlo, aún puede ser demasiado pronto no estoy por unos meses," Emily says sadly. (I don't know I can try but it still might be too early I'm not due for about another month,)

"Hay que probar que si no lo hacemos, tiene que despertar JJ" Rose begs helping her mother stand up before turning to face there captor. (You have to try cause if not then we will have to wake JJ up)

"What's going on?" He asks before Rose has a chance to explain.

"The girls need to be feed. And because Jennifer is still unconscious we need to see if my mother's breast milk is ready and if so we need to feed the girls if it is not then we will have no choice but to wake Jennifer up," Rose says and for a second she thinks he will just make them wake JJ up.

"Ok, Emily may try if you do not have success in 10 minutes we will wake my dear Jennifer," He commands.

"We will be in the bathroom and I will inform you if we have success or not," Rose says leading the way to the small bathroom in the corner of the room. When they pass where Derek still sits with Penelope; Emily shares a smile with Derek and a wink with Penelope. Rose closes the door behind them and watches as her mother takes a seat on the closed toilet.

"You still carry your gun?" Emily asks looking her daughter up and down.

"Yes and my extra phone, and I have already been in contact with Agent Gina Davis who is the lead on the case and I have an ear wig in and Penelope has a small camera on her head band," Rose says as Emily positions the first born baby to feed.

"How did you do this without me or anyone else figuring this out?"

"Well JJ knows and so does Penelope, Derek and Dave and I'm pretty sure Hotch knows, but not Reid or the unsub," Rose says.

"Ok… well she's eating," Emily says with relief when she feels the small baby latch on.

"Thank god I'll tell him," Rose sticks her head out the door. "She's eating,"

"Great, now we don't need to disturb our Jennifer now,"

"No, we don't," Rose says stepping back into the bathroom leaning against the closed door when the ear wig comes to life.

'Rose can you still hear me?' Agent Davis asks.

"Yes loud and clear," Rose replies.

'Ok how are the babies doing?'

"Both are fine visibly but I have no way to check there lungs or heart. As far as I can tell both are breathing fine,"

'Are they feeding?'

"Mom is she feeding?" Rose asks

"Yeah she's about done….. Can you hand me the other one?" Emily asks as the first baby detaches herself from Emily's breast.

"Yeah, here," Rose says taking the first born from her mother and handing her the younger of the two. Rose grabs a towel and places it on her shoulder and gently pats the baby's back.

'Rose what were you saying earlier in Spanish we could pick out bits and pieces but not all of it,'

"I said that they need to be feed and that's it and that waking Agent Jareau is a bad idea because she will still be tired and her body needs to regain its strength," Rose replies and her mother stifles a laugh at the annoyed look on her daughter's face.

'Ok is there a way you can hand the gun over to one of the Agents in the room without him noticing,' Agent Davis asks and Rose's face darkens slightly at the thought of handing over her weapon.

"…No he watches us like a hawk there is no chance to hand over my gun without alerting him,"

'Are you sure?'

"Yes I am positive," Rose snaps and her mother glares at her.

'Ok… How much longer do you think you will be able to stay in the bathroom?'

"Why?" Rose asks transferring the baby from her shoulder to lie on her lap and removes the small blanket that covers her. She winces when she looks at the baby's hips and sees the bruises commonly found on a breech birth she lifts the baby to show her mom, who also winces.

'Because we are planning to send in tear gas and we want the babies and Agent Prentiss away from the smoke,'

"You do that and he will start shooting so unless you want to leave several kids without parents I suggest you rethink your plan and don't do anything stupid," Rose demands opening the door and walking out of the bathroom and hands the baby to Hotch.

"Can you hold her I want to check on JJ?"

"Sure everything ok?" Hotch asks taking the baby.

"Can't do tear gas with babies in the room can you?" Rose whispers.

"No you can't…" Hotch almost phrases this as a question and Rose moves her hair aside slightly so he can see the ear wig.

"Oh yes and I forgot to tell you when we walked in earlier Agent Gina Davis asked me to pass along a message," Rose smirks.

"And what was that?"

"That she was looking forward to heading the case you are currently involved in. And that you need to restock your tear gas,"

"When we see her I will remind her of the protocols of checking case files," Hotch says slightly louder so to be picked up by the ear wig.

"I'm sure she will love to be reminded of that," Rose laughs and turns to JJ and Will before taking a seat next to them.

"How is she doing?" Rose asks sitting so she is facing Will but JJ is between them.

"She has moved slightly but hasn't woken up yet," Will replies moving JJ's hair behind her ears.

"Ok when she does wakeup call me over and tell her not to move," Will nods in Reply and Rose moves over to where Derek, Penelope, Reid, and Rossi sit.

"How's JJ doing?" Reid asks worriedly.

"Still sleeping,"

"Why did you give the baby to Hotch not Will?" Penelope asks.

"Because I had to pass along a message to him from an agent I have been in touch with lately about the protocols of tear gas and checking case files on the case being worked," Rose replies leaning against the wall.

"And which agent would this be?" Derek asks and Rossi looks as pissed as Derek sounds.

"Agent Davis, oh and she said to say hello to you all,"

"Why would you need to know about tear gas protocols and checking case files?" Reid asks and Derek groans.

"Really kid?"

"But why would Hotch need to go over the tear gas protocols?" Reid asks again and Rose moves and whispers the situation in his ear.

"Got it now?" Dave asks.

"…Yes… how much longer do you think we will be in here believe it or not it has been about 5 hours," Reid points out.

"Really?" Rose asks shocked.

"Rose it's 6:30," Dave says softly. "We got in here around 1:30,"

"Fuck," Rose mumbles running her hand over her face. "I'll be right back," Rose jumps up and quickly moves to the bathroom slamming the door shut locking her and her mother in.

"Rose, are you ok?" Emily asks moving the baby from her shoulder to her chest to cradle her. Rose can barely nod before placing her head in her heads. Emily stands up and exits the bathroom.

"Is Rose ok?" Dave asks quickly.

"I have no idea. Here take her please," Emily asks handing her over to Dave then heading back to the bathroom. When Emily walks in she sees Rose in tears on the floor, in a tight ball.

**A/N: Ok matter's in life have not gotten a lot better yet but i figured i would sit down and if something popped in to mind then i would write and upload it. So here you go and i hope this is chapter is good. So please review i love every single one of them!**


	74. Chapter 74

"What do you think is going on in there?" Reid asks looking to the closed bathroom door.

"Nothing good," Hotch mummers as he walks over to the group holding a sleeping baby in his arm.

"Morgan, have you ever seen Rose like this?" Rossi questions mimicking Hotch's motions and rocking the baby in his arms.

"A few and most of those times it involved her cooped up in her room for hours on end not opening the door, not responding to anyone expect… shit Taylor," Morgan groans remembering the first time he had witnessed Rose during a panic attack and it ended with Taylor calming her down with the help of Emily and 2 hours worth of her being locked in there room.

"Ok we have one of the two, when was the first time she did this?" Reid asks running the statics of panic attacks through his head crossing them with PTSD flash backs, and getting nothing good as a result.

"Christmas, the first day she came to the states, Emily said it was because she was over whelmed with everyone in such a small area at once. And she calmed down that time because of Taylor and Emily," Derek replies.

"Well to what caused this one we have several options, to being held hostage once, to having to deliver JJ's babies, or even the fact that she is confined in here being used as a messenger," Rossi snarls.

"Well all we need to do now is either get Taylor in here or HAVE THIS MASKED MYSTERIUOS MAN LET US FREE!" Penelope hollers causing the unsub to walk over from where he was standing admiring a sleeping JJ to where the group sits by the window.

"Oh my dear Penelope you all will be able to leave once my dear Jennifer awakes," The masked man assures them he looks around and notices the two missing women. "And where might Rose and Emily be?"

"Emily and Rose are in the bathroom, there talking," Rossi replies.

"Why are they talking in there and not out here?" He asks taking the baby from Hotch.

"Because Rose ran into the bathroom and Emily followed her, because she is worried about her daughter," Hotch snaps everyone getting irritated from being in here so long.

"Her daughter?" he asks. "So that is why Emily and Rose look so much alike is Taylor also Emily's daughter?" they all exchange a glance before Morgan replies.

"That is none of your business now is it?"

"No but unless you want Jennifer's baby to die then you should tell em the truth and trust me I will find out eventually if you are lying or not," He swears.

"Taylor is indeed related to Rose and Emily," Morgan starts.

"In which way?" He asks.

"Emily is Taylor's grandmother and Rose is her mother," Morgan grumbles hating that he had to tell.

"Ah I thought so," he says grinning and he moves to the bathroom door.

_In the bathroom_

When Emily walks in she sees Rose in tears on the floor, in a tight ball. Emily slowly moves to sit on the floor next to her sobbing daughter.

"Rose what's wrong?" Emily asks hating the fact that when she places her hand on her daughters knee she flinches and pulls away.

"All - all this is just…. Just… just too much for me to handle it is too much like the time I was kidnapped," Rose sobs raising her head slightly to look at her mother.

"I know Rose I have been waiting for this to happen. It's ok to be scared or upset but this time we will get out of here and we are not leaving you behind. _I am not leaving you behind!_" Emily stresses, then she remembers the ear wig. "Take the ear wig out,"

"Why?"

"Because if we are going to talk about this then we can't have that in your in," Emily reminds her and Rose hands her mother the ear wig which Emily pops in.

'Rose? Rose, are you still there do not take out the ear wig!' Emily can hear Agent Davis ask.

"No this is Agent Prentiss I will give Rose back the ear wig once we have finished this conversation,"

'Fine but before you take this out there is a Tom Colter here he says he's a liaison or something for the Pentagon he said he is your brother,'

"He is. Can you put him on?" Emily asks and Rose shots her mother a look. Emily mouths 'tom' to her and she nods her head.

'Yes but be aware that the conversation will be recorded and put into the case file and if you speak a different language then we will have it translated are we clear?' Agent Davis asks.

"Crystal, Agent Davis," Emily replies sarcastically.

'Em?'

"Hey Tom how are thing out on the sunny side?" Emily asks hearing him snicker.

'Sunny. How's Rose?' He asks

"How do you think?"

'How many?'

"She's just started her first one," Emily whisper's

'How is she doing?'

"Ok it's not too bad,"

'Thank God. Tell her that I picked Taylor up from JJ's house as well as pulled Michael from school. Also tell JJ and Will that I have been in contact with JJ's niece and she is telling Henry that mommy and daddy are working a very important case,' Tom replies using Declan's code name.

"That's good where are they now?"

'They are with an Agent they weren't allowed back here,'

"Ok how's she behaving she has been better about being away from Rose but she hasn't spent the night away before,"

'She's fine actually I told her that the two of you are helping Grammy with an important job that will save the whole world,' Tom laughs

"I think you might have gone a little too far with that lie Tom,"

'Well I had 3 seconds to reply and that the first thing that came to mind I already called Elizabeth and Christopher so they know not to call unless I call them,'

"Ok well I got to go Rose isn't getting any better,"

'Ok tell her that Michael misses her and so does Taylor,'

"I will do so, see you soon Tom,"

'Right back at cha Em,' Tom says handing over the head set as Emily removes the earwig and places it in her pocket.

"Tom has Taylor," Emily says.

"How is she?" Rose whispers.

"She thinks we are out saving the world with Elizabeth," Emily says a smile reaching her lips.

"Saving the world really? Tom really needs to gets better at lying,"

"He does but he only had a split second to reply so it's the best her had," Emily says smiling.

"I'm glad she's with him instead of JJ's niece,"

"I know you are. But we have to focus on what's happening in here, right now, not outside ok?"

"But how do I not think about what's happening outside, I keep thinking back to the time I was with Ian, locked in that room. All I had was time to think and I thought about you and Grams and Lena and Aunt Steph thinking about what you guys were doing," Rose sighs "I also thought about how the world has changed and in what ways. And once I got pregnant with Taylor then I thought about what type of future I could give her and how I would be able to raise her because I was 11 and just a kid myself,"

"But you did, you are raising Taylor right and you will keep doing so. We will get out of here and shortly too. This won't be like last time I swear,"

"But that's what you said when you first found me and it took you over a year to get us out of there and then we had to run I mean it's only been what 5, maybe 6 hours since we have been in here…." Rose trails off looking to her mother. "Mom we have been in here since 1:30 it's now almost 7:30 and you haven't eaten or drank anything since then. How the hell could I not have noticed that?!"

"Hey, hey, hey Rose, look at me it's not your job to look after me," Emily reminds her.

"No but it is your job to look after yourself and you haven't been you need to eat something before you collapse and you need to feed my baby sister and you need to keep your strength up because JJ doesn't look like she is going to wake up very soon,"

"I'm fine I have had some water after I feed the girls,"

"But you still need to eat something before your blood sugar gets too low,"

"I know but we have to convince him to allow someone to bring food up to us," Taylor is reminded.

"I know and how much do you bet our lovely Agent Davis will slip something in to the food so they can come in and take him down,"

"That is so true and it would probably not work because he would make me or someone else try it and then wait an hour before allowing everyone else to eat,"

"He would. Do you want me to take the earwig or do you want it back?" Emily asks taking it out of her pocket.

"I'll take it back it makes me feel a little better knowing I have some sort of control in this place," Rose says slipping the listening device back in. "Were back Agent Davis,"

'Good to know Rose,'

"Can you get some food ready I think I can convince him to make contact for food and drinks and I want to make myself clear I do not want the food tampered with or he will kill one of us,"

'Got it I will see if we can have something arranged,' Agent Davis replies and both ladies turn their heads to the sound of the door opening.

"Rose, Emily would you both mind rejoining the group?" the masked man asks.

"Only if we can get some food, I'm hungry, and so is my pregnant mother, and I bet everyone else is hungry how about you call and get us some food?" Rose asks standing up and turning to help her mother, who slowly stands.

"Emily, are you hungry?" the unsub asks.

"Yes sir," Emily replies rubbing her stomach, leaning against the sink counter. He looks between Rose and Emily before turning and exiting the bathroom and heads to the discarded phones. He picks one up and turns it on.

"What's he doing?" Penelope asks what everyone is thinking.

"I think he's ordering food," Rose says emerging from the bathroom with Emily close behind.

"You mean he's actually going to trust them to give us food?" Will asks walking towards the group.

"Yeah," Rose replies.

"How did you convince him of that?" Hotch asks.

"I asked,"

"That's all you did really?" Rossi asks shooting a glare at Emily.

"I swear that's all she did," Emily throws her hands up in surrender.

"May I ask who I am speaking too?" they hear him reply. "And who is Agent Davis?" the team exchanges glances and Rose bites her tongue to keep from laughing.

"Well I guess he got directed to our favorite Agent of stupidity huh?" Penelope whispers, causing almost everyone to bite their tongues to keep from giggling.

"Listen I don't care about that can we have food or no?" He yells causing everyone to flinch and exchange nervous looks with each other. "IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO THE FOOD I WILL KILL BOTH OF MY CHILDREN AS WELL AS ROSE THEN I WILL KILL EVERYONE ELSE BUT NOT BEFORE DETONATING THE BOMBS PLACED AROUND THE DAM CITY!" He yells slamming the phone to the ground. Smashing it.

**A/N: Ok I hope updates will be come slightly more frequent as things get slightly better in my life. Well you should know the drill by now so please review and i hope you have enjoyed!**


	75. Chapter 75

'Do you think he was serious about the bomb's' Rose hears Agent Davis question.

"Probably he's insane enough," Rose whispers as she goes to check on Will and JJ.

"Hey Rose do you think he's serious?" Will whispers as she does a once over on JJ.

"Dead serious," Rose mutters as she shakes JJ's shoulder. JJ groans in protect against the action but opens her eyes slightly.

"Rose?" JJ mumbles.

"Hey JJ welcome back to the land of the living," Rose jokes causing every to stifle a laugh

"Land of the living what do you mean?" JJ asks trying to sit up but is pushed down by Will. "Where are we?"

"Jen sweetie what's the last thing you remember?" Will asks softly running his fingers through her hair.

"Hotch called a meeting to get me and Emily to go on maternity leave then… oh my god the girls are they ok?" JJ frantically looks around the room trying to locate her daughters'.

"There ok JJ I swear, there both ok. There sleeping now," Rose reassures her waving Hotch and Morgan over with the babies.

"See JJ there both fine missing there mommy a bit but they're wise ok," Morgan says knelling down besides JJ so she can look at her second born daughter.

"How long have I been out its dark out," JJ points out looking from the baby in Hotch's arms to the ne in Morgan's.

"A few hours we're having food delivered soon I think…" Emily says quickly before anyone can tell her the real time.

"How are you doing mom?" Rose asks looking to her mother who is struggling to get down to the floor.

"I'm fine we both are trust me I don't have any interest and pulling a JJ," Emily jokes looking to Penelope Rossi and Reid who are making their way over to the small group.

"Hey sugar plum how are you doing?" Penelope asks once they approach the group.

"I'm ok I guess just a little out of it," JJ whispers looking longingly to the baby in Morgan's arms. Morgan notices this and offers her to JJ who slowly takes the baby from Morgan looking down to her sleeping daughter. After the baby is out of his arms Morgan moves and wraps his arms around Emily pulling her in to this lap.

"Ah Jennifer I see you are awake…" he says smiling slyly approaching them and taking Morgan's spot to her causing JJ to flinch involuntary.

"Sir when did the agent say the food would be getting here?" Emily asks trying to draw his attention away from JJ and the baby.

"She didn't but I think it should be arriving soon because if it is not here within the next thirty minutes the world will say good bye to Arlington Nation Cemetery," He says laughing and going to stand by the window looking out to the police and FBI agents below.

"Is it just me or is he seriously creepy like really bad creepy?" Penelope asks in a hushed whisper looking quickly over her shoulder then back to the huddled group.

_Outside Command Post_

Agent Gina Davis looks to the monitor and sees everyone in a huddled group with Agent Jareau and the whispered voiced of everyone.

"Hey boss we got the food along with the crushed sleeping pills," her Second in command Agent Michelle 'Mikey' Roache says carrying in the boxes.

"Ok toss the pills we can't if his threat is true then we are doomed…. GET BOMB SQUAD AND S.W.A.T TO ARLINGTON CEMETERY, AND CHECK FOR BOMBS!" Agent Davis commands as she hears this information come in over the mike. Everyone hurries to comply packing in the trucks and heading off to the famous landmark.

"Boss…" Mikey asks.

"Guy just said if food is tampered with then he will set off the bomb set at the cemetery," Agent Davis heads to the food box checking it over. "Get me two guys with shields I'm going to deliver the food," Mikey does as told and the leas agent picks up the phone. After several ring she hears a women's voice.

"You're on speaker," she hears Rose voice warn her.

"I'm heading up in 10 minutes to deliver the food I will be arriving with two guards do you have any objections to this?"

"No guards, and you come unarmed if you do I will kill everyone are we clear?" the masked man asks.

"Crystal I will arrive soon unarmed and with no guards,"

"See you then," he says hanging up. The young agent sighs and grabs the food waving off the guards and entering the elevator leaving her gun in the corner where it can't be seen. She takes a deep breath before steeping off the elevator slowly making her way across the BAU bullpen. The door opens before she reaches it and one gun is trained on her while another one is trained on the room. Once she enters the room she places the food on the table and turns to leave when she is stopped

"Rose check for weapons," He commands and who she assumes to be is Rose slowly approaches her patting her down and lifting her pant legs to show him there is nothing.

"All clear," Rose replies standing.

"Try the food," he says pointing one gun at the table and the other at the newly arrived agent. Rose slowly opens one of the 10 boxes of food and takes a bite of the chicken and a sip of the water. She puts it back in the box and turns to him.

"Tastes fine," Rose states.

"We wait and if you are still fine inn 10 minutes then everyone gets some and she can leave unharmed," The unsub says. The next 10 minutes pass painfully slow and when he sees that Rose is fine he tells her to pass put the food and drinks.

"May I leave now?" Agent Davis asks watching as Rose passes out the food.

"You may I expect some breakfast around 7:30 tomorrow morning," He says leading her to the door.

"Got it but I do hope this situation is resolved by then," Agent Davis says.

"This will be over once you allow me to leave with my dear Jennifer," He replies shutting the door behind her. He watches as she steps into the elevator and disappear.

_Conference room_

After all the food is gone and everyone's stomachs are full Rose collects the containers and throws them away and refills everyone's water bottles. Once she returns she smiles to see everyone but Rossi and Morgan are asleep.

"Thanks Rose," Rossi says taking his water bottle.

"How much longer do you think we will be in here?" Rose asks

"Not too much longer I hope," Hotch says leaning against the wall closing his eyes.

"Looks like it's just the two of us up," Rossi says chucking.

"Yeah," Rose replies though she is not looking at him but at the unsub who is leaning against the wall gun aimed tiredly to the sleeping group. His eyes drop slightly and Rose notices this and turns back to Rossi. "Why don't you get some sleep I'm going to as well?"

"Ok… Rose whatever you're up to please, don't do anything reckless," Rossi begs "Ok?"

"I won't Dave I swear now get some sleep," Rose says crossing her fingers so Rossi can't see she knows it's a little juvenile but it makes her feel slightly better about lying. Rose lays down and waits until Rossi's breathing evens out before pulling her gun out and slowly approaching the masked mans before slamming her gun down on his head with a sickening thud.

**A/N: PLEASE review and tell me what you think!**


	76. Chapter 76

She watches as he drops to the floor Rose steps back quickly hearing a voice in her ear she concentrates.

'Rose, Rose can you hear me? Rose what's going on?'

"It's clear to come in the unsub is secured," Rose in a barely audible whisper before taking out the ear wig and steeping on it. She walks over to the downed man and grabs a pair of handcuffs from weapons pile and hand cuffs his hands behind him. She slowly walks over to her mother and wakes her.

"Rose what's wrong," Emily asks not opening her eyes.

"I knocked him out we can go," Rose states in a monotone voice.

"What!" Emily yells sitting up suddenly waking not only Derek, Penelope and Hotch but the babies who wake everyone else.

"What's all the screaming about my brunette baby mama?" Penelope asks rubbing her eyes.

"Why is the unsub hand cuffed and knocked out?" Reid asks standing up and handing one of the babies to Will, as Hotch hands the other to JJ.

"Hit him over the head with a gun Agents should be up here soon along with the medics for JJ and mom," Rose says leaning against the wall her voice still monotone. Everyone looks from her to Emily who just shakes her head and shrugs. 10 Seconds later the door in opened with guns drawn when they see there is no threat the guns are dropped.

"Medics over there," Agent Davis directs pointing to JJ then Emily.

"I don't need to go to the hospital I'm fine," Emily insists but glares from the whole team shots her down "Ok fine I'm going,"

"Good I'll meet you there depending on how long the agents keep us ok," Morgan says kissing her forehead as she's wheeled out of the room on the gurney followed by JJ and Will who needs his fingered checked out, as it might be slightly broken. Morgan walks over to Rose and kneels down in front of her just out of arms reach.

"Come on Rose we need to go with the Agents they need to get your statements and then we can go home to see Taylor ok?" Morgan asks.

"I know, let's go," Rose says standing up and walking out of the conference room behind Rossi and Reid but instead of taking the elevator with them she took the steps.

"Hey where did mini Emily and my chocolate god go?" Penelope asks joining the men and Hotch at the elevator.

"Rose took the steps and Morgan followed, he really has begun to care about her," Rossi says smiling.

"He has he's going to make a great father," Hotch says as they step on the elevator and Reid opens his mouth but is stopped when Penelope clamps her hand over his mouth.

"I swear to god if you spout a fact about fathers with kids who are not biologically there's I will shoot you," Penelope threatens.

"I was just going to say um…. Uh… I'm glad this whole thing is over and does anyone know where Rose and Emily learnt to help someone give birth?"

"No but I bet you I can find out," Penelope says grinning.

"You will not dig into their past you got it?" Rossi asks.

"Got it Mr. Bossy Pants," Penelope says turning away from him to face the door.

"Penelope I agree with Rossi how would you feel if it was Rose or Emily digging in to your past?" Hotch asks.

"Well apparently Rose and Emily already know about my past so I think a little bit of pay back is in order,"

"No it is not there past is with Interpol and if you like this job then you will keep out of their business are we clear?" Hotch asks.

"Crystal," Penelope snaps as the elevator opens and they can see a fight breaking out between Morgan and Rose.

_Ambulance/ Hospital_

**Emily**

"Agent Prentiss are you feeling dizzy or nauseous?" the paramedic asks checking her blood pressure.

"No,"

"Have you at all in the last 24 hours?"

"No,"

"When was the last time you have eaten or drank anything?"

"Just under an hour ago for both," Emily says rubbing her stomach wincing.

"Contraction," the paramedic asks.

"Strong kick you don't believe me then feel," Emily says motioning to her stomach.

"I believe you," the man says blushing as they pull into the ER.

**JJ**

"What happened to your finger," the woman asks.

"Um… well you see…" Will starts.

"I popped it out during a contraction and someone popped it back in," JJ says causing the medic to laugh.

"Strong grip then, I guess?"

"Yup, still hurts," Will mummers.

"Can I unwrap, your finger?" the paramedic asks holding her hand out. Will hands his hand over and winces as it is unwrapped. JJ is shocked to see the extensive bruising on his pinkie and knuckle.

"Sorry honey," JJ whispers rocking the babies who started to cry.

"You were in more pain than I was," Will reassure's her patting her covered leg with his non injured hand.

"I know but it will be an interesting story to tell your boss to why you broke your finger," JJ pints out as they pull in to the ER parking lot as she is being unloaded she sees Emily being unloaded from her ambulance. Emily mock salutes her as she is wheeled away.

"How much do you bet that Emily will be out of here before tomorrow?" JJ asks.

"I'm not taking that bet,"

"Why?" JJ whines.

"Because we both know she will be out of here within a few hours," Will laughs as they are once again wheeled into the ER but are redirected to the Maternity ward.

**Emily**

When Doctor Blue returns Emily asks.

"So when can I go home?"

"Tomorrow," Doctor Blue says holding up her finger stopping her protest "You will be staying here tonight into tomorrow and if you decide to check yourself out AMA (Against Medical Advice) then you will be pleased to see that you are on um… how do they say it on the verge of a mental break,"

"You didn't," Emily asks shocked.

"Oh trust me I did you can go and check yourself," the doc says waving her hand towards the door.

"Your evil, you know that?" Emily asks.

"Oh trust me I know that's why we were such good friends when we were in Interpol together," the doctor smiles.

"Yes except you chose the life that saves people not hurting them,"

"You save people too Em, you have saved more people than you have hurt trust me," Doctor Blue says taking a seat on the edge of her bed. "How are you really?"

"I'm good a little shaken about the whole situation but I'm glad it's over I was just worried that all the stress was going to cause me to go in to early labor. I'm also worried about Rose which is why I need to go home tonight, I need to make sure she's not going to shut down,"

"Well this will make you smile, EVERYONE after being questioned and cleared by the FBI they are to report here to be checked over by yours truly me,"

"So Rose has to come here after?"

"She does and she will be coming over with Rossi and Morgan in about 30 minutes. Now I need to check on my other patients' one including a fellow FBI agent,"

"Tell JJ I said hi and am stuck in this hell hold until tomorrow and I'll sneak out later to see her," Emily says laughing.

"I will," Doctor Blue says leaving her room.

**JJ**

"Hey Doc," Will says when Doctor Blue reenters their room.

"Hey, how you feeling JJ?"

"I'm better but I want my babies back," JJ says.

"Well they're almost done being checked over in the NICU,"

"Wait why are they in the NICU?" Will asks.

"Just protocol for babies born out of the hospital and in conditions not exactly ideal,"

"So they're fine?" JJ asks.

"When I checked them over they seemed fine except for some bruising in the oldest hips which is common in a breech birth," The Doctor says assuring the worried parents.

"Doctor Blue," A nurse says sticking her head in the door. "The LaMontagne babies are being moved to the nursery do you want me to bring them here?"

"Yes please I think their parents want to see them again,"

"Ok I'll be right back," the nurse says.

"The babies will be here soon when they get here they will be hungry and you are free to feed them along with having them in your room tonight,"

"Ok,"

"This is procedure but I have to ask do you need a refresher course on breast feeding? I know the answer is no since you've already feed them," Doctor Blue says not noticing JJ's paling face.

"What do you mean I already feed them?" JJ asks.

"They came in and they had pooped and had a little spit up," Doctor Blue says confused looking to Will and JJ.

"Well I never feed them after they were born I _'fell asleep'_ and was out until about an hour before we got out," JJ stresses "So I have no idea how they got feed. Will do you?" Will remained silent trying to figure out how to say this.

"Yeah I know what she's talking about they were feed before we got out," Will starts. "You were out for about an hour when they started to fuss and Rose and Emily said they should be hungry so I was going to wake you but everyone advised me not too and then Emily said she would try to see and it worked so she feed them that one time so you could gather your strength," Will says quickly JJ looks at him and smiles.

"Thank you Will," JJ whispers.

"Thank you for what?"

"For staying strong this all of this and for being you," JJ says pulling him in to a hug careful of his casted (severally broken finger).

"So you're not mad Emily got to feed them before you did?"

"Not at all I'm actually glad she did because it allowed me to rest," JJ says looking to the door as two cribs are wheeled in the room.

"Looks who's here," Doctor Blue says returning to the room once they had started talking she left.

"Doctor they still don't have names," the nurse points out handing her a clip board before leaving the room.

"That is a very true point. Have you two picked out names yet?" Doctor Blue asks.

"Yeah the oldest is Katelyn Joyce. And the youngest is Faith Tia," JJ says excepting Katelyn from Will as he holds Faith.

"Is Katelyn spelt K-A-I-T-L-I-N?"

"No it's K-A-T-E-L-Y-N,"

"Joyce is J-O-Y-C-E?"

"Yeah," JJ replies.

"And then Faith is F-A-I-T-H and Tia is T-I-A," The doctor asks.

"Yeah and LaMontagne for their last name," Will says kissing JJ's forehead as Faith starts to fuss Will starts to rock her back to sleep when she starts to push her face against his chest.

"Will I think she's hungry but sorry honey you can't do that part," JJ says laughing.

"Well I'll take that as my cue to leave," the doctor says as she walks to the door and stops turning back around. "I forgot to tell you that Emily wanted me to tell you quote 'Since I am stuck in this hell hold all night I'll sneak out of my room and come and see you' un quote,"

"Typical Emily," JJ laughs "Thanks Doctor Blue and when you see Emily tell her thanks and that I need to ask her something,"

"Got it I'll see you guys later," Doctor Blue says walking out of the room shutting the door tightly behind her. JJ slowly moves away her gown realizing one of her breasts Faith latches on almost immediately the two new parents watch in amazement as there youngest daughter eats. Once she finishes they hear a knock at the door.

"Come in," JJ says as she burps Faith.

"Agent Jareau, Officer LaMontagne," A uniformed cop asks.

"Yes how may we help you?" JJ asks.

"I'm Officer Ana Bakr (Bak-er)," She introduces herself before continuing. "I am sorry for the inconvenience but I need to collect your witness statements,"

"Ok let's get this over with," JJ sighs.

"I need to do this one on one," the officer says.

"Well then you're in a tough situation because Will's not leaving and I can't," JJ snaps.

"Jen its fine I'll go check on Emily when you're going over what happened and when you're done call me and I'll talk to Officer Bakr in the hall," Will says taking Faith from JJ and placing the sleeping baby in her hospital crib before kissing her forehead and walking out.

_Outside the FBI building_

"Rose we have to be debriefed then, we need to go to the hospital to be checked over. You can call Tom and have him bring Taylor to the hospital," Morgan says.

"No I want to see my daughter now not in another 3 hours which is how long it will take to have us all debriefed!" Rose yells. "And plus we don't even have our phones because we don't have our phones because they are in evidence!"

"Rose please don't fight me on this I don't want to have to call Emily because it will only add to her stress of not being here with us, when she's stuck in the hospital," Morgan pleads and Rose storms off heading to one of the remaining government issued SUV's. Rossi, Hotch, Reid, and Penelope walk over to Derek who is rubbing his forehead.

"What's wrong my chocolate god of thunder?" Penelope asks.

"She wants to go home to see Taylor and I get why but she doesn't understand that we have to be debriefed then go to the hospital to be checked out," Morgan explains looking to the car hoping the keys aren't in there.

"I'll go check on her," Rossi volunteers and everyone looks at him funny.

"I'll come with you," Hotch says worried about what would happen if he goes alone.

"No I'll be fine trust me," Rossi says walking over to the SUV knocking on the door before opening it and climbing in.

"Well if we hear screaming we'll know Rose killed him," Derek tries to joke but ends up getting hit by Penelope.

"Not funny, we all can guess by now that she could kill him with her band hands!" Penelope yells as Agent Davis approaches the group.

"Who can kill someone with their bare hands?" The newly arrived agent asks.

"Statistically everyone has the ability to kill with their hands it's just a matter of-" Reid is cut off.

"Ok I get it," Agent Davis says throwing her hands up in surrender. "Um… I don't know how to approach this but when you guys were being held hostage we ran everyone's information and we ran into a snags with Miss Rose Prentiss',"

"And what would that be?" Hotch asks.

"Well we found a secure Interpol files under her name and when I called Interpol to be read in I was redirected to a Judge who said that she would not sign off if she didn't have Rose's permission and that I would need to find an Interpol agent that has been MIA for 3 years and counting. Then she informed me that I would be able to access the file if I got Rose's permission on a signed letter saying that she allows me to access and read all the information in the file or just select parts of the files and so on," Agent Davis explains.

"Well you can have fun trying to get her to sign off on that or give Judge Jacqueline permission to sign off and you have an even harder time trying to find the MIA agent, and convincing him to sign off," Hotch says biting back a smile.

"Well is there anything I can be told?" she asks

"You will have to ask her we are not at liberty to say anything involving Rose or the case file," Hotch says.

"So you all know what happened to her?" Agent Davis asks but everyone says silent. "Fine which one of you wants to go first?"

"I'll go," Morgan volunteers following her to a tent set up by the entrance.

**A/N: OH my two chapters in under a week! this does not mean i will be getting back to hopefully an update a week sorry. So please review and i hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


End file.
